50 Primeras Citas
by Lady Stewart
Summary: Edward Cullen un mujeriego alergico al compromiso. un dia conoce a Bella Swan, la chica de sus sueños, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente... ella se levanta cada mañana sin recordar nada de lo sucedido el dia anterior. EdxBe ¡ 18 por futuros lemmons!
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 Primeras Citas, realizada por mi grandísima amiga Elizabeth, quién me concedió el privilegio de publicarla para que podáis disfrutarla**_

**Prefacio.**

Tenía la esperanza de que se acordara de mí. Aquel pensamiento fue cortado cuando… la vi.

La vi, parada, en medio de la multitud de los internados del hospital.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, pero si me miraba con cierta curiosidad y anhelación… pero no perplejidad ni como a un extraño, algo que solía hacer. Era como si esperara mi aparición... O como si ya me hubiera visto antes, cosa que sería imposible.

Me acerque a ella, vacilante, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y apunto de salírseme del pecho.

Isabella Swan – hable en voz alta - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Asintió con media sonrisa en los labios. Avanzo unos pasos hacia mí con decisión.

¿Tienes idea de quién soy?

Frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

Se mordió el labio inferior, por lo que supuse que estaba concentrándose en la pregunta profundamente.

Empezó a retorcerse los dedos. Temía que se hiciera daño.

Bajo la mirada, estudiándome.

Se acerco más. Acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos, mis pómulos, mis parpados… Cerré los ojos al sentir el cálido y tranquilo contacto. Me encantaba cuando hacia eso, todos los días… y nunca me iba a cansar de ello, estaba seguro.

Parpadee varias veces evitando así que las lágrimas recorriesen mis mejillas.

Me miro profundamente, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… pero en realidad nos conocíamos desde hace un par de meses… y ella, desde hace unos segundos.

Trague saliva ruidosamente y… espere a su respuesta.

No. – negó rotundamente con una hermosa sonrisa – Pero dime quien eres.

Soy Edward, Edward Cullen. – respondí sin esperanzas ya.

Encantada – cogió mi mano para estrechármela.

Era como empezar de cero, como si fuese la primera vez


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 Primeras Citas, realizada por mi grandísima amiga Elizabeth, quién me concedió el privilegio de publicarla para que podáis disfrutarla**_

**Día: 13 de Septiembre del 2009.**

El repiquetear de las incesantes gotas de lluvia en mi tejado fue lo que me levanto a las 6 en punto de la madrugada.

Parpadeé varias veces, me removí acostándome de lado en mi cama e intentando volver a dormir. Fue imposible. Encontraba mi garganta seca y unas urgentes ganas de beber agua se apoderaron de mí, haciendo levantarme y caminar hacia la cocina.

Con un bufido, saqué un vaso y empecé a beber después de llenarlo. Cuando terminé, un horrible olor a podrido llego a mis pulmones, casi produciéndome arcadas.

Encendí la pequeña lamparita que se encontraba al lado del microondas. Entonces busqué con mi mirada aquello que producía un repugnante olor. Mis ojos se detuvieron en una enorme bolsa negra, con moscas encima.

¡Maldita sea, Jacob!

Le repetí varias veces que sacara la bolsa de la basura antes de acostarse, pero claro, el chico tenía que hacer siempre lo que le daba la gana.

Más tarde se iba a enterar.

Me puse el abrigo de papá, cogí la bolsa (intentando no rozarla con alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo) y salí afuera, dejando que la lluvia se apoderara y empapara mi cuerpo.

Me dirigí hacia los contenedores. Dejé de respirar cuando la tapa cayó y generó el aire repugnante. Justo cuando estuve a punto de dar media vuelta para volver, mis ojos se quedaron mirando a un bulto que temblaba, sentado en la acera, emitiendo una especie de gemido o sollozo. Con inseguridad, me acerqué a aquella persona poco a poco.

¿Ho-hola? – conseguí decir.

La persona levanto rápidamente la cabeza. Tenía el rostro empapado, pero no podía decir si era por la lluvia o las lágrimas. Tenía un aspecto espantoso. Su pelo corto estaba alborotado y su piel era pálida. Sus brazos se abrazaban a sí misma con fuerza, como estuviera sujetando su propio corazón.

¿Estás bien? – me acerqué a ella, sentándome a su lado.

No es normal ver a gente a altas horas de la madrugada. – se frotó la nariz. Pero habló con voz rota.

Hay veces que no puedo dormir. – me encogí de hombros. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – dios, Bella, que pregunta más estúpida – vale, si, necesitas ayuda

Bueno, algunas personas que están despiertas a altas horas de la madrugada suelen ser un poco estúpidas y retrasadas. Conseguí sacarle unas risillas.

¿Cómo tu?

Como yo.

Me miró a los ojos con simpatía y amabilidad, pero pude ver en ellos un brillo triste.

No sé qué fue lo que se apodero de mí en esos momentos, pero, sin contenerme, la abracé fuertemente. La envolví en mis brazos, intentando infundirle calor a aquella extraña.

Gracias – pudo decir – pero no hace falta…

¿Qué no hace falta que? – la corté - ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Crees que te voy a dejar aquí tirada?

Sí, tienes razón, eres estúpida como para ayudar a personas desconocidas a altas horas de la mañana.

Ya lo tengo superado – me encogí de hombros, brindándole una sonrisa

Vamos a mi casa, te despojas de tus empapadas ropas, te das una ducha de agua caliente, tomas un te calentito y podrás contarme porque estás aquí tan sola.

Vaciló un poco antes de asentir y regalarme otra sonrisa, una sonrisa que me llegó muy al fondo del corazón. Con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, entramos a mi casa.

Le indiqué la ducha, le presté una toalla y le dejé en el baño un pijama que me sobraba. Me lo agradeció con otra enorme sonrisa y entró.

Arreglé un poco el salón (otra de las cosas por las que tenía que regañar a Jacob, mi pequeño y musculoso hermano adicto a ejercicios que puedan potenciar sus músculos) para después seguir con la cocina y preparar una taza de té. Si, la casa estaba hecha un asco. Cogí un aerosol con olor a margaritas y violetas par quitar ese repugnante olor del ambiente.

Espere paciente a que terminara. Cuando oí la puerta del baño abrirse supe que la chica había terminado.

Se presentó en el salón con mejor aspecto. Su rostro estaba pálido aunque un poco sonrojado. Supuse que ese era su color habitual por lo que lo dejé pasar. Su pelo estaba húmedo y el pijama le sentaba muy bien.

¿Qué tal te encuentras? – pregunté.

Físicamente, genial; sentimentalmente, hecha una mierda. Pero bueno – se sentó a mi lado, suspirando. – tienes una casa muy acogedora – supe que quería cambiar de tema.

Gracias – sonreí – aquí tienes tu té – lo cogí de encima de la mesilla y se lo tendí.

Gracias… - vacilo, frunciendo el ceño – por cierto, tu nombre es…

Isabella, pero me gusta que me llaman Bella.

Oh, okey, Bella. – sonrió – Alice Cullen, encantada – extendió su mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la taza.

La recibí con mucho gusto.

Espere unos momentos a que se adaptara, aunque por su expresión supe que se encontraba a gusto aquí, por lo que me permití preguntar. Vale, no es que sea metiche ni una cotilla, pero tenía derecho a saber de ella… ¿O no?

Y… - vacile - ¿Qué es lo que te paso? – noté como se tensó y el último trago pasó sonoro por su garganta.

Oh, pues… - dejo la taza encima de la mesa con rostro entristecido – Yo… bueno. – respiro hondo, supongo que para tranquilizarse.

No-no tienes porque decírmelo sino…

No, no – negó con la cabeza – No sé lo he contado a nadie… aún. Necesito desahogarme.

Esperé a que empezara. Por un momento pensé que no me iba a revelar su problema, pero ese pensamiento se borró cuando comenzó a hablar.

Mi novio, ahora ex, vive aquí, en Forks. Anoche me fue a recoger para festejar que había conseguido un trabajo temporal en Phoenix. Pues… bebimos, reímos… y bueno, te puedes imaginar lo demás. En realidad fue esa la primera vez. James me había estado presionando para… bueno, para el sexo, pero yo me había negado. El dijo que esperaba todo lo que hiciera falta hasta que esté segura. Anoche estuve segura y…– paró, respirando profundamente, dándome a entender que el problema se avecinaba ya – me levanté como a las 5 de la madrugada. No podía dormir. Fue ahí entonces cuando le oí hablar… con su ex novia. Se… estaba riendo… dijo que todo había salido tal lo planeado. Que había ganado la apuesta, y la apuesta consistía en que… ganaba no sé cuánto dinero por meterme a mí en la cama con él. – las lágrimas salían sin esfuerzo alguno por sus ojos, para pasearse nuevamente por sus mejillas.

Me tapé la boca, horrorizada. ¿Quién demonios puede hacer algo tan asqueroso y repulsivo a una chica como Alice, que parecía genial y simpática? Claro, los hijos de puta de hombres de hoy en día les importan un pito los sentimientos de las mujeres con tal de satisfacer sus propios apetitos sexuales.

La volví a abrazar con más fuerza, como si fuera una niña pequeña esperando a que la consolaran. Le aporté un leve beso en su pelo.

Shhhh – nos balanceábamos – no, cariño, no llores por ese gilipollas, no vale la pena que derramas tus lágrimas por el muy cabrón.

Lo sé, pero… duele tanto. ¡Yo lo quería y me engañó! – me devolvió el abrazo – pensaba que él era el hombre de mi vida. Le di todo lo que una mujer puede entregar… - volvió a enterrarse en el llanto.

Okey, vale, vale, no lo puedes evitar. Desahógate, pequeña, desahógate.

Y me hizo caso. Lloró hasta más no poder. Cuando pensé que se había quedado dormida en mi pecho (largos minutos después, que no puedo saber si pasaron horas) me retiré un poco, intentando acomodarla, pero me equivoqué. Seguía despierta.

Lo siento. No debería haber explotado de esta manera – se disculpó – debería irme.

Cuando hizo ademan de levantarse, la cogí del brazo.

No – y tiré de ella – primero, no estás en condiciones para irte; segundo, es tarde, son casi las 8; y tercero, me caes bien. No eres ninguna molestia.

Volvió a sentarse, secándose las lágrimas, pero dedicándome una bonita sonrisa.

Tienes un aspecto horrible – me atreví a decir, pero pronto de arrepentí.

Genial, Bella, empieza a jorobarlas.

Para mi sorpresa, ella empezó a reír.

Lo sé – se encogió de hombros – ahora, tanto por fuera como por dentro. – Y mientras se arreglaba el pelo, dijo-: ahora cuéntame tú, no sé nada de ti y no creo que te apetezca saber más de mí, sobre todo ahora que te he contado mi primera horrible experiencia con los hombres.

Pues… tengo un odioso hermano, pesado, pero que aun así lo quiero, que tiene 18 años y es adicto a los ejercicios. Ah, y entre tú y yo – me acerqué y le susurré – suele tomar esteroides – abrió los ojos al máximo, pero luego rió

Tengo un padre que es agente de policía, viudo, pero un buen padre. Y mi madre… bueno, murió hace cinco años. Una perdida que lo tengo ya más o menos superado – suspiré. Me miro con comprensión. – Trabajo de profesora de dibujo en el colegio del pequeño pueblo y he crecido aquí respetando las reglas. – sonreí – aunque, claro, ser hija del jefe de policía tiene sus ciertas ventajas – volvió a sonreír – y… me parece rarísimo que no reconocieras a la hija del jefe. No es por pavonearme, pero en este pueblo se conocen todos – le guiñé el ojo. – los habitantes son muy cotillas.

Oh – rio – es que no vivo aquí.

Eso pensaba.

Vine aquí un par de días de vacaciones. Justo hoy me voy a las ocho de la tarde a Phoenix para empezar mi nuevo trabajo, aunque sea temporalmente. Tengo dos hermanos, odiosos, pero los quiero – volvió a reír – mis padres viven aquí. Supongo que los conocerás: mi padre es doctor, el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

¡Oh! – casi salte – lo conozco. Me cae muy bien. El y mi padre son muy buenos amigos.

Me alegro. Y mi madre tiene una tienda de flores. Se llama Esme.

Sus flores son preciosas.

Ambas reímos. Al parecer habíamos olvidado las penas. Me encantaba verla reír.

Bueno, aparte de lo que te he contado – seguí – soy un poco rarita. No me gusta ir de compras – noté en su mirada un brillo de reproche. Vale… perfecto - No es que vista a la última, solo lo que tengo. Me gusta hacer casitas con los gofres, y leo mucho, muchísimo. – volví a reír.

Vaya, si, cariño, eres un poco rarita.

Ambas volvíamos a reír, pero más fuerte. En ese momento la conversación fue más animada. Me habló de sus gustos. Alice era una obsesiva-compulsiva con las compras. Pude observar en ella su energía, su ilusión por las pequeñas cosas. Le encantaba la vida, vivirla cada día y, cómo no, su vida. Tenía un armario enorme del que Paris Hilton se moriría de la envidia, según ella. Pero la creí.

Mi hermano también está estudiando la carrera de medicina - me explicaba – y… pufff, es el sueño de cualquier mujer – rió – es guapísimo…

Mi experiencia con los hombres… Nulas. No he tenido novio, aunque tampoco ando desesperada buscando uno.

… Y me falta poco para cumplir los 23…

¡Vaya, mierda! – exclamé, horrorizada e incómoda.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada. - ¿He dicho algo malo?

Si, pequeña desconocida, que hoy es su cumpleaños, algo que odia, pero intentamos hacérselo peor de lo que se imagina, como cada año.

La voz se fue acercando a nosotras. Apareció mi hermano con cara somnolienta y boca abierta, bostezando. Se sentó con nosotras.

¿Alguien te ha invitado? – pregunté yo, borde.

No, pero es mi casa. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, hermanita.

¡Es tu cumpleaños! Pero, ¿¡Porque no me lo has dicho antes!

Alice se encontraba delante de mí, con las manos en la cintura, rostro enojado pero con una leve expresión de felicidad.

No es importante.

El cumpleaños de toda persona es importante. Significa que sigues otro año disfrutando de la vida.

Sí, pero sin ninguna novedad – suspiré – es…

Aburrida – completó Jacob cogiendo un vaso de agua.

Sobre todo si estás tú – ataqué.

Y tú debes ser el hermano pequeño de Bella – dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

Corrección: el fabuloso, hermoso, y musculoso hermano de Bella. Así nos entendemos. Si, ese soy yo.

Yo soy Alice: la hermosa, fantástica, simpática, mejor amiga, y un poco borde con los mocosos chinchosos como tú. Si te has preguntado quien soy yo, esa soy.

Jacob la miro de arriba abajo, alzando sus cejas, mirándola con fastidio.

Está claro que no nos llevaremos bien, aunque estés buenísima – observo él.

Sí, yo también presiento eso pero, aun así, encantada de conocerte.

Habla por ti – respondió el.

Jake, compórtate con los invitados – regañó mi padre, bajando las escaleras.

Se acercó a nosotras y saludó cortésmente a mi nueva mejor amiga… por poco tiempo.

Hola hija, feliz cumpleaños.

Con el saludo mañanero de siempre basta, papá. – suspiré.

Me dedico una enorme sonrisa y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

Oh, siento no haber preparado nada papa, pero es que…

No pasa nada. Es tu cumpleaños.

Oh, genial, ¿Así que si fuera cualquier otro día me reñiría o me castigaría? Vale, lo tendré en cuenta.

¿Quieres algo Alice? – pregunté.

No hace falte, Bella. Gracias.

Es mi cumpleaños. Voy a hacer lo que yo quiera así que te ofrezco un estupendo desayuno.

Me dedicó un mohín pero se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Empezó a entablar conversación con mi padre, quien se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse que era hija del doctor Cullen. Sí, eso fue la gota que reventó el vaso para decirle mi padre a Alice lo buen doctor que era su padre. Después de eso, Alice asentía y sonreía, fingiendo interesarse por la conversación. Me lanzó una mirada a hurtadillas, como diciéndome: "Bella, cariño, sácame de aquí".

Después de desayunar, ambas nos levantamos y nos fuimos a mi habitación. Alice esperó pacientemente, entreteniéndose con mis cosas, a que terminara de ducharme.

Bella – dijo cuando salió de la habitación – lo siento, pero es que tengo que irme ya. Terminar las maletas y todo eso. Mi viaje es hoy.

Y a esto me refería cuando pensé que Alice era mi nueva mejor amiga por poco tiempo.

Oh, claro. – dije entristecida – que te vaya bien. Déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta.

Asintió con el mismo rostro que el mío, supongo. Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta. La abrí y nos detuvimos en el porche.

Que tengas buen viaje. Ha sido un placer conocerte. – dije con sinceridad.

Muchísimas gracias por todo, Bella – y se abalanzó hacia mí, con lágrimas en los ojos y voz cortada – no sé que hubiera sido sin ti, si no me hubieras encontrado ahí, tirada… Has sido como una hermana para mí. Ya sé que nos conocemos desde hace tres horas, pero te quiero muchísimo – se le cortó la voz. A mí también me apareció un nudo en la garganta – te juro que te llamaré y te escribiré. Cuídate, ¿vale? Y celebra tu cumpleaños por mí.

La abracé con más fuerza.

De acuerdo. Lo haré por ti. Viviré en grande este día por ti.

Cuando se separó, después de darme un largo beso en la mejilla, me miró con preocupación.

Yo también soy rarita – reveló – tengo una serie de malos presentimientos de los que nunca fallo. Bella, prométeme que estarás bien, por favor – casi suplicó.

La miré con un poco de miedo, pero asentí. Al menos, me alegro de no ser la única rarita, pero… Vale, si, me daba miedo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre mí.

Okey.

Eres una gran persona. Me gustaría que tengas un regalo mío pero… ¡Eh! Espera, creo que tengo uno.

Bajó su cabeza para ver su muñeca y se sacó una preciosa pulsera con cinco círculos en horizontal, uno azul verdoso, otro plateado, de metal y así consecutivamente. Me lo puso con suavidad y me dedicó otra gran sonrisa.

Te quiero muchísimo – dije volviendo a abrazarla.

Y yo a ti, Bella. Cuídate.

Asentí contra su hombro.

¿Por qué demonios no la habré conocido meses o años antes?

Di media vuelta con la intención de meterme en la cama y, dormir, por lo menos, una hora más.

Cuando me levanté eran las 10 de la mañana.

Era domingo, y como todos los domingos hacía, (excepto despedir a Alice, con los ojos llorosos, para que se vaya a su nuevo trabajo) me fui a mi cafetería favorita de Forks, con la blusa azul tirantes y pantalón pirata color negro.

Papá, me voy a la cafetería.

¡Oh! Espera, espera un segundo Bella.

Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y esperé. Mi padre se acercó con migas alrededor de la boca, masticando, con un paquete entre las manos forrado de papel de regalo. Jacob vino detrás, con otro regalo sosteniéndolo.

Oh no… bueno, sabía que no me iban a hacer caso cuando les dije que no quería regalos, pero de ellos me puedo esperar todo lo contrario a lo que les pida.

Vaya… siempre llevándome la contraria… - dijo brindándoles una risa forzada – pero bueno, que se le va a hacer – me encogí de hombros y me obligué a coger el regalo

Lo abrí en unos segundos. Cuando los miré, la risa de alegría no me salió forzada, para nada.

¡Oh, papa! ¡Vaya! ¡Me encanta! Es el mejor regalo que hayas podido darme nunca.

Y le abracé dejando a un lado mi nuevo libro de Cumbres Borrascosas. Si, vale, me encantaba, estaba feliz. No me lo esperaba.

Pues espero que también te guste el mío, hermanita.

Me alejé de mi padre para poder coger el paquete de mi hermano (es decir, el regalo).

Suspiré y, como antes y un poco de nerviosismo, para que negarlo, lo abrí.

¿Jake? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¡Vaya! – exclamé sorprendida – Enserio, pensé que no me escuchabas cuando te dije que la película de Romeo y Julieta no se comparaba en nada con el libro.

Escucho cuando me conviene o… cuando me aburro. Da igual, que me sirvió de mucho escucharte.

Y se acerco para darme un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Está bien, abrir los regalos no fue tan horrible como pensaba. Aunque no sé porque tendría que parecerme horrible. Simplemente… no me gustan los regalos.

Muchísimas gracias – dije antes de salir y brindarles una enorme sonrisa.

Me monté en mi cacharro y empecé a conducir hacia la cafetería del centro del pueblo. No llovía, pero no faltaba poco. De estar nublado estaba, nada extraño en Forks.

Aparqué mi coche y entré a la cafetería. Me senté en el sitio de siempre, al lado de la ventana (lo hacía porque me encantaba perder la vista en la lluvia y pensar en mis cosas). Esta vez pensé en Alice. Era una chica estupenda y espero poder volver a verla pronto.

Fue Ángela, supongo que ahora otra de mis mejores amigas, quien me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¡Bella! – exclamó viniendo hacia mí, con el cuadernillo y un boli entre las manos, una coleta y su delantal. - ¡feliz cumpleaños, amiga! – me levantó y me abrazó con fuerza.

Shhhh – dije en el oído – si, vale, lo sé, pero no creo que a los clientes les importe que cumpla 23 años, Ángela.

Upsss, lo siento Bells.

No pasa nada – hablé con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal?

¡Genial! – rió - ¿Qué quieres pedir?

Lo de siempre – me encogí de hombros.

Marchando una ronda de gofres y café calentito. Por cierto, ¿Qué tienes planeado para esta noche? – dijo con una brillo de energía en los ojos.

Pues… nada importante. Bajaré a la Push después de desayunar. Dicen que tienen una pequeña fiesta preparada para mí. No es que me encante la idea, pero no puedo rechazarla, sobre todo cuando la llevan planeando desde hace días.

Ella asentía conforme hablaba.

Oh, vaya. Planeaba que vayamos las dos juntas a Port Ángeles, pero veo que ya tienes planes.

Lo siento. Tal vez más tarde – me encogí de hombros – si eso implica escaparse durante el resto de la noche, quedamos. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Okey. Pues ahora viene Jasper con tu pedido.

Asentí

Saqué los nuevos libros de mi bolso.

Vale, está bien, esto va a ser muy difícil. ¿Cuál me leo primero? Los dos son unos libros muy buenos, pero… Blanqueando los ojos, los dejé a un lado y empecé con mi desayuno. Con una sonrisa, cogí el cuchillo y comencé a cortar los gofres en forma de triángulo, formando una especie de pirámide. Cuando terminé con mi pequeño volcán, cogí la taza de café y vertí un poquito del líquido en el pico, consiguiendo así que saliese humo. Chupeteé mis dedos, me limpié con la servilleta y empecé con Cumbres Borrascosas.

Cuando hube terminado con el primer capítulo (quedándome con ganas de más) me levanté, pagué, me despedí de Ángela y salí hacia mi cacharro. Puse en volumen alto mi canción favorita: _True_, de _William y Fergie. _Llegué cantando la canción a casa.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me los encontré desparramados en el salón.

¡Hey, chicos! Si queréis antes de bajar a la Push podéis ver el partido.

¿De verdad, Bella? ¿No quieres bajar ya?

Lo único que busco es una excusa para no bajar a esa dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños. Así que tranquilos.

No, que va. – me encogí de hombros.

Una hora después mi padre y mi hermano me esperaban en mi coche. Cogí el bolso, puse las llaves en el contacto y el cacharro rugió. Encendí la radio y empecé a tararear.

¿No te cansas nunca de esa música? – preguntó mi hermano que iba sentado a mi lado.

La música es más soportable y menos agobiante que tu, querido hermanito.

Este blanqueó los ojos y miró hacia delante. Me sorprendió un poco esos minutos de silencio por su parte, pero estuvieron geniales.

¿Sabes que Seth está coladito por ti? – habló con una sonrisa traviesa.

Así que a eso se debía su silencio. Pensaba que iba a molestar con algo nuevo, pero bueno.

Oh, Jake, no está por mí, ¿vale? Deja de ser tan pesado con eso.

¿Sabes qué? Voy a quitar esa música – habló extendiendo su mano a la radio.

Chicos, parad ya – ordenaba mi padre.

No, Jake, ¡quita tu apestosa mano de ahí!

Alargué la mano para torcerle los dedos a Jake, pero el cogió su otra mano y me la detuvo. ¡Maldita sea! Si que tiene fuerza el niño. Con las dos manos, luché contra su presión y…

¡Bella, cuidado hija! – escuché el grito de mi padre.

Entonces, me di cuenta.

Alcé la cabeza, mirando hacia delante. Un camión enorme venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Cogí el volante con las dos manos, doblando hacia la derecha. Pero el camión estaba ya a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana. Con todas mis fuerzas, doble hacia la izquierda… y cuando mis ojos vieron el bosque oscuro…

¡MIERDA! – exclamé.

Las ruedas del coche resbalaron a causa de la helada. Dimos vueltas, destrozando la vegetación del bosque que se nos atravesaba.

No podía hacer nada. Simplemente sentía como mi cuerpo se movía de un lado para el otro producidas por las sacudidas.

Me sujeté a lo primero que mis manos cogieron. Apreté mi espalda hacia el respaldo del coche y cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, vi un árbol justo delante. Mi hermano se encontraba a mi derecha. Para protegerlo, extendí mi cuerpo hacia él, cubriéndolo. Pero mi cabeza dio contra el cristal de la ventanilla, rompiéndola.

Perdí la inconsciencia al notar el insoportable dolor en mi cabeza… con la única súplica de que mi familia saliera de esta.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la grandísima Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 Primeras Citas, y fue realizada por mi amiga Elizabeth, gracias a ella, podemos disfrutarla**

**Día: 1 de junio del 2010**

Cuenta, ¿Qué tal en Hawái?

Oh, ha sido aluci/increíble.

¿Así? ¿Qué ha pasado?

He conocido a un chico.

He pasado la mejor semana de mi vida.

…era solo un ligue de vacaciones

…era un muchacho tan mono.

…él conocía los lugares más guays…

…hemos hecho submarinismo…

…escalada…

…paracaidismo…

…El me ha dado…

… Un masaje.

…Bailamos agarrados…

… bajo la luna llena.

…we have thrown off a Cliff

Pero no ha sido solamente sexo.

He has crushed me like a duck grilled

…aunque acabamos de una forma muy rara.

…le pedí el teléfono y me dijo…

…estoy casado.

…soy gay

…he tomado los votos de castidad.

…está peleado con el teléfono.

…y sin más… ¡se esfumó!

Sé que simplemente ha sido un royito pero… nunca olvidaré esa semana.

… con Edward Masen.

… Anthony Cullen.

… Edward Hale.

…Anthony Masen.

… Anthony Hale.

…Edward Verruga…

**Edward **

¡Edward Cullen, ¿por qué no me has dicho que eres agente secreto?

Yo prefiero decir… misionero de inteligencia aplicada. No podía decírtelo sin conocerte.

En realidad, no podía decirle nada porque no tenía ni idea de qué puñetas inventarme, pero acabo de decir lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Bueno, en todo caso… ¿Puedo llamarte cuando llegues?

Claro pero… estaré en Alaska… Ups, mierda. Lo he dicho muy alto.

No me gusta hacer este tipo de estupideces, pero bueno…

Aquí 187, código azul. – me llevé el reloj de la muñeca hacia los labios – El vampiro a abierto la boca. Los humanos ya saben que monstruo es. ¿Recibido?

O… - pareció vacilar – a lo mejor puedo llamarte cuando vuelvas de Alaska.

Joder, esta tía no se da por vencida. No es que sea la única, pero para la próxima vez tengo que buscarme a mujeres que quieran, simplemente, un rollo vacacional. La verdad, es que la mayoría que quieren una relación formal es imposible que las deje pasar porque están buenísimas, como la que tengo delante. Pero siempre consigo salir de esta.

Eso está fuera de lo posible, Elisa.

Linda – me corrigió.

Oh, mierda. Bueno, da igual, a esta chica se le ve la cara de tonta.

Lo sé, te he cambiado de nombre para protegerte.

Oh – dijo simplemente.

En fin… - suspire – ha llegado el momento de separarnos.

Bien, pues… - su rostro se iba acercando al mío, con intención de besarme.

Oh, no, no, no, no.

¡Voy volando! – grité, llevando el reloj hacia los labios.

Me alejé de ella corriendo. Aproveché la moto que se encontraba en el agua para saltar justo encima de ella y alejarme del puerto.

¡Au! ¡Mierda! – exclamé, dolorido.

¿Te deshiciste ya de ella? – me preguntó Emmett, conduciendo.

Si no fuera así ahora mismo no estaría aquí.

Okey, hermano. ¿Te duelen las pelotas?

Solo una. ¡Dale caña, hermano!

- O -

Así que, si no fuera por papá, ahora mismo estarías tirándote a la primera que pasara por tu lado.

Había terminado mis estudios, me había graduado y no pensaba trabajar hasta que me aburriera de las mujeres. Bueno, vale, en realidad resultaría imposible aburrirse, pero aún era muy joven como para empezar a trabajar. Además, mientras que papá y mamá me pagaran los gastos, todo va sobre ruedas…

Ahora, mi padre me ha dicho que empiece a sentar cabeza. No pensaba dar ni una moneda más para pagar cada botellín que me bebiera, por lo que me veo obligado a trabajar, aquí, en Forks, un pequeño pueblecito en el que mi padre es uno de los mejores doctores. No es que sea mi ilusión que en el mi primer trabajo este al lado de mi padre, me provocaba nauseas, lo que pasa es que Carlisle quiere vigilarme de cerca para, así, no poder hacer de las mías.

Si, vale, soy un chico malo. Y si, vale, también tengo que madurar un poquito. No sé que es la responsabilidad. He terminado mi carrera con sobresalientes simplemente para que mi padre no me quite la tarjeta.

Exacto. Pero el viejo me ha puesto un ultimátum: o trabajo, o me quita la tarjeta, junto con el coche y mi lujoso departamento.

¡Auch! Tío, pareces esas típicas chiquillas…

Anda, deja de hablar tonterías y ayúdame con las cajas, ¿quieres?

No estaba mal mi apartamento, pero eso no significa que no echara de menos mi yacusi.

El móvil me sonó en el instante en el que metía la última caja de la mudanza.

¿Diga?

Hola, hijo. ¿Qué tal la mudanza?

Sin novedad.

Bien. Acabo de terminar, casi.

Oh, bien. Escucha, ¿te parece quedar más tarde para que conozcas el hospital? Mmm, no mejor que tal si quedamos mañana como a las… 11:30? A esa hora no suele haber nadie por aquí.

De acuerdo. – acepté – a esa hora nos vemos, entonces.

Cuando terminé de hablar, decidí darme una ducha y despedir a mi hermano. Al terminar de comerme unas pizzas, (si, vale, se cocinar, pero ahora mismo estaba hecho polvo) me metí a la cama.

No me gustaba nada este tipo de vida, tan diferente a la que tenía antes. Tendré que adaptarme.

Siempre he sido el típico chico guapo y travieso que se ligaba a todas las chicas, sin remordimientos al dejarlas tiradas. Desaparecía después de que mis tácticas de lagoteo funcionaran. Espero que en este pequeño pueblecito de Forks haiga al menos alguna chica que valga la pena, sino me voy a aburrir.

Con un bostezo, y después de poner mi despertador, me metí a la cama, dejando que mis parpados hagan el resto.

A la mañana siguiente me costó mucho levantarme, con la pereza en el cuerpo.

Aun no tenía la cocina bien amueblada, por lo que decidí desayunar en la cafetería del pueblo, un sitio en el que, según Emmett, hacen unos estupendos cafés para quitarte la cara de adormecido y ponerte las pilas.

Con el estómago vacío, después de cambiarme y echarme perfume, cogí las llaves, la cartera y el móvil y me monté en mi coche.

Dejé el coche en el aparcamiento. Salí de él y fui directo hacia el restaurante.

Me senté en un taburete al lado de la barra, esperando a que me atendieran.

Hello, guapo, ¿Qué te pongo? – me preguntó una chica de unos 19 años, guapa, con un mono delantal, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cafetera sujetada en la mano izquierda.

Mi primer día y empezamos bien… No está mal.

Supongo… que una taza de café – me encogí de hombros.

¿Supones? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Si. Simplemente quiero dejar que pase el tiempo hasta las 11:30. Además, no tengo mucho apetito y…

¿Qué has desayunado? – preguntó con las manos en la cintura.

¿Vale como desayuno la pasta de dientes? – pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa – te desayunaría a ti, preciosa.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendida y enojada.

No tengo un buen sabor – se dignó a decir con media sonrisa. – así que… Te pongo unos huevos con salchichas, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un blanqueamiento de ojos, acepté. Pensaba que las camareras eran las más fáciles. Creo que en este pueblecito algunas cosas son distintas.

La dejé pasar.

Eh, tú – me susurro un tío que estaba con el mismo delantal que la chica – tu vuelves a ligotear con mi hermana, y te arranco las pelotas, ¿oíste bien?

Tenía aproximadamente mi edad. Era guapo y tenia piel pálida. En su rostro podía ver perfectamente aquella amenaza. Un hermano sobreprotector, vale.

Aja… eh… oído – asentí.

Cuando se fue, cogí una revista que tenía al lado y empecé a echarle una ojeada.

De repente, un intenso rayo de luz dio de lleno en mi rostro.

Entrecerré los ojos y me tapé el rostro con la mano.

Levanté mis ojos y pude ver de dónde provenía ese rayo de luz.

Al lado derecho del local, en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, se hallaba una chica, jugueteando con el cuchillo en su mano derecha, clavando levemente la punta en la mesa y dándole vueltas, por lo que el rayo me venía directamente a la cara.

Su rostro estaba levemente inclinado, con un mechón tapándole un poco aquel rostro pálido. Leía un libro, y parecía concentrada. Masticaba lentamente cuando la chica de antes la interrumpió.

Buenos días, Bella.

Hola Ang – dijo la chica levantando la cabeza.

Vaya, era guapa, guapísima. Tenía un encanto peculiar que me fascinaba.

Me quede mirándola, escuchando a la vez lo que estas dos decían.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamó la chica, sirviéndole un poco mas de café.

¡Shhhh! – se llevó el dedo índice en los labios - si, vale, lo sé, pero no creo que a los clientes les importe que cumpla 23 años, Ángela.

Okey, de acuerdo, pequeña. Bueno, ¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy?

Pues bajaré a la Push – se encogió de hombros – no es que me haga ilusión pero bueno. Llevan planeando esa fiesta hace días y no me gustaría dejarlos en plantón.

Deje de oírlas. Así pasaron minutos, hasta que Ángela se levantó y dejó sola a Bella. Cuando la chica fue a levantar la cabeza, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Intensifiqué la mirada. Si, era muy guapa. Su rostro tenia forma de corazón. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón, como el chocolate. Su pelo era castaño, y, con los rayos de luz de la ventana (que no tengo ni idea de donde ha aparecido el sol, ya que este cielo está la mayoría del año encapuchado de nubes grises), mostraban de su pelo pequeños mechones rojizos. Su mirada no se apartaba de la mía, pero si la notaba abrumada. Me di cuenta de ello cuando sus pómulos se llenaron de un intenso rubor rojizo, que poco a poco iba haciéndose más intenso.

Sonreí con simpatía. Ella apretó los labios para evitar responderme a la media sonrisa y desvió sus ojos otra vez hacia la mesa.

Me miró de reojo, pero la conexión no se repitió.

Cuando pensaba que ya se había olvidado de mi existencia, cogió los gofres con sus manos empezó a cortarlos en forma de triángulo. Fruncí el ceño al observar que pretendía hacer con ellos una especie de pirámide o… no, un volcán. Con unos palillos pequeños color rojo, los puso en el pico, adornándolo y, por último, cogió su taza de café para verter un poco de la bebida ardiente en el pequeño agujero. Entonces, una sonrisa alumbró mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de que el humo salía del pico del volcán. ¡Qué imaginación!

Llevaba puesto una camiseta tirante color azul, un azul que le quedaba estupendamente bien con su piel, que se adhería a su figura y unos piratas con unas zapatillas.

¿Me estás mirando a mi o ella? Porque me estás poniendo nervioso.

Un anciano que se encontraba, más o menos, impidiéndome ver a la chica con claridad, habló a poca distancia de mi.

Agité mi cabeza y proyecté en él mi mirada.

Cállate y comete las tortitas. – dije bordemente.

- O -

No lo sé, Emmett. Creo que no es una turista. Quería acercarme, pero tenía mis fusibles de ligar fundidos. ¡Es que es guapísima!

Eran exactamente las 7 de la tarde. Emmett, su novia y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón de mi casa, bebiéndonos unos botellines.

Creía que te gustaban las guarronas difíciles, Edwardito. – dijo Rose, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Si, esa suele ser mi filosofía. Lo hago para no atarme.

Así que te agobian las ataduras – intentaba entender Rosalie.

No dije nada. Hacia todo lo posible para no recordar el pasado.

¡Oh! – exclamo ella, levantándose – a ver si adivino: tu amorcito de instituto se emborracho y te la pego con todo equipo de lucha libre.

Emmett y yo blanqueamos los ojos. ¿Por qué la mayoría de la gente sacaba las mismas conclusiones? Mi hermano empezó a reírse y yo tiré la cabeza hacia atrás para corregir.

Casi. Fue Tanya, mi novia de la universidad; y no fue con el equipo de lucha libre, sino con su ayudante de cátedra.

Rosalie empezó a troncharse de la risa.

Así que le gustaban maduritos.

Emmett volvió a reírse, más fuerte que antes. Pero este tema ya lo tenía superado.

Hice una mueca con la boca.

Maduritas. Unos 30 años mayores que ella.

Las risas penetraron en mis oídos. Con un suspiro, me levanté para seguir con el orden en el salón.

Bien, ¿Y qué piensas hacer con la chica? Si es tan guapa como dices, y no parece como las demás…

No lo sé – me encogí de hombros.

Ligaras y te la tiraras, como siempre, ¿verdad? – añadió Emmett.

Pero algo en mi interior contradijo las palabras de Emmett. No, no quería simplemente tirármela y dejarla en el montón. Era tan… especial…

Oh, ¡Edward se siente atraído por la chica! – saltó Rose - ¡Jolines! Aquí falta Alice. ¿Cuándo demonios viene esa mocosa?

Dice que para dentro de unas dos semanas– respondió Emmett – No es que me haga ilusión ver a mi pequeñaja, pero la echo de menos.

Ella si meterá las manos en la sartén, Edward – me abrazó Rose – montará de las suyas para que tú y la chica acabéis juntos.

Entonces, como un acto reflejo, cogí los hombros de Rose y la aparte de mí diciéndole firmemente:

Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Rose.

Blanqueó los ojos y se separó de mí.

Había tenido un día largo, larguísimo. Después de estar con mi padre, (una reunión que se me hizo eterna) me vine aquí. Llame a Emmett y Rose para que me hicieran compañía. Estar solo no es lo mío.

Rosalie cocinó unos estupendos tallarines rojos. Casi nos acabamos con la olla. Después estuvimos viendo una película y, por último, los despaché.

Vale, de acuerdo, los despaché porque lo único que quería era meterme en la cama para poder volver a verla mañana y acercarme a ella. Fui un estúpido al no tener el valor de hablarle hoy. Nunca me había pasado eso, nunca me había rajado con nadie… Esa chica tenía algo que hacía que pareciese un niño pequeño en su primer día de colegio.

Con un suspiro, me di una ducha de agua caliente y me metí en la cama después de un cepillado de dientes.

El despertador sonó puntual. Me levanté con unas ganas completamente diferentes a las de ayer: con ánimos y energía.

Me duché, me cambié, cogí las llaves, el móvil y la cartera. Por último, conduje hacia el restaurante en mi Volvo.

Me senté una mesa después que la suya. Estábamos cara a cara y la veía otra vez haciendo un pequeño volcán con las tortitas. Estuve mirando como trabajaban sus manos en la comida, cuando vi que las paredes del volcán no se sostenían. La pegaba unas contra otras, pero se caían.

¡Hola, Don quieres desayunarte a mi hermana!

Oh mierda, ¿Por qué tenía que llamarme así justo cuando esta la chica a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca como para que nos oyese?

Hola, Don destrózame las pelotas, ¿Qué tal?

¡Has vuelto! – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Si, añoraba tus salchichas fritas de bote con un par de huevos encima.

Bien. ¡Marchando!

Dio media vuelta hacia la cocina sin antes decir:

Hola Bella. Feliz cumpleaños. – saludando a la chica.

Hola Jasper – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento – y no hace falta.

Vale… aquí algo iba mal. ¿No fue ayer su cumpleaños? Lo deje pasar. Sera algún tipo de broma.

Cuando volví a fijar en ella mis ojos, vi que aun no podía sostener el volcán.

Con nerviosismo, (¡Nerviosismo!) me levanté dispuesto a ayudarla. Me acerqué, cogí esos mondadientes que se encontraban encima de su mesa y dije:

Creo que si atraviesas este palito con los laterales de estas dos paredes, podrán sostenerse. – a la vez que hablaba, hincaba el palito y, conseguí así, un rostro sorprendido delante de mí.

Hice lo mismo con las otras dos paredes y tuve terminado el volcán.

Ella levantó la mirada, con las mismas expresiones de ayer (curiosidad, sorpresa, vergüenza y una pizca de desconfianza)

Esperé a que hablara.

Vaya… - murmuró por fin – no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido. – junto las manos, intimidada por mi mirada.

No te maltrates. Simplemente lo estas mirando desde otra perspectiva.

Es verdad – asintió – a veces es mejor la vista externa.

Cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos – sonreí ampliamente.

Me sonrió simpática y dulcemente, y sus carcajadas fueron música

Vale, no me atrevía a sentarme con ella y entablar conversación. Me he dado cuenta que he utilizado mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Sin decir nada mas, di media vuelta con intención de irme. Parecía tan distinta. Otra chica me hubiera invitado ya con la mirada a sentarme con ella, a dirigirme esa sonrisa traviesa y ese brillo en los ojos de locura. Pero no, ella no era así. Me miró, sencillamente, con amabilidad… y así hasta que empecé a alejarme unos pasos.

¡Espera!

Cuando me di la vuelta, la contemplé con el brazo extendido hacia delante.

Acércate – me dijo

La obedecí sin rechistar.

Me di cuenta de que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ella me pidiese.

Hola. Soy Bella Swan. – y extendió su mano.

Edward. Encantado. – y cogí su mano.

¿Estás sentado solo? Es decir, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo si es así?

¡Guau! ¡Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido!  
Pero aun así, las manos no dejaban de sudarme. Estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca lo he estado en toda mi vida.

Esta chica era completamente diferente y, he de admitir, que me sentía especialmente atraído por ella como no lo he estado nunca.

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y alertas a: **

**Anrresweet, LLT, BlissVmpKr, elena rosbten, y .Swan**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 Primeras Citas, realizada por mi grandísima amiga Elizabeth, quién me concedió el privilegio de publicarla para que podáis disfrutarla**_

**Día: 3 de junio del 2010**

¿Y bien? – volvió a hablar, esperando mi respuesta.

Estaba haciendo el idiota, pero supongo que de eso ya se ha dado cuenta.

Aclaré mi garganta para contestar.

Claro, me encantaría.

Me senté delante de ella, con mi mejor sonrisa en la cara.

Dime, ¿Qué eres? ¿Arquitecto?

No, no. Soy médico.

Oooohh así que tenemos otro médico en el pueblo. – rió.

Sí, eso parece. Aunque no creo que nos veamos a menudo – dije muy a mi pesar.

Lo más probable es que si – se pasó la mano por el pelo. Un acto de nerviosismo, supongo – Me veras en el hospital con mi patosidad y mi torpeza. Espero no causarte muchas molestias. – tomo un sorbo de su café.

Me incliné ligeramente hacia ella, intentando cautivarla con mi mirada para decir.

No creo que tú seas capaz de causarme molestias. Además, estaría encantado de atenderte – utilicé mi tono de voz más suave y aterciopelado.

Otra vez, el mismo rubor de ayer, moro en sus pómulos, causándole un aspecto de lo más lindo y maravilloso.

Bajó la mirada, con una media sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Vaya… - suspiró, jugueteando con sus dedos. – supongo que… - pareció vacilar, y se encontraba realmente nerviosa. Se trababa con sus palabras – espero utilizar este pequeño don para verte más a menudo, entonces.

Al principio, pensé que me había imaginado esas palabras. Pero no cabía duda cuando añadió:

Dejaré a un lado mi aversión hacia los hospitales y camillas. – y después una preciosa sonrisa. – y además, supongo que tus manos son de lo más seguras…

Sin pensar mis próximas palabras, dije con la misma voz aterciopelada lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Pues debes saber que mis manos están a tu disposición… - se ruborizó al máximo – cuando sufras alguna fractura – despejé de mi mente la imagen que se me había formado en la cabeza.

Bella se rió, y otra vez escuché música salir de su garganta.

Lo tendré en cuenta. – dijo solamente.

Pasamos la siguiente hora, hablando y conociéndonos más mutuamente.

Ella era profesora de arte para los niños de primaria. Tenía un hermano que se llamaba Jacob y un padre, que es el jefe de policía Swan en Forks, llamado Charlie.

No me mencionó que hoy era su cumpleaños, por lo que supuse que era una broma.

Le gustaba mucho leer y le chiflaba hacer casitas con los gofres.

A menudo no prestaba atención a lo que me decía. Quedaba atontado por la forma de expresarse, por su sonrisa, su mirada triste cuando me dijo la muerte de su madre. La forma de hacer muecas con su boca cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo que decía, pero lo dejaba pasar. Cuando se pasaba la mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás que era, sin duda, un acto de nerviosismo, provocado por la mirada intensa que la aturdía. Me encantaban los efectos que hacían en ella mi sonrisa y mi mirada.

Yo tengo dos hermanos. Una, que es la menor. Es una obsesiva compulsiva con las compras – cuando dije eso, una pequeña arruga se le formo entre ceja y ceja – y un hermano grandote, el mediano de nosotros.

Así que tú eres el mayor.

Exacto. Eh… parece que conoces a los camareros de este local. – me atreví a decir, recordando los saludos amistosos entre ellos.

Si – asintió – ella es Ángela, una de mis mejores amigas. Es hermana de Jasper, el encargado de este local – habló a la vez que señalaba con los ojos a Ángela y Jasper.

Jasper es protector con su hermana, ¿verdad? – pregunté.

Si, como todos los hermanos – se encogió de hombros – mi hermano también es un poco protector, y eso que es el pequeño. Supongo que da igual la edad. Es inevitable.

Ambos reímos.

Pero son buena gente. Jasper es como otro de mis hermanos. Por cierto… - me miró ceñuda - ¿Por qué preguntas lo de sobreprotector?

Porque… - vacilé – el otro dia le lancé una broma a Ángela. Jasper pensó que estaba ligando con ella y me dijo que la próxima vez que hablara con su hermana me iba a cortar las pelotas.

Bella empezó a reírse. Aunque noté un tono amargo y triste en su carcajada.

Me gusta cómo te ríes – me lancé a decirle.

Y a mí que me hagas reír.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos como dos bobos.

Le gusto, si. Sé que le gusto. Lo noto en su rubor, en su mirada, en su voz al hablarme…

Disculpad – oímos un carraspeo, interrumpiendo nuestro contacto visual – tenemos que preparar la mesa para la comida.

Reconocí la voz de Ángela, mirándome duramente, como si me dijera que me alejara de este sitio.

No entendí nada aquella mirada, por un momento pensé que me la había imaginado.

Vale. Perdona Ang – se disculpó Bella.

Pero cuando regresó a la barra, me lanzó otra mirada de advertencia.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esa chica?

Bella y yo nos levantamos. Caminaba a mi lado cuando tropezó con la pata de una silla. La cogí del brazo fuertemente, impidiendo una caída.

¿Estás bien?

Te dije que era muy patosa – me dedicó una sonrisa.

Menos mal entonces que tengo buenos reflejos… y manos firmes.- Se la devolví.

Andamos juntos hasta el aparcamiento, donde nos detuvimos. Tenía que volver pitando al hospital.

Upsss, me tengo que ir – dijo viendo la hora en su reloj.

¿A dónde vas?

A la vez que hablaba, se montaba en su coche.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y unos amigos me han preparado una pequeña fiesta. No es que las adore, las odio. En fin… Oye, ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos mañana a la misma hora? – me invitó – podemos hablar antes de irme a trabajar.

Claro – acepté, extrañado.

Adiós, Edward. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte. – me dedicó su más profunda y tierna sonrisa - ¡Hasta mañana! – gritó alejándose.

Me quedé atontando con su sonrisa aun en mi mente. Era preciosa, ¡vaya que lo era!

Pero… aquí había algo que no encajaba, algo extraño.

Uno no puede celebrar su cumpleaños todos los días… ¿O sí?

A lo mejor… era un poco rarita… Pero se la ve tan normal… Tal vez es una especie de broma, pero si lo fuera, no se la hubiera visto tan incómoda al mencionar su cumpleaños. No lo sé, aquí hay algo extraño. Pero he hablado con ella, hemos reído, me ha contado su vida. Era perfecta y completamente normal.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a ir al hospital antes de que mi padre decida darme la charla.

- O -

Vaya Emmett, cariño. Buen lanzamiento.

Emmett cogió el bate con sus dos manos, esperando a que le llegase la pelota. Rosalie veía el juego a una distancia oportuna.

Cuando se la lancé, Emmett golpeó simplemente al aire. Rosalie volvió a reírse.

¿Tanta gracia te hace, cariño? – preguntó él, enojado – Prueba tú – se encogió de hombros.

De acuerdo.

Rosalie caminó con andares seguros y firmes. Le quitó el bate a su novio sin antes lanzarle una mirada en plan: Observa y aprende.

Se situó en la base. Preparo su posición y me guiñó el ojo, indicándome que lanzara cuando quisiera.

¡Ahí voy! – avisé.

Lancé la pelota y, para mi asombro, (también para el de Emmett) dio a la pelota con fuerza.

Tres pares de ojos vieron el objeto volar por los aires hasta perderse por entre los árboles.

¡Madre mía! – exclamó Rose – esto sí que es un buen golpe.

Nos guiñó un ojo y volvió al lado de Emmett.

Qué asco – se quejó Em – todo lo hace bien.

Todo, todo – enfatizó Rose, riendo.

Blanqueé los ojos.

He, hermano, por cierto, hoy he conocido a una rubia en el hospital.

Rosalie jugueteaba con su pelo, dando a entender que hablábamos de ella.

No, cariño, no me refiero a ti.

La rubia fulminó con la mirada a su novio y empezó a juguetear con la pelota.

¿Actuando otra vez de alcahueta, Emmett?

No me dirás que no te aburres.

No lo hago. Estoy perfectamente. – me encogí de hombros.

Creo que nunca había estado completamente bien en toda mi vida.

Pero he dicho que si quiere divertirse en sus vacaciones, tú eres el indicado para disfrutar al máximo.

Me situé en la base e hice una señal a Rose para que me hiciera el favor de lanzarme la pelota. Ella asintió enérgicamente.

¿Sabes, Edward? Tú no quieres a ninguna otra chica que no sea Bella. Te has atado a ella. Ahora te resultará imposible imaginarte con otra.

Me quedé pensativo.

Puede que tenga razón, puede que tuviese razón…

He de admitir que Bella era especial. Me gustaba todo de ella y no podía esperar al amanecer para volver a desayunar con Bella.

Preparé mi posición. Rosalie lanzó la pelota y la di fuertemente. Otra vez, (la última pelota que tenía) desapareció entre los árboles.

¡Oh, mierda! – exclamé, tirando el bate al suelo. – ya voy yo – avisé.

Me alejé de ellos, caminando entre los arbustos. Quité de mi camino toda rama que me impidiera seguir… cuando pensé que no la encontraría y la daba por perdida, una voz, perfectamente fácil de reconocer, hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

Recordé su sonrisa, sus ojos color chocolate… y la tenía justo delante cuando levanté la cabeza.

¿Estás buscando algo? – preguntó con sensualidad.

Estaba a unos escasos metros apartada de mí.

Llevaba una hermosa falta color negra, con una blusa azul, la misma de hoy.

Se acercaba a mí con andares elegantes, el pelo cayéndole por los hombros desnudos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como me encantaba su sonrisa.

Me acerqué a ella cuando vi que mis piernas respondían por si solas, sin ninguna orden por parte de mi cerebro.

Entonces, me di cuenta que, entre su dedo índice y pulgar, sujetaba una pequeña pelota en alto.

Pero bueno, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – repuse con simpatía.

Lo mismo que tu. Buscar la pelota.

Nos detuvimos. Habíamos cortado la distancia.

Qué curioso. Llevo pensando en ti toda la mañana, todo el día. – no pude evitar decírselo. – me muero por desayunar contigo mañana.

¿Así? – sonrió sensualmente – pues yo me muero por comerte. – levanté mis cejas, sorprendido. Empezó a caminar, haciéndome retroceder – me muero por comerte mañana, y pasado… y el otro… - y, sin darme cuenta, tropecé con una rama, provocando una caída.

De pronto la encontré encima de mí, mirándome dulcemente. Acaricio mí mejilla con su mano… y junto sus labios con los míos.

Unas inoportunas carcajadas me hicieron abrir los ojos.

Y ahí estaban, con sus cabezas encima de la mía, riéndose y mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

¿Qué… que es lo que ha pasado? – pregunté, aun tirado en el suelo.

La pelota ha dado en un tronco, ha rebotado y te ha dado en la cabeza. Nos hemos partido el culo de risa, hermano.

Rose y Em volvieron a reírse, aun mas fuerte que antes.

Sentí un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Lo que más lamentaba es que, aquel sueño de un par de segundos, haya sido nada más que mi imaginación, un sueño que deseaba que se hiciera realidad. Muy a mi pesar, no era así.

Oye, Edward – reía Rose - ¿tan obsesionado estas con esa tal Bella? – preguntó ella.

¿Qué?

Has dicho su nombre en sueños, hermanito – rió Em – si que te ha dado fuerte… refiriéndome a ella, no a la pelota por supuesto… aunque también puede ser porque para que tengas un sueñecito de un par de segundos…

Con un bufido, los dejé pasar.

No pienso volver a contaros nada, par de buenos para nada – me quejaba.

Me levanté, agitando la cabeza, pero era como si la pelota se hubiera metido en mi cerebro y estuviera rebotando.

Te ha dado aquí – me hizo saber Emmett, apretando su dedo índice contra mi frente.

¡Aishhh! ¡Si, maldita sea! ¡Au!

- O -

Aparqué mi Volvo en el mismo lugar de siempre. Salí, dejando que la lluvia cayera por completo sobre mí y me dispuse a entrar a la cafetería.

Me senté en la barra, esperando a que llegase. Al parecer esta vez había sido el primero.

¡Eh, tú! – oí una voz.

Levanté mi mirada de la revista y vi a Ángela, viniendo hacia mí con la misma mirada de ayer.

Oh, hola – saludé.

Si, hola y adiós. – sonó borde.

¿Adiós?

Si, está cerrado.

Miré a mí alrededor, y contemplé como la gente desayunaba tranquilamente. Fruncí el ceño, confuso. Estaba claro que este local estaba abierto.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

Ang, necesito tu ayuda – la llamaron desde la cocina.

¡Ya voy! – avisó ella – escucha – volvió a mirarme – no te muevas de aquí. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

Esperé, confuso, sentado en la barra a que Ángela volviese.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y de afuera entro Bella, quitándose su capucha y dirigiéndose hacia su asiento de siempre.

Vestía la misma ropa: camiseta azul con pantalones vaqueros.

Hice caso omiso a sus ropajes.

Me levanté y me senté delante de ella, como la tarde anterior.

Hola, damisela. ¿Te has hecho hoy alguna fractura? Me muero de ganas que visites mi consultorio. Ya sabes que mis manos están a tu disposición – bromeé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Qué-que has dicho? – preguntó, mirándome de arriba abajo, como un extraño.

En sus ojos veía miedo y confusión.

He estado pensando en ti todo el día anterior… no es que te desee mala suerte, pero me gustaría poder sentir tu piel curándola con mis manos.

Vale, pervertido, ya te estás largando – me ordenó con una risilla nerviosa de desconfianza.

¿Qué…? Solo estoy bromeando… por lo que estuvimos hablando ayer.

¿Ayer? – preguntó, confusa.

Asentí, esperando su respuesta.

Disculpa, pero yo no te he visto en mi vida. Espetó con arrogancia.

Entonces, se levantó, mirándome con desconfianza y exclamando.

¡Jasper, necesito tu ayuda!

La seguí con dirección hacia la cocina.

Esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Era una especie de broma? Esperaba que se diera la vuelta y empezara a reír, señalándome, burlándose por haber caído en una estúpida y tonta broma. Pero no lo hizo.

Casi corría hacia Jasper. Este último, salió con un cuchillo entre las manos y mirándome como diciéndome: te lo advertí.

Así que otra vez vuelves a molestar, ¿eh? – pregunto él, cercándose a mí

Me alejé cuando me di cuenta que estaba dispuesto a cortarme las pelotas.

Por suerte, Ángela llegó para impedir mi propio asesinato.

¡Eh, suelta eso, Jasper! Ya lo arreglo yo – luego, me miró – Tú – me señaló – sígueme.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Cogió de mi brazo y tiró de mí como si de un niño de cinco años pareciera acabando de atracar una tienda de juguetes.

Salimos del local, con la mirada asustada de Bella a mis espaldas, mirándome con asco.

¿Qué demonios pasa? Solo estaba bromeando.

Me empujó suavemente hacia fuera y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Me miró sin ni una pizca de simpatía y empezó a explicarme después de respirar profunda y tristemente.

Bella, es una chica especial, distinta del resto de los demás.

¿y? – eso no es una explicación completa, que aclare la telaraña y el desconcierto que tengo en la cabeza.

Hace cosa de 8 meses, tuvo un horrible accidente de coche. Iba con su padre y su hermano de camino a la Push, cuando se entretuvo y estuvo a punto de chocar con un camión… pero el coche resbaló y se perdió entre los arbustos y árboles del bosque. – suspiró, entristecida. Cuando volvió a hablar, notaba el dolor que le causaba recordar el accidente de su amiga – su padre de rompió unas costillas y su hermano un brazo… – camino hacia la lluvia – pero Bella tuvo una profunda lesión cerebral: perdió la memoria a corto plazo.

Me quede en shock, esperando, otra vez, a que todo esto se tratara de una broma de muy mal gusto.

¿Y… no se acuerda de nada? – pregunté cuando pude hablar.

No, no, no. La memoria a largo plazo la tiene intacta; la regula otra parte de el cerebro. Ella se acuerda absolutamente hasta la madrugada de el mismo día del accidente. Pero lo que no puede es guardar más información. Es… - intentó buscar una forma más simple de explicarme – como si su contador se pusiera desde cero a una hora determinada de la mañana… como a las 10; y a las diez de la mañana es siempre la misma hora puntual a la que se levanta.

Vale, Vale, espera un momento. Parece el típico royo que le soltaría a una psicópata para que dejara de llamarme. ¿Soy yo la psicópata?

He de admitir que era un buen método… pero no me hacia ni la más mínima gracia.

Ojalá me estuviera inventando todo esto. Pero a ella le resulta imposible haberte conocido.

¿Y…? – dije pasando una mano por el pelo, resultándome imposible todo esto - ¿Y lo de su cumpleaños?

Ese dia es su cumpleaños. Lo dice siempre porque cada mañana se levanta pensando que es el 13 de Septiembre del año pasado. Y viene a desayunar cada mañana porque eso es lo que hacia todos los domingos y, el 13 de Septiembre cayo domingo. Ella no tiene ni idea de que han pasado 7 u 8 meses.

Esto era demasiado, esto tenía que ser imposible, tenía que estar sufriendo una pesadilla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Se la veía tan normal, tan linda, simpática y…

Pero si lee el periódico. – tenía que haber alguna forma de que ella se diera cuenta.

Es un periódico especial que su padre guarda cada dia. Tiene cientos de ellos. Es del dia de el accidente. Bella hace exactamente lo mismo cada dia.

Di media vuelta, internándome en la lluvia.

Aun me resultaba difícil entenderlo todo.

La lluvia me empapó por completo. No me importó. En estos momentos, no me importaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Las chicas ya no eran lo esencial en mi vida. Desde que conocí a Bella ya no lo eran.

Los únicos ojos que podían hacerme levantar con ánimos cada dia era Bella.

Cuando por fin había conocido a la chica con la que deseaba de verdad estar, (y eso que el deseo es un sentimiento irracional) un problema, un impedimento… aparece, como si me hiciera pagar por todas las veces en las que he hecho sufrir a las chicas que he utilizado.

¿Por qué? Si, vale, ya sé que toda mi vida he sido todo un Don Juan… puede que por una parte me lo mereciera… ¿pero ella? ¿Ella que parecía tan simpática, tan preciosa y llena de vida, con un futuro por delante?

Escucha, Edward – escuché detrás la voz de Ángela – lo siento mucho. – y supe que lo decía de verdad – Pero es mejor que no te acerques a Bella… por su bien. Su padre lo lleva como pueden, la protegen. Aléjate de ella.

Y diciendo eso ultimo, dio media vuelta y entro en la cafetería.

Deseaba, en estos momentos, dejarme caer y permitir que la lluvia me ahogara.

- O -

No jodas…

Emmet Flipaba. Rosalie se llevo la mano a la boca, sorprendida y entristecida, por la historia de Bella.

Yo estaba igual que ellos, y eso que había tenido poco más tiempo para asimilarlo. No, aun no lo asimilaba. No parecía real.

Y… ¿No tiene cura?

No, la chica dice que no. Y, prácticamente, me han prohibido acercarme a ella, por lo que también tengo impedido el paso a la cafetería.

¿Y cuanto tiempo va a tardar en recuperar la memoria? – pregunto Rose.

Los médicos dicen que quizá no la recupere.

Suspire. Tape mi rostro con las dos manos. No me veía capaz de olvidarme de ella.

Bueno, con lo que me has dicho… Es la chica ideal para ti.

Levante la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Que puedes estar con ella todo el dia sin hartarte porque…

¿Su avión sale todas las noches? Solo hay un inconveniente.

¿Cuál? – pregunto él.

Es perverso, asqueroso, horrible. Ella no. No le haría eso.

No, ¿Qué dices? La conoces, sales con ella, tonteas. No te atas. Nadie sufre.

Me levante, enfadado por aquella estúpida idea.

Tiene una lesión cerebral, ¡Imbécil! Déjate de gilipolleces.

Eso es verdad, pero creo que te vendría bien. No has encajado con nadie desde hace años.

Te agradezco tu preocupación, mi guía espiritual, pero déjame en paz.

Le di la espalda y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Cogí una taza y me serví café. Todo este asunto me genera un horrible dolor de cabeza… pero creo que café no sería la solución. A la vez que ponía hervir agua, escuchaba la voz de Emmet desde el salón.

Harías lo mismo que hace su padre. Intentar alegrarle el dia. Luego llegaría la hora de embarcarte en tu gran viaje y ¡pufff!, te largas. Ni se enteraría de que te vas.

Dudo eso de hacer pufff, porque no se me da bien eso de pufear. ¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer un buen ¡Pufff!

Bueno, ¿lo vas a hacer o no?

¡No me voy a hacer ¡Pufff! ¿vale, Emmet? Esa tía me gusta de verdad y no la voy a dejar escapar por muy mal que este el asunto. Hare todo lo que está en mis manos para conquistarla otra vez.

Los dos se me quedaron mirando, atónitos.

¿Había confesado a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan? Y lo peor, ¿Se lo había confesado a Emmet y Rosalie?

Respire profundamente y volví a la cocina. Cogí el agua hirviendo y eche esos sobrecitos de té.

Me lo bebí de un trago.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntaron cuando volví a sentarme en el sofá.

Ni siquiera me pensé la respuesta.

Pienso volver a la cafetería.

- O -

Esa mañana me levante a la misma hora de siempre.

Fui rápido en cambiarme y hacer mi rutina diaria de toda mañana.

Cogí el coche y salí directo a la cafetería. Pero no entre por la puerta principal como hago siempre.

Me acerque a la parte trasera del restaurante. Me detuve en la puerta de la cocina, vacilante. No sé que me hará Jasper, pero pienso entrar ahí dentro cueste lo que cueste.

Di unos golpecitos a la puerta, llamando la atención de Jasper.

¿Chico, que haces aquí? – pregunto a la vez que cortaba no se qué cosa.

He venido a visitar a Bella.

Jasper blanqueo los ojos y me miro como diciendo: joder tronco, que pesado eres.

Entre sin ser invitado.

Escucha – avance hacia el – te prometo que no la voy a molestar ni la voy a hacer enfadar.

¿Ángela que ha dicho?

Suspire, mirando hacia la mesa de Bella y respondiendo a su pregunta:

Ha dicho que si vuelvo a ver a Bella te encargaras de cortarme las pelotas con un cuchillo de carnicero.

Pues ya sabes – hablo cogiendo un cuchillo – acércate y bájate los pantalones.

Le mire enarcando las cejas. Jasper dejo el cuchillo encima de la mesa y volvió a cortar.

Es la jefa, tío. Sera mi hermana menor, pero ella manda aquí… - le mire con burla – si, vale, soy yo el encargado pero ella maneja mejor el asunto de Bella.

Volví a suplicarle. Era lo único que me quedaba por hacer. Daria lo que fuera para volver a ver a Bella.

Además – añadió – Bella no querría hablar contigo.

¿Y eso porque?

Porque no le gusta que la molesten mientras desayuna.

No tiene nada de malo – me encogí de hombros.

Con un bufido de impaciencia, dejo el cuchillo (menos mal que no volvió a coger y señalarme con él) para explicar.

Esto no es una discoteca. Cuando Bella desayuna no le gusta que los tíos se acerquen a ella para ligar ni nada por el estilo. Puede que a ti te digan si a la primera, guapito de cara, pero como bien sabes, Bella es diferente. Te mandara a la mierda y no desayunara contigo.

Si, si es Edward Cullen.

¿Quién puñetas es ese? – exclamo frunciendo el ceño y mirándome con mala cara.

¿Qué quien es ese? Soy yo. Escúchame – me acerqué a él – 20 dólares a que desayuna conmigo otra vez.

Jasper suspiro, cansado con la situación. Pero se lo pensó mejor y vio como Bella montaba otra vez el mismo volcán de todas las mañanas, con la concentración en el rostro.

Jasper soltó un bufido y dijo.

Trato hecho – extendió la mano.

Perfecto – mostré mi más amplia sonrisa.

Salí de la cocina con dirección a la mesa de Bella, pero me detuve cuando Ángela se acerco a ella para servirle más café.

¿Qué tal, cariño?

Oh, hola Ángela.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiga! – dijo en voz bajita.

Gracias – respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Ángela dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina, ambos chocamos.

Oh, mierda!

Me miro con dureza.

¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? – pregunto en voz baja.

¡espera! Jasper y yo hemos hecho un trato. Si pierdo, me corta las pelotas.

Ángela blanqueo los ojos y me dio la carta.

Procura no perder, pero no lo digo por ti, sino por Bella.

Asentí enérgicamente y fui hacia Bella. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente. Los nervios me invadían y… ¡Oh dios! No es la primera vez… pero si para ella…

Se supone que tiene que ser ella la que este nerviosa, no yo.

Observe como otra vez le fallaban los gofres. Las paredes del volcán se caían ya que no eran sujetas por nada.

Mirando a Jasper (quien cotilleaba a hurtadillas la escena), cogí un mondadientes y lo señale con el dedo índice como diciendo: ya verás lo que hago con este pequeño trocito de madera.

El me devolvió una mirada significativa: haber como las pifias, guapito de cara.

Me senté con Bella.

Deberías probar con esto – pinche el palillo entre los extremos de las paredes del volcán – lo pones aquí y se sujetan solas. No hay problema de que se caigan.

Sorprendida, levanto la vista. Luego, al mirarme de arriba abajo, levanto las cejas y en su rostro pude ver la arrogancia e incredulidad. Junto sus manos y apoyo su mentón en ellas encima de la mesa.

Oh… muy práctico sí, pero… dime: ¿eres de un país donde es normal meter las manazas en la comida de la gente?

¡Oh, vaya mierda!

Eh… - carraspee – no, yo soy de este país.

Me miro, asintiendo. Pero le importaba una mierda de donde provenía o no, en donde vivía o a que me dedicaba.

Oh, lo siento! – me disculpe - ¿Te lo ibas a comer?

Volvió a mirarme, entrecerrando los ojos. Si, vale, esta era una mirada asesina.

Ya me largo, ya me voy.

Bueno pues… que aproveche.

Di media vuelta con dirección a la puerta. Mire hacia la cocina, donde vi a Jasper mostrándome sus dos pulgares hacia arriba, para después ponerlos bocabajo y dejarlo caer.

Pase por el lado del mismo viejo del otro día.

Ha sido patético – se mofo.

Cállate y atragántate con las tortitas. ¡Ya verás mañana! – exclame hacia Jasper.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 Primeras Citas. Creada por mi amiga Elizabeth.**

**Capitulo 5:**

Pásame una hoja – pedí a Jasper.

No te va a funcionar, colega.

Deje a un lado su pesimismo y comencé a dibujar.

Tenía que utilizar cualquier táctica para acercarme a ella. Sabía perfectamente que mi ligoteo no iba a funcionar con Bella…

Dibujé y garabateé lo primero que se me ocurrió. Cuando estuve listo, me levante (nervioso como no) y me acerque a ella.

Ahí estaba otra vez, leyendo un libro mientras que su volcán se encontraba justo delante de ella, terminado.

Disculpe – levanto la vista, frunciendo el ceño – he… he notado que tu aprecias el arte y… quiero que me des tu opinión – alce la hoja para mostrárselo – he dibujado un enorme volcán… ¡Eh, justo como el tuyo! – señale su volcán de gofre – que coincidencia…

Désolé, mais je ne comprends rien. – me quede ahí, parado, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía – Êtes-vous un de ceux qui veulent juste un lien stupide?

Me miraba como a un bicho raro, esperando a que me retirase y me perdiese de su vista.

Así que no hablas mi idioma…- conseguí decir.

Bella alzo las cejas. Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro pacientemente.

au revoir – dijo solamente.

au revoir, ya, vale.

Con un suspiro, di media vuelta y volví a la barra. Menuda mierda…

Cuando la levante, me encontré a Ángela riéndose al lado de su hermano. Jasper me miro, carcajeándose también y, exclamando en voz alta, dijo:

¡40!

Los fulmine a ambos con la mirada. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Luego, una voz me pregunto:

¿Puedo quedármelo? – reconocí al viejo del otro dia, señalando mi dibujo – lo necesito para limpiarme el culo.

Ja-ja-ja – me burle – cierra el hocico. – ordene.

- O -

Pásame la carta – ordene a Jasper.

¿Aun no te rindes? – me pregunto blanqueando los ojos a la vez que me extendía la carta.

No pienso rendirme – le hice saber.

Acerque el vaso de agua que tenia al lado y abrí la carta para empezar a leer… bueno, leer.

Esto tenía que funcionar… tenía que funcionar aunque me comportara de manera ridícula y patética.

**Bella.**

Como me encanta este libro. Si, vale, no es la primera vez que me lo leo. Lo que pasa es que puedo leérmelo pacientemente sin pensar en la fecha en la que tengo que devolverlo a la biblioteca. El saltarme algunas descripciones y conversaciones menos importantes es un poco mierda.

Extendí el brazo para coger mi taza de café, cuando oí.

Oí un pequeño sollozo a mi lado derecho, a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

Levante el rostro hacia aquella dirección.

Los lloriqueos aumentaron de tal manera que me asuste. ¡Dios, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese hombre?

Deje mi libro a un lado y me levante para ver qué es lo que ocurría.

Ignore todas las miradas a hurtadillas que lanzaban los clientes. Me acerque a la barra y me senté al lado del chico… ¡estaba llorando!

El llanto empeoro, tanto que me sobresalte, asustada. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el local, por parte de los clientes, porque, en realidad, un silencio sepulcral no había.

Levante la vista para buscar con la mirada a Jasper, que lo pille fulminando al chico con la mirada. Oí que me susurro al llegar a mi lado.

Está completamente loco, Bella. No le hagas caso.

No puedo dejarlo así, Jaz. No soy así, lo sabes.

Jasper suspiro y se alejo.

Me acerque más y pude ver que el hombre extraño tenia la carta en las manos.

Oye… - vacile – ¿te pasa algo? – pregunté poniéndole una mano en el hombro en plan tranquilizador.

El me miro y… ¡era guapísimo! Tenía unos ojos verdes, pero de unos verdes tan intensos que jamás había visto en toda mi vida, ese tipo de ojos que era capaz de sumergirte en ellos y perder el sentido de todo, de internarte en un gran océano verde y no querer salir de ahí jamás. Un rebelde y desordenado pelo cobre le daba un toque sexy, haciendo su rostro aun mas cautivador. Unos perfectos labios carnosos medio rojizos y una nariz simétrica, tan perfecta como todo lo demás en el.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus preciosos ojos… el mar verde se encontraba inundado…. Rebalsaba.

Se me encogió el corazón al verlo así. No parecía triste, más bien… histérico y desconcertado consigo mismo.

No, no – agito la cabeza, volviendo los ojos en la carta – no me pasa nada.

Suspire. Esto va a ser un poco difícil… pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Entonces vi a un anciano a su lado. Me dirigí hacia él y pregunte murmurando:

¿Sabe usted lo que le pasa?

A mí me parece que es un capullo integral – respondió.

Lo mire, perpleja. ¿Pero qué sucedía con ese viejo? ¿Tiene la andropausia o qué?

Me aleje de él lo más rápido posible y volví a situarme al lado del pobre chico.

Oye…

¡ah! – se asusto al verme.

¡perdona! – dije – no quería asustarle. ¿Esta… bien? – vale, otra vez en el mismo dia pregunto a una persona que está llorando si está bien.

No puedes ser más estúpida, Bella.

Sí, estoy bien – alce las cejas – solo tengo un problemilla, pero estoy bien – y volvió a concentrarse en la carta.

Se tranquilizo, pero aun así lo veía mal.

¿crees que podría echarte una mano? – pregunte amistosamente y con una sonrisa.

Pero no se digno a mirarme. Ocultaba su rostro, como teniendo vergüenza a que lo mirase o algo así.

No, no… es que… - trago saliva, mirándome de reojo – yo… - vacilaba pero sus pupilas volvieron a la carta – es que yo… no… se… leer… - y volvió a llorar.

¡Oh dios mío! Esto era muy fuerte. ¿Cómo un chico tan guapo, hermoso, perfecto… no podía saber leer?

pero no pasaba nada. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

Dame – cogí la carta, dedicándole una sonrisa – yo puedo leer primero.

No, no, no, no – me le quito, negando. – gracias, ya puedo hacerlo yo solo. Te agradezco el detalle.

Volvió a concentrarse y empezó a leer. Ocultando una sonrisilla, le mire. Tarde o temprano iba a necesitar mi ayuda.

Lo que voy a pedir son las… to… te…tu-tu… - vacilaba.

Mire hacia otro lado, haciéndome la que ignoraba el asunto.

Tor… - dije, suspirando.

Tor… - asintió el – tu…

Tiiii – volví a decir, ayudándole.

Tortizas – dijo, suspirando, como si le hubiera librado de sus hombros de una cadena pesada.

Tortitas – corregí, ahogando mis risas.

Sí, eso… ¡tortitas! – exclamo en alto.

Al otro lado de la barra, oímos a un hombre decir:

Si, vale, pediré unas tortitas.

El chico y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos. Pero luego, la risa se le congelo en el rostro, tiro la cabeza hacia abajo, ocultándola en la mesa y volvió a llorar.

¡Soy tan imbécil!

Se me volvió a encoger el corazón. Pero… no sé, algo me decía que había en el algo extraño. Había algo que no me daba buena espina.

No llores – dije acariciándole la espalda.

Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil – apoyo su cabeza encima de su brazo y empezó a arrastrarla hacia el otro lado, llevándose consigo el vaso de agua.

Oh… ya entiendo. Ya sé de qué va esto.

**Edward.**

Escucha, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? Puedes desayunar tranquilamente mientras te enseño unas cuantas palabras.

Levante lentamente la cabeza. Me seque las gotas de agua que tenía en las mejillas y le dedique mi más radiante sonrisa.

Bella se quedo absorta mirándome a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. No me importaría hacer lo mismo, pero tenía que ser rápido. No podía perder esta oportunidad… como tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder otros 20 dólares. Pero… valía la pena.

Vale – acepte.

Bien – sonrió – vamos.

Aproveche, cuando Bella dio media vuelta, en lanzarle mi sonrisa mas traviesa en plan jódete a Jasper. El me miraba entrecerrando los ojos, como diciendo sucio cabron! y me saco el dedo.

La seguí y me senté delante de ella con mi vaso de agua en la mano. Pedí unas tortitas y nos pasamos el resto del desayuno hablando. Me hacia el tonto, por supuesto, me refiero a lo de no saber leer.

Entonces… - vacile, viéndola fijamente – delante de P siempre va M en lugar de N

Exacto. – asintió.

Y la N es esa que es como dos jorobas, ¿verdad?

¡muy bien!

¿Y cuando se pone H?

Bueno, la H la llevan algunas palabras. Esa letra no es muy popular. – rio.

Como… por ejemplo… - acudían montones de palabras que tenían H, pero elegí una facilísima… con ayuda de la carta. Hay que saber fingir bien. - ¿Huevo podría ser una? – mire a hurtadillas la carta.

Si – asintió riendo – pero he visto que has mirado la carta – me hizo un mohín.

Pero, de verdad, lo voy pillando. ¿Cómo se te da tan bien enseñar?

Soy profesora. Ese es mi trabajo. Enseño a los niños de primaria del colegio de Forks.

Seguro que eres la típica profesora chiquilinda que tienes locos a todos los niños – dije sin pensar, mirándola fijamente – a mi me tendrías loco si estuviera en tu clase – me incline hacia delante, acercando mas mi rostro al suyo.

Su rostro se ruborizo automáticamente, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y las cejas alzadas, a causa de la sorpresa.

Vaya… - suspiro.

Bien… oh, me tengo que ir. Tengo un hermano mayor un poco sobreprotector. Piensa que, como soy analfabeto, no puedo arreglármelas bien por aquí. No lo soporto, pero…

Es inevitable – sonrió – yo también tengo un hermano un poco sobreprotector. Tenemos algo en común.

¿sabes? Hoy es mi cumpleaños – revele.

Bueno, vale, no era mi cumpleaños… pero…

Su rostro cambio. Aquella sonrisa se le congelo en la cara y desapareció automáticamente. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos, un brillo temeroso. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio cuando murmuro:

Vale, tío, como sabes que es hoy mi cumpleaños – hablo sin el acento interrogativo.

¿Qué? Yo no sabía…

¿Me estas espiando?

¡No! – negué rápidamente.

Al montar el numerito estúpido de antes, te vi y me dije: vale, si ese chico quiere conocerme, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? – contemple, sentado, como recogía sus cosas.

Eh, espera. Yo no sé leer – negué.

Me miro exceptivamente, como diciendo: oh, por favor, cállate ya.

Deja de ser tan cínico.

Me levante para seguirle hacia el aparcamiento.

¿Sabes qué? Paso de conocer a un tío obsesionado, ya que esa clase de hombres dan miedo.

Abrió la puerta de su coche y se sentó para después ponerse el cinturón.

No, Bella.

¿Ves? – dijo - ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre si ni siquiera te lo he dicho?

¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda. La he cagado. Maldita sea.

Observe como encendía el motor.

¡No! Bella, espera. Lo siento! Vale, si, ¡se leer pero no estoy obsesiona…!

Tarde. Ya no me oía.

He sido un completo idiota. Aparte de hacer el ridículo delante de toda la cafetería, había mostrado a Bella que estaba obsesionado con ella. En realidad, lo estaba, pero no en el mal sentido loco de la palabra.

Aun veía su coche alejándose. Era un diminuto puntito… pero podía alcanzarla.

Me subí al coche lo más rápido que pude, arranque el motor y salí disparado a seguirla.

**Ángela.**

Observe como Bella se levantaba de su mesa, recogiendo sus cosas, nerviosa. Oía perfectamente la conversación… Ese chico era un estúpido, un imbécil, un cretino. ¿Cómo se le ocurre soltar eso? ¿Qué es lo que cree de Bella, que es una tonta que no se da cuenta de las cosas?

Edward se levanto e iba tras ella, explicándole y negando todo lo malo que Bella creía de él.

Eres un estúpido, Jasper. ¡Como le ocurra algo a Bella te hare picadillo con el hacha! –exclame, enfurecida.

Joder, vale, vale – decía simplemente.

¿Estás contento?

Está bien, vale, compartimos el dinero – blanqueo los ojos.

Vete a la mierda. – le espete.

Di media vuelta para ir hacia la cocina, coger el teléfono y llamar.

Sonó tres veces, a la cuarta, contesto.

¿Hola?

Hola, Charlie, soy yo, Ang.

Ángela, dime, que ocurre.

Un tarado lleva días acosando a Bella. No es un mal tipo, ni mucho menos, pero al parecer siente algo por Bella.

Y era verdad. Notaba el brillo de los ojos de Edward al mirar a Bella, como un niño de 7 años encaprichado por una golosina, pero a diferencia de eso, Bella no era un simple capricho para Bella. Es cierto que el primer dia intento ligotear conmigo, pero no cabe duda cuando Edward mira a Isabella.

¿Dónde esta Bella? – pregunto, preocupado.

Acaba de salir hacia allá. Edward la sigue. Eso ya es decisión tuya, Charlie.

¿Cómo es él? – notaba ese tono de voz sobreprotector en el.

Pues… - no seas débil, Ang – es guapísimo. Tiene un cuerpazo… y una mirada… y unos andares…

Ang, al grano. – ordeno.

Oh, sí. Bueno, es guapo y lleva días queriendo hablar con ella. Busca cualquier forma para acercarse a ella. Pero es un buen tipo.

¿Sabe el problema de Bella?

Lo sabe, pero aun así no se aleja. – si hasta es capaz de hacer el ridículo con tal de estar con ella.

De acuerdo. Ya me encargo yo. Gracias, Ang.

De nada.

Con un suspiro, volví al trabajo.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**

**

* * *

**

**_EDWARD_**

Cuando llegué, lo primero que vi fue el coche de Bella aparcado en la entrada. Hacía rato que ya había llegado. Únicamente seguí la carretera, que era todo recto, casi no había ninguna salida.

Me acerqué a la puerta dispuesto a entrar y presentarme, cuando se abrió sin ser llamada.

Un hombre, de unos 50 años y vestido con ropa de policía, me miró con gesto duro y mirada de advertencia. Estaba dispuesto a explicarle lo que sentía por Bella y que estaba dispuesto a buscar alguna solución por ella.

-Hola, soy… - empecé.

-Ya sé quién eres. – Interrumpió de mala gana – sígueme – ordenó.

Caminamos con dirección al bosque, un poco lejos de la casa. A medida que andábamos, le explicaba.

-Quería pedirle perdón a su hija.

-Imposible – sacudió la cabeza – está dentro.

De repente, escuchamos una voz.

-¡Papá! La película del sexto sentido se ha rayado. Hay que… - dejó de hablar cuando me vio fijamente, fulminándome con la mirada y señalándome con el dedo.

Camino directamente hacia mí, casi dispuesto a matarme.

-¿Es este el tío? – preguntó.

-Si – asintió Charlie – Edward, solo voy a pedirte una cosa: aléjese de mi hija.

-Por supuesto – y una mierda – es solo que la he ofendido y… no quería acabar así.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarla, aunque su padre me lo ordenara. Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando Jacob dijo amenazadoramente:

-Pues vas a acabar así – y corrió hacia mi dispuesto a pegarme.

De un empujón lo tiré al suelo y sujete sus piernas de manera que quedaban pegadas a su pecho.

-Eh, tranquilo, colega.

-¡Eres hombre muerto! – Gritó – vale, vale, estoy tranquilo, estoy tranquilo – cuando dejó de moverse, lo solté.

Se levantó tranquilamente, lanzándome esas miradas envenenadas como diciendo: ya verás cuando te pille.

Pasé mi mano por el pelo (un acto típico de Bella).

-Escucha, nosotros siempre estamos protegiendo a Bella – me explicó Jake – solo faltaría que un imbécil pervertido lo estropeara todo.

-¡No! No, esas no son mis intenciones. Se lo que hacéis, y lo respeto, de verdad. Sé que es muy difícil y no quiero malograr nada…

-Si lo sabes - añadió Charlie, furioso – sabrás que no puede tener una relación normal, (ni una vida normal) porque sabes que a la mañana siguiente no tiene ni idea de quién es el tipo con el que está. Y el tío que no tenga un problema con eso… lo tiene conmigo.

Suspiré. Esto estaba siendo muy difícil… no solo por la prohibición de su padre y de su hermano, sino porque tenían razón. Era cierto. Estaba seguro que Charlie sería capaz de meterme entre rejas con tal de dejar en paz a su hija. Pero lo que no entendían era que yo no quería un rollo con ella.

-Escuchar, yo no quiero un simple royo de una noche con Bella -

-Con Bella – apostilló Jacob – todo dura una noche.

-Márchate – ordeno Charlie – déjanos en paz y no vuelvas a acercarte a Bella. Ni la mires, ni la llames. No vuelvas a aparecer por la cafetería porque si no te arrepentirás. Mi hija ya ha tenido bastante.

Los mire a los dos, tal vez con remotas esperanzas a que cambiaran de opinión, pero nada. Se dignaron a esperar a que me largara.

-De acuerdo.

¿Qué otra cosa más podía hacer? ¿Entrar por la fuerza? Charlie era policía… eso empeoraba las cosas, eso empeoraba la situación, más de lo que estaba.

Tal vez tuvieran razón, tal vez lo mío con Bella no podía ser… tal vez… o tal vez no. El sentimiento hacia ella crecía y se hacía cada vez más fuerte, imposible de ignorar.

No, no podía olvidarla, no podía dejarla. ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a acercarme a ella?

- O -

-Así que eso te ha dicho.

Estaba en el hospital ordenando mi escritorio cuando Emmett vino a hacerme compañía gracias a que lo llame. Si, vale, necesitaba estar con alguien.

-Si – suspiré echándome hacia atrás – una pregunta -

-Dispara -

-Si le hubiera prometido al padre de una chica que no la volverías a ver… ¿Cumplirías esa promesa por muy mal que te haga sentir? -

-Por supuesto – dijo riendo – aunque… hay formas de salirte con la tuya sin incumplirla -

-¿Cómo? – me incliné hacia delante, prestando atención.

-Por ejemplo, si hubiera prometido al padre de una chica que no volvería a verla, simplemente cerraría los ojos mientras satisface mi realidad -

Alcé las cejas, pensándolo.

-Es… - vacilé, frunciendo el ceño – una buena forma de verlo, buena y muy guarra -

Blanqueo los ojos, riendo y suspirando.

-Esto es enserio, Emmett. Yo la quiero, estoy completamente seguro de ello -

-Eres idiota, Edward.

Lo miré sin comprender ante su comentario. Volvió a blanquear los ojos y dijo:

-Eres Edward Cullen, hermano, todo un Don Juan. ¿Hay algún reto difícil para ti? No, no lo hay. Te has acostado con miles de mujeres durante tus últimos 7 años. Las has tenido a tus pies en un par de minutos. Esto no es difícil para ti, Edward. Estás enamorado de Bella y estos son los problemas: primero; te ha prohibido pisar la cafetería; y segundo, te ha prohibido verla

Puedes cumplir la primera promesa. De la segunda no tiene porque enterarse -

Sopesé sus palabras y llegue a la conclusión de que… ¡tenía razón! Vale, lo admito, era algo fácil de verlo, pero esta es la primera vez que mi hermano suelta algo útil en su vida.

Podía ver a Bella sin pisar la cafetería. Podíamos encontrarnos en otra parte. Pero… ¿Cómo haría para que ella se parara a hablar conmigo? No estaba difícil… solo… necesitaba ayuda.

-En fin… si necesitas ayuda, pídemela.

-Ya te la pediré cuando la necesite.

- O -

Me encontraba en la carretera de la mañana del día siguiente. Lo tenía todo planeado y estaba seguro que iba a dar resultado.

Charlie no tenía porque enterarse. Me había pedido que no pisara la cafetería y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer.

El verla otra vez producía un sentimiento en mi lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerme nervioso y empezar a tartamudear como un estúpido. Pero tenía que controlarme.

Y allí venía, conduciendo con dirección a su casa. Al verme, frunció el ceño y bajo un tanto la velocidad de su coche. Aproveché para acercarme a ella y empezar con el plan.

-Disculpe. Me he quedado tirado.

-Upsss – dijo sonriéndome - ¿una avería? – me dedicó un mohín.

-Si, ¿puedo conectar las pinzas?

-Por supuesto – se bajó del coche y me dejó hacer.

Minutos después, me encontraba conectando las pinzas mientras que ella se encontraba a mi lado.

-Gracias por ayudarme. No todo el mundo se hubiera parado. Eres muy amable.

-Ya, gracias. – sonrió tímidamente.

Cuando fui a conectar la última pinza en mi coche, grité fuerte, sacudiéndome a causa de la descarga eléctrica que me había provocado. Bella gritó conmigo, aterrorizada y revoloteando sus manos a sus costados, deseando hacer algo para ayudarme.

-¡AHHHH!

-¡AHHHH!

Mis gritos acabaron en unas risas… o mejor dicho, en unas carcajadas. Bella me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-Hay que ser tonto para creérselo – exclamé sin dejar de reír.

Pero su rostro se descompuso por la pena y el dolor. La veía ahí, parada a mi lado, con sus manos colgándole por los brazos y sus ojos a punto de llorar. Parecía una muñequita de trapo abandonada.

-Mi abuela murió así intentando arrancar un coche. – murmuró agachando la cabeza.

-Oh… yo… lo siento de veras.

Me sentía, ahora, como un completo imbécil. Debería quemarme en el infierno. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan gilipollas? Perfecto, ahora me odiara.

-¡Hay que ser tonto para tragárselo! – gritó, señalándome con el dedo y burlándose de mí.

Sus carcajadas sonaron en toda la carretera. Ambos acabamos por reírnos a la vez.

-Vale… ha estado muy bien – le dije – tengo que reconocer que… soy un estúpido.

Bella volvió a reír, tendiéndome la mano y diciendo:

-Me llamo Bella. Encantada.

-Edward. Igualmente.

Y nos sonreímos el uno a el otro como dos idiotas.

- O -

**B_ELLA_**

Achiqué los ojos y me encontré con un hombre parado bajo la lluvia con una cazadora amarilla y un casco azul con la mano alzada llevando un cartel que ponía _stop._

Me detuve. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

La carretera estaba cortada y no podía pasar.  
El hombre desconocido de acerco y me dedico una gran sonrisa. ¡Qué guapo era este chico! Tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, tan intensos y brillantes que estoy segura que podría perderme en ellos como un gran océano sin encontrar la salida. Nunca me había encontrado con una mirada ni una sonrisa así… jamás.

Bajé la ventanilla automáticamente (nunca mejor dicho) y el chico empezó a hablar.

-Hola, disculpe las molestias. Solo será un minuto.

¿Un minuto? ¿Por qué no puede ser más tiempo? ¿Qué dices Bella? Es un desconocido, puede ser cualquier tipo, pero inspira tanta confianza… Basta, Bella. No te lo has topado en tu vida y le miras como una boba y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo – me limito a decir.

Volví a fijar la vista hacia delante, intentando no volver a perderme en sus ojos.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿De desayunar?

Le miré y sonreí con ganas. ¿Este hombre lee la mente?

-Si – asentí enérgicamente.

-¿Y qué tal? – pregunto.

Si, inspira tanta confianza…

-He comido gofres. Estaban muy ricos.

-Oooo, me vuelve loco hacer casitas con los gofres.

Mi sonrisa desapareció del rostro. Este hombre era mi alma gemela, estaba segura.

-¿Enserio? – hice un puchero.

-Es mi pasión.

Era un ángel, sin duda era un ángel caído del cielo.

-Sí, soy un poco rarito – añadió – pero ¿Qué demonios lo que piense la gente? Soy como soy.

Esto tenía que ser un hermoso sueño…

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

-Bella – extendí la mano para presentarme.

-Encantado. Yo soy Edward.

Edward… que bonito nombre. Entonces, sin pensarlo, pregunté:

-¿Te apetece subirte a mi coche y resguardarte de la lluvia? Afuera esta que hiela.

Pareció dudar. Me miró fijamente, penetrando sus hermosas pupilas en mis ojos. Me quedé, por unos momentos, atontada. Estaba segura que había algo en este chico que me atraía, y no solo por su amabilidad, simpatía y hermosura, sino que había algo más, mucho más grande que guardaba.

-De acuerdo – aceptó.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y no tardo en sentarse a mi lado. SI, estaba empapado y su rostro estaba palidísimo. Supongo que forma parte de él. Yo también soy pálida.

-Y dime, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo?

-Si, Acabo de venir. Soy médico y voy a quedarme aquí una temporada.

-Oh, vaya – exclamé. Se va quedar aquí una temporada… - tal vez podemos quedar algún día de estos, si no te importa, claro.

Su rostro se contrajo… y percibí pena en ellos. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Oh ¿tenía a otra? Me he precipitado. No debí haber dicho eso… ni siquiera lo había pensado de verdad. Me he dejado llevar y había dicho las palabras equivocadas. Pero estos pensamientos se borraron cuando lo oí decir.

-No me importaría. Todo lo contrario… estaría dispuesto a ir contigo donde sea -

Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Me ruboricé al máximo al tener puesta en mi, su intensa mirada. No despegué mis ojos de los suyos. Deseaba que este momento no acabara nunca. Acerqué mi rostro unos milímetros.

Vale, un momento, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era un tipo al que había conocido hace unos minutos. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

El también inclino su rostro al mío, más de lo que me gustaría. Sentía su respiración en mis labios, rozándolo y su perfume me embriago. Era como un imán, que me impulsaba ir hacia él, cortando la distancia que nos separaba (que no era mucha, por cierto).

Un estruendoso pitido sonó detrás de nosotros. Un coche, cuyas luces estaban encendidas e iluminándonos, esperaba paciente a que arrancara.

-Tengo que irme – murmuro cerca de mí, llenándome con su aliento – ya… ya nos veremos, ¿vale?

Asentí, contrariada. No quería que se fuera. Se alejó, abrió la puerta del coche, y sentía el interior de mi auto vacía, un poco helado.

Suspiré. Edward me dejó pasar. Me detuve unos segundos para decirle.

-Ya nos veremos – con una enorme sonrisa en los labios – y espero que no pase mucho tiempo -

Me devolvió una sonrisa, una sonrisa que analicé como melancólica y nostálgica.

-Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver… y que no pasara mucho tiempo -

Eso espero… Pero sabía que, aunque pasaran mil años, nunca iba a olvidarme de ese rostro y aquella mirada tan intensa e hipnotizadora.

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**

**Diyola, Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, .Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, y también a mis chicas anónimas**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotrs**_

**Edward.**

-OH, por favor, por favor, por favor, Rose. Tú hazlo por mí.

-¡Y una mierda! ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de algo así? Y además, ¿por ti? – se negaba rotundamente.

-¿No lo harías por el hermanito de tu novio? – dije con cara de niño bueno.

Y aunque pusiera carita de niño bueno, se seguirá negando. Rosalie es de sangre fría, no tiene compasión cuando alguien le pide que haga algo que ella no haría, ni aunque le suplicara mil años.

-No, Edward Cullen. – pasó de mi y siguió con su trabajo.

Rosalie era profesora de historia en el instituto de Forks. Ama su trabajo y era, (como es su forma de ser) muy estricta con sus alumnos. Era respetada por los chicos. A ninguno se le ocurriría pinchar la rueda de su descapotable rojo… Ni si quiera a mí.

Suspiró, ignorándome y corrigiendo sus exámenes.

-Por favor, Rose. Tampoco es tan malo. Es que la cosa tiene que ser creíble. Prometo comprarte esos geles que tanto te gustan junto con ese champú carísimo que hace tiempo deseabas-

Dejó de escribir nada más terminar de pronunciar estas palabras. Levantó suavemente la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y aquella bicicleta estática?

-También – repuse sin pensar.

Me dedicó su más hermosa sonrisa. Extendió la mano para decir:

-Trato hecho.

-Vamos, uno no se hace morena gratis todos los días.

Me arrepentí de decir eso. Si las miradas matasen… yo ya estaría muerto.

-Mejor cierra el pico si no quieres que cambie de opinión, ¿vale?-

Asentí enérgicamente.

Me levanté con una sonrisa, no sin antes de revolver el pelo a Rosalie y escuchar por su parte un: ¡Gilipollas!

- O -

**Rosalie.**

Esta va a ser la primera y última vez que haga un favor a Edward Cullen. Aun no podía creer que yo fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Me había puesto mis ropajes más antiguos y desgastados que tenia. Unas deportivas sucias y viejas. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, protegiéndolo a toda costa. Con un suspiro, esperé a que el coche rojo de Bella apareciese por la carretera. La noche anterior había llovido por lo que hacia las cosas más fáciles, en cambio, para mí, se hacían horripilantes. Me había dejado comprar por unas sales de baño, ese champú carísimo y una bicicleta estática… más le vale que cumpla con el trato.

Ahí venia. ¡Qué coche más viejo! Me situé al lado de la carretera y en el charco mas inundado.

Esperé… tres… dos… uno…

¡Qué asco!

Empapada de pies a cabeza con un color no muy favorecedor para mí. Una parte de mi quería lanzarse a aquella chica que me había mojado, pero me convencía una y otra vez que Bella era especial. Me mantuve en mis casillas. Suspiré profundamente y vi como el coche se detenía.

La chica bajó del coche con cara de preocupación y espanto.

-¡OH, lo siento muchísimo! – exclamaba al mirarme. Pude notar como apretaba los labios con fuerza para reírse – de verdad, no te había visto. Estaba pendiente en la carretera y…-

-No te preocupes – la interrumpí – no pasa nada. Ha sido culpa mía. No tendría que haber hecho caso a mi hermano -

Rápidamente, se quito su chaqueta y me la puso en los hombros. Vale, si, era amable. Tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, era pálida y unos ojos color chocolate. Su pelo estaba recogido en una diadema haciendo que el pelo le cayera como una cascada por los hombros desnudos y la espalda. Aquel adorno desnudaba su cara, permitiendo contemplar que tenía una bonita piel. Sus labios eran rojizos y un poco anchos. Tenía las cejas bien depiladas, lo que hacía que le cambiara la cara. (Las cejas depiladas siempre muestran del rostro una nueva perspectiva)

-¿Pero qué hacías por aquí sola? No es lugar para pasearte por la carretera. Además, esta helando. Oh, lo siento, soy Bella.

-Rosalie – estreché su mano.

Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad: veras, Edward Cullen me ha mandado aquí para que me empaparas y así yo pueda llevarte a él. Lo que pasa es que no te puedes acordar de él (que lleva varios días acosándote) porque has sufrido un accidente que te ha producido una lesión cerebral.

Pero me limité a contar la versión preparada.

-Verás… mi hermano y yo nos hemos quedado tirados con el coche. No arranca y tememos que se haya acabado la gasolina. No conocemos bien este sitio. Venimos para visitar a nuestro padre y me pidió que recorriera un pequeño trecho de la carretera para ver si encontraba una gasolinera -

Bella volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo y junto sus labios, fuertemente, para evitar reírse. Vale, nunca me había sentido tan ridícula, espantosa y asquerosa en toda mi vida. Edward tendrá que pagar más que unas sales minerales, un champú y una bicicleta estática.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? – Me propuso con una gran sonrisa señalando su coche – podemos encontrar el coche de tu hermano y de paso cogéis un poco de gasolina de mi auto -

Ya sé que es lo que le ha hecho enamorarse Edward de Bella: esa sonrisa, esos ojos tan intensos y brillantes… Esta chica rebosaba de vida pero ignoraba todo aquello que tenía que ver con su accidente.

Inesperadamente, acepté con una gran sonrisa. Tenía que hacerlo de todos modos, pero yo asentí con mi cabeza enérgicamente, con impaciencia.

Bella me caía muy bien.

-Muchísimas gracias – dije. - ¿Siempre eres así de amable con la gente? -

-Excepto con mi hermano pequeño – me dedico una gran sonrisa. – es un poco pesado… ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo?-

-¿Eh? – pregunté, sin entender.

-Con tu hermano. A veces pueden ser un poco pesados… y sobreprotectores.-

-Oh, sí, claro. Edward es muy… sobreprotector – utilicé la última palabra.

Momentos después ya nos encontrábamos en el interior del coche. Puso la calefacción, acción que le agradecí con una gran sonrisa. Luego, se escuchó en todo el coche la canción Breakfast in the bed, de Nicole Kea. Ambas, inconscientemente, empezamos a cantarla. Me gustaba muchísimo esa canción, cuando Alice y yo hacíamos esas pijamadas en su casa y soñábamos que, al levantarnos, dos hombres hechos y derechos nos sirvieran el desayuno en la cama.

Bella y yo reíamos cuando nos dimos cuenta nuestras voces superaban el ruido motor.

-¡Aquí! – dije en cuanto vi el coche de Edward aparcado en la carretera.

-Okey.-

Aparcamos a un lado de la carretera. Ambas bajamos con una sonrisa en los rostros. Edward frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bella, el es Edward; Edward, ella es Bella. – me pregunto cuantas veces se han presentado ya.

Con un brillo en los ojos, Edward se acerco a Bella, que esta última la esperaba con la mano extendida y una esplendida sonrisa.

Podía notar ya chispas entre los dos, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Bella tenía las pupilas clavadas en las de Edward, hipnotizada por sus ojos.

-Encantada – dijo ella.

-Igualmente – murmuro él. – voy a coger… las cosas que necesito para poner la gasolina.

Me encontraba un poco enojada. Estaba a punto de decir: ¡eh, que estoy aquí! Estaba claro que ya había cumplido la parte del trabajo más importante. ¿Alguien podría llevarme a casa? Me siento como una cerda.

Cuando Edward abrió el maletero del coche y estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Bella no lo escuchara, ella me susurró:

-Es increíblemente guapo. -

-Lo sé – suspiré.

-Qué pena que no viváis aquí – murmuró, compungida.

-Parece que le gustas – dije con una sonrisa.

-Imposible. El tendrá novia. Además, acabamos de conocernos. Rose, es del todo imposible.-

Si supieras la verdad, nena…

- O -

**Edward.**

-Hermano, he de reconocer que me gusta mi parte del trabajo.-

-No te pases, ¿vale? -

Blanqueó los ojos y esperamos. Solo pasaron minutos cuando vimos un coche rojo a lo lejos, acercándose a una velocidad lo suficientemente lenta como para que nos viera.

-Vale, tú empieza a pegarme y que parezca de verdad.-

-Vale – respondió con una sonrisilla traviesa.-

Cogió de mi camiseta y me tiró al suelo. Empezó con las patadas en el estómago sin dejar de despotricar:

-¡Dame la cartera! ¡Dame la cartera! -

-¡Ouch! ¡Emmett, joder! – Maldito cabrón…

-¿Pero que te has creído? ¿Qué puedes venir a mi casa, insultarme y coger lo que es tuyo? -

-No te pases – murmuré.

Pero se abalanzo encima de mí y comenzó con los puñetazos. ¡Pero qué coño le ha picado! Le dije que pareciera verdad, no que me pegara de verdad. Pero Emmett siempre coge el momento oportuno para aprovecharse de las cosas.

-¡Que sea la última vez que te tiras a mi hermana! ¡Que sea la última vez que te tiras a Nikki!

¿A qué venía lo de Nikki? ¡Han pasado cinco años! Bueno, en aquella época le fue imposible meterme un palizón por tirarme a su novia. Era el preferido de mamá y papá.

Entonces vi Bella lo suficientemente cerca. Se había bajado del coche y venia a nuestra dirección con un…

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Ayúdame por favor! – pedía haciendo notar en mi voz el dolor de los golpes.

Bella, como esperaba, me ayudó… pero a su manera. Lo atacó por detrás con un bate de beisbol de metal. Le dio en toda la espalda. Emmett rodó por el suelo, gritando de dolor.

-¡Ahhhh!

Eso, para Bells, no fue suficiente. Tirado en el suelo, aprovechó que Emmett estaba desarmado.

-Si, ahora veras. ¡Toma y toma! -

OH dios mío…. Me dolía hasta a mí. Me encogía sobre mí mismo y me sobresaltaba con cada golpe (en el vientre, la cabeza, el culo y… ¡Auch!) que daba.

-¡Vale, vale me rindo!-

-¡Eh! Chica, déjalo, déjalo ya -. Le pedía – no…. Ya déjalo. Ya ha tenido su merecido.

Pero ella se volvió con su hermosa sonrisa y respiración agitada para decirme:

-¿Estás bien? – con el bate en la mano.

Me alejé de ella. Si, vale, tenía miedo.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien pero…-

-Ahora vuelvo.-

Y se alejó de mi corriendo para alcanzar a Emmett… cuyos gritos no tardaron en escucharse por todo el descampado.

-¡auu mi ojooooo! ¡aaahhhh! ¡Joder…!-

-¡Ya! ¡Ya es suficiente! – gritaba

-¡No, todavía no! – respondió ella.

Solo esperaba no quedarme sin hermano…

Madre mía la que he montado… No sabía esta parte asesina de Bella.

Esperé pacientemente a que volviera, algo que, por suerte, no tardó mucho. Bella volvió corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Respiraba agitadamente y se ordenaba el pelo revuelto.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

-Edward – respondí. – has estado genial.

-Gracias. Yo soy Bella. Pertenezco a un grupo de vigilancia local y…

-¡PUTA CAMORRISTAAA! – escuché la voz de Emmett, corriendo por el descampado con dirección a casa.

-¡ESO SI, TU CORRE GALLINA, COBARDE! – respondió Bella.

Luego, volvió a girar la cabeza y me dedicó su más hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó - ¿Por qué te pegaba ese hombre? -

-La verdad, la verdad, es que no tengo ni idea. Creo que, simplemente, quería robarme el dinero… - me acerqué a ella con una mueca de repugnancia – olía a alcohol. Con eso te digo todo.-

-¡Oh! – exclamó, sorprendida. – bueno yo… - suspiró – me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero tengo que irme.

-Sí, yo también. Hoy mi hermana cumple años y es algo que odia.-

Alzó las cejas, anonadada. Oh, por favor, por favor que no salga corriendo.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, pero no vamos a hacer nada importante. Simplemente nos quedaremos en casa viendo un par de películas.

-Tam-también es hoy mi cumpleaños.-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Sí! – exclamó, emocionada.

-Vaya, que coincidencia. – Puffff, menos mal…

-La verdad es que si. Bueno… yo… me encantaría estar con vosotros pero… no puedo. Lo siento muchísimo, es que ya he hecho planes.-

-Me lo imagino. No te preocupes. Ha sido un placer.-

Y esos son los únicos minutos que tengo para estar con ella cada día. No es suficiente, pero lo acepto y me vale para seguir con el día a día. Cada mañana tengo que tener preparado una excusa para acercarme a ella, o para que ella venga a mi… Por suerte, funciona. Por suerte, tengo ayuda, ayuda incondicional. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si ella llegara a saber la verdad… accidentalmente? Nunca me lo había planteado. Pero por su bien, preferiría que siguiera ignorando todo aquello que su familia oculta.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía preparado un plan. Le pedí ayuda a Emmett, que me dejara en la misma carretera ya que yo no podía conducir. Aceptó, pero solo me dejaba y se iba, no quería volver a encontrarse con Bella aunque es imposible que, cuando ella lo viese otra vez, lo reconociera.

Me llevé su Jeep verde. Atado como estaba (de pies a cabeza, incluido boca), me subí en la parte de atrás, esperando a que ella viniese y me ayudase.

Solo tuve que esperar 20 minutos a que ella se apareciera. A lo lejos, vi su coche rojo.

Bajó la velocidad en cuanto me vio. Luego, paro a mi lado pero, para mi sorpresa… no era ella.

La carne se me puso de gallina y, por un momento, deje de respirar.

-Oh… mierda…-

-Si bueno, cuando dejes de hacerte el gilipollas secuestrado con mi hija, pasa por casa.-

-Vale – respondí como pude.

Menuda mierda.

El coche arrancó dejándome solo en la carretera. Bajé la cabeza, sintiéndome como un verdadero estúpido.

Me habían pillado y ahora Charlie me iba a meter a la cárcel… por acoso a su hija, una chica de la que estoy enamorado.

Mi vida no puede ir mejor.

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

**_La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotrs_**

**_Siento mucho no haber subido ayer, pero tengo mi laptop estropeada y aquí estoy de prestado jaja._**

**Edward.**

Llegué, en realidad, nervioso.

No sabía si iba a encontrarme con Bella, pero lo más probable, es que tengan apartada a Bella de mí.

Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Charlie estaba en todo su derecho me meterme a la cárcel y juzgarme por acoso. Eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Pero Bella ni siquiera podía ser partícipe de mi detención. Ni siquiera sabe que está siendo acosada por un extraño. En realidad, la palabra acosar, desde mi punto de vista, no era lo que estaba haciendo, al menos, no en el lado negativo de la palabra. Solo me acercaba a ella, porque estaba enamorado de ella.

Caminé con dirección a la casa. Me detuve delante de la puerta y, como la primera vez, se abrió sin ser llamada.

Estaba a punto de disculparme cortésmente, de decir que estaba dispuesto a pagar por todo lo que había hecho, cuando él habló.

-Quiero enseñarte algo. – dijo Charlie.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido. Cogió de mi brazo y tiro de mí hacia la parte trasera de su casa. Allí había una caseta de color marrón con la puerta cerrada.

-No hagas ruido – me advirtió.

Pronto Jake se unió a nosotros. Sus ojos aun me miraban con desconfianza.

Charlie entre abrió la puerta suavemente… y lo que vi, me dejó con la boca abierta.

Allí se encontraba Bella, cantando _True_, de William y Fergie.

No cantaba mal, pero si se podía decir que desafinaba un poco. Subida en una escalera, con uno de esos enormes pinceles en la mano, pintaba una pared blanca llena de flores, rosas y pequeños insectos con colores llamativos y resaltantes.

Me quedé con los ojos clavados en ella, en sus dibujos… pintaba estupendamente bien. Parecía una autentica profesional.

Charlie cerró la puerta. Dio media vuelta. Le seguí. A medida que nos alejábamos, Charlie me contaba.

-Hemos notado que solo canta los días que te ve.

Me quedé sin palabras. Estaba sorprendido. Obviamente, no me lo esperaba.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y las esperanzas volvían a mí como el primer día.

-Sera una broma… ¿Esa canción?

-Era la canción de mamá y papá – intervino Jacob

-Cuando su madre vivía Bella hacia que me llevara esa canción cuando me iba a pescar con unos amigos. No volvía y tardaba días en regresar. Sabía que así echaría de menos a su madre y me haría regresar antes.

-Estoy conociendo una nueva faceta de usted, señor, y sepa que me aterra.

Les dedique una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía.

Hubo momentos de silencio. Jake y su padre se lanzaron miradas significativas. Espere pacientemente a que dijeran algo. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta – hablo el jefe de policía.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué sacas de todo esto?

Me planteé la respuesta detenidamente. ¿Qué porque lo hacía? Porque desde que la primera vez que la vi, quedé totalmente impresionado por sus ojos, su sonrisa, su timidez y aquel rubor de sus mejillas. Estaba enamorado de ella y era irreversible, tan irreversible como la lesión cerebral que tenía Bella. ¿Qué que sacaba con esto?

-No lo sé. – respondí simplemente.

Los segundos de un nuevo silencio fueron cortados por la voz de Bella, proveniente de la caseta. La voz de Bella se alzo, formando un horrible gallo, casi quedándonos sordos.

-¿Pero no querría pasar una hora al día con alguien así? -

Las miradas, las sonrisas y las palabras de Bella vinieron a mi mente, produciéndome una sonrisa.

-Pues no. Canta como el culo. – respondió Jake.

Charlie y yo le miramos con mala cara.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? – pedí.

No asintieron, simplemente, esperaron.

-¿Qué pasara con el tiempo? Un día se levantara, se mirara en el espejo y vera que ha envejecido diez años de la noche a la mañana.-

Charlie me miro con el dolor, el tormento y la preocupación en los ojos.

-¿Sabes que, Edward? Eso es lo que me quita el sueño cada día.-

- O -

A la mañana siguiente me levante con aires y unos ánimos mucho más intensos que los días anteriores. Recordé todo lo sucedido ayer y recordé que Charlie me había dicho que, cuando quisiera, fuera a su casa… siempre y cuando Bella me invitara primero. Acepté encantado. Iba a ser pan comido… o eso esperaba. La verdad es que no tenía nada planeado hoy, es decir, nada planeado para que Bella se decidiera hablarme. Supongo que, ahora, puedo acercarme a la cafetería sin ser sacado como un acosador.

Fui primero a la barra, a saludar a Ángela y Jasper.

-Hola Edward, cuánto tiempo. – exclamaba Jasper.

-Hola Jasper. Ya te digo. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?-

-Perfectamente. ¿Qué quieres que te ponga? -

-Llévamelo a aquella mesa – señalé la mesa que estaba delante de Bella – unos gofres y un café, por favor.-

-Enseguida.

Me levanté para sentarme justo delante de ella, pero a la mesa que tenía delante. Estábamos cara a cara, pero Bella estaba entretenida con sus gofres. Ahora esta hacia una pequeña cabaña.

Vestía su ropa de todos los días. Una camiseta azul tirantes, (ese azul quedaba realmente bien con su piel) y los mismos pantalones.

Cuando tuve los gofres en mi mesa… se me ocurrió una idea.

Con el cuchillo, empecé a partirlos, formando un triangulo con cada cuadrado. Cuando tuve cuatro, decidí hacerme un volcán.

No esperé mucho. Minutos después, tuve sus ojos puestos en mi plato. No podía sujetar bien las paredes del volcán. Sabía cómo arreglarlo, pero quería que se acercara y me aconsejara.

Hacia pequeños gestos con sus labios. Los apretaba, evitando reírse de mi corta mente, o muecas de contrariedad.

Sujetaba los gofres por los picos, impidiendo que se cayeran hacia atrás.

-No, no valgo para esto.- susurré para mí mismo, derrotado.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con algunos instrumentos que tienes en la mesa? – escuché su voz, dirigiéndose hacia mi – puede que te sirvan.-

Obedecí. Mire las diferentes cosas que tenía cerca, pero aun así me hice el tonto.

Con un suspiro impaciente, Bella se levantó y se acercó a mi mesa. Cogió unos mondadientes y pinchó los picos de los gofres.

-¿Lo ves? – dijo, orgullosa.

-Vaya, que tonto soy. No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes.

-Algunos lo pillan mucho después – rio.

-Gracias – puse un tono sarcástico, en plan broma – se te da bien, por lo que veo.

-Es mi pasión hacer casitas con los gofres – se sentó, un acto que me pareció inconsciente. – Soy Bella –y me tendió su mano.

-Edward – la estreché – lamento interrumpirte el desayuno con mi falta de inteligencia.-

-No pasa nada – se encogió de hombros – cuando quieras, te doy clases.-

Ambos reímos.

-Hoy tengo el día libre – era sábado – cuando gustes – le brindé mi más cálida y traviesa sonrisa.

Se quedó abrumada. Sus ojos se internaron en los míos… y allí se quedaron, como hacia siempre que me veía… y me encantaba que perdiera el sentido del tiempo en mis pupilas. Yo hice lo mismo, pero deseé acercarme a ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos, oler su perfume, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo…

Alzó la mano, extendiendo su brazo hacia mi dirección. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del contacto de sus dedos contra mi piel, paseándose por mis pómulos, mis labios, mis ojos… era un momento mágico, un momento del que seguramente no se repetirá todos los días. Incliné mi cabeza hacia delante… cogiendo su mano entre la mía.

La voz de Ángela nos interrumpió.

-Disculpen – carraspeó - ¿Quieren algo más?-

Bella y yo alzamos la cabeza. Rápidamente, su mano desapareció de la mía y fue ella quien respondió.

-No, gracias, Ang.-

-Por cierto, Bella, feliz cumpleaños.-

-Gracias – respondió ella, tímida.

Me miró a hurtadillas. Yo le dediqué una gran sonrisa. Cuando Ángela se hubo retirado, hablé.

-Felicidades – dije.

Ella se ruborizó y me brindó una tímida sonrisa.

-No es algo importante para mí. No me gustan mucho los cumpleaños.-

-¿Y eso?-

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que me viene de familia. Pero he prometido a una amiga que hoy me lo iba a pasar en grande, así que así será.-

-Hazlo por mí, también.

Volvió a ruborizarse.

-Puede que lo pase en grande… si tú vienes también.-

Su invitación me tomo por sorpresa. Su mirada era intensa, esperando una respuesta. Podía leer en su rostro el miedo a que le rechazara, el temor a que dijera un no por respuesta… Si ella supiera que era esto a por lo que he venido hoy…

-Me encantaría. – acepté con una gran sonrisa.

- O -

Entramos a su casa. Yo al lado de Bella, muy pegado a ella, a decir verdad. Mi mano rozaba la suya. Deseaba cogerla y estrecharla con fuerza, entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos y suplicarle que nunca se olvidara de mí. Pero me contuve. Solo lograría estropear el momento y enfurecer a su padre y a su hermano.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – aviso en voz alta.

Me adentré en el salón con ella. Los encontramos sentados en el sofá, viendo la tele.

-Hola hi… – dejó el saludo inacabado al verme entrar. – …ja.

Jacob alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Le dediqué una sonrisa como diciendo: lo he conseguido. Me debes cinco euros. Blanqueó los ojos y fijo su mirada en la tele mientras decía:

-¿Quién es tu amigo, Bella?

-Oh – dijo ella, mirándome – Papá, Jake, él es Edward, un amigo; Edward, él es mi padre y Jake.

-Mucho gusto en conoceros – dije con una sonrisa.

Hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírme. Aquí, los tres, ya nos conocíamos.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió Charlie. – Bella, te tengo una sorpresa.-

-¿Otro regalo? – frunció el ceño a la vez que picaba unas patatas.

-Ven conmigo.

Bella siguió a su padre… y yo a ellos. Nos guió hacia la parte trasera de su casa, donde se encontraba la caseta color marrón. Entramos en ella… y lo que me encontré me dejó descolocado. Las paredes que, en el día anterior, estaban llenas de hermosos dibujos, estaban blancas, blancas como la cal. No había ni rastro de pintura… Una parte de mi espero que Bella regañara a su padre por haber borrado sus dibujos… pero para ella, las pinturas de ayer, no habían existido nunca. Era una pena borrarlos porque eran realmente preciosos como para desaparecerlos así como así.

Bella lanzó una mirada hacia las paredes, confusa.

-¿Pasa algo con la caseta, papá?-

-He visto que está muy pálida, me da dolor de cabeza. No se puede trabajar aquí.-

-Pues si – estuvo de acuerdo – la verdad es que necesita una buena mano de pintura.-

-Eso he pensado.

Entonces, Charlie destapó una gran mesa llena de pinturas de todo tipo de color. Bella aplaudió, ilusionada y contenta.

-¿Enserio? – dijo abrazando a su padre.

-Sí. Desmádrate, pinta algo bonito. Estoy segura que tienes inspiración.-

Bella se ruborizó al ver que su padre me lanzaba una mirada significativa. Desvió la vista y la clavó en las paredes blancas, nerviosa, llevándose el pelo hacia atrás.

-Okey. Yo me encargo. Venga, marchaos – no ordenaba – necesito tranquilidad. ¡Un momento! – nos detuvo - ¿No íbamos a ir hoy a La Push? Nos están esperando allí.-

-Lo han cancelado.-

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Bella, fingiendo tristeza ya que notaba el alivio que le daba eso.

-Sam ha tenido una pequeña caída. Se ha roto la pierna. Todos están allí cuidándolo.-

-¡Oh! Espero que no sea tan grave.-

-No lo es. – aseguró.

-Okey. Eh, iros a ver el partido. Iré cuando acabe.-

Bella se dio media vuelta, planeando lo que podía hacer en esta enorme pared.

-De acuerdo… buena idea – murmuró Charlie.

Cuando dio media vuelta para salir de la caseta, pude ver el verdadero rostro del jefe de policía. No dejaba que su hija lo viera, pero sufría por dentro.

Le seguí hacia el interior. Encontramos a Jacob haciendo un par de pesas al lado de las hornillas, reforzando sus músculos del brazo oyéndole susurrar: venga amiguito, engorda, engorda.

Blanqueé los ojos.

-¿Qué hay de comer, Jake?-

-Espaguetis, papá.

-Que no le caiga sudor a la salsa.-

-Vale, papá.

De encima de la refrigeradora, Charlie saco una pequeña caja de meta-l. La abrió, y de ella extrajo una cinta de DVD.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunté.-

-El partido. ¿O es que crees que lo echan en la tele todos los días? – me hizo saber Jake.

Me quedé anonadado.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, con la tele apagada. Charlie y yo nos encontrábamos jugando al póker, mientras que, Jacob, continuaba con abdominales. Así pasamos un par de minutos, minutos que se convirtieron en horas… aproximadamente 3. No sabía porque Charlie había sacado la cinta si no pensaba verla. Estos últimos pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la puerta se abrió. Charlie abandono el juego y encendió rápidamente la tele, donde lo primero que vi fue el partido.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? – preguntó con una botella de agua en la mano.

Sus pantalones estaban manchados… pero si se ponía esto todos los días… ¿Cómo…? Oh, claro, los lavaban.

-¿Qué tal te está quedando, cielo?-

-Uhhhh ya lo veras. – se sentó al lado de su padre.

-¿Cuánto van?-

-Los boykins__están a dos yardas. Si marcan nos ponemos 14 a diez.-

-A lo mejor ganan por ser tu cumple, Bella – le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó. Bajo la mirada y habló:

-Apuesto a que González hace jugada individual.-

-Apuesto a que Torres hace pase a Vladimir y se la pasa a González en la línea de gol. El que pierde lava los platos.-

Bella lo miró, con los ojos entrecerrados…

-Hecho – extendió la mano con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nos quedamos en silencio con los ojos puestos en la tele. Las palabras del reportero fueron las mismas que utilizó Jacob hace unos segundos para hacer la apuesta. Bella se quedó anonadada, con los ojos como platos mientras que Jake seguía con sus abdominales, apretando los labios con fuerza para no reírse.

-Joder, Jake, eres un crack. – exclamó Bella.

Esta última se levantó para volver a la caseta

-Deberías ser entrenador.-

Veía la escena desconcertado. No entendía nada… ¿Cómo demonios Jake iba a saber que…?

Cuando Bella hubo desaparecido, Charlie cogió el mando a distancia y se lo tiró a Jacob.

-¡Estúpido! – exclamó Charlie.

-Oye, me ha dolido – se levantó Jake. – como si se fuera a dar cuenta de algo – murmuró Jake.

-Te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz…-

Bella sopló las velas, con los ojos puestos en los míos. En toda la tarde no había dejado de mirarme… como yo tampoco podía despegar mis ojos de los de ella. Se había pasado las últimas cinco horas cantando en la caseta, pintando y coloreando las paredes. Reía cada pocos minutos cuando un gallo llegaba a nuestros oídos. Charlie y Jake me miraban como si estuviera loco cuando me reía por nada.

Decidí darme un paseo por la caseta, para ver cómo iba. Los dibujos y las pinturas eran diferentes a las del día anterior. Hoy veía un enorme rosal con pequeños y diminutos insectos a su alrededor. Era precioso…

-Gracias, chicos – agradecía ella – la verdad es que no me hacía ninguna ilusión bajarme a La Push. Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.-

Charlie y Jake me miraron de reojo y blanquearon los ojos. Si, vale, piensan que yo he sido el causante de su mejor cumpleaños. Eso me alegraba, demasiado.

-Toma – extendió Charlie – es un regalo de Sam, Dice que espera que te guste.-

Bella lo cogió y lo abrió lentamente. El paquete forrado con papel de regalo era una película.

-¡Planes de Boda! – exclamó – Hey – nos miró a todos con una gran sonrisa – podemos verla después de comer la tarta.

Charlie y Jake hicieron una mueca de disgusto y reprobatoria. Pero rápidamente unas sonrisas asomaron por sus labios.

-Claro – dijeron al unísono.

¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué…?

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en el salón. En el transcurso de la peli, Bella la veía absorta, sin despegar la vista. Con unas palomitas en la mano, dijo:

-Oh, ¿Os esperabais que el chico que había conocido, y del que se está enamorando, es el futuro marido de la novia de la boda que Mary estaba organizando?-

-No – negó Jake.

-Que va – respondió el padre.

-Ni me lo imaginaba – bostezó Jacob.

Después, para ellos, el resto de la película fue aburrida. Charlie se durmió y Jacob empezó (otra vez) con sus pesas. ¿Es que este enano no se cansaba nunca o qué?

El desenlace de la peli Bella tuvo que utilizar unos clínex. Era un bonito final, tierno y romántico.

Jake apagó la tele, suspirando.

-Tengo que irme ya – avisé – es tarde.-

Eran exactamente las 11 de la noche. Bella se fijó en mí, alzando las cejas y haciendo un puchero. Era una carita tan graciosa que no pude evitar reírme. Luego, al ver que me reía de ella, me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Nos veremos mañana? – preguntó acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo.

Miré a Charlie y Jake. Esa decisión no dependía de mi… dependía de ellos. Ellos protegían a Bella. Puede que hoy me hayan permitido el paso a su casa por Bella, pero estoy seguro que no será siempre.

Estos no dijeron nada. Se dignaron a mirarme a modo de advertencia. Entonces entendí. Podía verla, siempre y cuando no hiciera nada perjudicial para ella. Eso lo tenía más que claro… y eso es lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Cuando quise rodearle la cintura, me sorprendí al notar mis brazos en torno a ella. La estreché con fuerza. Podía verla mañana, pero ahora dependía de ella, no de su familia. Podía mandarme a la mierda como aquellos otros días en los que me había hablado bordemente.

-Por supuesto – murmuré en su oreja – mañana nos veremos.-

Y se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, tan largo, tan sonoro, que por un instante pensé que me derretiría en sus brazos al oler también su perfume, su fragancia.

-Buenas noches – me miró cariñosamente, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios y, por último, subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación.

Hubo un breve silencio, cuando por fin hable.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por permitirme estar hoy con Bella – agradecí.

-Aun no te vayas – interrumpió Charlie – aprovechemos que estas aquí para ayudarnos.-

Fruncí el ceño. No entendía sus palabras. Pero decidí quedarme un rato. Sentía curiosidad. Además, así mis preguntas serian respondidas.

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607 y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotrs**_

**Edward.**

-Bien, manos a la obra. – dijo Jake.

Los seguí hasta la cocina, donde Jake tiró la tarta sobrante a la basura. Charlie me pidió que sacara la película y la pusiera en su casa para que, después, la forrara, otra vez, con el papel de regalo que tenían detrás de la puerta. Lo mismo hice con los dos libros que me pusieron encima de la mesa. Luego, acompañé a Charlie a la caseta, donde había una nevera enorme con candado. Lo abrió y, de allí, sacó una tarta empaquetada. A la vez que hacia eso, yo cogía, de una caja enorme forrada con celo que ponía con letras grandes BASURA, el periódico con la fecha del 13 de Septiembre del año anterior.

Ahora lo entendía todo, absolutamente todo.

Jacob cogió la ropa del baño que llevaba puesta su hermana. La metió directamente a la lavadora. El siguiente paso fue coger el champú de Bella y llenarla un poco más, para que pareciese que hoy no la había utilizado.

Por último, ayudé a llevar unos cubos de pintura blanca a la caseta.

-¿Vamos a… pintar…? -

..Si – respondió Jake.

Con cada orden que obedecía, me quedaba más y más anonadado. Bella vivía una mentira día tras día. Su vida era una mentira y Jake y su padre ayudaban a que ella se lo creyese todo.

Los ayudé sin protestar, ya que me encontraba sin palabras.

Antes de cubrir la pared multicolor de una blanca capa de pintura, Charlie saco una cámara fotográfica de su bolsillo y tomó fotos a los dibujos hechos por su hija.

- O -

La tenía entre mis brazos, durmiendo plácidamente. Su pelo rozaba con mi rostro, su piel desnuda estaba en contacto con la mía. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre el mío. Su cabeza sobre mi pecho, haciéndome sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo…

Unos zarandeos hacen que la imagen de Bella se haga difusa y desapareciera de mi lado. Somnoliento y con pequeños gruñidos, abro los ojos muy a mi pesar.

Lo primero que veo son unos chispeantes ojos azules llenos de energía cerca de los míos. Bajó unos centímetros, y la sonrisa deslumbrante me abruma.

¿Tanta energía para primeras horas de la mañana?

-¡Hermanito, hermanito! – exclama, saltando en mi cama.

Gruño, pero más sonoramente.

-¡Hermanito, hermanito! – una voz poco menos aguda, de dibujo animado, suena unos metros más atrás que Alice, imitándola. - ¡Levántate ya hermanito! – repite Emmett. – devuelve a la monstruito a su cuento: Alice en el país de las maravillas, por favor. – suplica.

Cojo la frazada y me tapo con ella el rostro evitando así que los rayos de sol me den de pleno.

-Levántate ya. ¿Acaso esas son formas de recibirme, Edward? ¡Acabo de llegar! -

Falta poco para que nos revele la lista que Alice tiene preparada para nosotros. Si ha venido temprano, es porque ha hecho planes sin nuestro consentimiento. Odio estar en los planes de Alice, sobre todo de mi hermana pequeña. Es un volcán en erupción, muy distinta a nosotros, por supuesto. La evitamos como podemos… si fuera otra la situación, ahora mismo la habría echado de mi habitación, pero acababa de llegar. Además, tenía que reconocer que la había echado de menos.

Lo lamentaba por ella. Hoy tenía otros planes. Menos mal que tiene a Rosalie. Emmett y yo nos volveríamos locos. Cuando Emmett tiene alguna discusión con Rose, intento convencerle de que no rompa con ella (si se le pasa esa horrorosa idea por la cabeza). El la quiere demasiado, no lo haría. También le digo que, si decidiera romper con la rubia, estaríamos en serios problemas. Nos entran escalofríos con solo pensarlo. Menos mal, que ya no tenemos 8 años. Alice será la pequeña, pero de un grito la obedecemos (también para no herir sus sentimientos). Ha sido (y sigue siendo) la más mimada de nuestra familia. Y algunas niñerías no se le van.

-Vale, vale, ya va.

Me levanto y los echo para poder vestirme, ducharme, (obviamente, me ducho antes de vestirme) y bajar a desayunar no sin antes ver la hora. ¡9 de la mañana!

Tenía una hora para estar con mis hermanos.

-Bien, Edward, cuenta todo. – enfatiza mucho sus palabras.

Alice se sentó en el pequeño taburete que se encontraba en la barra de la cocina. Apoyó sus codos en la madera y, su rostro, en sus manos, quedando entre estos últimos, esperando a que hablara.

Miré a Emmett. Este agitó una vez su cabeza hacia Rosalie. Miré a la rubia, que hacia un gran esfuerzo por aguantar sus carcajadas.

¡Maldita sea, Rosalie! Y es que cuando Alice consigue algo, lo consigue. Solo tiene que poner unos ojos de cachorro abandonado y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos obtiene lo que quiere. ¡Maldita niñata mimada!, me dije a mi mismo, intentado parecer inexpresivo ante Alice.

-Pues me he adaptado muy bien aquí – dije simplemente, profiriendo un bostezo.

Me volví hacia las hornillas, calentando agua.

Mentir es una de mis mejores habilidades. Nadie es capaz de poner en duda las palabras que digo con firmeza, para cubrir un embuste.

-Eso ya lo sé perfectamente. ¿Y a que eso se debe, especialmente, a alguien? -

Pero cuando llevo con una persona tan perspicaz, un poquito anormal (porque he de admitir que mi hermana es un poquito rara), observadora y lista, toda mi infancia, mi madurez y todo lo que viene, llega a conocerte mejor que nadie.

-Rosalie, olvídate de lo prometido. – digo seriamente.

-Oh, Edward – dice Alice – si estas enamorado, no lo ocultes. Los hombres siempre ocultáis vuestros sentimientos, y es muy malo. Oye, que me alegro mucho. Como toda pareja, seréis felices y comeréis perdices. -

-Pero, Alice, ¿Conoces la situación con la que….? -

-Huy, espera, voy al baño. – dijo dando un saltito y escapándose de la cocina.

Los quedé mirando, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No le habéis contado…? – empiezo, pero Rose me interrumpe.

-No. – Negó – solo le he dicho que estas enamorado de una chica que conociste en la cafetería. Que ya no estás con ninguna otra guarra de aquí para allá. El problema que tiene Bella tienes que decírselo tú. Es lo justo y lo que tiene que ser. Yo solo me he divertido al contarle un… - y dramatizo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y poniéndose el reverso de la mano en la frente – desesperado y encantador, pero imposible, amor hacia Bella – Volvió a su posición normal y me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – ¿Qué me dices, ahora, respecto de lo prometido? – dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa.

Bueno, he de admitir que Rose a jugado muy bien. Y… además, ¿Qué más daba? Alice lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

-De todas formas, iba a cumplir – suspiré.

-¡Quiero conocerla! – exclamó Alice, entrando como un tornado en la cocina. Los tres nos sobresaltamos. – vamos ahora a la cafetería y después acompañadme a visitar a una amiga. Es una lástima. Tenía planeado que mi amiga y tú os conocierais, pero al parecer otra se me ha adelantado. Creo que era la chica perfecta para ti, Edward – se acariciaba la barbilla.

Blanqueé los ojos. Los cuatro desayunamos entre carcajadas y novedades. Alice le iba muy bien en su empleo. Llevaba una tienda de moda en Phoenix. El negocio marchaba bien.

-¿Y James? ¿No vas a ir a visitarlo? – preguntó Rose.

El rostro de Alice se ensombreció por una milésima de segundo, o tal vez un poco más. Rápidamente, se sobrepuso y aquella línea recta se ensanchó hasta formar una hermosa sonrisa.

-Era un tarado. Me di cuenta que no le quería. Mejor sola que mal acompañada.-

Emmett y yo nos miramos, extrañados. Estaba obsesionada por ese chico… Algo había pasado, pero no decidí sacarlo el tema ahora. Ya lo hablaré con ella en un momento más apropiado. Su felicidad era tal que nos sentiríamos culpable borrarla.

Al terminar, Alice y Rose se encargaron de fregar los platos. Ordenamos un poco la casa. Metimos las maletas de Alice en otra habitación que ya tenía preparada para su llegada. Por último, subimos en mi coche. Emmett y Rose iban en otro, en el enorme Jeep. Yo me montaba en el porche de Alice.

Cuando llegamos, decidimos entrar.

-Haber Alice, te voy a pedir una cosa. Controla tu adrenalina al lado de ella. Es… un poco especial, ¿vale? – no quería contárselo aun. Quería que la tratara como a una chica normal, no como a una discapacitada – así que salúdala, regálale una simpática y amistosa sonrisa, te presento y te alejas a desayunar con Emmett y Rosalie.-

Pero, ¿Para qué iba a presentarla si al siguiente día iba a olvidarla? Bueno, para darle el gusto a mi hermana y no me chinche todo el santo día y los siguientes, lo haré.

-Vale, vale. Pero, define _especial.-_

-Ya te lo contaré. Ahora no es el momento.-

Blanqueó los ojos y asintió.

Por fin, llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos.

-Rose y Emmett decidieron venir con nosotros. Emmett se entretuvo al estar esperando a Bella con un periódico en sus manos. Rose y Alice cotilleaban sobre una revista exclamando comentarios: _¡Que culo más grande tiene Jennifer López! ¡Cameron Díaz tiene celulitis por lo que ya no somos la únicas, Alice! ¡Pero qué bueno esta Robert Pattinson! ¡Rose, querida, somos la viva imagen de Ashley Greene y Nikki Reed! _

Emmett y yo blanqueábamos los ojos y las mirábamos como diciendo: mujeres tenían que ser la dos.

-¡Don ligándote a mi hermana! – Exclamó Jasper - ¿Qué tal, colega? -

-¡Don córtame las pelotas! Muy bien – me levanté para estrecharle la mano. – muy bien. He venido a desayunar con unos amigos. -

Jasper paseó la mirada por la mesa y sus ojos quedaron clavados en los de Alice. Mi hermana pequeña levantó las cejas, pero le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Se levantó.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, hermanito? – preguntó la duendecillo.

Me quedé callado. Era una escena tan intimidante que… era mejor salir pitando de esa mesa. Estaba a punto de decir: ¡eh, que estamos aquí! Pero no quería cortar el momento.

Jasper se inclino hacia a mí para susurrarme.

-Eh, preséntamela. Que aquí tú no eres el único que puede ligar con las hermanas del amigo. -

Bufé. Suspiré. Supongo que Alice me dejará en paz.

-Alice, este es Jasper, un amigo. Jasper, Alice, mi hermana.-

Ambos se estrecharon la mano. Si, vale, estaba cansado de tantas presentaciones. ¡Dios mío! Suficientes vivo ya todos los días.

¡Que pocos sutiles son estos dos! Menos mal, que hay clientes en este restaurante y es un lugar público. Los guiños y las miraditas significativas eran incomodas. ¡Es mi hermana pequeña!

¡Al diablo! Paso de los tortolitos.

Me senté y esperé. Llamé a Ángela, que tuvo que regañar a su hermano por parlotear y ligotear con mi hermana. Alice le hizo una seña, llevando el puño en la oreja y dejando salir su dedo índice y pulgar, a modo de teléfono. Este asintió dedicándole un guiño entrando en la cocina.

-¿Por qué no vas allí y te lo comes? – dijo Rose, viendo la revista. ¡Nunca mejor dicho! Los cuatro reímos.

-A su debido tiempo, cuñadita – Alice entrelazó sus dedos.

-Sí, pero de esos temas hablarlo cuando no estemos nosotros, ¿vale? El sexo es lo más normal de mundo, pero escucharlo de Al…-

Dejé de escuchar a Emmett. La puerta se había abierto y del exterior entró Bella. Llevaba su ropa de todos los días. Vaqueros y una camiseta con tirantes color azul. Se quitaba la cazadora y se dirigía directamente hacia su mesa (no sin antes tropezar con alguna pata de mesa, como no). Suspiré y sonreí.

-Ya vengo – avisé.

Pero ni me escucharon. Ambos estaban parloteando sobre no se qué.

Bella ya había pedido. Andaba ya haciendo una casita de gofre. Me senté una mesa delate de ella. Cuando terminó, se dispuso a leer el periódico. Otra vez un nudo en la garganta me impidió acercarme. ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿No se podía hacer algo para cambiar su situación?

Parpadeé varias veces y respiré hondo. Me levanté y pregunté tímidamente yendo directamente al grano.

-Perdona, he visto que estamos desayunando solos y he pensado que tal vez podría sentarme contigo y construir un jacuzzi de caramelo para tu casita gofre. -

Le brindé mi más cálida, hermosa y simpática sonrisa. Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida y maravillada. Sonrió encantadoramente.

-Oh, sería fantástico, pero yo… - carraspeó, desviando la vista incómodamente – tengo novio así que… - dejó la frase abandonada y bajó los ojos, avergonzada y pudiendo leer en su rostro: lárgate ya.

-Mentira – me senté – tú no tienes novio – negaba con la cabeza, bufando. – solo lo dices para deshacerte de mí.-

-Sí que lo tengo – afirmó, según ella, como si sus palabras fueran fáciles de convencer.

No sabía que Bella mentía tan mal. Se le notaba en el rostro, los labios al temblarle, el tartamudeo al hablar y al respirar profundamente por miedo a que la pillaran.

-¿Así? ¿Entonces como se llama? -

Abrió levemente la boca, pero no oí sonido alguno. Parecía pensárselo rápidamente. La abrió más para respirar profundamente y decir:

-Robert – su voz sonó aguda.

Si ella estaba a punto de reírse, yo estaba al borde de descojonarme.

Oh, perfecto, ¿ella era también una de esas fans de Robert Pattinson? Era un actor conocidísimo, por el que todas las chicas suspiraban. Según Rose y Alice, era simpático, y buena gente, pero cualquier chica diría lo mismo de Robert Pattinson. Me caía un poco mal… estoy seguro que se lo tiene creído, pero me toca mas las narices cuando me dicen que me parezco a él. Mujeres…

-¿Y de apellido Pattinson? – me burlé, bufando.

-No, Vulturi – apretaba los labios con fuerza.

-Si, ya, claro. – suspiré.

Bella me miró con curiosidad.

-Me resultas… un poco fam…

Pero lo que estaba a punto de decir, no terminó. Sus palabras quedaron congeladas en sus labios. No me miraba. Miraba a alguien que se encontraba parado a mi lado. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y una esplendida, reluciente y hermosa sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

-¡Alice! – gritó en alto.

-¡Bella! – exclamó mi hermana.

Ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que duro minutos. Emmett y Rose, que se encontraban al lado de estas dos, se miraban extrañados. Yo, en cambio, estaba desconcertado. No entendía nada.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – decía Alice.

-Si, para mí también ha parecido muchísimo. ¿Pero… que haces aquí? – se separaron cogiéndose de las manos.

De su rostro no se borraban sonrisas como de sus ojos no desaparecía aquel brillo intenso.

-He venido a visitar a mis hermanitos. Además, me merecía unas vacaciones – dijo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Vacaciones? – rió en alto, pero confundida – pero ni siquiera te has ido. Hace dos horas nos despedimos. Te ibas a Phoenix por no sé cuantos meses. Un trabajo temporal…

-¿Bella? – rió Alice, mirándola extraña - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué has tomado? Han pasado como unos 8 meses. El trabajo me va de maravilla. Con decirte que ahora soy la dueña de la tienda… -

-Alto, alto, alto – la detuvo Bella, alejándose - ¿Qué me estás diciendo? No han pasado 8 meses. Es 13 de Septiembre… ¿De qué vas? -

Bella nos miró, esperando respuestas, explicaciones. Entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en las manos de Emmett, que llevaban un periódico.

-Mira – dijo quitándoselo de las manos y señalando con su dedo índice la fecha – hoy es 13 de… - nunca terminó la frase. Sus ojos se abrieron. Acercó el periódico a su rostro – no puede ser… - murmuró.

Estaba completamente confundida. Miraba por todas partes, como si no conociera este lugar. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desconcertada. No entendía nada. Nos miraba mal, muy mal. Sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto.

Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607 y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotrs**_

**Bella.**

¿Qué demonios pasaba?  
Tiré el periódico al suelo, como si estuviera ardiendo. Miré a Alice, que me miraba como a una extraña, como si estuviera loca.

Enredé mis dedos en el pelo, sin saber qué hacer.

Volví a coger le periódico. 20 de Junio del 2010.

¡Oh dios mío que pasaba aquí!

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

-Bella, deja que te lo explique. – el chico de antes se acercó a mí, abrazándome.

Me alejé de él inmediatamente. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién demonios es él para explicarme algo? Era un desconocido.

-No hay nada que explicar – casi grité - ¿Y quién demonios sois vosotros? – miré a los de detrás.

-Bella, ¿Qué te está pasando? – preguntó Alice.

-¡No me está pasando nada! Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Aquí hay algo mal. Este periódico está mal.

-No, Bella. Esta es la fecha. 20 de junio del 2010.

De un empujón los aparté y salí corriendo del local. Esto no podía ser. Esto no era cierto. Tenía que estar atrapada en una pesadilla y lo que quería era despertar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la histeria en mis venas, el nerviosismo y el miedo en mi corazón, entré en el coche a la vez que oía unas voces detrás de mí. La reconocí. Era la voz del chico de antes. Pero lo dejé gritar. Tenía cosas más importantes.

Conduje hacia mi casa. Fueron los 10 minutos más irritantes y largos de mi vida. Tocaba el claxon, haciendo saber a mi hermano y a mi padre que tenía problemas.

Entré en casa y empecé a preguntar.

-¿Qué día es hoy, papa? -

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-13 de Septiembre del 2009. -

-No, papá. ¿Qué día es hoy? -

-¿Qué ha pasado, hija?

-¿Que qué ha pasado? Eso te lo tengo que preguntar yo a ti. Los periódicos del restaurante no tienen la misma fecha. Marcan el 20 de junio del 2010, Charlie. -

Él y mi hermano se miraban significativamente. Estaba angustiada, encolerizada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-¡Papá, exijo una explicación! – recorría por toda la casa, buscando algún periódico.

Entonces entré en la caseta. Vi una caja enorme que ponía BASURA. La abrí, suponiendo que guardaba allí los periódicos pasados, quitando todo el celo con la que sujetaba las tapas. Entonces… me quedé estática. No podía hacer ni un movimiento. Me alejé de aquella caja y lo que contenía, como si de veneno se tratara.

En esa caja, dentro, había cantidades de periódicos. Cada periódico que cogía para leerlo, tenía la misma fecha: Domingo, 13 de Septiembre del 2009, Domingo, 13 de septiembre del 2009, Domingo, 13 de septiembre del 2009.

Quería gritar. Quería gritar en alto y preguntar qué diablos pasaba. Pero sus rostros estaban serios, llenos de angustia, tristes. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y era difícil evitarlo. Me estaba volviendo realmente loca.

La puerta se abrió. Entraron los chicos de la cafetería.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros aquí? – pregunté.

-Charlie, explícaselo – pidió el del pelo cobrizo.

Lo miré sospechosamente. El sabía algo, sabía algo que mi padre y Jake sabían. Vi a Alice, con los ojos rojizos y algunas que otras lágrimas por las mejillas, al igual que la otra rubia.

-¡Hagan el favor de hablar ya! – grité y ordené para todos.

-Pasemos dentro – dijo mi padre.

Enfurecida, fui la primera en llegar. Me quedé parada. No quería sentarme. Esperaba, y esperaba. Estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando por fin mi padre habló.

-Hace cosa de 8 meses tuvimos un accidente de coche, Bella. Íbamos hacia La Push, la fiesta que te tenían preparada. Pero… - miró de reojo a Jake, que salió del salón, con los ojos llorosos – pero perdiste el control y chocamos contra un árbol. A nosotros no nos pasó nada, cariño, pero perdiste la memoria a corto plazo. -

Fruncí el ceño. Ahora lloraba con más ganas. No me lo podía creer… todo esto… ¡No podía ser!

Mi padre fue hacia el trastero, donde saco una pequeña caja. La abrió y extrajo una carpeta. Se acercó a mí y me la tendió.

-Son del accidente, cariño.

Era como un pequeño álbum. Lo abrí y… los sollozos, las lágrimas… fueron imposibles de parar.

Había una fotografía mía, tendida con ropa de hospital en una cama de hospital. Mi pelo estaba vuelto y tenía por todo el rostro pequeños moratones. Tanto mis brazos, como mi rostro tenían tubos. Ni siquiera me reconocía.

Cuando quería moverme, me di cuenta que estaba arrodillada. Se estaba mejor así. No quería levantarme. Seguí paseando las páginas y hallé mi coche abollado contra un árbol. Esta mañana me preguntaba porque tenía marcas de abolladura y le eché la culpa a mi hermano. Le regañé por cogerlo sin mi permiso. Ahora me arrepentía.

El álbum solo sirvió para empeorarme.

-Estuviste tres meses en el hospital, cielo – susurró mi padre.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, un poco más arriba de mi oreja y murmuré.

-Lo recuerdo… el accidente… -

-¡Bella! Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! – me abrazó Jake por detrás – fue culpa mía. Yo hice que te desconcentraras. Fue mi estúpida ocurrencia de molestarte. – lloraba intensamente.

Me paré y lo abracé con fuerza.

-No pasa nada… - murmuré – tranquilo -

-¡Fue culpa mía que tuvieras ese estúpido accidente! -

Ambos llorábamos y escuchábamos, también algunos que otros sollozos a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando me separé, los mire a todos. Es posible que los conociera y ni siquiera me acordara de ellos.

-A ti te recuerdo – hablé a Alice.

-Es porque la conociste la madrugada del 13 de septiembre, cariño. -

Alice se acerco a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Le correspondí al abrazo. Ambas llorábamos como dos magdalenas.

-No tienes porque llorar, Alice – le susurré – no llores por mí. -

-No me lo puedo creer. También fue culpa mía. No tenía que dejarte sola cuando presentía que algo malo te iba a pasar, Bella. ¡Te dije que te cuidaras! ¡Te lo dije! -

-Shhhh -

Nos separamos, respirando profundamente y me senté en el sofá.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Aun no me lo podía creer. Era tan irreal… Habían pasado 8 meses.

Mi padre empezó a contarme sobre mi pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. Todos los días hacia lo mismo. Vivía una mentira. Mi padre y mi hermano se encargaban de tener una vida en paz, sin problema, pero no una vida normal. Resultaba difícil de creer. Me quedé anonadada cuando, al entender, mañana no iba a acordarme de esto, de lo sucedido hoy. Mañana iba a tener metida en la mente que es mi cumpleaños, que esa misma madrugada había conocido a Alice…

-Tengo… - me limpiaba las lágrimas – tengo que hablar con el médico. – me sonaba la nariz. – Necesito que me lo diga él. – pedí.

-Cielo – se acercó mi padre – ya te lo ha dicho mil veces. -

Abrí la boca, sorprendida.

-¿A-así? – murmuré.

Mi padre asintió, triste.

-Yo la llevo – habló el chico del pelo cobrizo – también necesito que me lo diga él. -

- O -

**Edward.**

Conducía Charlie en su coche patrulla. Jake iba delante. Yo me encontraba atrás con Bella. Seguía paseando las páginas del cuaderno.

-Jake, toma, cógelo – se lo dio – no puedo y ni quiero verlo más. -

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba nerviosa, angustiada… triste y no me gustaba verla así.

-Todo va a salir bien, Bells. -

Se giró para posar sus ojos en mí. Me miró de arriba abajo, como si fuera un extraño.

-No me llames Bells, apenas te conozco. -

Y volvió su rostro hacia la ventana.

Charlie habló:

-Cielo, estas casi saliendo con él.

Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida. Me miró otra vez, con los ojos como platos. Le brindé una cariñosa y simpática sonrisa. Tendría un aspecto de lo más gracioso si no tuviera los ojos llorosos.

-Pe-pero… yo… -

-Siento… no tener otro careto. – murmuré.

Agitó la cabeza. Supongo que se estará preguntando: ¿Cuántas cosas han pasado? ¿Qué he hecho a lo largo de estos meses?

-¿Y qué cosas han ocurrido desde septiembre? ¿Qué han sido de mis alumnos?

-Te sustituye Jessica Stanley.

Ocultó su rostro en las manos. Estaba totalmente desconcertada, hecha trizas. Estoy seguro que aun no se lo podía creer. Todo esto era muy duro para ella. Me hubiera gustado abrazarla, aquellos deseos recorrían mi cuerpo y se hacían más suplicantes. Reconfortarla, mimarla, hacerle esto más fácil… es lo que quería.

-¿Y Mike, se casó ya? -

-Si. -

-Jake, el concurso de Mr. Hawái, ¿por fin lo has ganado? -

-No sabía que hacían análisis de orina. -

Bella agachó la cabeza, mirándome de reojo, avergonzada.

Jacob vestía unos simples vaqueros. Hoy relucía el sol, muy extraño en Forks. No llevaba camiseta, por lo que andaba por ahí pavoneándose de sus músculos.

Entonces, Bella se arrimó a mí, inclinando su cabeza a la mía. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja.

-¿Nos hemos acostado? – susurró (si es que a eso se le puede llamar susurrar porque lo oyó todo el mundo)

Charlie y Jake me miraron esperando una respuesta (esperando un no como respuesta). Ojalá… añadí para mis adentros. Los ojos de Charlie me miraban por el retrovisor. Jake endureció la mirada al ver que tardaba tanto.

Suspiré.

-No, aun no. – negué – es lo que todavía no ha pasado. – ni siquiera nos hemos besado…

Charlie y Jake volvieron a mirar hacia delante, calmados. Entonces, dije:

-Pero lo estamos deseando – reí sonoramente.

Volvieron a echar las cabezas hacia atrás. Sus ojos me mataban. Estoy seguro de que si ahora mismo no estuviera conduciendo, cogería su revólver y me daría directo en la cabeza.

-Es coña. Una broma. -

Suspiraron amargamente. Bella, en cambio, empezó a reírse. Pero, de repente, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Miró hacia delante, hacia su padre, a su hermano y murmuró:

-Así que me habéis estado mintiendo día tras día… -

Minutos después llegamos al gran hospital después de un silencio sepulcral. El hospital ya era lo suficientemente conocido para mí ya que trabajaba aquí. Cuando pregunté quién era el doctor que se ocupo del caso de Bella, Charlie me respondió que era el doctor Carlisle. Me quedé mudo. El también se quedó sin palabras cuando se enteró de que era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen y pude ver en su rostro que le caía mejor de lo que le caía antes. Los conduje hacia el despacho de mi padre. Las enfermeras no nos impidieron el paso, dado que venían conmigo y les dije que tenían cita.

Leah, mi asistenta, empezó a hacerme la pelota.

-¿Qué tal, doctor? ¿Quiere algo? ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¡Se le ve estupendamente esta mañana! – bla, bla, bla. Pero la mayoría de las veces no le prestaba atención.

Ese meneíto de caderas, esas manos que se balanceaban a sus lados como una estúpida, hacían que me cayera peor de lo que ya me caía.

La repelé. Solo fue decirle que volviera su trabajo. Con un mohín, me obedeció. Jake me lanzaba una mirada furibunda. Sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando y me apresuré a decirle:

-Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con esa morena – fui claro.

Este blanqueó los ojos, suspirando.

Cuando fijé mis ojos en Bella, ella frunció el ceño, pero noté también la tristeza que habitaba en su rostro al ver de arriba abajo a Leah. Me situé a su lado, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo.

-Tú estás mil veces mejor, cariño – y le di un leve beso en su mejilla.

Me miró sorprendida, perpleja, avergonzada y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Enrojecida, su cuerpo se acercó al mío.

-¿Y Alice? – preguntó, mirando hacia atrás.

-Está por venir – respondo.

Conforme con mi respuesta, seguimos andando.

Entramos en el despacho de mi padre. Parece confundido al verme (hoy era domingo). Pero después, su rostro cambia. Se sorprende. Suspira al ver a Bella. Una suave carcajada nos brinda y nos invita a que nos sentemos. Lo miro confuso.

Nos muestra las radiografías del cerebro de Bella.

-Bien, Bella, estos son tus escáneres cerebrales. Me temo que no hay indicios de mejora. El lóbulo temporal quedo gravemente dañado en el accidente y creemos que el tejido dañado aquí te impide convertir la memoria a corto plazo – explica a la vez que señala una parte de su cerebro en el escáner – en memoria a largo plazo mientras duermes. A este trastorno se le llama síndrome Golfi.

Golfi es un célebre psiquiatra lituano. El mismo sufrió daños en el lóbulo temporal. Tardo cuatro años en publicar sus estudios porque tuvo que empezar de cero una y otra vez. -

Bella se relaja un tanto, pero aun así aparece tensa. Entonces, Jake habla.

-Doctor Cullen, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -

-Si, Jake, pero te he dicho mil veces que entres a la consulta con ropa puesta. Tenemos ciertas normas de higiene. -

-Si, doctor – dice a la vez que se la pone – mira, un amigo mío ha estado tomando esteroides y… - baja la cabeza, pero después la sube – acartona las sabanas. ¿Podría tener relación? -

Charlie suelta un bufido. Y como si fuera él el amigo baja la cabeza, avergonzado. Bella se tapa la boca para no reírse, pero aun así se le escapan unas risillas.

Mi padre suspira.

-Jake, deja de doparte. Y en cuanto a la evolución nocturna, ¿Por qué no vas a nadar al mar, te encuentras a una buena chica y la invitas a cenar? -

-Se lo diré a mi amigo – responde Jake simplemente, avergonzado.

Bella y yo no podemos parar de reír. Charlie, en cambio, está decepcionado por su hijo. Bella suspira, volviendo a la realidad y recordando otra vez su problema. No me gustaba verla así. Mis ojos no se apartaban de su rostro, hundido por la tristeza.

Mi padre siguió:

-En cualquier caso, Bella, tu caso es estable… - vacila – pero permanente. Lo siento mucho – y se que lo dice enserio.

Bella agacha la cabeza, compungida. Me acerco a los escáneres. Veo el lóbulo dañado. Puede que haya cicatrizado, pero sus heridas siguen estando vigentes. Aunque deseara hacer algo, no podría. Solo serviría para empeorar las cosas. Aquella parte del cerebro es muy delicada.

-Pero… podría ser peor – anuncia mi padre.

Bella lo mira, confusa.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta.

-Deberíamos conocer a Aro _diez segundos._

Todos nos encontrábamos realmente… ¿Por qué ese apodo?

El hospital tenía también una clínica para internados. Cuando entramos, había montones de personas con problemas psicológicos. Algunos se encontraban en sillas de ruedas, otros, simplemente, dibujaban o pintaban.

Entonces entramos a un pequeño saloncito donde se encontraba un joven de unos 25 años, apartado de los demás. Distraído, no nos oyó llegar.

-Este es nuestro paciente mas distinguido, Aro. – nos presentó mi padre, señalándolo con la palma de la mano.

El chico se levantó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó a nosotros para saludarnos.

-Hola – empezó por mí, estrechándome su mano – soy Aro.

-Edward – respondí. Luego, siguió.

-Bella.

-Jacob.

-Charlie.

A simple vista, se veía como un tipo normal, con una vida normal. Parecía como si su sonrisa estuviera implantada en su rostro. No desaparecía. Nos miraba con un brillo simpático y amistoso.

-¡Hey, cacho músculos que tienes, chaval! – exclamó Aro.

Jake sonrió con ganas, como diciendo: ya era hora de que alguien se sorprendiera de mi anatomía.

-Es solo ejercicio y un poco de… -

Entonces, de repente, la mirada de Aro pareció perderse una milésima de segundo. Volvió su mirada hacia mi dirección y me extendió la mano diciendo:

-Hola, encantado, soy Aro. -

Se la estreché, completamente anonadado.

-Soy Edward. – me presenté otra vez.

Todos mis compañeros tenían mi misma cara. Le miré a mi padre, pidiéndole una explicación. Con un suspiro, habló:

-Aro perdió la memoria hace unos años en un accidente y su memoria es de diez segundos. En realidad, salto de un edificio de cinco pisos pensando que podía convertirse en murciélago. Intuimos que andaba ya mal psicológicamente antes de la lesión cerebral. -

Estuve a punto de reírme cuando la boca de Bella se descolgó. Me miró y, rápidamente, la cerró.

-¿He tenido un accidente? – preguntó Aro - ¡Que horrible! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo es que nadie…? -

-Tranquilo, - lo calmó mi padre al ver la expresión de preocupación de Aro – harás borrón y cuenta nueva en 3 segundos. -

-No… entiendo… - luego, frunció el ceño, nos miró y, por tercera vez, se presentó.

Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea. Soltando una risilla traviesa, ganándome así las miradas confusas de los demás, dije:

-Eh, Aro, ven aquí. -

Le susurré una pequeña frase, de la que rápidamente empezó a reírse con todas sus ganas. Todos nos miraron con el ceño fruncido. Bella, con sus cejas alzadas, me pedía con la mirada que era lo que le había susurrado.

-Jake, ¿No eres un poco mayorcito para acartonar las sabanas? – lo dijo casi gritando.

Los demás internados del hospital, lo escucharon, por lo que las carcajadas se escucharon en todo el salón. Jake me fulminó con la mirada, después, miró a Aro.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices, Aro. – respondió este, borde.

-¿Aro? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó extrañado.

Todos blanqueamos los ojos.

-Me das miedo, chaval – dijo este mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, alejándose.

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607 y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Espero que disfruteis este capi es uno de mis favoritos, vienen muchas risas y... el tan esperado PRIMER BESO!

* * *

**Edward.**

Alice llegó a los tres minutos. Querían darnos tiempo, sobre todo a Bella, para que asimile de lo que acababa de enterarse.

Le conté las novedades. Bella no tenia cura, o eso es lo que mi padre dice. Yo tampoco veía solución alguna. Una operación es algo muy delicado, provocaría la muerte. Además, ¿Cómo arreglarlo? El lóbulo temporal es una parte del cerebro que desempeña un papel importante en tareas visuales complejas, como el reconocimiento de caras. Por eso no me reconoce, porque está dañado.

Presenté a Rosalie y Emmett a Bella. Le di a entender que ambos eran novios. Bella llegó a llevarse bien, al instante, con Rose y Emmett. Alice se unió a una conversación de la que yo ni siquiera me enteraba. Andaba profundamente sorprendido. Hace una hora, Bella estaba llorando, sumida en la tristeza, preguntándose todo el rato, ¿Por qué a mí? Entonces su pena se convirtió en la mía, haciéndome sufrir con ella. Pero ahora… ahora reía, abrazaba a Alice cada pocos minutos. No se cuanta comunicación habrán tenido ellas dos, no sé cuánto tiempo habrán estado juntas, pero lo que si sabía y tenía claro, es que se adoraban la una a la otra, tenían una amistad muy clara y profunda. Eso me gustaba. Con el buen humor de Bella, mi preocupación disminuyó y me decidí a unirme a ellos. Rose estaba sumamente contenta y a gusto (algo extraño)

-…Oh, es… como mi hermano – oía decir a Bella, siguiendo una conversación con voz natural. Estaba claro que era parte de una conversación de la que yo no había estado atento – su hermana es Ángela y es también una de mis mejores amigas. -

-¿Y tiene novia? – preguntó mi hermana.

Vale, ya sabía perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando. Emmett y yo suspiramos.

-No… que yo sepa. Esta solito y coleando. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? -

-Porque mi hermanita ha quedado embobada hoy cuando lo vio. – Contestó Emmett por Alice – Con decirte que necesitaba un sujeta clínex debajo de su boca para limpiarle la baba… con eso te lo resumo. -

Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida pero maravillada a la vez por la nueva noticia. La gran O se fue ovalando poco a poco hasta formar una preciosa sonrisa. Alice, en cambio, fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor. Rose reía y yo con ella. Bella no tardo en imitarnos.

-Jasper es un buen chico, Alice. Lo conozco desde que era pequeña. Nadie más, aparte de su hermana, claro, lo conoce mejor que yo. -

-Además, - siguió Rose – es guapo y parece que te ha hecho tilín en el corazón, Alice. -

-Si, ya sé que es guapo. – mi hermana sonrió, con aquellos ojitos brillándole con intensidad.

Siguieron hablando. Bella la aconsejaba que se diera la oportunidad de conocer a Jasper, y Rose la imitaba.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, chicos. – dijo ya cuando nos encontrábamos en las puertas del hospital.

Hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas no escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. Lo único que quería y necesitaba era tener un poco de intimidad con Bella, pero dados los acontecimientos, no ha podido ser. Había pensado dar el siguiente paso… pero supongo que será para la próxima vez, si es que hay una próxima vez.

Entonces, agradecí a mis amigos cuando hablaron, casi a la vez.

-¡Oh no, Bella, no te vayas! -

-¿Es no quieres ayudar a Alice con Jasper? Porque, para serte sincero y desde mi punto de vista, mi hermanita está bien sola – hablaba Emmett – he estado pensando… no se… presentarle a alguien… -

-¡Oh, cállate Emmett! – ordenó Rose – Bella, quédate el resto de la tarde con nosotros, por favor – suplicaba

Bella se quedó pensativa, mirándolos. Entonces, sentí la mirada de Bella en mí, dudando. Parecía como si me pidiera, visualmente, que me uniera a los ruegos de mis dos hermanos y mi cuñada.

Pero tampoco quería presionarla. Obviamente, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se quedara, así que, me dejé llevar, me acerqué a ella, cogí su mano para estrecharla con la mía y susurré, acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano tiernamente:

-Me encantaría que te quedaras, pero no queremos agobiarte, Bella. Acabas de enterarte de muchas cosas y… -

-Esta sería la mejor manera para reanimar mi estado de ánimo. – me dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Luego, sus ojos se volvieron hacia los demás – tampoco quiero ser un estorbo. -

Los otros tres exclamaron, medios asombrados, medio ofendidos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Bella? – habló Alice, poniendo un puchero. – ¡te queremos! -

Bella apretó mi mano con más fuerza, y sonrió.

-De acuerdo – aceptó – pero mi padre… -

-Eso no es ningún problema. – cortó Rose.

En ese momento, Charlie y Carlisle, junto con Jake, salían del hospital.

Rose se acercó a Charlie, entablando una pequeña conversación. El jefe de policía nos lanzó una mirada preocupada, frunciendo el ceño. Luego, respiró profundamente, sonrió a su hija y dijo algo de lo que no pudimos oír. Rose sonrió y abrazó a Charlie. Momentos después, teníamos a una Rose, (más Alice que Rose), viniendo entre saltitos a nosotros.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos un domingo, Alice? -

-¡Vayamos a ver a Jasper! – exclamó, orgullosa.

-Jasper ha terminado su turno. Los domingos trabaja solo por las mañanas. -

-¿Y donde esta, entonces? – preguntó mi efusiva hermana.

-Se supone esta con Ben. Le da clases particulares los domingos, en la casa de este último. Pero han pasado meses y no sé si Ben ha terminado los estudios. – Bella frunció el ceño. – Esto es tan extraño… - suspiró.

Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla. Ambos nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo. Escuché un gracias, susurrarme en la oreja. En realidad, no tenia que agradecerme nada. La quería, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-Llamaré a Ang. Pero no contesta al móvil cuando trabaja – continuó Bella, separándose un poco de mí, pero manteniendo su mano firme en la mía – así que mejor llamo al restaurante. -

Bella se paso los próximos 5 minutos hablando por teléfono. Al terminar, se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-Jasper está ocupado ahora. Ha ido a recoger unas cosas en Seattle. Pero en una hora se desocupa. Alice, te puedo dar su número para que tú le llames. Puede reunirse con nosotros más tarde cuando haya terminado lo que tenía que hacer. -

-¡Buena idea! – exclamó Alice.

Empezamos a caminar. Bella terminó por darle el número.

Subimos al coche de Alice. Yo iba detrás con Bella. Las chicas iban planeando que es lo que podíamos hacer. Al final, decidimos ir a nuestra casa, media enterrada en el bosque de Forks. Ahí veríamos películas y jugaríamos a juegos de mesa. Las chicas nos suplicaron que Emmett y yo les enseñáramos jugar al póker… apostando dinero de verdad.

-¿Es que os queréis quedaros en quiebra, chicas? Las mujeres, para jugar a un juego como esos… - Agitaba la cabeza – ni hablar. No servís para eso. -

-¿Pero quién te has creído? – exclamó Rose – enseñadnos y ya verás como los que se quedan en quiebra sois vosotros. -

Bella empezó a reír. Cuando le pregunte si quería jugar, se encogió de hombros.

-A mí me resbala saber jugar o no. Al día siguiente, no me acordare así que… -

Me quedé con la boca abierta, sorprendido. No, no me esperaba ese comentario, esa reacción por su parte… ¿Me había parecido o ha bromeado con su problema?

Me miró ceñuda.

-¿Qué pasa? – casi susurró.

-Te lo tomas muy… ¿bien? - ¿era esa la palabra adecuada?

-Estando contigo, con vosotros… todo cambia, Edward. -

Levanté mi mano para acariciare su mejilla. Acerqué mi rostro, vacilante a que ella se alejara. Nuestros labios se juntaban, y casi sentíamos ya el dulce de nuestro aliento. Cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa en los ojos y…

-¡Eh, que ya hemos llegado! – nos gritó Emmett, zarandeándome el hombro.

En ese mismo instante, maldije todos sus ancestros y, también, todos sus descendientes. Bella le fulminó con la mirada, dedicándole también un mohín. Cogí su mano, (algo que hizo que me dedicara una sonrisa) y salimos del coche.

Bella miró a su alrededor, tal vez buscando las casas o alguna carretera, pero no encontró nada, salvo arboles. Alzó las cejas y miró la casa sorprendida.

-¡Vaya…! – Suspiró – esto es… grande, Edward. ¿Vivís aquí? – preguntó dejándose arrastrar por mí.

-Si. Bueno, en realidad, es la casa de mi padre y mi madre. Con el paso del tiempo, mis hermanos y yo nos fuimos yendo, ya que cada uno tenía que seguir su camino. -

-Entonces tú no estás viviendo aquí. -

-No. Tengo una casa que acabo de comprar hace poco. Alice se va a hospedar en mi casa durante unos días, después, supongo yo, se vendrá aquí. -

-¿Así? – preguntó Alice, mirándome extrañada.

Agrandé los ojos, como diciéndole: tu di que si, Bella esta aquí, Bella esta aquí y tu, te vas.

Pero, al parecer, Alice entendió otra cosa.

-A no, eso ni hablar. -

Entrabamos ya en casa, cuando Bella dijo.

-Entonces, ¿os podre visitar a menudo…? – pero cerró la boca al instante, como arrepintiéndose de sus palabras – no creo que sea buena idea. -

-Tú puedes venir cuando quieras. -

Pensándolo bien… tampoco es mala idea que Alice se quede conmigo. Ya hay una excusa para que Bella venga todos los días.

Rose se encargo de hacer palomitas mientras que Emmett y yo alistábamos las cartas. Cuando tuvimos las bebidas en la mesa, empezamos a explicar a las chicas.

-¡Esperad! ¿Podemos esperar a Jasper? – pidió Alice – solo unos minutitos – e hizo un puchero.

Todos suspiramos, blanqueando los ojos a la vez.

-Mientras, Edward, puedes enseñarle los alrededores a Bella – propuso Alice con una gran sonrisa.

SI, esas sonrisas suyas eran significativas.

-Eh… claro – dije. Lo que más deseo es tener un rato a solas con Bella - ¿Te apetece, Bella? – pregunté.

-Claro – aceptó con una sonrisa.

Nos levantamos. Fuimos con dirección al jardín, lleno de flores y rosas de todo tipo plantados por mi madre. Bella se quedó maravillada, con una gran O ovalada.

Se acercó a las rosas para olerlas, estuvo allí unos minutos. Yo, en cambio, me entretuve mirándola.

Los rayos de sol generaban en su pelo mechones rojos, haciéndolos brillar. Pero no solo brillaba su pelo, también brillaba ella. Eran las cinco de la tarde por lo que el sol iluminaba su piel blanquecina y… estaba preciosa. El viento jugueteaba con su pelo, azotándole el rostro, pero dándole un toque más natural, más llamativo.

Era impresionante volver atrás y recordar cómo era mi vida antes de conocerla. Ella había cambiado todo, mi forma de ser. Tenía otra perspectiva del mundo, de las mujeres. Ya no me veía capaz de tirarme a la primera chica que se me pasaba por delante, ya no veía a ningún otro cuerpo, a ningún otro rostro.

Bella levantó la cabeza y me miró. Se ruborizó al instante y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, luego, bajó la mirada y preguntó:

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? -

Hice mi sonrisa más amplia.

-Nunca he salido contigo a estas horas… - mira hacia el sol, iluminándola. Luego, volví a observarla – pero... con estas luz – me acerqué a ella, vacilante – te ves… - me brindó una enorme sonrisa - ¡horrible! -

Unas carcajadas llenaron el jardín. Cogí su mano y la entrelacé con la mía. Me sentí esperanzado al ver como ella la estrechaba; esperanzado para dar el siguiente paso.

Cogí su rostro con mi mano izquierda, acariciando su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar. Bella cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Notaba como su mano le sudaba, un indicio de nerviosismo. Podía sentir su aliento en mis labios ya y sus labios rozaban los míos.

Su mano libre subió hacia mi cabello, enterrando ahí sus dedos. Solté su mano, rodeándole la cintura para acercar su cuerpo al mío, para sentir su calidez.

Estábamos haciendo esto largo, pero quería que durara toda la vida, que me recordara para siempre.

Y, sin evitarlo más… la besé, la besé por primera vez.

Nuestros labios encajaron a la perfección. Llevaron un ritmo suave, un ritmo que nos permitía disfrutar a los dos.

Mi mano derecha se hundía ahora en la suavidad de su cabello y, ella, cerraba en un puño mi pelo.

El beso se hacía más intenso, más duradero, más pasional.

Cuando vimos que nos faltaba la respiración, o al menos a ella, me alejé un poco, permitiéndole adquirir oxígeno.

Pasaron segundos hasta que ella se recompuso.

-No hay nada como el primer beso – sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarme.

La recibí con ganas y me permití convertir el beso más intenso que antes.

Pero una voz nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, una voz que no podía ser más inoportuna y que solo el haría algo así.

-¡Eh, tortolitos! – llamó Emmett – continuar más tarde, ¿vale? Acaba de llegar Jasper y queremos jugar ya. -

Bella y yo suspiramos, contrariados con tener que volver con la muchedumbre.

Cogidos de la mano, entramos al salón, donde Alice y Jasper ya andaban sentados en el sofá conversando y… ligando, como no, tonteando.

Cuando Jasper nos miró, alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero también noté incredulidad en su rostro.

-Alguien… ¿Alguien me puede explicar que hacen esos dos cogidos de la mano? -

Alice se hizo llamar la atención, explicándole.

-Mi hermano y Bella están saliendo, como ves. ¿No es genial? -

-¿Tu… hermano? – dijo Jasper, señalándome.

-Ajá – asintió Alice.

-¿Y… están… saliendo… esos… dos? -

-Exacto – respondió.

-¿Te he dicho que Edward intentó ligar con mi hermana el primer día? -

Alice se quedoo mirándome reprobatoriamente… al igual que Bella. No me gustaba como estaba sucediendo todo… ¡maldito Jasper!

-Han pasado… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos semanas? Jasper, tú y yo sabemos que he cambiado. -

Este último blanqueó los ojos, refunfuñando.

-Como le hagas daño, te corto las pelotas, lo sabes. – me señaló, advirtiéndome.

-Ya he oído eso antes – me burlé. Pero creo que no era momento para bromear.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno – apareció Rose - ¿Vamos a jugar o qué? Jasper, ¿sabes jugar al póker? -

-¿Vosotras vais a jugar al póker? – preguntó Jasper, señalando a las chicas, alzando las cejas a la vez – no… no creo que sea una buena idea. Sobre todo para ti, Bella, tú no sabes jugar. Nosotros apostamos dinero de verdad. -

Las chicas se quedaron mudas. Alice le miró reprobatoriamente, enfadada, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y esperando a que modificara sus palabras.

-Nosotras vamos a jugar al póker, Jasper, sino, olvídate de nuestro plan para el martes. -

-Creo que las chicas deberían jugar – corrigió rápidamente sus palabras, pero aun notaron que Jasper no estaba de acuerdo.

-Si, es que no lo entiendo – Bella se separó de mi para sentarse en el sofá - ¿A qué se debe? ¿Acaso os lo tomáis como una especie de liberación sexista masculina? ¿Se trata de póker y solo podéis jugar los hombres? -

Los chicos nos quedamos callados, pensando en nuestra respuesta. Al final, lo único que pudo contestar Emmett fue:

No, también podéis jugar las chicas. -

-¡Oh! – saltó Rose – así que es una especie de… -se quedó sin palabras – ya sabéis, una especie de… - vacilaba – ya sabéis, de… - al final, suspiró, se sentó y preguntó-: Vale, ¿A qué se debe? -

-Lo que pasa es que no hay ninguna chica que quiera jugar con nosotros – expliqué sencillamente.

-Exacto. Lo que pasa, es que no hay chicas que sepan jugar al póker – añadió Emmett.

-Si, ya, claro – murmuró Alice.

-Esa no es una respuesta – dijo Rose – esa es una típica respuesta masculina. -

-Perdonad – interrumpió Jasper – pero, ¿Alguna de vosotras sabe jugar al póker? -

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose las una a las otras como diciendo: vale, nos han pillado.

-No – respondieron todas al unísono.

-Pero podríais enseñarnos – se encogió Rose se hombros con una sonrisa.

-No – negamos todos los chicos al unísono.

- O -

-Okey, atención, ahora cambiaremos cartas – avisó Emmett.

-Oh, entonces yo no cambio, ¿verdad? – habló Bella enseñándole las cartas a Emmett – porque tengo escalera. -

-Oh, ¡felicidades! – aplaudió Alice.

-¡Vas a ganar! – animó Rose.

-¡Pero no enseñes las cartas!-

Los chicos nos miramos. Las chicas no tenían remedio. No habían entendido nada de cómo se jugaba. Pero lo dejábamos pasar. No queríamos problemas, y yo mucho menos con Bella.

-De acuerdo, Alice, ¿Cuántas cartas quieres? – preguntó Emmett.

-Pues… bueno, solo necesito dos: – dijo mirando sus cartas – el 10 de picas… y el 6 de trébol -

Jasper, Emmett y yo, agachamos la cabeza, rindiéndonos. ¿Es que no se había enterado Alice de que no tenía que decir las cartas que necesitaba? Los tres soltamos un bufido, exasperados.

-Alice… no… no tienes que… - empezó Jasper, pero fue cortado por Rose.

-¡Espera! Yo tengo el 10 de picas, ¿lo quieres? – se la pasó.

-¡Oh, gracias! -

Jasper se cayó, tensando la mandíbula y fulminando a Rose con la mirada.

-Veréis, - expliqué – no se pueden pedir cartas y pasarlas al…

-Oh, no, no, no – volvió a interrumpir Rose – es igual, es igual – me decía – las puedo pasar, yo solo necesito cuatros. -

Todos suspiramos. No podíamos más con esta situación. Pero nos quedamos callados. Se veían tan felices jugando al póker que, por una parte, nos daba gusto.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio cuando Emmett dijo:

Bueno, ahora, el que reparte… -

-Oh, espera, espera, ya lo entendemos – cortó Bella – juguemos enserio, ¿vale? Apostemos dinero. -

-Oh, sí – dijo Rose frotándose las manos – apostemos de verdad. -

Los chicos nos quedamos mirándolas como si tuviéramos delante a unas locas.

-¿Estáis seguras? – preguntó Jasper – Alice acaba de tirar dos jotas porque no le parecían felices. -

Emmett y yo ahogamos nuestras risas. Alice blanqueó los ojos y miró a Jasper, haciendo un puchero.

-Pero estoy lista así que… reparte ya. -

- O -

-OH, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda! – gritaba Alice una y otra vez, lanzando patadas en el suelo.

-Y tooodooo para mi – reía Emmett.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo Bella enfadada, echando humo por las orejas. Miraba a Emmett de manera fulminante. – así que has mentido, ¿no Emmett? -

Emmett la miró sin entender, ordenando sus fichas y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Respecto a qué? -

-Respecto a tener un mal juego. -

-Oh, Bella, ha sido un farol– explicaba, blanqueando los ojos.

-¡Ajá! ¿Y que es un farol? ¿Acaso no es un sinónimo de mentira? -

Emmett resopló, pasó de ella y volvió con sus fichas.

Jasper, Rose y yo no dejábamos de reír.

Adoraba a esta chica. Y, otra vez, me incliné para besarla. Ella respondió al beso con ganas, acariciándome las mejillas y deleitándome con su sonrisa.

* * *

_**Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo especialmente a Diyola; has sido un gran apoyo para no dejar estancada la historia. Un besazooo :)**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607 y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Quiero dar la bienvenida a : **__**Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Edward.**

Caminábamos por el bosque. Alice, Rose y Bella iban delante cogidas de la cintura, cantando en voz alta una canción que para nosotros tres era desconocida.

Breakfast In Bed, Kisses For Me  
You don´t have to say you love me  
Breakfast in bed, love can make you sing

Cantaban las tres a los cuatro vientos, mientras, a la vez, Emmett se dedicaba a grabar un video. Apuntaba hacia ellas a la vez que hablaba.

-Pero mirar que par de locas, chicos. -

Jasper y yo contemplamos como Bella estuvo a punto de caer. Unas risillas traviesas se nos escaparon.

-¿Os estáis riendo de mí? – preguntó mirando hacia atrás, enfadada.

Me encantaba esa forma de ser suya. Se ha adaptado muy bien entre nosotros. De ser otra la compañía, me pregunto cómo estaría, es decir, si hubiera estado en casa encerrado, ahora mismo andaría deprimida. Estar con ella para hacerle olvidar el accidente, y las consecuencias que trajo, era un buen remedio.

Nunca la había visto tan feliz, nunca la había visto reír tanto como ahora. Estaba rodeada de gente que la quería, que la animaba, que no se separarían de ella.

Eso es lo que me gustaba de Alice, Rose y Emmett. Querían a Bella, aunque llevaba poco tiempo juntos. Jasper, en cambio, ambos habían pasado, por lo que ha contado Bella, casi toda la infancia juntos. Eran como hermanos. Jasper, como Ángela, cuidaban a Bella. Ahora tenía a más personas que la adoraban a su lado, para ayudarla.

El día se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis mejores.

Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando noté que Emmett me firmaba con la cámara.

-Eh, tú, quita esa cara de embobado. -

-Quita la cámara, Emmett, por favor. -

-Me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado a la persona de tu vida, hermanito. -

-¿Tienes que comentar eso, Emmett? Recuerda que estas grabando. -

Este profirió un bufido cambió la dirección de la cámara.

-Y bien, Jasper, háblanos más de ti. -

Este se quedo pensativo, decidiendo que decir.

-Pues… acabo de conocer a la chica más linda de Forks… -

-¿Solo de Forks? – oímos exclamar a Alice desde adelante, haciendo un puchero.

-¡De todo el mundo, Alice! – levantó la voz.

Mi hermana vino hacia aquí cabalgando con aquella sonrisa tan característica en los labios.

-Pues déjame decir lo mismo – y le dio un beso en la mejilla, colgándose de su cuello.

Bella vino hacia mí también, pero caminando deprisa. Andaba con cuidado, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Aquí hay muchas ramas – me susurró acercándose a mi – me dan cosas. -

-Un día te dije que mis manos están a tu disposición por si te hacías daño o alguna fractura. Lo sigo diciendo. -

-Eh… - bella se ruborizó, riendo tímidamente – eso suena un poquito mal, Edward. -

La abracé con fuerza, estrechándola y sintiendo su calidez.

-Tómalo como quieras, entonces… porque me refiero a todos los sentidos de esa frase. -

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabiendo que decir.

-Yo… no sé. – tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-Cariño, no te preocupes. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer. -

Se tranquilizó un tanto. Acarició mi rostro. Cerré los ojos para gozar de su tacto. Respiré profundamente al notar como sus dedos se paseaban por toda mi cara. Al final, lo que sentí, fueron sus labios en los míos.

-¡Pero qué monada! – exclamó Alice - ¡Oh, qué bonito! – aplaudía. -

-¿Es Alice siempre tan efusiva? – me susurró Bella.

Asentí, blanqueando los ojos.

Al rato las chicas volvieron hacia delante, cantando y agarradas por la cintura.

Don´t be shy, we´ve been here before.

Pull your shoes off,

And I will lock the door

And no-one has to know, I´ve come here again

Knowing it´ll be like it´s always been before

Nos adelantamos para grabarlas. Se la veían divertidas y de vez en cuando los chicos y yo lanzábamos comentarios burlones. Las chicas nos fulminaban, pero seguían con lo suyo. Bella se tapó la cara para evitar así el enfoque. Le di un beso en la mejilla y la aparté de las demás. La quería solo para mí.

-Anda, trae – dijo Alice – dame la cámara ya grabo yo. -

Emmett fue sustituido por Alice. Mi hermano abrazo por detrás a su novia, diciéndole cosas al oído y acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

Bella suspiró. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Ojala este día no acabara nunca. -

-Lo sé… - la acariciaba – yo tampoco quiero. -

Entonces, levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Pronto pude notar un brillo triste y como sus pupilas se iban cristalizando. Limpié una lágrima de su mejilla a la vez que la oía decir:

-No quiero olvidar… no te quiero olvidar. -

Hice un esfuerzo para mantenerme firme y no hundir mi rostro en su pelo para llorar.

- O -

Después de comer y lanzarnos unas risillas, decidimos ver una película.

La tarde iba oscureciendo poco a poco. No, en realidad, iba oscureciendo más rápido de lo que a mí me gustaría. El sol se ocultaba para dejar paso al crepúsculo.

Ahora nos encontrábamos sentados bajo el pequeño toldo del jardín. Si esta tarde vi a Bella bajo el sol, y me parecía preciosa, ahora estaba hermosa. Su pelo adquiría un color marrón-anaranjado. No tenía palabras para describir la belleza que tenía delante.

Pero el crepúsculo duro menos tiempo de lo acostumbrado, o era yo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no acabara nunca, sobre todo este día.

El pensar que mañana Bella no se acordara de mi resultaba algo insoportable, casi doloroso. Solo me consolaba que Alice me iba a ayudar. Por suerte, ellas ya se conocían. Aunque, he de admitir, que este día había sido… corto y largo. Largo, al principio: me pareció estar horas en el hospital y también porque no podía estar, en esos momentos de sufrimiento para Bella, a su lado. Mi subconsciente quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle que todo iba a salir bien. No podía hacer eso delante de su padre ni de su hermano. Corto, porque a partir de la tarde, después de nuestro primer beso, todo había ocurrido como un torrente, como un tornado: rapidísimo.

Sé que teníamos mas días, pero los siguientes no serán los mismos.

Nos despedimos. Pude notar aquellos ojos marrones cristalinos al despedirse de sus amigos. Tragó saliva y se esforzó por brindarles una enorme sonrisa. Alice también pareció estar a punto de llorar, pero se calmo cuando Jasper la abrazó. Rose le lanzó una enorme sonrisa, pero triste. Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y parecieron estar así larguísimos minutos. Emmett, con su sonrisa y su positivismo, la abrazó, alzándola del suelo y dando vueltas en medio del pequeño círculo que habíamos formado. La característica pero mejorable alegría de Emmett, permitió que Bella se fuese mejor después de despedirse de Jasper. Las aguas habían calmado un poquito y salimos de casa con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Nos paramos a las puertas de mi Volvo. En realidad, fue ella quien se detuvo para besarme. Fue un beso en el que sentí como su cariño desbordaba de sus labios. Hice lo mismo, esforzándome por devolverle todo el amor que ella se merecía. Estuvimos abrazados un largo tiempo después y, al final, tuve que separarla yo y desenredar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Vamos, no quiero que Charlie me monte un pequeño sermón de porque llevo tarde a su hija.

Bella asintió muy a su pesar y subimos al coche.

Mientras Bella jugueteaba con la radio, buscando una canción que le llamase la atención, yo evitaba unas risillas al ver las muecas que ponía cuando una canción no le gustaba. Entonces, una canción llamo su atención.

-¿La conoces? – pregunté mostrándole una sonrisa.

-No. – negó.

-¿Entonces…? -

-Me fijo en las canciones por su letra, no por el ritmo. Y la letra de esta canción me gusta. -

Estuve atento a la letra de la canción y… La miré, sorprendido. ¿Cómo una simple canción puede hacerme sentir tantas cosas? ¿Cómo una simple canción puede explicar varios sentimientos que tengo en el pecho?

Aparté mi mirada y me centré en la carretera.

Pestañeé varias veces y pude ver mejor.

Llegamos. Las luces del salón estaban encendidas cuando llegamos. Bella profirió un suspiro cuando supo que la esperaban despierta. Abrió la puerta y ambos entramos cogidos de la mano.

-¡Vaya, hasta que volvieron! – exclamó Jake bajando las escaleras – y al parecer – añadió cuando nos vio cogidos de la mano – al parecer ha habido cambios. -

Bella blanqueó los ojos y pasó de su hermano. Tiró de mí para entrar al salón.

-Hola papa – saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla – ya estoy aquí. -

-Ya veo y un poco tarde, por lo que noto. -

-Hemos estado todo el día en mi casa con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, Charlie. -

Este asintió, conforme con mis explicaciones. Es mejor adelantarme antes de que se adelante con sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, creo que deberías irte a dormir, Bella. Es un poco tarde. -

-Yo… - vaciló, entristeciéndose – no lo sé. No quiero irme a dormir. -

Tiré de ella hacia el recibidor. No quería miradas martilleándome todo el rato.

-Mañana te vengo a buscar, si gustas. -

-Pero… yo… no sé cómo voy a reaccionar. Edward, todo esto es tan difícil y tú no puedes tener tal paciencia, esperar tranquilamente a que yo vuelva a ser una Bella de hace unas horas, riendo y con mis amigos y abrazándote, queriéndote como… - se cayó.

La abracé con fuerza, calmándola.

-Déjame solucionar eso, ¿vale? Si estoy aquí contigo es porque quiero, porque te quiero y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, ni una lesión cerebral, ni un accidente, Bella. -

Suspiró, pero no me contradijo. Solo se digno a abrazarme fuertemente y hundir su rostro en mi pecho.

-Te quiero – susurró.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña, y yo a ti más. -

Respiré su perfume embriagador e intenté quedarme con el recuerdo del olor hasta el día siguiente.

-Sube a dormir. Mañana nos vemos. -

-No quiero olvidarte – dijo antes de subir.

-No lo harás. Si sientes algo por mí, lo tendrás siempre aquí – y posé mi mano en su pecho, por donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Gracias por portarte tan bien hoy. -

Me lanzó una hermosa sonrisa y me besó. Otra vez, por tercera vez, nuestros labios se juntaron y un dulce y tierno beso. Por un momento pensé que no se iba a alejar, pero me equivoqué. Ya me gustaría a mí que fuera así.

Medio otro beso rápido, otra gran sonrisa, (entristecida) y subió a su habitación.

Vi como desaparecía en la oscuridad del segundo piso.

Me acerqué al salón para despedirme, pero Charlie fue el primero quien habló, quitando la mirada de la pantalla.

-Y Romeo, si no tienes prisa quédate un rato. Te has ganado unas cervezas. -

Con una sonrisa, acepté su invitación y me senté en el otro sofá.

-¿Qué tal hoy con Bella? – preguntó.

-Oh, bien. La verdad es que estuvo muy contenta. Nunca la había visto así. Se abría totalmente a los demás. -

Jake volvió de la cocina con tres latas de cerveza en las manos y se sentaba con nosotros.

-Me alegro – dijo al tomar un sorbo de su cerveza - ¿Y qué planes tienes? Carlisle me dijo hoy que te han ofrecido trabajo en Alaska. Es una oportunidad que no la puedes dejar pasar. -

Sabía y había notado que esa frase tenía doble sentido: es una oportunidad que no la puedes dejar pasar, así, de paso, te alejas de mi hija. ¿Es eso lo que ha querido decir en realidad? ¿Aun pensaba que era un peligro para su hija?

Lamento mucho que vea las cosas de esa manera, cuando no lo son. Tal vez, Charlie no había entendido y no sabía lo mucho que quería a su hija.

-Si, no echarás de menos los días como estos – siguió Jake, apoyando a su padre.

No dije nada. Me quedé callado. No quería entrar en ninguna disputa con la familia de Bella. Simplemente me limité a decir:

-Tal vez los días como estos no sean tan malos. -

En realidad, me encantaban estos días. Estar al lado de la persona que amas… ¿Qué mas puedes pedir teniendo también a tus amigos y familia? Pero, entonces, recordé que no todo era tan perfecto. Me quite rápidamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza cuando Charlie dijo:

-¿Por qué lo dices? -

Suspiré. ¿Debería contárselo? No quiero echarle la culpa al padre de Bella, simplemente quiero hacerle saber el punto de vista que tiene su hija, el mismo punto de vista que tengo yo también.

-Veras, Bella, al enterarse de todo, no solo supo lo del accidente, sino que también se dio cuenta de que su vida es una mentira y, llego a pensar, de que no tendría vida, un futuro… ¿Entiende? Y eso la ha machacado profundamente. -

-¿Así? ¿Y qué planeas, listillo? – preguntó Jake de mala gana.

-Pues que, ojalá, hubiera otra forma de decirle todo lo que pasa en realidad a su alrededor. No es justo para ella no tener vida, estar siempre encerrada aquí. Si, vale, sé que va al restaurante todos los días y también sé que ella, anteriormente, no ha sido consciente de la verdad, pero, ahora que lo sabe, estoy seguro que estaría de acuerdo conmigo. -

Me miraron dubitativos, no sabiendo que decir. Para ellos, sería algo difícil.

-No pretendo que se levante cada mañana y le enseñéis unas fotos y su cerebro roto. Simplemente, podemos buscar una manera distinta de explicarle lo sucedido. Esperar pacientemente a que lo asimile y salir de casa, pasearse con sus amigos, con Alice, con Jasper, Ángela… -

-Y contigo – completó Charlie.

Asentí.

-Mire, Charlie, como habrá visto ya, yo no pretendo hacer daño a su hija. Quiero que sepa que la quiero. Amo a su hija desde el primer momento en que la vi – nunca había imaginado que iba a declarar mi amor al padre de una chica de la que me había enamorado. Meses atrás, me hubiera reído al imaginarme hacer tal cosa – es especial, si, especial a las demás y hasta puede que piensen que una relación entre ella y yo sea imposible. Solo quiero que me deis una oportunidad.

-También suplico que hagáis un esfuerzo para cambiar su vida. Sé que esto no va a ser fácil, como he dicho antes, pero no perdemos nada con probar. -

Pasaron segundos y con los segundos vinieron los minutos. Charlie y Jake se miraban a hurtadillas, como diciendo: ¿Qué hacemos?

Esperé pacientemente. De aquí para el futuro, algo me decía que iba a necesitar la paciencia.

-No lo sé, Edward. Tampoco quiero ver llorar a Bella todos los días. No soportaría verla así. -

-Yo tampoco, pero tenía que haber visto a Bella hoy. Su sonrisa era radiante y estaba rodeada de amigos que la querían. Ellos también están dispuestos a ayudarla. -

No le había comentado nada a estos sobre este tema, pero sé que estarán encantados con participar… aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo empezar ni cómo ayudar a mi novia. Vaya, que bien sonaba eso.

-De acuerdo, Edward. Está bien, te dejo que te acerques a Bella has demostrado que la quieres. -

-Sí, pero no las pifies – añadió Jake.

Me levanté, orgulloso de que aceptaran mi proposición. Me despedí de Charlie, estrechándole la mano. No me molesté en despedirme de Jake, simplemente le dije:

-Adiós Jake, y no acartones las sabanas. -

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso – dijo de mala gana.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta para irme, encontré el pequeño archivador con los papeles, noticias y fotos del accidente de Bella. Lo cogí, supongo que lo iba a necesitar.

**Bella.**

Sé que él no va a estar para siempre con una chica que ha tenido una accidente y, como resultado de ese accidente, tiene ahora una lesión cerebral.

Es cierto que este día ha sido uno de los mejores. Mis nuevos amigos, como Rose y Emmett, son cariñosos y graciosos. Me alegro de a Alice tan feliz con Jasper. Se merece a alguien como él. También me agradó mucho verla. Y Edward… es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Siento que lo quiero, que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y, como ha dicho el, ninguna lesión cerebral va a ser que me olvide de este sentimiento tan fuerte que, desde el momento en que lo vi, nació dentro de mí.

Pero la felicidad no puede sustituir la pena que siento cuando empiezo a pensar y a darme cuenta que mañana no voy a poder acordarme de nada de lo que ha pasado hoy. Aquel primer perfecto beso, su mano firme a la mía, aquel brillo que tiene en su retina cuando me mira… a mis amigos, nuestras carcajadas, el juego de póker de hoy que (por cierto, Emmett es un tramposo mentiroso, pero aun así lo quiero), para ser sincera, aunque no sepa jugar, me ha gustado.

Pero no quería olvidar, no quería hacer borrón y vivir el día de mi cumpleaños.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas mientras que en mi mente recordaba la tierna sonrisa de Edward.

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**_

**Bella.**

-¡Bella! – oí a alguien llamándome, fácilmente reconocible para mí.

Tenía que ser un sueño porque escuchar otra vez la voz de Alice tan pronto y en el mismo día… ahora mismo, tal vez, estará en el avión ya.

Di vueltas en mi cama. Lo único que quería era dormir y seguir soñando con Alice… y con aquellos ojos verdes tan hipnotizadores…

Pero la puerta se abrió. Como sea Jacob, lo mato, juro que lo mato y me tiro encima de él.

-Jacob, lárgate – intenté que mi voz sonara amenazadoramente, pero soné perezosa.

Una risilla, una perfecta risilla sonó detrás de mí. Fruncí el ceño. Reconocía esa risa, pero nunca la he oído. Debo de seguir en mi sueño, sin duda.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, suplicando dormirme y seguir con mi sueño.

-Jacob, no te lo repetiré, si no sales, tendré… -

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy Jake. – que hermosa voz…

Fruncí el ceño con los ojos cerrados. ¿Quién entraba en mi habitación? Esa voz me resultaba muy vaga y remotamente familiar, pero aun así me asusté. No la había oído en mi vida. ¿Dónde demonios estaba mi padre?

Me levanté con el pijama puesto para encontrarme con unos ojos de un verde esmeralda. Me miraba con ternura y simpatía. Era hermoso, por supuesto, guapísimo. Llevaba en las manos un ramo de rosas cuyos bordes eran rojos y lo del medio blanco. Eran hermosas, como él. Y, en la mano, un paquete de regalo con un lazo azul.

Pero, aun así, no me dejé engañar.

Aunque esos ojos… me resultaban…

-¿Te conozco? – pregunté dubitativa.

-¡¿Me reconoces? – pareció maravillado, pero a la vez desesperado. Casi se le caen las rosas de las manos.

-No, por eso te lo pregunto. No tengo ni idea de quién eres, no sé qué haces en mi habitación. Tal vez tu me conozcas, pero yo no. -

Aquella emoción que había hace un rato en él, desapareció. Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Estaba esperando una explicación. El silencio fue interrumpido por él cuando habló:

-Te he traído esto, Bella. -

-¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunté - ¿esto es tuyo? -

-Es de un admirador – respondió – un admirador secreto. Yo solo soy el repartidor. -

Le miré extrañada.

-¿El repartidor? ¿Te pagan por entregar lo que tienes que dar entrando a la casa de la persona sin antes pedir permiso y, sobre todo, levantándola por la mañana? -

Una preciosa sonrisa abrumadora se formó en sus labios.

-No he entrado sin permiso. Tu padre me dejó pasar. -

-¿Por qué? -

-Tus respuestas serán respondidas. Pero primero déjame darte esto. -

Extendió el ramo de rosas. Su fragancia llegó hasta mis fosas nasales, embriagándome. Parecían frágiles, por lo que las cogí lo cuidado.

-Gracias. – dije dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

El chico era muy guapo. Aun no me creía que fuera un repartidor. Pero lo prefería a él antes que a mi admirador secreto.

-Y esto es para ti – concluyó con la entrega.

Cogí el pequeño paquete que me dio. Tenía el tamaño de un pequeño libro.

-Gracias… eh… -

-Edward, Edward Cullen. – ensanchó la sonrisa, dejándome embobada. Le miraba como a un ciego observando el sol por primera vez.

Agité mi cabeza, intentando quitarme sus ojos verdes de la mente, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ahí lo tenía, en carne y hueso. Si, nada menos que en carne y hueso. Todo era muy confuso para mí, irreal.

-Porque no lo abres. – dijo señalando el paquete con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. -

No fui capaz de concentrarme en el pequeño regalo. Estaba claro que no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez: mirarlo y abrir el regalo. Mis dedos se movían nerviosos… el me ponía nerviosa con aquella forma de mirarme. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que soltar una risilla y quitarme el regalo para sustituir mis manos. Lo abrió en un segundo.

-¿Una cinta de video? – pregunté, extrañada.

-Si – asintió – es para ti. ¿Por qué no bajamos y lo ves? Abajo tienes visita, por cierto. -

Fruncí el ceño. Esta mañana estaba siendo muy rara.

-¿Visita? – pregunté.

Yo no recibía visita.

-Yo… - dije – eh… - pero su mirada y aquella sonrisa radiante me impedían hablar, ordenar las palabras en una frase con sentido.

Involuntariamente, me acerque a él. Era como un imán, como un gran imán y yo era del mismo polo. Mi cuerpo era atraído por el suyo. Alcé la mano para acariciarle el rostro… no sé porque me invadió el temor de que, si lo tocaba, lo iba a traspasar. Y, como era obvio, no fue así. Tenía la piel suave… y olía muy, muy bien.

-¿Por qué actúo así contigo? Eres un desconocido, Edward. – hablé con mi rostro muy cerca del suyo.

-Porque me conoces, cariño. -

Mis caricias en su rostro cesaron. Me alejé de él, como si ahora fuéramos polos opuestos. ¿Por qué me llamaba cariño? No es que no me gustara, pero había… esto era como un rompecabezas al que le faltaran varias piezas, piezas importantes.

-Perdona – se disculpó, retrocediendo también. – es mejor que bajemos. -

-Necesito… saber… -

-Como he dicho antes – me habló de forma preocupada – todas tus preguntas serán respondidas. -

-¿Tú no eres un repartidor, verdad? -

Se quedó callado. Entonces, cogió de mi mano y tiró de ella suavemente. Me dejé llevar. No pude soltarme. Me gustaba su tacto. Además, lo había hecho de una manera tan cariñosa… ¿Por qué me trataba así? No entendida nada.

Cuando llegamos al salón, había un par de personas que me resultaban desconocidas. Había, sentada en el salón, una rubia alta, de figura extraordinaria, pelo perfectamente rizado y belleza abrumadora. Me dedicaba una enorme sonrisa de simpatía. A su lado, con una mano entrelazada con la rubia, se encontraba un chico alto, grandote, fornido con perlo negro corto. También mostraba una sonrisa amplia y amigable, formándole hoyuelos en las mejillas. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué me sonreían o miraban como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida?

Y, a su lado… ¡Alice! ¿Pero que hacía ella aquí?

-¡Alice! – exclamé, maravillada, corriendo hacia ella.

-Bella- dijo ella suavemente, sonriéndome ampliamente y abrazándome con fuerza.

Ambas nos fundimos en un enorme abrazo, durando, así, minutos.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido? ¿Qué ha pasado? – pero su rostro estaba acompañado por la tristeza cuando me separé y la observé fijamente. Adiviné el porqué de aquella tristeza - ¿Qué te ha hecho James esta vez? Te veo triste, amiga. Dime, ¿Ha pasado algo con el infeliz ese? -

Sus ojos se agrandaron, sorprendidos. Miró hacia atrás, nerviosa. Luego, echó un vistazo al chico grandote. Este la miraba dura y preocupadamente. También pude divisar furia en sus ojos azules.

-No, no, no. Bella, no. James… es agua pasada. El no tiene nada que ver. No sé nada de él desde hace much… -

Pero paró. No terminó su frase y carraspeó.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano, Bella? – preguntó Alice, mirando la cinta de video.

-Eh… - lo levanté – no lo sé – me encogí de hombros – el chico de pelo cobrizo, que dice ser el repartidor– giré mi cabeza para verlo suspicazmente – pero yo creo que no lo es, me lo ha dado con un ramo de rosas provenientes de un admirador secreto que tengo. -

Alice volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Te parece si lo vemos? – preguntó dando unos pequeños aplausos.

Reí con ganas.

-Lo que tú quieras – dije.

Ambas nos dirigimos al salón con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Y ahí se encontraba mi padre y Jake.

-¡Papa, ¿has visto? ¡Alice ha vuelto! – dije maravillada.

-Si, hija. Lo sé. Ya la veo. -

-Pero, tienes que contarme todo – pedí – tienes que explicarme porque no has viajado. Estabas ilusionadísima. ¿Por qué? – pregunté.

-Bueno… - pareció vacilar, nerviosa – ya te lo explicaré. Es… una larga historia. Primero veamos el video. -

Asentí contrariada. Me importaba más la vida de mi mejor amiga que un simple video. Pero, al parecer, algo malo le había pasado y estoy segura que tenía que ver con ese gilipollas de James. Si lo ha negado antes, es porque había personas desconocidas para ella. No creo que se ponga a explicar sus problemas personales delante de unos desconocidos.

Puse la cinta de video y encendí la tele. Me senté en el sofá entre Alice y el chico de pelo cobrizo. Quería sentarme a su lado, pero a la vez de mi mejor amiga. La pareja de antes se situó detrás de nosotros.

La pantalla se puso de un color negro, negro intenso. De pronto, empezó a oírse una musiquita… ¡eh!

-¡Esa es mi canción favorita! – exclamé, maravillada pero, a la vez, extrañada.

No se… esto no tenía sentido.

-Lo sabemos – escuché la voz de la rubia, mirándome sonriente.

-¿Qué… que es esto? – pregunté.

-Mira – me susurró Edward, cuyo aliento rozo con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Concéntrate en la peli, concéntrate en la peli, me decía una y otra vez.

_-¡Hola Bella! – _oí la voz del chico de pelo cobrizo en la televisión - _¡Hey, no, no pongas la cámara ahí! – _susurró, mirando hacia un punto detrás de la cámara.

-Joder, Edi, que quiero irme al baño – oí susurrar.

Alcé mis cejas. Luego, reí.

-Tu y yo nos conocimos el 20 de Junio del 2010, Bella. Nos vimos por primera vez en la cafetería de Forks, pero no entablamos conversación. -

-Si, si, antes, tu adorado Edward, Bella, – apareció la chica rubia, ocupando todo el enfoque. – era un mujeriego que no hacía más que tirarse a la primera que tenía pechos y vagina.

Eh, no me estropeéis el video – oí la voz de Alice desde el fondo. Luego unos zapatos aproximarse – lo siento, Bella. – sonrió Alice acaparando ahora ella toda la cámara – Bueno, supongo que te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? El es mi hermano, y, en realidad y aunque te parezca imposible, sois novios. – explicó con una gran sonrisa, abrazando al tal Edward, su hermano. – Ella es Rosalie, novia de Emmett. Este último es mi hermano también. -

-¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejarme hablar a mi? La idea fue mía, Alice – habló Edward, molesto.

Las chicas se apartaron y dejaron que Edward hablase. Este último carraspeó y volvió a hablar.

-Como te decía, nos conocimos en esta misma cafetería – el enfoque se paseó por todo el restaurante – la primera vez que hablamos, fue aquí. Desayunamos juntos y nos gustamos enseguida. -

No, esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Pero de que iban?

-Y tú no te acuerdas de esto porque… -

La imagen cambio para dejar paso a una fotografía.

Me levanté enseguida, arrodillándome en la alfombra del suelo, con ojos llorosos y las manos tapándome la boca, no creyéndome el horror que tenía delante.

Contemplaba una fotografía mía, tumbada en una camilla de hospital, con tubos por todo el cuerpo y moretones en el rostro. Dormía, pero parecía como si estuviera muerta.

Sollozos se escapaban de mi pecho sin control.

La imagen cambió, y vi mi coche abollado en un árbol. Esa misma fotografía se encontraba implantada en una página del periódico. Debajo, ponían unas letras que decía: _un accidente de coche. La chica se encuentra hospitalizada, pero en coma. Los familiares que la acompañaban permanecen estables._

Miré a mi padre, con la esperanza de que esto fuera una broma… pero no fue así. No pronunció palabra.

-¿Tienes idea de las estupideces que hacia Edward para acercarse a ti? Hacia cualquier cosa, Bella – me explicaba Ángela, con una sonrisa en el rostro – voy a serte sincera, Bella. Al principio, intento flirtear conmigo. Pero, tú ya sabes cómo soy, ¿verdad? Tu novio está muy bueno, pero… en ese momento me pareció un gilipollas. -

Lo miré reprobatoriamente. Si supiera Edward la fama que tiene Ángela en tratar a los novios…

-Pero te quiere mucho, cariño. Edward es un buen hombre. No sabes cuánto te adora. – sonreía tiernamente - ¡eh! ¡no, no, no me toquen esa vajilla! – ahora miraba hacia otra dirección – ¡Es carísima, Emmet, no! -

Y salió disparada hacia la cocina. Luego, oí unos platos romperse. Reí a medias.

Luego, la imagen volvió a cambiar. Era un video, un video en el que salía cantando en un bosque. Iba en el medio cogida y mi cintura rodeada por los brazos de Rose y Alice, cantando…

Las lágrimas, poco a poco, se secaron. No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

_-Pero mirar que par de locas, chicos – _oí una voz masculina que, supuse, era el que estaba grabando.

Entonces, me caí. Unas risillas escuché. Edward era uno y el otro… ¿Jasper? ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

_-¿Os estáis riendo de mí? – _dije reprobatoriamente, mirándoles fulminante.

Me levanté y volví a abrazarlas.

Después se enfocó la cara de Edward, mirándome maravillado, como si fuera un ángel bajado del mismísimo cielo (¿un ángel patoso?) en fin. Tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Después se enfocó a Jasper. Alice se encontraba a su lado, abrazándole y dándole besos en la mejilla. ¡¿Jasper y Alice?

La grabación se cortó y salió otro video. Estábamos los seis, jugando a las cartas.

-Oh, ya veo – dije hacia Emmett, parecía enfadada –así que has mentido, ¿no Emmett? -

Emmett me miró sin entender, ordenando sus fichas y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Respecto a qué? – preguntó.

-Respecto a tener un mal juego. -

-Oh, Bella, ha sido un farol– blanqueó los ojos.

-¡Aja! ¿Y que es un farol? ¿Acaso no es un sinónimo de mentira? -

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, sin poder creerme lo que escuchaba, lo que veía. Momentos de los que yo no recordaba, momentos en los que, a simple vista, se me notaba feliz.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos abrazados, mirándonos y, he de decir, que era un momento intimidante. Sus ojos esmeraldas no se despegaban de mí, de mi rostro, que tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Pero tenía un brillo en los ojos de tristeza, a pesar de que me veía totalmente enamorada.

-Tuviste un accidente, provocándote una pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, Bella. – siguió explicándome Edward.

Sus ojos, hipnotizantes, reflejaban el dolor, la tristeza…

-Pero nosotros estamos contigo, Bella. Siempre, sobre todo Edward, cuyos ojos verdes siempre expresarán que te querrá para siempre. – siguió Rosalie, guiñándome a la vez un ojo.

-Oh – exclamo Emmett, acercándose a ellas – y tienes que saber también que tu hermano acartona las sabanas. -

Levanté las cejas, mirándole interrogativamente pero, a la vez, apretando los labios para no reírme de mi hermano.

-¿Vais a recodármelo toda la vida? – pregunto él, enojado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bella, si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo no conocería a Jasper – declaraba Alice – Si, si, estamos saliendo. Nos conocimos ayer y todo eso, pero, ¡es tan mono! -

-Alice, basta – cortó Edward. Luego, sus ojos volvieron a la cámara – han pasado ocho meses desde tu accidente. Alice ha venido de vacaciones. Es la dueña de la tienda en la que trabajaba. – mientras él decía esas palabras, Alice se encontraba saltando, dando palmaditas y señalándose a sí misma –Te llevas muy bien con todos. Te ganaste sus corazones desde el primer día. – una sonrisilla apareció en mis labios.

-Por cierto, Bella, el enamoramiento de Edward hacia ti me costó un par de huesos rotos. -

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

_-Bien, chicos, voy a cerrar._ – oí la voz de Jasper hacer eco.

_-¡Eh, espera, que ya terminamos! ¡Un momento, Jazz! – _Alice cogió la cámara y enfoco a Jasper, quien se encontraba arreglando unas cosas en la barra – _Vamos, Jasper, di algo._

Este levantó la mirada, pensativo. Miraba por todas partes, supongo que intentando buscar ayuda. Al final, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-No sé qué decir. -

-Oh, venga, algo se te tendrá que ocurrir. Es para Bella. -

-Pues… - carraspeó – eh…. ¿recupérate? -

-Pero mira que novio mas bruto se cogió tu amiga, Bella – se burló Rose.

La cámara enfoco a Rose y Edward. Rápidamente, se unió Emmett y Jasper. Segundos después, Ángela se puso al lado de su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

Alice apareció dando saltitos, como siempre.

-Estas rodeada de gente que te quiere, Bella – habló Edward, sonriéndome – nunca te vamos a dejar y recuerda que te quiero. -

La musiquita que sonaba de fondo desapareció. La pantalla quedó totalmente negra. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis mejillas… con pequeños sollozos. Pero, parte de esas lágrimas, podía decir que eran de felicidad.

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_

¿Seré tan mala de dejarlo así? NOOO En breve subiré el próximo ;)


	15. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**_

**Edward.**

Aún se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo. Sus manos colgaban por sus costados, flácidos. No divisé movimiento alguno, pero, al menos, había dejado de llorar.

Jacob se acercó para apagar la tele. Entonces, Bella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano. No podía verle el rostro, simplemente, oí sus palabras.

-¿Cuántas… cuantas veces…? - noté como se le trababan las palabras - ¿Cuántas veces he visto este video? -

Jacob se arrodilló. Acarició el pelo de su hermana, un acto tierno, y respondió.

-Esta es la primera, Bella. -

Asintió, respirando profundamente. Finalmente, se levantó y nos miró a todos.

-Gracias. – y una pequeña sonrisa nos brindó.

Fui yo el siguiente en moverse. Me situé delante de ella y la estreché contra mis brazos, transmitiéndole mi calor corporal ya que, cuando sentí su piel tocar la mía, la noté gélida. Me devolvió el abrazo. Sentí como poco a poco la tela de mi hombro se iba humedeciendo. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura y me apretó con fuerza.

-¡Siento llegar tarde! – exclama una voz.

Ambos nos separamos y vemos a Jasper en la entrada del salón, respirando entrecortadamente.

Un poco de risas no vino mal al ambiente. Jasper se acercó para saludar a Bella con un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Yo… bueno, me cuesta asimilarlo – declaró Bella – Os agradezco todo esto, pero necesito tiempo… estar sola… -

Suspiró. Retiró su pelo hacia atrás.

Todos asentimos. Bella salió de casa, con dirección al bosque. Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-No la sigas – identifiqué la voz de Charlie – necesita estar sola. -

Asentí.

-Ha sido un detalle por vuestra parte, chicos, pero sabéis que no hay nada que cambie en cómo se puede sentir Bella. -

Tenía razón. Siempre iba a ser lo mismo. Bella se iba a sentir irremediablemente triste, dolida, y va a tener cierto tiempo para asimilar la misma noticia que le daremos cada día, como si fuese la primera vez.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, yo, simplemente, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. Pero no podía aguantar más. Aproveché que en el salón solo se encontraba Alice y Jasper, jugueteando. Rose y Emmett jugaban a las cartas.

Me levanté. Estaba seguro que no se iban a dar cuenta de mi ausencia.

La vi, dándome la espalda, sentada en un tronco. Oía sus sollozos. No me gustaba verla sufriendo pero, afortunadamente, no eran tan intensos como antes.

Me senté a su lado, siendo consciente de que necesitaba espacio, aunque, si hubiera sido por mí, ahora mismo estaría arrullándola en mis brazos.

-Hola – dijo sorprendida. Rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas.

Tampoco pude evitarlo. Sustituí mis manos por las suyas, limpiándole las cálidas y saladas gotitas que humedecían su rostro.

Se dejó hacer. Pronto, se calmó.

-Hola – respondí algo tarde.

Se me quedó mirando con una leve arruguita entre las cejas. Me miraba como si estuviera descifrando un difícil problema de matemáticas. Momentos después, aquella arruga desapareció y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Levantó su mano, algo vacilante, para acariciarme el rostro. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su calidez, de la suavidad de su piel… y los sentimientos que me recorrían en estos mismos instantes: tan intensos, maravillosos e indescriptibles. Sus dedos pasearon por mis pómulos, mis mejillas, mis párpados, mi barbilla y se quedaron delineando la curva de mis labios. Era como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de mi rostro… para no olvidar.

Abrí los ojos y suspiramos.

Empezó a llover. No nos importó.

Su pelo se iba humedeciendo y le daba un toque rebelde, pero encantador. Su piel se había puesto más pálida, pero conservaba su belleza de siempre.

Volvimos a suspirar. Este momento era tan tierno, tan inolvidable… Habíamos dado un paso en el día de hoy. Eso estaba bien, puesto que así Bella podrá desenvolverse y ser ella misma.

-Creo que es mejor que entremos – opiné haciendo ademán de levantarme.

-Espera – me detuvo sujetándome de la mano.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos. Acercó su cara a la mía. Hice lo mismo, pero consiguiendo una aproximación lenta.

Nuestros labios se juntaron como uno solo. Degustamos los sabores del uno al otro. Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y dulces. Se movían con cierta vacilación, por lo que decidí intensificar el beso, animándole a que se desenvolviera.

Una voz nos llamó desde unos metros de distancia. Era la segunda vez que nos interrumpían. Perfecto, pensé con sarcasmo.

Ambos entramos cogidos de la mano. Bella había dado un gran cambio. Su sonrisa habitaba otra vez en su rostro. Eso me llenaba y me animaba a convertir este nuevo plan en rutina…. Siempre y cuando Bella este de acuerdo conmigo. Ya se lo comentaré mas tarde.

-Hola, chicos – saludó Bella y, acto seguido, dirigiéndose a Emmett, preguntó – una… una preguntita – se acercó a él tirando de mi mano – esa… esa vajilla que le rompiste a Ángela, los platos, ¿Tenia en el borde un color dorado, como decoración? -

Mi hermano, como no, se quedó pensativo, comiendo un bollito de chocolate que le había invitado Jacob. Ambos tenían migas en la comisura de sus labios… Era una imagen digna de grabar. ¡Con esa perspectiva se parecen tanto!

-Sí, creo que si – respondió - ¿Por qué? -

-Emmett, ¡te voy a matar! – exclamó Bella.

Ipso facto, Emmett dejó caer el bollito al suelo y, con los ojos como platos, pero con un brillo en las pupilas que me decía que su cabeza estaba ausente, recordando la mañana de hace un par de días, se puso detrás de Jacob, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus anchos hombros.

-Vaya, Jacob, este bate de beisbol es muy bueno. Parece de metal… -

-¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó Emmett - ¡NO! ¡NO! – miraba, anonadado, su bate de beisbol favorito.

Empecé a reírme como un loco.

-Pregúntaselo a Emmett, Jasper – sugería a la vez que observaba el bate de beisbol con el que Jasper jugueteaba. – estoy seguro que mi hermano te puede decir si es un metal de los buenos. -

-¡Tu novia me las va a pagar, Edward Cullen! ¡Es una psicópata! -

Bella lo miró ofendida. Obviamente, nada entendía. Pero yo no podía explicar nada. Podía decir que ya sentía lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¿Alguien puede…? – empezó Alice, pero mis carcajadas fueron más audibles que el propio pitido de su voz.

Bella cogió el bate, echándole una ojeada y, pensando tal vez, que había algo raro en el que me hacía gracia. Me miró como si estuviera loco también.

Esperaron a que me controlara. Cuando lo hice, carraspeé y empecé a explicar. Tras finalizar, Bella se acercó a Emmett, pidiéndole y rogándole disculpas. Casi le suplicaba. Emmett se calmó un poco y se limitó a decir.

-Te disculpo, Bella pero, por favor te lo ruego, aleja de mí aquella arma asesina que tienes en la mano. – rogó, señalándole con los ojos redondos.

-Oh, claro – y se la dio a Jasper rápidamente.

Pero Bella se permitió echar unas risillas.

-Vamos Bella, vamos a cambiarte que estas en pijama y no soporto verte mas así – Alice cogió de su mano y, con Rose, subieron a su habitación.

Me senté en el sofá. He de decir que me encontraba realmente feliz.

-Así que… - carraspeó Jake - ¿no tienes nada con Leah, esa tal secretaria tuya, verdad? -

Blanqueé los ojos. Este chico había empezado a caerme bien… pero con este comentario…

-No Jake. Oye, escucha y que te quede bien claro: amo a tu hermana, ¿vale? Y… eh… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

-OH – se sorprendió por mi pregunta. Sabía que había un significado oculto tras aquellas palabras. Se frotó la cabeza, nervioso – pues… porque no quiero que hagas daño a mi hermana, por eso. -

Emmet y Jasper se acercaron a él, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Picarón, que lo tenías oculto, ¿eh? – le daban codazos en plan amistosos.

-¿A qué os referís? – pregunto él, mirándolos de reojo.

-OH, vamos, no lo niegues, esa secretaria está muy buena y ya le has echado el visto bueno, ¿a que si? – apostillaba Jasper.

-Eh… yo… - se frotó Jake la barbilla – me voy a seguir con las pesas. -

Dando media vuelta, salió hacia el jardín, caminando lo más rápido posible, alejándose de nosotros. Pero estoy seguro que pudo oír la voz de Emmett diciendo:

-¡Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Jacob! – y después, carcajadas.

-Espero que no hayáis asustado a mi hermano – una voz, cerca de nosotros, sonó traviesa y con signos de risillas.

Mis ojos se clavaron en ella, contemplándola fascinado.

Llevaba puesta una falda larga color caqui; una camiseta negra con mangas cortas, un poco ajustada a su delgada cintura. Resultaba un poco chocante, ya que contrastaba el negro con la palidez de su piel, pero aquel encanto y hermosura nunca desaparecía.

Sus mejillas no tardaron en ruborizarse. Bajó la mirada, pero luego la alzó hacia mi hermano y Jasper.

-¿Y bien, como veis a Bella? -

Obviamente, como habían contemplado todos, no llevaba su usual vestimenta.

-¿Sabes qué? – opinó Jasper – hace tiempo que no te pones esos vaqueros y esa blusa color azul tirantes… ¿Aun las tienes? -

Todos le fulminamos con la mirada, como diciendo: ¿Cuántas veces más la vas a jorobar? Jasper se percató de nuestras miradas furibundas, por lo que blanqueó los ojos y dijo:

-Es una broma – suspiró - ¿vamos? -

-¿A dónde vais? – oímos la voz de Charlie detrás de nosotros.

-Oh pues… - nos quedamos mudos. No teníamos nada planeado. -

-A mi casa – se encogió Alice de hombros.

-Si, Bella ha dicho hace un rato que quiere salir con nosotros. ¿Verdad Bella? – y le dio un codazo disimulado.

-Oh, claro – carraspeó. Con lo mal que se le da mentir… - si, además, me han pedido que les enseñe como hacer la tarta de chocolate que tanto me gusta, papa. -

-Oh, de acuerdo, ¿podrías traerme un trozo? ¡Es que me encantan! – pidió a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la tele.

-Claro. Chau papa – se acercó para inclinarse y darle un besito en la mejilla.

- O -

Llegamos a mi casa, donde Alice, Rose y Bella pusieron música en alto.

-Alice, ¿de dónde has sacado esa canción? – pregunté, haciendo una mueca reprobatoria.

-A Bella le gusta – se encogió de hombros. – así que no la voy a cambiar. ¡Voy a sacar el monopolio! -

Y salió disparada hacia el trastero, donde guardábamos todo tipo de juegos de mesa y cosas que poco utilizábamos.

Caminé hacia donde se encontraba Bella. Me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿No te gusta la canción? – preguntó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, a la vez que me hacia un puchero.

-Cualquier canción con tal de estar contigo – aspiré el perfume de su pelo, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

La miré tiernamente a los ojos. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y la besé profundamente. Me respondió al beso como un acto reflejo.

-¡Hey, parejita! – ambos respiramos impacientemente.

-¿Nos interrumpen siempre? – me susurró con el ceño fruncido.

-Se está convirtiendo en una tradición. -

Blanqueó los ojos.

-¿Jugáis o qué? – preguntó.

-La última vez que jugué – nos hacía saber Bella – me quedé pobre, ¿vale? Jake, no sé si hacia trampas, me hacia hipotecar y vender mis preciadas casitas. – se sentó en el sofá – por no hablar de que los ferrocarriles siempre los compraba él. -

Me senté a su lado, distrayéndome con el perfume de su pelo. Acariciaba sus brazos desnudos, todo en ella me atraía. ¿No podíamos tener un poco de intimidad?

-¿Cuál eliges, Bella? – preguntó Rose.

Pero Bella ya estaba entretenida con mis labios. Cogió mi rostro, acercó su cuerpo al mío, tanto, que por un momento pensé que se iba a sentar a horcajadas. Posé mi mano en su cintura, mis dedos se hundieron en su pelo…

-¡Eh! – gritó Alice - ¡Joder, que es mi casa! – ya la veía dando patadas en el suelo - ¿podéis comportaros? -

Bella se separó, contrariada, pero con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

-Elijo… - hizo una mueca pensativa – el caballito. -

-¿No tiene suficiente con el que tiene al lado? – bromeó Emmett, apretando los labios fuertemente para no reírse.

-¿Dónde este mi bate de beisbol? – preguntó Bella, sin quitarle la mirada.

Vaale, vaaale, vaaaale – blanqueó los ojos, pero aun así todos pudimos notar cómo se estremecía.

-Esperad, chicos, antes voy al baño, ¿vale? ¿Dónde se encuentra? – decía haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-Oh, pues está arriba a la derecha. – señaló Ros – no tardes, ¿ok?-

-Okey. -

**Bella.**

Estaba idiotizada. Me levante con dirección al baño. Necesitaba bajar los calores producidos por los besos de Edward. Este hombre hacia despertar hasta mi última hormona, hacían que me descontrolara y mi parte racional bajara por los suelos. ¿Me pasaba eso siempre cuando me besaba? ¿Mi cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera cuando me tocaba, me miraba, o me besaba? No sé como hace para que cada día me enamorara repetidas veces de él. Me encontraba feliz, completamente feliz. El dolor cesaba, convirtiéndose en un puntito casi imperceptible en mi pecho. Estar con ellos me hacía sentir muy bien.

Posé mi mano en la puerta del pomo del baño, la gire y abrí; casi fui inconsciente de mis pasos, de mis movimientos. Tenía en mis fosas nasales su fragancia y aquel color verde tan intenso.

Levanté la cabeza y…

Mi mandíbula se descolgó; mis ojos se agrandaron, mis pupilas se dilataron y quedé absolutamente pálida al ver a la figura que tenía delante.

Me quede ahí, parada, sin nada que hacer.

-¡OH! – grité, llevándome la mano en la boca - ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!-

-¡¿BELLA? -

Involuntariamente, se me escapó un gritito.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Corrí por el pasillo y llegué al salón. Mi cara debía parecer un poema a juzgar por las caras de preocupación y risillas por algunos que otros. No podía si quiera respirar y hasta podía decir que temblaba.

-¡Bella, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward, cogiéndome por los hombros.

Tomó mi mano y me sentó en el sofá. Aun no podía reaccionar. Solo desperté cuando un picor, doloroso, sentí en la mejilla.

-¡Au! – grité.

-Lo siento – dijo Rose – necesitabas una buena bofetada. -

Me acariciaba mi mejilla, mirándola mal.

-Bien, ¿puedes decir, por favor, que ha pasado? -

Los miré a todos. Creo que me voy a quedar ciega…

-Yo… - balbuceaba – eh… ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que había alguien en casa? – me miraron mal – Acabo de ver a un hombre desnudo, TOTALMENTE DESNUDO, en el baño de arriba. ¡AHHH! -

Todos se miraron, confundidos. Tenían el ceño fruncido y no entendían nada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no me creían?

-Voy a ver quien está arriba – murmuró Edward.

Respiré profundamente. Aun no se me iba la imagen de un hombre desnudo, estirándose con el torso en dirección a la puerta. Mis ojos ni siquiera se habían fijado que me quedé un par de segundos contemplándolo de arriba abajo.

¡oh-dios-mío! Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que Edward bajara y me dijera quien es. Pasaron minutos cuando escuchamos unas estruendosas pero hermosas carcajadas bajar las escaleras. Podía decir que Edward estaba llorando de la risa, como antes, en casa.

Lo miré mal. ¿Cómo podía reírse de eso cuando estuvo a punto de darme un ataque al corazón?

-¡A que no adivináis a quien vio desnudo Bella! -

-¡No me hace gracia! – exclamé, enfurecida.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y se limitaron a escuchar la respuesta.

-¡A PAPA! – y volvió a reír.

¡Al padre de Edward, Alice y Emmett! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Quiero morirme! Que se abra un hueco en la tierra y me tragué viva, por favor.

Los demás, al igual que yo, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Luego, empezaron a reír. Jasper cayó de culo al suelo, rematado por las risas; Alice daba patadas en el suelo, riendo una y otra vez y Rose acabó apoyada en la pared, de espaldas, pero asegurándose de que su cabello quedara perfectamente arreglado.

¿Y Emmett? ¿Dónde estaba Emmett?

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con un bocata entre las manos, masticando ruidosamente viniendo de la cocina.

-¡Qué Bella… ha visto… a Carlisle… - intento decir Alice – desnudo… en el baño! – las patadas en el suelo aumentaron.

Emmett me miró, agrandando los ojos, sorprendido. Se le cayó el bocadillo y posó las manos en mis hombros.

-¿Y estás viva? -

-Aquí me ves. -

-¿No te paso nada? -

-Afortunadamente. -

-¿No te dio un infarto? -

-Estaba a punto. -

-¿No te echó un mal de ojo? -

-Espero que no… aunque… ¡quién sabe! -

-¡Lo siento mucho! -

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo y no reírte. – le abracé.

-Pero mira el lado bueno. -

Me separé de él, mirándole interrogativamente. ¿Lado bueno? No veía el lado bueno. Él me dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-No tendrás que vivir con el recuerdo de la anatomía de mi padre durante el resto de tu vida, como máximo, unas horas. -

Suspiré, aliviada. Tenía razón. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos. Dios mío, como lamentaba haberle pegado un palizón la otra vez a Emmett, nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Entonces, en plan broma, le dije:

-Creo… creo que empiezas a caerme bien – entrecerré los ojos.

Ambos nos reímos y volvimos a abrazarnos.

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	16. Chapter 15

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dar la bienvenida en este fic a: CarolineALopez y Dianita Cullen Kuran.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene Lemmon. Si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Edward.**

Los días transcurrían y, con los días, las semanas.

La idea que tuve sobre el vídeo, enseñárselo cada mañana en la que ella se levantara, se convirtió en rutina. Siempre estaba presente cuando lo veía, como también siempre lloraba irremediablemente. Esperaba pacientemente a que lo aceptara, le dejaba su espacio para que asimilara la información.

Cuando volvía de su paseo, la encontrábamos más tranquila. Charlie aceptaba que yo saliera con su hija, era algo que pronto tenía que asumir. Como cada padre, aun seguir pensando que Bella era su hija, su niña pequeña. Le costaba un poco dejarla salir, hacer su propia vida social, aun temía por ella. Pero ahora yo me encargaba de ello y al jefe de policía no le hacía mucha gracia, pero veía a su hija feliz. Eso era todo lo que quería para Bella, que fuera feliz.

La mayoría de las veces empezamos a dar paseos solos. Solo me bastaba una hora para que aquel sentimiento que Bella olvidaba cada día, renaciera con más fuerza que el día anterior. Me miraba con ojos de enamorada, suspiraba cuando le dedicaba mi más tierna sonrisa, se perdía en mis ojos cuando la atrapaba con la mirada. Era cariñoso, romántico, tierno con ella. Muchas veces me decía que la hacía sentir la mujer más feliz de la tierra y eso era lo que pretendía. Odiaba que cada mañana llorara, sufriendo por su horrible accidente. Para borrar cualquier rastro de tristeza, daba paseos con ella, pasábamos el día juntos y pocas veces interrumpían los chicos, algo que les agradecía.

Bella me pedía que fuéramos a visitar a sus amigos de antaño. Sin vacilar aceptaba su petición.

Conocí así a Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina, unas chicas muy simpáticas y, al parecer, compañeras del ex trabajo de Bella. Ambas se encontraban conversando en una de las clases del colegio de primaría de Forks. Cuando nos vieron entrar, se quedaron mudas. Luego, una gran sonrisa asomó por las comisuras de sus labios. Abrazaron a Bella fuerte y cariñosamente. Ella las imitó. Se sentía a gusto, feliz. Empezó a preguntar como estaban, como les iba la vida.

Kachiri, esposa del director, estaba embarazada. Bella la felicitó y le deseó lo mejor a ella y a su niño. Pude observar como asomaba un indicio de tristeza en los ojos de Bella al contemplar maravillada el vientre de su amiga. Fruncí el ceño. Tendría que preguntárselo mas tarde.

Momentos después, apareció el novio de Senna. Se llamaba Gonzalo, un tío muy simpático.

Cuando llegó la hora de presentarme, que hasta ahora no habían reparado en mi presencia, Bella les dijo que era su novio.

Parecieron confusas, así que no tuve problema en explicarle lo que cada día hacia por Bella.

-Así que… - decía Senna, sorprendida – le muestras ese vídeo…. Esperas pacientemente a que lo acepte… ¿Y luego la vuelves a enamorar como si fuese la primera vez? -

-Si. Haría cualquier cosa por ella – añadí esas palabras a la vez que la cogía por la cintura y aportaba un beso en su pelo.

-¡Idiota! – dio un manotazo en el hombro a Gonzalo – tu ya ni siquiera me abres la puerta del coche. -

Bella y yo nos echamos a reír, al igual que las demás.

Nos despedimos y prometimos visitarlas pronto. No querían perder contacto con nosotros.

Con las semanas, pasaban también los meses. Me sorprendí cuando vi la fecha: 5 de Agosto del 2010. Habían pasado dos meses, y cada día estaba más enamorado de Bella.

No me cansaba. Ya no podía imaginar mi vida lejos de ella. Había dado por hecho ya que Forks iba a ser el pequeño pueblo donde me quedaría para siempre.

Pero, con cada día que pasaba también, se hacía más intenso el ardor y el deseo que sentía hacia Bella.

Con el paso del tiempo, ya no me parecían suficientes unos simples besos. Cuando me descontrolaba, Bella se apartaba un poco, confusa, indecisa. Yo mismo me recriminaba por eso, pero el deseo era ya casi difícil de controlar y mi parte racional caía por los suelos cuando notaba como su lengua penetraba en mi boca.

A veces pensaba que estaba a punto de explotar. Solo cerraba los puños con fuerza para no perderla. Mis manos ansiaban recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, memorizar cada una de sus curvas… tocarla, sentirla, besarla… esas eran acciones con las que simplemente soñaba.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en mi casa, viendo una película. Alice había salido con Jasper y mi padre se encontraba trabajando al igual que mi madre.

La tenía al lado, y su fragancia me envolvía. Llevaba un vaquero blanco y una blusa color crema, elegida por Alice. Si, en estos momentos odiaba a Alice. ¿Cómo se le ocurría recomendarle una camiseta crema, sin mangas, adherida a su torso y con escote? Desvié la mirada e intenté centrarme en la película (aunque no resistía en mirarla a hurtadillas), algo imposible.

Respiré profundamente varias veces, relajándome.

Entonces, cambió de posición. Oh no, por favor, no te acomodes así, Bella.

Apoyaba su espalda en mi vientre y su cabeza en mi pecho. Rodeé su cintura con mis manos, bridándole una cálida sonrisa.

Ahora tenía una perspectiva de sus pechos más apetitosa. Se me hacia la boca agua.

Para hacer alguna acción con mis manos e intentar no posarlas en sus pechos, empecé a hacerle pequeños círculos en su vientre por encima de la tela, escuchando algunas que otras risillas por su parte.

-Edward… - dijo riendo – tengo cosquillas. -

Paré.

Pero gracias a dios encontré un hilo de tela suelta de su blusa y jugueteé con ella. Me lo enredé en el dedo índice, y así continué un par de minutos cuando volvió a hablar.

-Me vas a descoser la blusa, Edward. -

Levantaba su cabeza y una tímida sonrisa asomó por sus labios. Hice todo el esfuerzo por devolvérsela. Creo que estaba a punto de explotar.

Tensé mi mandíbula, mantuve mis músculos tiesos y…

-¿Por qué estas tan tenso? -

Había olvidado lo perspicaz y lista que es.

-¿Yo? – me hice el indiferente.

-Ajá – asintió, volviendo a levantar su cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy perfectamente. -

Me dedicó una mueca reprobatoria y volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

Jugueteé otra vez con el hilo, otra vez lo enredaba en mi dedo pulgar, le daba vueltas y vueltas… No sé cuánto tiempo paso.

-Edward… - la escuché murmurar.

-Dime – mi voz sonó contenida.

-Mira que has hecho. -

Entonces, se levantó. Tirando con ella el pequeño hilo. Mis ojos se agrandaron al ver el gran agujero que había provocado en su camiseta. Se la veía la mitad del vientre y parte del sujetador. Levanté mi dedo y poco a poco empecé a desenredármelo, obteniendo así un enorme hilo de no sé cuantos metros.

Mis ojos volvieron a clavarse en su piel desnuda.

Esto empeoraba las cosas.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras por este mismo motivo – señaló su piel destapada.

Su rubor era muy difícil de ignorar. Estaba roja. Apartaba su mirada de mis cada pocos segundos, avergonzada e intentando taparse sus partes desnudas.

-No te cubras – ordené con voz muy ronca.

Juro que yo no provoqué ese tono de voz, juro que me salió así, pero me gustó cuando Bella me miró sorprendida. El rubor incrementaba… y eso hacía que la deseara aun más.

No, ya no podía controlarme.

Me levanté, cogí su cintura y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío.

Edward…

Pero mis labios taparon los suyos, impidiéndola detenerme.

**Bella.**

Miles de mariposas aleteaban en mi vientre… No, en realidad, era más potente que unas simples mariposas. Era sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Yo aun seguía siendo virgen… ¿Y perderla ahora con Edward?

Estaba confusa, asustada por decepcionarle al decirle que no. Pero aun no estaba segura…

-Edward… - repetí entre sus labios.

Sus manos bajaban lentamente por mi espalda hacia mis nalgas, aun así, notaba lo ansiosas que estaban sus manos, como deseaban recorrer cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

-Shhhh no tengas miedo – avisó, con voz tan aterciopelada y sexy, provocando así una gran oleada de descargas eléctricas en mi interior.

Temblaba. Si, se podía decir que temblaba. Un perlino sudor asomaba por mi frente, así como en las palmas de mis manos también.

No tenía nada claro.

Me alejé de él rápidamente. Lo miré a los ojos, transmitiéndole mis disculpas. Noté desconcierto en sus pupilas esmeraldas, pero, pronto, noté enfado, furia en ellos. ¿Enfado por qué? La mezcla de sensaciones, dolor, enfado, preocupación y recriminación, me pareció un tanto extraña. ¿Podía deberse el enfado a mi negatividad? ¿El dolor por rechazarlo?

Se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos, y estas últimas, cerraban su cabello en un puño.

Me arrodillé intentando así, verle el rostro, pero no pude.

-Lo siento… - murmuré – para mi… ya sabes, es como si hoy te conociera, como si fuera nuestra primera cita, nuestros primeros besos… -

-Lo sé, Bella – me interrumpió, levantando su rostro y brindándome una sonrisilla de disculpas – lo siento yo. No debería haberme… descontrolado. Pero, déjame decirte, que con esa camiseta no ayudas mucho y… - carraspeó, desviando rápidamente la mirada de mi piel desnuda.

-Ahora entiendo porque Alice se había empeñado en que debía ponérmela… - hablé con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando como Alice había hasta hecho un puchero y dado pataditas en el suelo para que me la pusiese.

Nos quedamos mirando. Yo aun cavilaba con mi decisión. Era una decisión muy importante, demasiado. Retiré mi pelo hacia atrás. Nerviosa, indecisa, así me encontraba yo.

-¿Cuántas citas llevamos? – pregunté.

Puede que eso me ayude.

-Puffff – suspiró - ¿40? ¿50? No cuentan las veces que huiste de mi –estiró sus labios, haciendo que me quedara sin respiración.

¡Céntrate! Y sonreí para mí misma.

-¿50 primeras citas? – opiné.

-Tal vez – asintió, sonriendo también. – tus 50 primeras citas. -

Suspiré para pronunciar la segunda pregunta.

-¿Me amas? – ahora me encontraba nerviosa.

Se quedó mirándome intensamente, tanto, que por un momento deseé cortar la mirada. Pero no lo hice. Era como huir de este mundo e internarme en un mar de aguas verdes, cristalinas… donde solo estábamos él y yo.

-Con todo mi ser, Bella – respondió tan serio, con franqueza, con voz penetrante y segura que le creí. – Te amo. -

Le creía, claro que le creía. Lo amaba. Era extraño, pues esta mañana me levanté sin siquiera saber que no era más que un simple sueño. Confiaba en el, en sus palabras, en sus miradas, en sus manos… ¿Había algún impedimento para entregar mi virginidad a Edward? Le amaba, el me amaba… confiábamos el uno del otro… Y era suficiente.

Me arrastré hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada. Puedo jurar que nuestros colores se fundieron en uno solo, y deseé que nuestros cuerpos se unieran también.

Cogí su rostro entre mis manos. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, confundido por mis actos.

-Yo también te amo – susurré.

Y lo besé. Sus labios parecieron sorprendidos durante unos segundos, sobre todo cuando mis manos bajaron hacia las solapas de su camisa y, lentamente, pero algo temblorosa y con dedos nerviosos, empecé a desabrochar los botones.

El no tardó en entender y responder.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, levantándome y acomodándome en su regazo, consiguiendo así que mis piernas acabaran a cada uno de sus costados.

Cerré su pelo en mi puño, acercando su rostro.

El beso se intensificaba tanto así como el calor subía a nuestros cuerpos.

Poco a poco empezaba a quedarme sin respiración, pero Edward estaba tan descontrolado que ni siquiera me permitió apartarme para respirar.

Sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda, aportando a nuestro abrazo pasión y lujuria.

Abrí los ojos, deseando ver sus pupilas. Al hacerlo, vi claramente un brillo animal, la lujuria y el fuego. Aquello provoco en mí una subida de adrenalina. Mis hormonas reaccionaron, y más aun cuando inspiré, respirando su fragancia…

El agujero de mi blusa aumento de tamaño. Un pequeño gruñido salió de su garganta… y no me pude contener. Mordí sus labios con fuerza, escuchando por su parte un gemido de placer.

Le arranqué la camisa y, con mis dedos, con la palma de mis manos, recorrí cada musculo, cada centímetro de su piel; sus pectorales, sus abdominales, aquella tableta de chocolate que me volvía loca, haciéndome perder más el juicio.

Mi primer gemido se me escapó cuando un pequeño bulto empezaba a sentir en mi entrepierna. Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo al notar como esta crecía y crecía. Casi me quedé sin respiración, pero Edward no iba a dejar que me apartara para respirar.

Sus labios bajaron hacia mi cuello y, con ella, su lengua, provocándome un mínimo de placer, succionando mi piel.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole más espacio.

Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, balanceándose suavemente, sintiendo más notable su erección, volviéndome aun más loca, y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Los gemidos empezaron a brotar débilmente de mis labios, y entre ellos una vez salió su nombre… sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a ser la última.

Sus dientes apartaron mi sujetador. Sus dedos seguían incrustados en mi espalda y empezaba a sentir ya sus uñas. Pero no sentía daño alguno, para nada.

No tardé en alzar la voz cuando sus dientes mordían mis pezones, erectos, duros a causa de sus besos, de sus caricias…

Y otra vez escuché un gruñido brotar de su pecho.

Los lamía, los chupaba… eran suyos, era suya…

Me enderecé y, con unos movimientos rápidos y agiles (no sé de dónde ha salido ahora mismo mi agilidad sin caerme siquiera) me senté en él a horcajadas cuando lo vi tumbado en el sofá, cómodo.

Sus dedos penetraron la piel de mi cadera… y yo me incliné para besar su cuello, morder el lóbulo de la oreja, consiguiendo estremecerse y aumentado (si es que era posible) el tamaño de su miembro. Mordí sus pezones, duros, y me reí por ello. Su piel emitía una fragancia más intensa, como si fuera su olor natural… me encantaba. No tenía palabras para describir su esencia.

Mi mano izquierda se quedó en su rostro. No tarde en sentir sus dientes mordisqueando levemente mi dedo índice; mientras que la otra se encontraba en la cremallera de su pantalón.

No tengo miedos… no tengo dudas… sé que es lo que quiero… y lo quiero a él.

Lo hice tan rápido, tan fácil y con tanta agilidad que yo misma me sorprendí. Con las dos manos, baje su pantalón. Debajo del jean, llevaba puesto un bóxer… ¿Por qué se ponía bóxers pequeños? Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que el bóxer no era pequeño… era su miembro erecto el que lo hacía pequeño. Tragué saliva, nerviosa.

Una risilla me despertó de mi asombro. Lo miré, y vi una chispa de burla.

Cogió de mis caderas y momentos después me encontraba debajo de él. Aportaba suaves besos en mis mejillas y lentamente bajaba.

-Te amo… - susurraba.

Esas palabras hacían que me sacara una enorme sonrisa de los labios.

Se quito el bóxer… y su aparato quedó desnudo delante de mí. No podía ocultar mi asombro. Era enorme y me pregunté si me entraría.

¡Oh dios mío…! ¿Y si no entra? No tenía porque pensar en eso.

-No te asustes, cariño – me miró tiernamente.

Asentí, un tanto insegura, pero no lo suficiente como para decir: ¡Basta, no quiero hacerlo!

No me atrevería a arruinar un momento así, sobre todo cuando habíamos llegado ya muy lejos.

Se coloco delante de mí, arrodillado. Mis puños se cerraron en los cojines de sofá, clavando mis uñas en ellos y tragando saliva ruidosamente. Entonces me dije: tienes que relajarte, relájate… no puedes estar tensa… es lo que quieres…

Respiré profundamente y, cuando terminé de exhalar todo el aire, sentí como se introducía en mi, lentamente, con cuidado, sin hacerme daño… al principio. A medida que me penetraba, empecé a sentir un agudo dolor, que poco a poco se intensificó.

Gemí un poco, haciendo que Edward se detuviera.

-Estoy bien… - murmuré con una voz poco convencedora.

-Bella… -

-Tu sigue – ordené y me sorprendí con la intensidad que, esta vez, soné.

Lo hizo de golpe, rompiendo mi virginidad… y me miró sorprendido.

Le dediqué una enorme sonrisa, que era lo único que podía hacer.

Sus embestidas empezaron como el sirimiri de la lluvia, delicado pero constante. Así, poco a poco, el dolor apaciguó y el placer incrementó, aumentando el calor de mi cuerpo.

Los gemidos no tardaron en volver a salir. Brotaban de mi pecho y no podía hacer nada para pararlos.

Mis paredes de adaptaron a su forma, atrapándolo y mi cavidad se estrechó, haciéndome gemir mas.

La velocidad aumentó, así como también pasó del murmullo, a las exclamaciones de su nombre.

Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward…. Era de lo único que podía recordar en estos momentos.

Empezaron unas pequeñas sacudidas en mi cuerpo. Se trataba de la brutalidad con la que me penetraba. Me sorprendí cuando lo único que quería era que la velocidad incrementase. Sin pensar, le pedí:

-Más… rápido… - ordené – más rápido, Edward. -

Otra vez vi en sus pupilas el brillo salvaje.

Me levanté e, ipso facto, pronto me encontré encime de él, cabalgándolo. Apoyé mis menos en su pecho, clavando mis uñas en su piel, dejando la marca de ellas. Aumenté el ritmo y casi pude decir que volé.

No recordaba nada. No recordaba donde estábamos, ignoraba todo, absolutamente todo… ni siquiera podía pronunciar mi nombre, solo el de él.

Y quería más… y más… Esto no podía ser bueno, ¿O sí?

Ambos gemidos, llegamos al orgasmo, pronunciamos el nombre del otro… y otra vez gemimos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, tampoco me importaba, tampoco pregunté. Ni siquiera me preocupe por si tenía que volver a casa pronto. Simplemente disfruté… deseando con todo mí ser no olvidarme de mi primera vez.

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders, CarolinaALopez, Dianita Cullen Kuran y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**_

_**Dar la bienvenida esta vez a; Andrea Aurora y Criistal Plateado.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Deciros que a partir de este capítulo comienza la cuenta regresiva, sólo quedan 6 capítulos más el epílogo_**.

* * *

**Edward.**

Si por mí fuera, me quedaría aquí tumbado, disfrutando de su contacto, plácidamente, rodeando el cuerpo desnudo de mi Bella.

Respiraba regularmente, y adiviné que se había quedado dormida. Pero me equivoqué cuando habló.

-Creo que deberíamos volver. Es tarde y mi padre se va a preocupar. -

-¡No! – exclamé, lleno de horror, pero pronto me arrepentí.

Me miró con pena y tristeza en los ojos.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero… no podemos hacer otra cosa, Edward. -

Tenía razón. Muy a mi pesar, ambos nos levantamos. Tuve que dejarle una camiseta de Alice de las muchas que tiene olvidadas en esta casa. Cuando estuvimos listos, entramos en mi coche y fueron los pocos minutos que pasaron hasta llegar a su casa. ¿Por qué se me ha pasado el tiempo tan despacio?

No me apetecía mucho separarme de Bella, no quería hacerlo. Nos fundimos en un largo beso, tan profundo, tan intenso, que tuvimos que separarnos para no empeorar el calor que empezaba a afectarnos.

-Me ha encantado estar contigo hoy – susurra cerca de mis labios – mañana nos vemos, ¿verdad? –pregunta triste, pero con entusiasmo.

-Mañana y todos los días, cariño. -

Me dedica una enorme sonrisa y un beso rápido. Veo como se baja del coche y noto como una parte de mí se va con ella.

Minutos después conduzco hasta mi casa, donde me encuentro a Alice viendo una película con Jasper.

-¿Qué tal ha estado el día, hermanito? -

Como es lógico, no pienso contarle a mi hermana pequeña todos los detalles, por lo que me limito a decirle.

-Todo bien y tranquilo. Ya estoy deseando que llegue el día de mañana. -

Como también deseo que no se olvide nunca de mí. Mañana se levantara y verá el vídeo. Otra vez, esperaré pacientemente a que acepte lo de su accidente y, como todos los días, volverá a enamorarse de mí.

-Estoy pensando en que mañana podemos salir por la noche, ya sabes, a una discoteca… -

-Alice – la interrumpo – no creo que sea una buena idea. Primero, porque su padre… -

-No creo que su padre sea un problema, Edward – me corta Jasper – escucha, nosotros ya sabemos cómo evoluciona Bella. Estando con nosotros, todas las penas parecen desaparecer y gracias a eso, Charlie dejara salir a su hija. -

Puede que tuviera razón. Hoy Bella y yo acabamos de dar el siguiente paso… Bella se ha entregado a mí, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde hace días. Puede también, que si hablara con su padre… ¡por el amor de dios! Bella no tenía 15 años ni nada por el estilo. Tenían razón. Una salida de noche con mi novia no hará mal a nadie. Además, a estas alturas Charlie ya debe saber lo mucho que quiero a su hija y lo mucho que la protejo también.

-Tenéis razón – digo yo - ¿Dónde piensas llevarnos, Alice? – pregunto sonriente.

-No lo sé. Han abierto un nuevo local – dice riendo y saltando de un lado para el otro – ¡ya verás cómo nos la pasamos bien!

Estando con Bella es muy difícil pasarlo mal. -

- O -

Nos costó un poco convencer a Charlie para que nos dejara llevar a su hija a una discoteca. La sobreprotección hacia su hija aun seguía en él, imposible de deshacer.

Eran las diez de la noche. Esperábamos pacientemente a que Bella bajara las escaleras, junto con Alice, quien la ayudaba a arreglarse.

-Edward – empezó a hablarme Emmett - ¿sabes tú que es lo que pasó entre Alice y James? -

Me quedo mirándolo. No sé porque ha sacado el tema. Ya casi me había olvidado de él… Pero ahora me venía a la memoria la cara que puso Alice aquella primera mañana en la que estuvo en mi casa… yo también necesitaba saber.

-No – respondí – pero sé que algo pasó. ¿Recuerdas lo ilusionada que estaba Alice por ese chico y no le hizo ni caso? – le recordaba – pero, de un momento a otro, de la noche a la mañana, este tío la llama declarándose… -

-Tienes razón, tío. Joder, sabía que ese tipo no era de fiar. Sé que algo le ha hecho a nuestra hermana. -

-Sí, pero… estoy seguro que Alice se negara a explicarnos si se lo preguntamos, así que mejor cierra el pico y no te adelantes, ¿ok? Conociéndote, eres capaz de pifiarlas. -

Me miró, ofendido y desconcertado; luego, me fulminó con la mirada.

-Como se nota que no conoces a tu hermano, Edward. ¡Me ofendes! – dramatiza llevándose una mano en el pecho.

Blanqueo los ojos y paso olímpicamente de él. Menos mal y gracias a dios que tiene a Rosalie, alguien que lo aguanta.

Alice baja y, con ella, también lo hace Bella. Quedo deslumbrado al verla: lleva puesto un pantalón corto color azul oscuro y una camiseta marrón, larga que le llega hasta los muslos, como si se tratara de un vestido.

Emmett y Rose reaccionaron… excepto yo.

-Hey, tío – me sacudió Jasper – que aquí una de las primeras veces que te ve es ella, no tu a Bella. -

Mis labios se estiraron al oír ese comentario. Tenía razón. Actuaba como si fuese la primera vez que la viera, pero es que era imposible poner otra cara cuando ves a la mujer que amas delante de ti, hermosa y es que Bella se maquilla muy pocas veces. En realidad, no le hace falta, pero con maquillaje y tan bonita…

-Hola – me saludó con timidez, ruborizándose a la vez - ¿Nos vamos o te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche? – siguió, tomándome la mano.

A veces me quedaba alucinado con la forma de actuar de Bella: ¿Acaso no le afectaba su accidente? Veía, cada día, como sufre, como llora, como intenta superarlo… Y la mayoría de las veces me dice: creo que no voy a poder asimilarlo. Pero, al pasar unas dos horas con nosotros, es la chica más normal del mundo, como si su vida fuera perfectamente feliz, como si se olvidara de aquella irreversible lesión cerebral.

-Vamos – y la seguí.

Emmett y Rose decidieron ir hacia el local en su descapotable; Alice y Jasper viajaron en el porsche amarillo de la primera y yo llevé a mi Bella en mi volvo.

Decidí encender la radio y poner la canción que Bella me dijo que le gustaba mucho, esa que nunca había escuchado y la atraía únicamente la letra. Como sospeché, tuvo la misma reacción, el mismo efecto hacia Bella.

Se quedó mirando la radio, luego, a mí. Apenas podía concentrarme en la conducción al tener sus ojos chocolate en mi rostro.

Gracias a dios, el semáforo se puso en rojo y con esos minutos de ventaja pude inclinarme y besar sus labios.

Se quedó unos momentos estática, sorprendida quizás, pero después no dudo en responder. Sus dedos se enredaron en las hebras de mi cabello. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, incitándome a tumbarme en ella… Esto se estaba descontrolando.

Cinco segundos después su lengua se metió entre mis labios, buscando la mía.

¡Maldita sea el sitio en el que estábamos!

Tengo que poner esta canción más a menudo.

-Bella – intenté apartarla.

-Lo sé, lo sé… - murmuró. – Pero… no se qué me pasa… contigo… ¿Siempre actuó así? -

-No, cariño, pero ya me gustaría a mí. -

Emitió unas pequeñas risillas y no tardó en ruborizarse.

Su mirada siguió puesta en mí durante el resto del viaje. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no aparcar en el primer lugar que pasáramos y tomarla aquí mismo.

O no… Edward, contrólate… no pienses…. No imagines nada…. No, no, ¡basta!

-¿Falta mucho? – preguntó.

Agradecí al mismísimo cielo por ocurrírsele una pregunta que despejara mis pensamientos.

-Eh… no – pero si tarde en responderle adecuadamente – No falta mucho. -

Asintió y volvió a sonreír.

Esta chica iba a volverme loco… Pero esto no podía quedarse así.

**Bella.**

Era tan hermoso… aun no sé como un chico así podía fijarse en mí, como puede estar enamorado de alguien tan simple como yo… sin contar con el gravísimo problema que tengo.

Suspiré, compungida. Cuando mis pensamientos volvían a las imágenes de esta mañana, cuando estaba con Edward, aquella partida de cartas, aquel paseo por el campo… se me hacia un enorme nudo en la garganta. No recordaba nada y me odiaba a mi misma al ni siquiera antojarme esas imágenes familiares.

Un pequeño nudo se me formó en la garganta, pero desapareció al sentir la mano de Edward en torno a la mía.

Suspiré otra vez y, con una gran sonrisa salí del coche.

-Ya hemos llegado, princesa. – susurró en mi oreja.

-Ya-ya veo… - este hombre, aparte de hacerme ruborizar, me ponía nerviosa, mucho.

Entramos a un local un poco pequeño… Al entrar, se encontraba la barra al lado izquierdo y un par de taburetes, adornado con aquellas típicas luces que hacen que no todo este bien iluminado. Pero no había pared al fondo, sino que seguía como un pequeño pasillo antes llegar a un gran salón, con algunos que otros sofás pijos. Había dos barras más y taburetes. El centro estaba despejado, quedando así una pista de baile enorme.

-¡Vaya! – exclamé.

Estaba un poco petado, pero podía movilizarte con facilidad, dando un par de empujones, claro.

Edward me cogió fuertemente de la cadera, impidiendo que me perdiera.

La música sonaba a tope. Por momentos pensaba que me iba a quedar sorda pero, afortunadamente, era soportable.

Llegamos a un sofá al que encontramos vacio. De repente, sentí la mano de Alice en la mía, tirando de mi.

-¡Vamos Bella, acompáñame al baño! -

Tiraba con tal brutalidad y urgencia que por un momento pensé que se había vuelto loca. La miré con los ojos abiertos, preocupada y sorprendida. Al ver mi rostro, una radiante sonrisa asomó por sus labios. Me calmé un poco y, dándole un beso rápido a Edward, que parecía negarse a soltarme, pero me dejó ir.

Rose nos acompañó y dejamos a los chicos pidiendo las bebidas y charlando entre ellos.

Suspirando, llegamos al baño, donde nos encerramos las tres en un cubículo, colándonos entre la pequeña cola que de chicas que se había formado.

Cuando miré a Alice, me di cuenta que su sonrisa perfecta despreocupada había desaparecido y su cara estaba crispada por el dolor y la tensión. La miramos alarmadas.

-¡Alice, que pasa! – preguntamos Rose y yo al unisonó.

-Esta no es mi noche, chicas. -

La rubia y yo nos intercambiamos una mirada confundida.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – siguió Rose – ya verás cómo nos la pasamos bien. No puedo ver porque no… -

-Hace un rato… - interrumpió Alice, alzando su cabeza y hasta pude adivinar como aquellos ojos azules se cristalizaban – cuando pasaba entre la gente… Me pareció ver a… - tragó saliva – a James. ¡Chicas, acabo de ver a James! – exclamó tensa y recordando lo que aquel tipejo la había hecho.

-Vale, Alice, cálmate. Entiendo que estés así pues no le has visto desde que te hizo esa desagradable putada, pero tienes que tranquilizarte. -

-No puedo… - casi temblaba – no puedo… no puedo olvidar… no puedo salir… -

Ambas las abrazamos fuertemente, infundiéndole ánimos.

-Tienes que hacerlo – murmuré en su oreja, pero aun así, a pesar de la estruendosa música, las tres podíamos oír mis palabras – por Jasper, por él, porque lo quieres. Estaremos contigo toda la noche y Jasper no se merece eso. -

-Exacto – me apoyó Rose – disfruta con él. No le mires al cabrón, ignóralo. Puede que te cueste, pero no te queda otra amiga. -

Asintió cuando nos separamos; luego, nos dedicó una melancólica pero mediana sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Además, ese capullo no se merece que derrame ni una de mis lágrimas – endureció la voz… entonces pudimos disfrutar unos segundos de aquella segura de sí misma y fuerte Alice. – Pero esperar a que me arregle – dijo limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que habían caído. Aun así, se le notaba, si.

-Tú ve saliendo, Bella – me recomendó y ordenó Rose – es mejor que los chicos no sospechen. Estarán haciéndose preguntas de porque tardamos tanto. Me quedaré con Alice y dentro de un rato saldremos. -

-De acuerdo – acepté – sería lo mejor. -

**Edward.**

-¡Vamos Bella, acompáñame al baño! – identifiqué la chillona pero melodiosa voz de mi hermana.

Su voz era inconfundible e incluso perceptible cuando la música de este local estaba ya a no poder más.

Bella se asustó por el pequeño gritito de mi hermana. Se alejaba de mí, pero no porque ella quería, sino porque Alice tiraba de ella con urgencia. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Alice? Bella parecía negarse a alejarse, pero, al final, accedió. Me dio un leve beso, dejándome con ganas de más. La dejé ir… creo que ella y mi hermana eran inseparables…

Los chicos y yo pedimos rápidamente unas bebidas: un par de vodkas con limón y unos cuantos mojitos. Entre risas y unas conversaciones, el tiempo se nos pasaba lento si las chicas no estaban. Cuando asegurábamos que había pasado mucho tiempo, nos preguntábamos ya donde se habían metido. No creo que tarden tanto encerradas en el baño y la cola no era muy larga cuando llegamos aunque… bueno, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Son chicas. Pero las sospechas y la preocupación volvió cuando, al pasear mi vista por la pista de baile, reconocí a James bailando con una chica (aunque chica no es la palabra adecuada, sería mejor… ¿*****?) Me le quedé mirando fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y totalmente confundido. Aun no tenía ni idea de por qué Alice lo había dejado con James, no sé cuanto había durado aquella relación y porque motivo habían cortado. Alice no me menciono nada, pero ya podía intuir que ese tipejo la había hecho algo a mi hermana. Lo dejé pasar confiando en Alice. Pero ella era tan buena mentirosa como yo y, arrepintiéndome, tendría que haberla hecho hablar.

-Eh – di un codazo a Emmet6t – mira quien está ahí – este siguió la dirección de mi mirada, achicó los ojos y, segundos después, los abrió al máximo al igual que su boca.

-¿No es ese…? -

-No, en realidad, es el vampiro malo de un libro de… - blanqueé los ojos, suspirando pacientemente – ¡Pues claro que es James! – y le di un codazo más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? – pregunto Jasper, quien se acercaba a nosotros para escuchar mi conversación.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Alice le habrá contado que, anteriormente, meses atrás, tuvo una relación con James? Lo más probable es que si.

-¿Te suena el nombre de James? – preguntó Emmett, dudando.

-Oh, sí. ¿Fue novio de Alice, verdad? Ella me lo conto, pero… eh… al parecer decidieron dejarlo porque su relación no iba a ninguna parte. – se encogió de hombros – además, se dio cuenta que no lo quería. -

Emmett y yo nos miramos a los ojos y… pude ver como en su cabeza se formaba una telaraña, al igual que en la mía. Obviamente esa no era la verdad pero… ¿mentía o decía la verdad? ¿Lo sabe, Sabe lo que en realidad pasó?

Jasper desvió la mirada, incomodo por nuestros ojos fijos en él. Aquel acto lo delató. Sabía la verdad.

Entonces, todo empezó a encajar: porque Alice había llevado a Bella, tirando de ella urgentemente y, cuando vi su rostro, totalmente tenso, creo una máscara de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba: porque tardaban tanto… Alice ya lo había visto. Pero, si es como Jasper ha contado, ¿Por qué tiene que huir mi hermana? Todo estaba más claro que el agua: ese gilipollas le había hecho algo a mi hermana y ahora mismo Jasper me lo iba a revelar ya que aquí no estaban las chicas y mucho menos mi hermana como para explicármelo.

Cuando hice ademan de levantarme, Bella apareció delante de mí con una gran sonrisa. ¿Es que no sabía ella lo mal que fingía? Como si no supiera yo lo que estaba pasando en ese baño… Iba a ver qué pasaba y nadie me lo iba a impedir.

-Hola – dijo lanzándose con brazos sobre mi cuello y besándome con ganas.

¿Había dicho que nadie me lo iba a impedir? Pues lo retiro. ¿Valen las excepciones?

Respondí al beso con el mismo fervor y sus labios se movieron contra los míos, haciéndome olvidar lo que hace unos momentos… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Me separé de ella lentamente. ¡Ajajá! Ella lo sabía y me lo iba a contar.

-Si te pido una cosa… ¿lo harías? -

Me miró, intuitiva y perspicaz, haciendo surgir un muro entre los dos.

-Mmmm, depende – respondió con esa sonrisa suya traviesa.

Que linda se veía esta noche… Oh, oh, al asunto, Edward.

-¿Qué paso con Alice y James? – fui al grano.

Aquella sonrisa desapareció. Sus ojos se agrandaron, sorprendidos y rápidamente la tensión llego a su rostro. Había estado en lo cierto: Bella lo sabe.

-Eh… - se separó de mí, retirándose el pelo hacia atrás.

El nerviosismo, la sorpresa y la tensión son indicios de que su cerebro está en proceso para inventarse algo.

-¿Quién es James? – preguntó ella.

Vale, me esperaba algo más… trabajado.

-No te hagas la tonta, Bella. Dime que… -

-Ya estamos aquí – nos interrumpieron las chicas con unas sonrisas que engañarían a cualquiera.

-Bien, bien – Bella se apartó de mi lado – yo… voy a bailar, ¿vale? – sí, sí, tu evítame, yo ahora te cojo - ¿Bailas conmigo, Jasper? – preguntó ésta cogiendo la mano de este y tirando de ella.

Jazz, confuso y con el ceño fruncido siguió a Bella. Pero antes de que mi novia desapareciera, susurró en el oído a Alice palabras que nadie pudo escuchar a causa de la música.

Alice abrió los ojos, alarmada y no tardó en posarse en los míos.

**Bella.**

-¿Qué pasa? – habló cerca de mi oreja.

-Espera un momento que ahora te lo explico. -

Quería asegurarme de que nos alejábamos lo suficiente como para que Edward no nos vea hablar. Nos perdimos entre la multitud y pronto me perdió de vista.

Nos quedamos en la barra y decidí contárselo.

-James esta aquí – fui sincera.

¿Por qué no podía contárselo a Edward y a Jasper si? Porque Alice me había dicho que no se lo dijera a sus hermanos… dice ella que me lo advertía todos los días… me entristecí y reía a la vez. También me había contado que había sido sincera con Jasper y este último sabia toda la verdad. Estaba realmente enamorada de él, y me alegraba. Había encontrado a alguien que la respetara y que la quería. Conozco perfectamente a Jasper y sé que es lo que haría este por amor.

Su rostro se tensó, preocupado, indeciso pero, rápidamente, paso a la furia y enfado.

-Tranquilízate – me apresuré a decir.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? El tío que hizo daño a Alice, el tío que la engaño de la manera más dolorosa está aquí… ¿Y quieres que me tranquilice y no haga nada como si no hubiera pasado?

-Si, Jasper – hablé duramente – porque hoy, esta noche, no vas a comportarte como un crío y no vas a dificultar la situación, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Acaso crees que Alice quiere verte peleando con ese gilipollas? Has venido para estar con ella, no para que se arme la pelea del siglo ¿Has entendido? -

Se quedó callado, sosteniéndome la mirada, pero sin responder. Pasados unos segundos (que estoy segura que si estuviéramos en otro lugar sería un silencio sepulcral) se tranquilizó y respiró hondo.

-Así me gusta – añadí con una sonrisilla – ahora lo que pasa es que Ed… -

-Hola, preciosa – una voz sonó a nuestro lado, interrumpiéndome.

Jasper y yo miramos al propietario de esa voz. Era guapo. Tenía una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja y un brillo en los ojos que me dio miedo pero, a la vez, me atrajo. Sacudí mi cabeza, confusa. Este tío me daba muy mala espina, por muy bueno que esté.

-Adiós – respondí.

Como odiaba a los tíos así.

-Deja que te mejore el humor – susurró cerca de mi oreja – Mi nombre es James y… -

Jazz y yo lo miramos alarmados. Estuve segura los dos contuvimos nuestras respiraciones cuando oímos ese nombre tan desagradablemente familiar. Sujeté la mano de mi amigo con fuerza, rogándole que se controlase y no armara una grande. Podía notar como contenía las ganas de lanzarse hacia él y matarlo, pero con una mirada de advertencia suspiró y volvió a calmarse.

Con una voz lo justamente borde, habló:

-Oye, joven, ¿pero no ve que la señorita no quiere que la molesten? Acepta las calabazas y lárgate – espetó Jasper.

Entonces, una idea cruzó por mi mente.

-Oh, no, no – dije a Jasper – deja que nuestro amigo se quede. – Luego, lo miré – es tan guapo… - lo miré risueña. ¡Puaj!

Jazz me miró cono si estuviese loca. Le guiñé un ojo, volteando mi cabeza. Entonces, pareció confuso. Blanqueé los ojos.

-¿Lo ves? La chica no quiere que me vaya – casi ronroneó el tipejo - ¿Quieres que te invite una…? -

-Hola, encantada, soy Bella – extendí mi mano hacia James, mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me miró de arriba abajo, con esas típicas sonrisa traviesas. Como echaba de menos a Edward…

-Un gusto, preciosa. -

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bella? – interrumpió Jasper – -Eh, tú – me sacudió el hombro, pero al ver que no le hacia el más mínimo caso, se volvió hacia James – aléjate de Bella, ¿de acuerdo? Ella no puede acercarse a ningún hombre porque… -

-Hola, encantada – dije, volviendo a extender mi mano hacia James – soy Bella. -

Ambos me miraron mal. Podía intuir como por sus cabezas pasaba: ¿Qué demonios pasa?; esta chica está loca; vale, Bella, a que estás jugando.

¿Es que Jasper no se iba a dar cuenta o qué?

De repente, cuando observé a mi amigo fijamente, un brillo apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa aterrizó en sus labios.

-El es James, Bella. – respondió Jazz.

-¿Por qué…? – empezó James, señalándome.

-OH, mi hermana tiene pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. Su memoria es de diez segundos. -

James puso los ojos como platos, anonadado.

Decidí actuar un poquito.

-¿Tengo pérdida de memoria a corto plazo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – fingía estar histérica - ¡Jazz, responde! - ¿Así me pongo todos los días? Peor… seguro.

-OH, no te preocupes. No recordaras nada en… -

-Hola – dije con una gran sonrisa – soy Bella. ¿Tú quién eres? -

James empezó a alejarse poco a poco, mirándome de arriba abajo, pero no con el mismo deseo de antes.

-¿Por qué se va? – pregunto, señalándolo.

-No lo sé – se encogió Jasper de hombros – tu déjalo ir. -

-Eh, espera – dije, avanzando unos pasos y haciendo ademán de seguirlo – no te vayas. -

-No, no, olvídame ¡ya! – exclamó James, con los ojos del mismo tamaño que antes.

Cuando me volví para reírme con Jasper, la sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro.

Los demás se encontraban al lado de mi amigo. Edward me veía enfadado, nervioso. Alice se encontraba en los brazos de Jasper, llorando. Lo noté cuando las sacudidas brotaban de sus hombros. Rose se encontraba de brazos cruzados, mirando mal a Edward mientras que, a la vez, Emmett estaba igual que mi novio. (Qué raro es decir "novio")

-Lo hemos alejado – dije encogiéndome de hombros añadiendo a mi gesto despreocupado una sonrisa.

Pero sus facetas no cambiaron, por lo que intentar suavizar las cosas fue una mala idea o, mejor dicho, no funcionó.

Perfecto. ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders, CarolinaALopez, Dianita Cullen Kuran, Criistal Plateado y Andrea Aurora y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mensaje para iiLziiThaaa Byy Ziio: espero que leas esto ;)**_

_**Como no pude responderte decidí comentarte por aquí… me alegra que te guste esta historia, la verdad que es muy distinta a las que he leído anteriormente!**_

_**Espero que te agrade de principio a final, un besito, nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ya solo quedan 5 capitulos más epílogo... ¿queréis un capitulo extra hoy o esperáis a mañana? Espero vuestra opinión, saludos.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella.**

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes, cuando te lo pregunté? -

-¿Crees que esa decisión depende de mí? Alice me tenía prohibido contar algo. Eran sus cosas, no mías. Además, viendo como estuvo a punto de ponerse Jasper, ha sido mejor no contarte nada. -

Nos mirábamos, enfadados. Me encontraba de brazos cruzados, sosteniéndole la mirada. Parecía estar enfadado conmigo, y la sola idea de imaginármelo no me gustaba nada. Pero… por una parte, estaba en todo su derecho de enterarse: era el hermano mayor de Alice, un hermano que protege a su hermana pequeña y que la quiere mucho.

Cansada con la situación, blanqueé los ojos y extendí mis brazos hacia él para abrazarlo.

-No sigamos con esta situación. No vale la pena estar así. Quiero estar contigo, sin discutir, ¿vale? Hace tiempo que no salía y me encantaría pasármelo bien… sobre todo contigo. -

Me respondió el abrazo antes de escuchar mis palabras. Noté su aliento en mi cuello y su nariz en el lóbulo de mi oreja… Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, pero… -

-Alice sabe muy bien cómo arreglar sus cosas, Edward. -

Asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-La madrugada que nos conocimos. Para mí no ha pasado ni un día, pues pienso que fue esta la madrugada en la que nos pasamos horas hablando… -

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? – volvió a preguntar, clavando su mirada en la mía.

Intenté mantenerme severa y no mostrar sentimiento alguno que me delatara, pero no pude evitar sentir nerviosismo.

Maldita sea. Sobre todo eran sus ojos esmeraldas los que me derretían.

-Pues… - vacilaba – eh… aquella noche no podía dormir y… eh… pues me decidí a sacar la basura… y… - iba a ahorrarme la parte en la que estaba lloviendo. Empeoraría la situación. – la encontré sentada en la cera de delante de mi casa. Estaba un poco mal, así que la invité a pasar y empezamos a conocernos. ¡Eso es todo! – me encogí de hombros, sonriéndole a la vez.

-No me lo puedo creer… - dijo para sí mismo – no puedo creer que ese malnacido… -

-Oh, Edward, ha pasado… ¿Cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, Escucha, está Jasper al lado de tu hermana. Alice está profundamente enamorada y toda ceniza de dolor que le dejó ese estúpido, desaparecerá gracias a Jazz y, cuando eso suceda, por favor, avísenme, ¿ok? -

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y volvió a atraerme hacia él. Mientras hablaba, aportaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

-Tienes razón. -

El resto de la noche paso sin novedad alguna, pero si fue divertidísima. Montones de ojos se posaban en Rose, consiguiendo así que Emmett se pusiera furioso y besara con pasión y lujuria delante de todos, dando a entender que Rose es solo para él.

Alice fue elegida para cantar en el pequeño escenario. Esta aceptó orgullosa y dispuesta a entregar toda su voz al público.

Risas y muchos "te quiero" no dejaban salir de mi garganta.

Empecé a notar como el alcohol comenzaba a hacerme efecto. Me costaba mucho caminar recto y mantener los labios tiesos, ya que la risa me ganaba. Mis pasos y movimientos eran más torpes que de costumbre y mi novio parecía disfrutar con cada una de mis caídas o palabras tontas que decía. El pobre, acabó llorando de la risa, por lo que eso me incitó a reírme tanto o más que él.

No tenía ni idea la hora que era cuando Alice me obligó a salir de la discoteca. Para ser sincera, no quería irme. Pero Edward me cogió entre sus brazos en volandas y me metió en el coche.

Se había serenado un poco y, en cuando estuvimos metidos, protegidos del frío, sus labios aplastaron los míos sin previo aviso, ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse. Le respondí al beso instantáneamente. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y mis brazos en su cuello. Me atrajo hacia él, haciéndome sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Aspiré su perfume, me deleite con sus labios, disfruté del momento, deseando acordarme de esta noche tan fantástica.

Sus labios empezaron a bajar por mi cuello muy lentamente. El escalofrió de antes volvió, atravesando mi cuerpo y subiendo la temperatura de cada una de mis células, despertando mis músculos de lo adormecidos que estaban por el alcohol y despejándome a mí también.

-Edward… - intenté detenerle, pero aquella chispa lujuriosa y traviesa asomaba por sus pupilas.

Me preguntaba… ¿Lo habíamos hecho ya?

-Edward, una pregunta. -

-Hum… -

-¿Lo… eh…? ¿Nos hemos acostado ya? -

Sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse levemente, por lo que supuse que se estaba riendo.

-Si. -

-Me tensé. Mis ojos se agrandaron, quedando muda de la sorpresa y la novedad.

Lo miré a los ojos, aun no pudiendo creérmelo.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No… solo que… bueno… - estando atónita, no pude evitar sentirme triste. – No lo recuerdo – hablé compungida.

Acarició mi mejilla, limpiando una diminuta lágrima delatadora.

Suspiró profundamente y juntó sus labios con los míos levemente.

-¿Sabes lo que daría para cambiar esta situación? – murmuró tiernamente, pero con una nota de melancolía y angustia.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? – pregunté – Edward, llegará el día en que te aburras, te canses, des todo por un imposible y te marches. Puede que… sea lo mejor – una parte de mi se arrepintió al decir esas palabras por dos motivos: primero, porque el rostro de Edward quedó demacrado y, segundo, porque me hacía daño, muchísimo más daño al enterarme de mi accidente. Pero, a pesar de eso, sabía que podía suceder en cualquier momento – Escucha, tienes que hacer tu vida, con alguien normal. Encontrar a alguien que se acuerde de ti todos los días, que no olvide nunca el amor que siente por ti, que… - las lágrimas caían inevitablemente.

Estoy segura que, a pesar de acordarme de él, sentiría un vacío enorme en mi pecho.

-No, no, no, ¡No! – exclamó, agitando su cabeza, como despejando su mente e intentando quitarse de encima mis últimas palabras - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo dejarte, Bella. Lo eres todo para mí. ¿Crees que soy capaz de dejarte? No lo soy. Bella, puede que tú no sufras ningún daño si te dejo, pero yo… ¡Me volvería loco! No puedo dar media vuelta y seguir con la vida que era antes de conocerte porque no quiero ser otra vez ese chico estúpido e inmaduro. Todo lo que soy ahora es por ti… - murmuró, con los ojos cristalizados y sujetándome la cabeza con las dos manos – no soy capaz de dejarte… - juntó nuestras frentes – no lo haría nunca… ni siquiera me lo he planteado… pero ahora que lo has mencionado… es como dejar mi alma contigo. -

Ahora ambos llorábamos. Yo más intensamente que él, pues soltaba simplemente unas lágrimas.

Deseché la idea. No quería que se fuera. No lo soportaría. No… estoy segura que nunca me olvidaría de él…

Me levanté con un insoportable dolor de cabeza. ¡Pero bueno, ¿esto a que se debe?

Cambié de posición, con la intensión de estar más cómoda. Pero cuando mis ojos se abrieron, me encontré con un vídeo encima de la mesa, cuyo título decía: _Para Bella de su amiga Alice._

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ipso facto. Cogí el video y lo inserté. Luego, encendí la pantalla y esperé. Entonces, unas urgentes ganas de ir al baño invadieron mi vejiga.

Oh, perfecto.

Solo tuve que dar tres pasos para llegar al baño, que se encontraba en mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta e hice pis rápidamente, escuchando a la vez lo que el vídeo decía. Había algo… muy importante. Decía cosas que no tenían sentido por lo que cuando terminé, me dirigí a la puerta pero… este no se abrió. Lo intenté de nuevo, cayendo a la vez lágrimas de mis ojos al entender y saber la verdad. Las pequeñas sacudidas que provocaba a la puerta se hacían más intensas, como también se hacía más intenso el nivel de las aguas.

¿Cómo? ¿Pérdida de memoria? ¿Un accidente? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Edward, Rose, Emmett… Alice? ¡Tengo un novio!

Pero nosotros estamos contigo, Bella. Siempre, sobre todo Edward, cuyos ojos verdes siempre expresarán que te querrá para siempre. – escuchaba la vocecita de Alice al otro lado.

-¡Hey! ¿Jacob? ¿Papá? ¡¿Pueden ayudarme? – gritaba todo lo que podía.

Había oído todo… no había visto el video pero… Caí de rodillas al suelo, echa un mar de lágrimas. No podía créermelo… no podía ser verdad… Habían pasado meses volando, sin ser consciente de las estaciones ni de las novedades que ocurrían a mi alrededor. Esto no podía ser… Tenía novio y yo no recordaba siquiera su rostro. Al menos, Alice era la hermana de Edward, quien, según el video, es mi novio.

Un fuerte golpe me hizo volver a la realidad. Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, levantándome y dejándome en la cama.

-Veo que has visto ya el vídeo. -

Levanté la cabeza para mirar a mi hermano y asentir.

-Si… - asentí – yo… No puedo créemelo. Parece todo… tan irreal… -

Sus dedos secaron mis lágrimas y, acercándose, me abrazó con intención de consolarme.

-Lo siento mucho – murmuró.

-No pasa nada – respondí.

-Por cierto, vendrá Edward a recogerte, ¿vale? – me miró fijamente – todos te están esperando en la casa de Alice así que es mejor que te cambies. -

Asentí, compungida.

No podía olvidarme de todo aquello, de todo lo que acababa de enterarme… Me costaba asimilarlo y "empezar" mi rutina de todos los días, que al parecer, según mi hermano eso es lo que hacía cada mañana, es demasiado pronto, al menos para mí.

Jacob salió de mi habitación y me dejó unos momentos de soledad, que era algo que necesitaba.

Me di una ducha de agua caliente, acto que me relajó un poco. Dejé que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo desnudo, haciendo desaparecer las lágrimas saladas de mi rostro. Al salir me sentí un poco mejor y me puse lo primero que vi: un pantalón azul con unas converse y una blusa… Un momento… esa blusa no es mía. Fruncí el ceño, pero lo dejé pasar. Después preguntaré a mi padre.

Entonces, me pregunté, ¿Cuántas veces había visto ese vídeo? ¿Cuántas veces he llorado, me he desahogado y han esperado pacientes a que asimilara todo esto? ¿Cuántas veces más van a aguantar? ¿Cómo es él? ¿Tan enamorado está de mí como para estar a mi lado todos los días, con una chica que no tenía futuro?

No siempre va a ser así… estoy segura. El no resistirá mucho.

Me pregunto si los sentimientos de días anteriores tendrán la misma intensidad hoy, es decir, ¿me enamoraré de él nada más verlo? ¿Eso hace todos los días: me enamora y yo… empiezo a sentir los efectos inmediatamente? No estaba muy convencida. Enamorarme de un completo extraño…

Bajé las escaleras lentamente. Oía murmullos en el salón y entre ellos una voz desconocida atrajo mi atención. Me asomé y miré a hurtadillas.

Era él… ¿Era él? Seguro, probablemente. Jake dijo que iba a venir a recogerme por lo que otra persona no podía ser. A no ser que le ponga los cuernos… ¡Oh, Bella, no seas estúpida! ¿Pero sería capaz? ¿Es posible que…? ¡Oh dios, cállate ya!

Dejaron de hablar al encontrarme escuchando a escondidas. Perfecto.

Era alto, pelo negro intenso y unos agujerillos se formaron en sus mejillas al sonreír. Si, vale, es muy guapo, tenía que admitirlo pero… no me atraía, para nada.

-Hola Bella – me saludó radiante - ¿Qué tal? -

Alcé mis cejas. Lo veía simplemente como un amigo. Lo único que sentía hacia Edward era el cariño de un hermano.

Una parte de mi se encontraba indescriptiblemente triste. Es una lástima que no sea el chico de mis sueños…

-Eh… - bajé la mirada, desconcertada – bien – me encogí de hombros – un poco… bueno… -

-Lo sé – dijo frunciendo el ceño, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa una milésima de segundo pero después, recomponiéndola – pero no te preocupes. Pronto te encontrarás perfectamente. -

Lo dudo mucho, dije para mí misma sin intención de decirlo en voz alta.

Su piel era pálida. Sus ojos son de un color verde… si, es él, no cabía duda. El vídeo decía que tiene los ojos verdes.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó.

Dudé. No estaba lista. No me encontraba preparada para empezar un nuevo día. Necesito tiempo… Pero tampoco quería hacerle daño. Tal vez, tenía que esperar a que pasaran minutos o… una o dos horas. Asentí no muy segura de que me saliera una voz firme y severa.

Edward se despidió de mi padre y mi hermano y salimos a fuera.

Mis ojos se agrandaron al ver un reluciente descapotable color rojo, estacionado en frente de mi casa, desentonando completamente.

-¡Vaya! – no pude ocultar mi asombro.

Edward rió a carcajadas. Le miré mal.

-Eso dices todos los días, Bella – y volvió a reír.

Ruborizada, abrí la puerta del coche y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

Le miraba a hurtadillas, intentando, tal vez, enamorarme de él. Si todos los días tenía el mismo sentimiento, algo tenía que hacer.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – murmuré, pero me oyó lo suficiente como para contestar.

-Claro – asintió.

-¿Siempre me siento así de extraña? Es decir, que… no siento nada, no… -

-Oh, no te preocupes – me interrumpió – al principio estas muy callada, pero después… te desenvuelves completamente. – respondió.

-Desenvolverme… ¿De qué modo? – pregunté, curiosa y con algo de vergüenza.

Sus carcajadas se hicieron más sonoras que antes.

-Depende de con quién estés, Bells – rió intensamente.

Un rubor rojo subió a mis mejillas. De pronto, me encontré incómoda a su lado. Vale, no me esperaba ese comentario tan… vergonzoso. ¿Cómo que depende de con quién esté? Es decir, lo he entendido, pero no tenia porque decirlo así. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo "nuevo" que es esto para mí? ¿No puede ser un poco más discreto?

-Muy gracioso – dije molesta y cruzándome de brazos - ¿sabes? No me atraes nada, niñato. -

-Lo sé – respondió riéndose… otra vez – tampoco espero atraerte, Bella. Nunca nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, pero el final del día me gusta siempre porque dejas a un lado tu forma borde conmigo. -

Esto me descolocó completamente. No entiendo sus palabras. No tienen sentido. ¿No es lo nuestro una relación de una pareja normal? ¿Cómo que él y yo siempre nos llevamos mal? No entendía sus palabras. Todo esto era muy confuso.

-¿Y esa cara? – preguntó aparcando ya el coche – Si he dicho algo que… -

-No, no, no… es solo que estoy indescriptiblemente incómoda a tu lado, Ed… -

-Lo sé. No es la primera vez que me dices eso. – y rió otra vez.

Enfurruñada y liada con mis propios pensamientos y, sobre todo, confundida con la conversación, me bajé del coche… pero me detuve en seco al ver la enorme mansión que se situaba delante de mí.

-¡Guau! – exclamó.

-Si, guau – blanqueó los ojos – perdí la cuenta de cuantos "guaus" dices cada día. -

-Mejor métete la lengua a otra parte – por no decir culo – y cállate – le espeté. -

No puedo creer que esté saliendo con un tío tan antipático y pesado como él.

Avanzaba delante, como guiándome.

-¿Eres siempre así conmigo? – pregunté.

-Si – respondió.

-¿Dónde está el romanticismo?

Volvió a reír.

-Que graciosa eres, Bella. – sus carcajadas sonaron en todo el porche.

-No le veo la gracia. -

-Como se nota que has echado de menos a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué metes a tu hermano en la conversación? Esto es entre tú y yo. No tiene el nada que ver. -

-Tienes razón – admitió – Pero… cambia esa carita y muestra una enorme sonrisa. -

-No quiero. Me estas fastidiando el día.

-Upsss, pues ya la he liado. -

-Hace rato que la fregaste. -

-Lo siento, vale, ya paro… pero hoy estas más borde de lo normal conmigo. ¿Te pasa algo? -

-¡Y encima lo preguntas! Aparte de las razones obvias, no sé en qué puedo estar rara. ¡Eres el novio más raro que he conocido jamás! -

-Rose no piensa lo mismo… aunque a veces… - se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-¿Sabes qué? Cállate y no digas nada. No la jorobes más. – caminé más rápido, adelantándole.

-¡Espera! – me cogió la mano y, rápidamente, sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Sorprendida y anonadada por este inesperado abrazo, me dejé alzar y segundos después me encontré dando vueltas por el aire.

-Lo siento, peque. Es que me gusta hacerte rabiar. -

-Pues no le veo la diversión a tu jueguito. Me decepcionas. Podrías ser un poco más cariñoso. -

-Pues en realidad, te gusta la relación que tenemos, peque. -

Alcé las cejas, mirándole extrañada. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Cómo iba a estar contenta con esta relación?

-Anda – cogí su mano. No sentía nada más que una simple amistad, pero nuestra reconciliación me animó a tratarlo cariñosamente – vamos dentro. -

-De acuerdo – me miro ceñudo al darse cuenta del acto que acababa de hacer.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola chicos, ya estamos aquí! – exclamó Edward…

Cuando vi a Alice acercarse a nosotros, no pude evitar alejarme de Edward y estrecharla en mis brazos.

-¡Alice! –exclamé.

-¡Wow! – tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en no perder el equilibrio – vaya, Bells, estás fuerte. -

Reí con ganas, dándole unos besitos en las mejillas.

-Estoy realmente encantada de verte. Por cierto, me alegro que te vaya muy bien en la tienda… -

-Oh, sí, me va de maravilla. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con el pesado de mi hermano? Siento que Edward no haya ido a recogerte, pero es que tenía que irse al hospital… -

-Oh no, Edward al final fue a recogerme. – interrumpí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Enserio? – frunció el ceño, buscando detrás de mi… cuando Edward estaba justo a mi lado.

-Si. Eh – moví la mano delante de su rostro, pidiendo que me haga caso – está aquí al lado, Alice – señalé a Edward, quien me miraba como una completa loca.

Alice me miró igual. Pronto, se encontró confundida. Después, unas sonoras carcajadas, provenientes de Edward, me dejaron sordas.

-Eh… Bella – Alice bajó la mirada, con las cejas alzadas, extrañada – el es mi hermano Emmett. -

-Si, si, hey, Bella, ¡que yo soy Emmett! – exclamó, agitando sus manos para hacerse reconocer.

-Pe-pero… - mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

No entendía nada.

-¿Por qué pensabas que él era Edward? – preguntó Alice, cogiendo mi mano y tirando de ella hacia el salón.

-Porque… Jake me dijo que Edward iba a ir a recogerme y… él se presentó en mi casa. -

-Volvimos a llamar a Jake para que te avisara que ira Emmett al recogerte… pero, un momento, ¿No viste el vídeo? – habló una chica rubia, cogiendo la mano de Emmett.

Hay… dios… mío…. ¡pero qué vergüenza! No puedo creer que cometiera…

-Si pero no – respondí, por lo que las carcajadas de Emmett aumentaron y los ojos de las chicas esperaban de una vez una explicación.

-No entiendo – murmuró la rubia.

-Lo puse pero me quede encerrada en el baño, por lo que solo pude oír lo que decíais, pero no vuestros rostros. ¡Hay joder, que no tengo la culpa, la culpa la tiene esa maldita puerta! – grité, casi dando patadas en el suelo como una niña pequeña.

Segundos después… oh, perfecto, ahora solo era el hazme reír de mis tres amigos.

La cosa no podía ir peor.

Mis mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de un color carmín, recordando la conversación del coche… y cuando le dije: ¿Dónde está el romanticismo?

Tapé mi rostro con mis dos manos, sin ser capaz de mirar a Emmett y Rose… recuerdo yo que se llama así.

-¡Ahora entiendo todo! – gritó Emmett - ¡por eso estabas tan rara! ¡Y yo que pensaba que empezaba a gustarte! -

-¡No! Escúchame bien, Edward, tu serías incapaz de gustarme – exclamé señalándole, gritándole.

Primero, - se acerco a mí, aguantando sus carcajadas y posando sus manos en mis hombros – me alegro de que sea así, me dejas más tranquilo. No quiero que mi hermano me mate y, segundo, soy Emmett, ¿vale? Así que deja de llamarme Edward. -

-¡Maldita sea! – me alejé de él, furibunda. – oh, ya, por favor, ya no os riáis más. Suficiente mal estoy como para aguantar vuestras risitas, chicos – supliqué.

Volví a esconder mi rostro entre mis manos. Estaba tan mal. No podía creer que me haya equivocado. ¿Pero qué clase de novia soy? No soy una chica normal. ¿Cuántas veces más puede ocurrir esto? Son equivocaciones que me hacen daño y, aparte, puede hacer daño a Edward también.

Suspiré, sin ser capaz de mirar a mis amigos a la cara.

De repente, unos dedos tibios rodearon mis muñecas, retirándolas suavemente.

-Emmett, vale, ya para. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ya no te burles de mí. -

Una risilla, desconocida pero a la vez familiar, llegó a mis oídos.

Abrí un ojo, consiguiendo así un guiño torpe.

Delante de mí se encontraba el rostro más hermoso que había visto en mi vida: una reluciente sonrisa con dientes perfectamente blancos cuyos labios me invitaban a besarlos, unos ojos verdes, un verde que me parecía haberlo visto antes, no en los ojos de Emmett, pero si en un sueño: tan hipnotizador, tan abrumador, capaces de perder tu cordura y tu parte racional. Ahora me parecía ver todo verde. Si, era él, era el chico de mi sueño… pero, a la vez, parecía tan irreal…

-No te vuelvas a equivocar, cariño: esta vez soy Edward – una pequeña carcajada me brindó.

-Oh – fui capaz de decir únicamente.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y besó levemente mis labios. Era tan dulce, tan tierno sus movimientos que me quedé con ganas de más cuando se separó.

-Eres tu… - y de pronto le hablé como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida – ¿Por qué no fuiste a recogerme? – pregunté compungida.

-Trabajo – y me guiñó un ojo. –

-Claro – murmuré.

-Bien – Alice se acercó a nosotros – Bella, aquí está tu adorado Edward. -

-Ya lo veo – asentí, cogiendo su mano, produciéndome una serie de pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mi interior.

Edward me dedicó una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que no le llegó al fondo de los ojos, estaba segura.

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders, CarolinaALopez, Dianita Cullen Kuran, Criistal Plateado y Andrea Aurora y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Bienvenida Cullen-2-Gladys, gracias por todos tus reviews.**_

* * *

_**Antes que nada decir que: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, mucho jejeje he estado super liada todos estos días y me ha sido imposible actualizar.**_

_**Quería poneros hoy dos capítulos, pero voy con prisas. Mañana intentaré hacerlo ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Edward**

No se había acordado de mí y, puede incluso, que ni siquiera haya intuido que Emmett no era la persona de la que no está enamorada. Eso duele, duele muchísimo.

Todas las mañanas me levanto con la esperanza de que, al menos, tenga un vago recuerdo del día anterior, de mí, de nuestros momentos juntos o algún par de besos. Esas ilusiones son cortadas cuando, minutos primeros pasando juntos, se siente algo incómoda. Esa incomodidad, por suerte, dura poco ya que con el transcurso de los minutos va liberándose y siendo ella misma. Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme triste.

He intentado buscar cura alguna o, mejor dicho, alguna operación que arregle el problema de Bella. Pero cualquier operación, utilizando el más mínimo cuidado, puede provocar la misma muerte. Si eso ocurriera… yo moriría con ella.

Mi Bella no tenía solución y hacerme a la idea costaba mucho.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó mirando los arbustos que rozaban la ventana de la estrecha "carretera" por la que conducía.

-Ya lo verás. Es uno de mis sitios favoritos. – cogí su mano, entrelazándola con la mía.

Por lo que tenía que empezar a asimilar que el lóbulo dañado de mi novia iba a quedarse así para siempre, por muy difícil que sea.

Mi padre me está advirtiendo por si decido intentarlo. Y escucharle es lo único que puedo hacer. Él es un profesional, uno de los mejores doctores y ha vivido casos semejantes al de Bella.

-Desde aquí tenemos que seguir a pie – susurré.

Cuando me miró, agrandó los ojos al máximo, parecía asustada.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto yo.

-Yo… bueno, supongo que me conoces muy bien – asentí – pues… eh… no soy muy buena caminante. Soy muy torpe y… -

-No te preocupes – interrumpí – estaré a tu lado para evitar que algo te pase – me acerqué a ella para besarle suavemente.

-De acuerdo – exhaló.

Media hora después nos encontrábamos andando, siendo guiados por un pequeño camino difuso.

Fueron repetidas las veces en las que Bella tropezó y se arañaba con algunas que otras ramas. La cogía fuertemente de la cintura, rodeándola, impidiendo una posible caída. Cada vez que lo hacía, me lanzaba una sonrisilla tímida y una mirada de disculpas. Yo, simplemente, aportaba un leve beso en su mejilla.

Así paso una hora, casi dos, y mi novia empezaba a impacientarse.

Me miró de reojo, asustada, preocupada, como diciendo: ¿Dónde me está metiendo?

Por suerte, las copas de los arboles dejaron paso el cielo luminoso, con el enorme astro amarillo sobre nuestras cabezas. Bella suspiró aliviada al ver, justo delante de nosotros, un enorme descampado.

Cogió mi mano y, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, tiró de ella con la finalidad de entrar en el pequeño círculo.

Pero cuando estuvimos en la entrada, se paró. Supuse que algo le pasaba pues hace unos segundos estaba entusiasmada pero, al observar su cara, me di cuenta que no era así.

Se encontraba maravillada ante la hermosura que tenía delante. Sus ojos se paseaban por cada flor diferente que adornaba el césped, por cada árbol cuyas hojas estaban de un verde vivo. Abundaba tanto el verde como también la multitud de colores naturales de la vegetación.

Una leve brisa llegó a nosotros, extrañamente cálida pero agradable, que empezó a juguetear con nuestro pelo.

Pero, desde mi punto de vista, aquí lo más bello que contemplaba yo, era el rostro gracioso, pero precioso, de Bells. Sus labios formaban una gran O ovalada que poco a poco iba empequeñeciéndose cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba tragar saliva y respirar profundamente. Aquel brillo que sus ojos adoptaron demostraban lo feliz que se encontraba Bella… por un momento pensé que su color chocolate se derretía.

-Es… precioso… - murmuró.

-Lo sé – dije a la vez que cogía un mechón y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. – pero la hermosura no se puede comparar… teniéndote a mi lado – y besé su mejilla.

Se ruborizó, mirándome pero, poco después, blanqueó los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes la existencia de este lugar? -

-Cuando era niño y mis padres me echaban una bronca de campeonato, me escapaba varias veces, alertando a mi familia. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, veían que regresaba a casa sano y salvo. Pronto comprendieron que tenían que dejarme espacio pero siempre tuvieron cierta curiosidad de donde era el sitio en el que me refugiaba. Así encontré este lugar. – sonreí, cogiendo su mano y tirando de ella.

-¿Eras un niño rebelde? -

Me planteé la respuesta. Seguía siendo un chico rebelde hasta que la conocí a ella, eso estaba claro. Me limité a responder:

-Y lo sigo siendo – le demostré mi sonrisa socarrona, la atraje hacia mí y empecé a aportarle suaves besos en el cuello.

Bella, simplemente, reía a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo.

-Ya veo, ya lo noto. -

Se alejó un poco de mí. Se lo permití.

-Este sitio es precioso. Es… como mágico. Ignoraba que Forks tuviera un prado tan hermoso como este, hasta ahora. -

-Pues ya lo sabes. -

-Y es perfecto para… - se interrumpió, para sacar un aparato de su bolso - ¡para grabar! – exclamó, saltando de la ilusión.

-Pues empecemos – animé con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos nos sentamos y poco a poco la Bella que adoraba cada día empezó a abrirse. Reía cuando le contaba anécdotas de mi niñez, algo que nunca me había pedido hasta ahora, pero fueron grandes utensilios para la grabación. Estoy seguro que no dejaría de reír cuando viera el vídeo.

-¡¿Enserio hice eso? ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó horrorizada.

-Si – asentí – pero no paso nada. Emmett es como un oso enorme de hierro… tan de hierro como el mismísimo bate de beisbol. -

Suspiró, algo aliviada. Luego, levantó la mirada con cierta timidez.

-Y… ¿Qué más cosas hacías para acercarte a mi? – preguntó, ruborizándose.

-Muchísimas cosas… - murmuré acercándome a su rostro. – pero encontré la solución… - mis labios rozaban su cuello, respirando su fragancia.

-¿El… vídeo? – preguntó tartamudeando.

-Hum… -

Poco a poco fui tumbándola sobre el césped, siendo cuidadoso con mi tacto y lento con mis labios en los suyos.

-Edward… - hizo ademán de levantarse, pero lo impedí pues no quería alejarme de ella.

-Edward, el vídeo – señalaba en pequeño aparato que había entre nosotros – el vídeo, el vídeo. -

-Puede… - bajé hacia su cuello, succionando su piel – esperar, ¿verdad? -

Dejé la cámara descansando a un lado y rápidamente mis manos acunaron su rostro.

Respiraba agitadamente, nerviosa.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, entrelazando después sus dedos en mi cabello broncíneo y tirando de él levemente.

Poco a poco abandoné su rostro para acariciar parte de su anatomía cubierta por las telas que tenía como ropa.

Estábamos solos, sin interrupción alguna, sin voces, gritos o algún otro sonido, excepto el rugir del viento en nuestros oídos, el rozar de las hojas de los árboles a nuestro alrededor y los pequeños ruiditos de nuestros labios al besarse.

Pero, como no… Esto ya me parecía tan perfecto e irreal…

La chirriante melodía del móvil de Bella empezó a sonar.

Gruñí sonoramente en el cuello de Bella. Ella, con una risilla, hizo ademán de coger el teléfono de su bolso, por lo que tenía que levantarse…

-Ignóralo – le pedí, pestañeando un par de veces…

-¿Y si es importante? – preguntó dedicándome un mohín – yo también quiero seguir pero… -

El incesante sonido seguía. No quería hacer otra cosa que tirarlo a varios metros de nosotros.

Lo cogió y se lo llevó a la oreja después de apretar el botón.

-¿Diga? – habló. Luego, frunció el ceño, extrañada y continuó: - ¿Emmett? – murmuró – Mmmm si, perfectamente…. – a continuación, se ruborizó – eso no ha sido nada agradable por tu parte – soltó, borde…

Sin evitarlo, acerque al teléfono mi oreja para poder escuchar…

-¿Así que me estas poniendo los cuernos con Emmett? ¡Eso si que no es agradable por tu parte, amorcito! -

-Déjate de estupideces. Menos mal que mañana no voy acordarme de semejante… -

-Oh, yo voy hacerte acordar, cariño. ¡Me sacaste la vuelta con Emmett! -

-Emmett – hablé lo suficientemente grave como para que se quedara callado… - basta, ¿quieres? Haz el favor de buscarte algo más importante, en vez que estar molestando… - para que se quedara callado y después riera, interrumpiéndome

-¿estás molesto porque te jodí un buen polvo? ¿Y yo donde quedo? -

-¡Emmett! – exclamamos los dos a la vez.

-Joder, solo quería pasar un buen rato, ¿vale? Bueno, adiós, amorcito. -

-¡Amorcito! – escuchamos un voz furiosa al otro lado del teléfono - ¿A quién llamas amorcito? ¿Así que quieres un buen polvo, eh? ¡Pues ahora te buscas a otra para pasar un buen rato! -

-¡Oh, no! ¡Rose, amorcito! – gritaba desesperado.

-¿Ahora soy yo tu amorcito? – pudimos notar como la voz encolerizada se iba alejando.

Cogí el teléfono cuidadosamente y cerré la tapa del móvil. Bella no paraba de reírse, al igual que yo. Pasaron minutos hasta que ella habló.

-Mejor que lo arreglemos cuando volvamos… ¿vale? – me suplicó – no quiero que estos dos estén enfadados de verdad – siguió.

-Claro que no – besé su mejilla.

-¿Seguimos con el vídeo? – preguntó cogiendo la cámara.

Suspiré. Presionándola no voy a conseguir nada bueno. Es mejor seguir y dejar esto… tampoco voy a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera.

-Claro – acepté.

Nos pasamos las dos siguientes horas hablando, riendo, contándonos historias y travesuras de nuestra juventud.

A la vez que la grababa, yo la veía, admirándola, dando vueltas y más vueltas por el enorme prado verdoso, saltando, riendo, disfrutando con cada roce, con cada perfume, con cada color y con la calidez que el sol le brindaba.

-¡Esto es hermoso! – daba vueltas y más vueltas a sí misma.

La seguía a unos metros de distancia. Verla deleitarse con la maravilla del prado… no tenia palabras para describir como me sentía.

-¡Imagínate! – exclamó – una casita con tejado rojo oscuro, compuesta por unos perfectos ladrillos con unas columnas siendo adornadas al ser unidas las paredes…. Un patio… aunque el patio no hace falta pues aquí hay de sobra. Un columpio… con una pequeña niñita jugando y riendo. Un toldo… con nuestros amigos… con nuestra familia… ¡¿te lo imaginas, Edward? – corrió hacia mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y acercando su rostro para darme un pequeño y leve beso - ¿te lo imaginas? ¡Todo sería perfecto! Y aquí parece dar más el sol que en el pueblo. Seriamos felices… formaríamos una perfecta familia… - y giraba y giraba, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro iluminándole la cara sin dejar de hablar atropelladamente – cada mañana nos levantaríamos, juntos… con la luz del sol y… - se interrumpió.

Sus pies tropezaron en ese momento con labios rectos. Estos últimos, formaron una mueca de dolor.

Cayó de culo al retroceder. No hizo ademán de levantarse, simplemente, se quedó sentada en el césped, con ojos vidriosos y rostro compungido.

No tardé en aproximarme a ella y ayudarla, pero negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no volvería a levantarse.

-Bella, cariño - me arrodillé - ¿Qué te pasa? -

-¿De qué me sirve…? - empezó, pero se interrumpió. Levantó la cabeza, buscando mis ojos con lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas - ¿De qué me sirve tener una vida perfecta… si al día siguiente no voy a recordar nada? Siempre, todos los días me levantaré pensando que es mi cumpleaños, con la fecha del día de mi accidente en mi cabeza, sin saber que existes - rompió a llorar – sin conocerte, sin ser consciente que han pasado meses, que estoy enamorada, que tengo una vida perfecta… sin recordar los magníficos momentos que he pasado a tu lado, Edward. ¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Yo no quiero ser así! – señaló su cabeza con el dedo índice – no sé por qué sucedió esto… ¡a mí! ¡No puedo tener una vida normal! ¡Y no la voy a tener nunca! -

-Bella… - pero siguió sin oírme.

-¿Has visto lo que ha pasado hoy? Te he hecho daño, Edward. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Pensaba que estaba saliendo con tu hermano y, si no tuviera esta lesión cerebral, tal vez no hubiera ocurrido esto! Me equivoqué de persona y, ¿volverá a ocurrir? Puede suceder algo peor, algo que te dañe y es lo que… - sufría sacudidas a causa del llanto contenido, pero aun así, no dejo de hablar – es lo que… no quiero – estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Quería abrazarla, pero se alejó.

Me dolió aquel acto suyo, pues nunca lo había hecho.

La miré con ojos vidriosos. Aun así, me contuve. Empeoraría las cosas si me viera llorar ya que podría malinterpretar mis lágrimas. La razón por la que me encontraba ahora, tan mal, es… por su dolor y… también… porque tenía razón. Toda la razón. Obviamente no voy a decírselo a la cara, nunca lo haría. Pero por más razón que tuviera, sus especulaciones no se iban a convertir en hechos.

-Bella… -

-Edward… - contuvo las lágrimas – tu… tu eres libre de irte cuando quieras. -

Ahora fui yo el que se alejó de ella. Sus palabras me habían sorprendido, me habían dejado tieso y solo mis músculos se movieron para alejarme unos centímetros más.

-No sabes lo que dices.-

-Lo sé. No quiero que te sientas atado, no quiero… - tragó saliva ruidosamente – no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar a mi lado. Puedes irte cuando quieras y seguir con tu vida, con otra persona que si se acuerde de ti cada mañana al levantarse. -

-No, Bella. Alto, no sigas. – interrumpí. No quería seguir oyendo lo que ella me ofrecía simplemente porque no lo quería y no lo querré nunca.

-Pero… -

¡No! – exclamé – No sigas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te hagas daño, Bella. -

E inconscientemente, me acerqué a ella, cogiendo a la vez su rostro entre sus manos.

-Escúchame bien, Isabella Swan, nunca, ni por un momento, pienses que te voy a dejar. No temas. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, siendo consciente de todo. Así que no temas porque pase lo que pase, tengas el problema que tengas, nunca te dejaré, ¿Entendiste? Nunca. – no hacía falta forzar mi voz para sonar serio, seguro de mi mismo y con severidad pues mis sentimientos y mi corazón hablaban por mi – Te amo, y ninguna lesión cerebral va a cambiar eso, por muy grave que sea el problema. ¿Pero tú crees que voy a ser capaz de irme y dejarte? ¿Tú crees que puedo ser capaz? Probablemente pienses así, pero te equivocas. -

Levanté la cabeza para besar tiernamente su frente. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, lo había hecho justo después de que terminara de hablar.

Respiraba profundamente, más tranquila. Sentía alivio al ver que mis palabras la habían calmado.

Limpié con mis dedos pulgares las diminutas, pero ya casi secas, saladas lágrimas de sus mejillas y pómulos.

-¿Mejor? – pregunté, besando su rostro.

Asintió levemente. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero, al hacerlo, nuestros labios se encontraron y no hubo nadie, ni interrupción alguna que los separara.

Volvimos a casa media hora después.

Bella andaba más tranquila, más contenta a pesar del incidente.

No dejaba de abrazarla. Mi brazo rodeaba su cintura y la arrimaba hacia mi cuerpo, produciendo así una sonrisilla en sus labios.

-Sabes… - pareció vacilar con sus palabras y me sorprendió que, al verla, tuviera sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmín – no hay nadie en casa – y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

-¿En la tuya? – pregunté aguantando una sonrisilla.

-No, tarado, que va – me mira, incrédula – en la del vecino. -

Mis carcajadas abandonaron mi garganta, sacudiéndome por ellas y, riéndome, a la vez, por el rostro de Bella.

-Vamos en marcha, entonces. -

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders, CarolinaALopez, Dianita Cullen Kuran, Criistal Plateado y Andrea Aurora y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Bienvenida a esta historia Jessy-Jess.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras.**_

**Edward**

Llegamos cuando el sol estaba poniéndose ya.

-¿Y porque no hay nadie en tu casa? -

-Mi padre y Jacob han sido invitados a quedarse a dormir en La Push, visitando así a unos amigos. Volverán mañana por la mañana. – me explicó.

Estábamos ya en su casa, entrando y acomodándonos en el sofá después de quitarnos los abrigos.

Empezó a ver el vídeo, riendo y sonrojándose al oír cuando le conté que vio a mi padre desnudo. Yo, en cambio, no dejaba de aportarle besos en su mejilla, en su cuello. Acariciaba su vientre y mi mano subía lentamente hacia sus pechos…

-Edward… - vacilaba, removiéndose, inquieta pero a la vez acalorada.

Ya no prestaba atención al vídeo. Cogí la cámara y la dejé en la pequeña mesa del centro.

Nuestros labios se besaron con ansias.

No podía controlarme.

Estábamos solos, no había nadie en casa… nosotros solos… una noche nuestra…

-Edward… - volvió a repetir.

-Mi amor, estamos solos en casa… ¿Cuántas veces ocurre eso? – pregunté besando su cuello.

Bells empezó a reírse, como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera un chiste…

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros.

-Es verdad – y reí con ella. – pues no ocurre nunca – la hice saber – y es mejor aprovechar el momento, ¿no crees? – pregunté mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja que, al hacerlo, se estremeció.

Me devolvió el beso cuando junté nuestros labios.

Hizo ademán de levantarse y, al hacerlo, no se separó de mí sino que sentí como me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Ambos subimos muy patosamente, riéndonos entre los tropezones y las ansias que teníamos al llegar a la habitación.

Fue un zapato tirado con lo que trastabillamos y caímos bruscamente en el suave colchón.

Bella reía debajo de mí, pero las carcajadas duraron poco puesto que mi boca tapó la suya nada mas acomodarnos en la cama.

Disfrutar de su cuerpo… una vez más… fue todo una delicia, sublimemente deleitoso.

Bells se desenvolvía completamente, mostrándome lo buena que era en el sexo… a pesar de ser su segunda vez.

Sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi anatomía, acariciando cada musculo, probando mi piel haciendo entrar así en calor, un calor que solo ella podía apagar.

Sus labios mordían el lóbulo de mi oreja a la vez que se balanceaba encima de mí, sentada, inclinada y exhalando su aliento… poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Desnudos como estábamos, aprovechamos el tiempo que teníamos para disfrutar nuestra soledad.

Mis manos masajeaban sus pechos y pellizcaban sus pezones ya erectos. Con cada roce en sus partes íntimas, un gemido me dedicaba… y la única palabra que quería escuchar, brotaba de sus labios de vez en cuando, dándome más adrenalina…

-Edward… - gimió cuando notaba mi miembro entre su cavidad…

La penetré cuidadosamente… y empecé a embestirla con el más cuidado.

Pero el control con el que manejaba la situación duro poco.

Bella no tardó en cabalgarme más intensa y ardientemente que la tarde anterior.

Apoyé mi espalda en el cabecero de la cama y, con las manos, sujeté la cadera de mi novia, ayudándola y haciendo los movimientos más bruscos.

Estaba a punto de irme… estaba a punto de irme…

Nuestros orgasmos formaron uno, pero pronto fueron apagados al juntarse nuestras bocas y fundirse en beso voraz.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome una vista exquisita y deliciosa de su cuello… mordí su piel sin benevolencia… y la respuesta fue el pronunciar de mi nombre cargado de placer.

Cuando llegamos al éxtasis, la tumbé debajo de mí. La encontraba cansada… pero ella no tendría que realizar parte del trabajo que ahora tocaba.

Mis dedos bajaron hacia su cavidad y juguetearon con su clítoris, pellizcándolo suavemente de vez en cuando.

Arqueó su espalda, cerrando sus puños en la delgada sábana.

Poco a poco mis dedos entraron y empecé a bombear a una velocidad… de la que le costaba un poco respirar.

-Edward… - otra vez gimió… y yo únicamente gozaba del placer que la causaba y de los orgasmos que conseguía en ella.

Minutos después… ambos nos encontramos descansando.

-Estoy… cansada… - murmura.

Nos encontrábamos tumbados, uno enfrente del otro, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía y de la calidez que nos brindábamos el uno al otro.

Acariciaba su espalda desnuda, haciendo circulitos suaves en su piel. Ella, mientras, jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo, con los ojos cerrados.

Así pasaron los minutos, tranquilos, llenos de paz y amor, de ternura.

Cuando su dedo índice dejo de moverse, supuse que ya se había dormido. El sentimiento de horror y temor me invadió en ese momento, como una oleada de sentimientos tenebrosos. Todo había sido perfecto… mágico… no quería que se durmiera para que después, al día siguiente, se levantase sin acordarse de mí.

-No te duermas – de mi voz salió la súplica y el pavor.

-No lo hago… - sonó como el rugir del viento – solo tengo los ojos cerrados. -

-Vale – murmuré.

La veía ahí, agotada, respirando profundamente y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Entonces… ¿me voy de la habitación? – propongo, aunque era algo que, en realidad, no quería hacer.

-¡No! – exclama, abriendo los ojos rápidamente y mirándome mal – ni se te ocurra – suplica con voz de niña pequeña.

Unas risillas se escapan de mi garganta por el tonito de voz que le salió a Bella.

De repente, cierra los ojos y vuelve a jugar con mi mechón de pelo.

Suspiro lentamente e imagino, tal y como Bella planeaba hoy, una vida a su lado: con una casa… en el prado, una familia… nuestra familia… Entonces, la idea de casarnos y forma una maravillosa familia no se me antojo tan horripilante y temerosa como lo habría sido hace cinco meses. Todo lo contrario, me parecía encantadora.

Sin dudar, sin pensarlo, de mis labios brotaron las siguientes palabras:

-Bella… -

-¿Humm? – murmuró.

-¿Quieres…? – vacilé - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -

Y nada más pronunciarlo, sus ojos se abrieron como unas puertas eléctricas.

Aun no podía creer que me haya atrevido, pero las ganas y las ansias de preguntárselo podían con la posible actitud que tomará o con la respuesta que recibiré dentro de unos instantes.

Me miró fijamente… y aun así, no vi dudas en sus ojos. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, segundos que me parecieron eternos… hasta que habló.

-Si… - me quede rígido – si quiero, Edward – respondió al fin.

Aun no me lo podía creer. Ni siquiera había sido planeado… y había aceptado…

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios y mis ojos aun puestos en ella, hipnotizados por su rostro, cerró los parpados.

-No te olvides de mi… - imploré – no te olvides de mi… como tampoco te olvides de mi petición. -

Y noté, a la vez, como una diminuta gota de lágrima salía de mi ojo izquierdo.

-Nunca – juró antes de dormirse. – nunca, Edward Cullen. -

Prometió… sabiendo, aun así, que sus recuerdos volverán a 13 de septiembre del 2009, el día de su cumpleaños, el día que conoció a Alice… y el día de su accidente.

- O -

Fueron los rayos del sol los que me levantaron aquella mañana encima de la cama de mi novia, a su lado, cara a cara y con mi brazo rodeándola la cintura, con nuestros cuerpos bien pegados.

Desperté antes que ella, pero no me levanté. Quedé embobado al verla dormir. Simplemente preciosa. Hasta por las mañanas se veía bonita.

Sus parpados eran coloreados con un tono marrón clarito y sus ojeras eran apenas perceptibles. Había dormido bien esta noche a pesar del cansancio con el que nos acomodamos después de un par de horas.

Tenía sus labios levemente estirados hacia arriba con un rojo en ellos. Un mechón caía entre sus ojos, por lo que se lo quité y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja.

Respiraba regularmente, tranquila… y hasta podía divisar la paz que la rodeaba y con ella, a mi también.

Mis dedos acariciaron suavemente su hombro desnudo para después subir poco a poco y enredarme en su pelo suave y castaño.

Se removió ligeramente, pero no despertó.

Con una sonrisa, acerqué mis labios a su boca y la besé suave y levemente…. Y ese fue un acto que hizo que abriera los ojos y pestañeara varias veces, despejándose.

Se levantó, sentándose en la cama… a la vez que me aportaba una visión perfecta de su pálida y desnuda espalda.

Me miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Buenos días, cariño – saludé sonriéndole. Era imposible no hacerlo…

-Esto… ¿Qué…? -

Se encontraba confundida. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

Entonces… me acordé.

¡Oh mierda! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Estoy desnuda! – exclamó en voz alta, asustada y aterrorizada. - ¡Quién demonios eres tú! -

Se levantó cogiendo la sábana y enrollándosela a su alrededor.

-¡Qué haces aquí en mi cama! – gritaba histérica y con el timbre de miedo en su voz.

-¡Bella, espera, espera! -

Pero ella se levantó, cogiendo las sábanas y dejándome desnudo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verme a mí, tumbado en su cama, sin ropa. Su boca se abrió. Estaba totalmente confundida y desconcertada. También asustada, por supuesto. Yo también lo estaría si aparece una tía de la noche a la mañana en mi cama, desnuda.

-¡Ponte ropa! – gritaba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dándose la vuelta.

Cogí la almohada y lo único que pude hacer fue taparme con ella.

-Bella… déjame explicarte. -

-¡Fuera de mi habitación! – gritó desesperadamente.

-¡No, Bella! – entonces, dándose la vuelta, coge el bate de beisbol con la intención de acercarse y darme con él.

Mis ojos se agrandan y mi mente vuelve al día en el que Emmett sufrió con aquel instrumento asesino.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! -

-¡Pero somos novios! ¡Tú y yo estamos saliendo! -

Con eso explotó. Abre la boca, sorprendida y enojada, como si le hubiera dicho una gran blasfemia.

Hace ademán de darme con el bate pero, cuando está a punto, me agacho, corriendo hacia el otro lado y cogiendo mis pantalones.

-¡Espera a que me ponga los pantalones! – pido.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Violador! ¡Asqueroso violador! -

Y vuelve hacia a mí con el instrumento peligroso.

Me tiro en la cama, cogiendo las sábanas y tapándome con ella.

-¡Sal de mi cama! – exige.

-¡Basta! – grito – por favor, Bella, acuérdate de mí. ¡Sufriste un accidente y no te acuerdas de mí! -

Con estas palabras no hice más que empeorar la furia de Bella. Entonces, coge un jarrón de su mesa y me lo tira. Vuelvo a agacharme y choca contra la pared.

-¡Deja de decir incoherencias! – grita.

-¡Pero nos vamos a casar! ¡Aceptaste casarte conmigo! -

-¡Psicópata! -

-Pero… ¿no me recuerdas ni un poquito? – digo con voz de niño pequeño, alzando las cejas, poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

Pero no siente ni una lástima por mí. Coge un objeto de cristal y me lo tira. Lo esquivo dando una voltereta improvisada y levantándome rápidamente después.

-Escucha, sé todo de ti. Te gusta hacer casitas con los gofres y te gusta pintar. Eres profesora de dibujo… -

Su boca se abre y, anonadada como estaba, se le cae la sábana, quedando desnuda delante de mí.

-Sé que pensaras que soy un acosador pero… eh… - carraspeo.

No puedo formar una frase con su sujeto y predicado. Su precioso cuerpo me deja embobado, impidiéndome hablar. Repaso mis ojos una y otra vez; bajo y subo, subo y bajo, memorizándome cada contorno, cada curva… cuando un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza se apodera de mí.

Todo se vuelve oscuro… y lo único que veo son los ojos de Bella, fulminándome con la mirada… antes de caer dormido…

- O -

Fue algo helado y frío lo que me despertó del desmayo e hizo que soltara un gemido de dolor proveniente de la cabeza.

-Au… - para que quejarme, mi gemido sonó como una súplica.

-Parece que ya despierta – oigo mascullar a alguien.

El dolor aminora gracias al objeto helado que descasa en mi cabeza, sujetándomela pero, aun así, no me atrevo a abrir los ojos.

Hago esfuerzos para recordar…

-¿Edward? – uno voz masculina pronuncia mi nombre.

-Bella… - digo pues es la única palabra que brota de mis labios.

-Este tío está obsesionado, papá – murmura Jake.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es el rostro preocupado de mi padre. Se alivió al verme despertar, pero yo no estoy ni lo más calmado.

-¿Qué… que ha pasado? – pregunto parpadeando un par de veces.

Sacudo la cabeza, pero rápidamente me arrepiento: siento como una pelota de pim pom botara de un lado para el otro en mi cerebro. Hago una mueca de dolor.

-¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? – pregunta Jacob, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome mal. – yo no podré machacarte pero mi hermana no se corta un pelo. -

Creo que suficiente refrescada la tengo ya. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.

-Jake, basta – ordena su padre; luego, se dirigió a mí. – Edward, haz el favor de acordarte porque yo no pienso relatarte la historia. Estoy haciendo suficientes esfuerzos ya para olvidar… - agitó la cabeza enérgicamente y blanqueó los ojos. Después, se ruborizó.

Fruncí el ceño, confuso. Obligaba a mi mente recordar como se había producido aquel dolor en la cabeza. Repasé primero cada detalle de la noche anterior, una noche magnifica, por supuesto. Después… le pedí que se casara conmigo y… aceptó. Me removí inquieto en el sofá, temiendo que alguien me leyera los pensamientos, pero aquella ocurrencia solo era algo estúpido.

Esta mañana me levante y…. ¡Oh!

-Acabo de recordar – murmuré.

-Empezaba a temer de que tuviera pérdida de memoria a corto plazo – dijo mi padre.

-¿Cómo esta mi lóbulo temporal, doctor? – pregunté riendo de lado.

Acercó sus ojos hacia mí, fijándose en la parte lateral de mi cabeza, luego, sonrió.

-Perfectamente – respondió.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – quise saber mirando a Charlie.

-Está bien – pero mi padre respondió por él – nerviosa y asustada, por supuesto. La acabo de ver y se encuentra, en estos instantes, mirando el vídeo.

Asentí, tranquilo pero a la vez apenado.

-Mejor es que suba a ver como esta… - hice ademán de levantarme, pero el grito de Jacob hizo que me quedara congelado en mi asiento.

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí! – me señaló - ¡suficiente hemos tenido ya! -

Carlisle, mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿A qué se debe tanta adrenalina?

-Observa su hiperreaccion. Los esteroides afloran. – me susurró mi padre.

Ambos nos echamos a reír tontamente.

-Jacob, te lo repito – ordenó mi padre – deja de doparte. -

-¡Que no me dopo! – exclamó – simplemente adoro los batidos de proteína. -

Blanqueé los ojos y me acomodé en el asiento.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás. Solo me quedaba esperar a que Bella bajara esas escaleras… Y me reconociera.

Hoy había demostrado que su lesión cerebral seguía indemne, ni una mejoría, a pesar de los esfuerzos que nosotros aportábamos cada día, cada semana… y nada. Empezaba hacerme a la idea, pero era imposible. Era imposible acostarse con la cabeza puesta en tu chica, sabiendo cuanto la quieres, cuanto la amas y que, al día siguiente, te despiertes, que tu novia se ha olvidado completamente de ti de la noche a la mañana. Era insoportable, pero estar con ella en el transcurso del día y contemplar admirado como se desenvolvía, todo sufrimiento desaparecía.

**Bella.**

Acabo de ver el vídeo.

Acabo de enterarme que he tenido un accidente.

Acabo de enterarme que tengo una lesión cerebral, pérdida de memoria a corto plazo por culpa de ese maldito accidente.

Acabo de enterarme que han pasado unos nueve meses…

Acabo de saber… que tengo amigos, un novio que me quiere mucho.

Acabo de enterarme de muchísimas cosas, cosas que, al intentar hacer esfuerzos, no recuerdo…

No recuerdo absolutamente nada… y eso me mata. A parte de sentir dolor, dolor psicológico, también me sentía terriblemente culpable por casi matar al que se supone que es mi novio.

Apago la televisión y me siento en la cama.

Unas incesantes ganas de bajar y verlo otra vez, cara a cara, se apoderan de mí pues con su imagen simplemente puesta en una pantalla de televisión no basta.

Siento como lo necesito cerca, cerca de mí, a mi lado, sonriéndome como en ese vídeo… En otra situación me habría dicho: Bella, estas completamente loca. Acabas de conocer a un chico y te estás enganchando a él.

En mi situación no estoy loca, en absoluto: ese chico al que acabo de ver por vídeo es mi novio, y mi parte racional, mas la irracional, se mueren de ganas por fundir ser para formar así una sola persona.

Pero no logro convencerme de que esto es normal y, tal vez, lo que siento todas las mañanas.

Suspiro, me pongo una bata y me acerco a la puerta. Poso mi mano en la manecilla, la giro y… unas voces llegan a mi oído.

Reconozco a la mayoría, excepto a una musical, masculina y… al ser desconocida, la memorizo y se al instante que es de Edward.

-Edward, ¿al final decidiste que es lo que vas a hacer con el empleo que te ofrecieron en Alaska? – preguntó mi padre.

Me quedé con la puerta entreabierta, escuchando atentamente aquella conversación ajena.

-Yo… - lo noté vacilar – en realidad, llevo esperando esa propuesta desde que envié mi currículo hace ya un par de meses, pero… ahora tengo otras cosas, es decir, mi vida ha cambiado y sorprendentemente me siento a gusto aquí. Tengo a mis amigos, a mi familia y… a Bella, sobre todo a Bella. Sé que me necesita y no puedo dejarla. Además, me veo incapaz vivir sin ella. Así que… -

-¿Piensas dejar un buen curro solo por mi hermana? – intercepté la voz de mi hermano, anonadado y casi pude notar un timbre de reprobación.

-Si – respondió – además, aquí tengo mi felicidad. Y… no quiero volver a estar solo. -

Hubo un pesado silencio, tenso y dudoso.

Fruncí el ceño y una lágrima escapo de mis ojos… ¿Iba a rechazar una buena propuesta de trabajo solo para quedarse conmigo? Era muy tierno y lindo por su parte hacer algo así. Tiene que estar muy interesado en mí como para hacer algo así… Pero… eso es algo que no puedo dejar que pase… por mucho que me duela.

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders, CarolinaALopez, Dianita Cullen Kuran, Criistal Plateado y Andrea Aurora, Cullen-21-gladys, Jessy-Jess y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

__

**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras.**

* * *

**Edward**

Aquella tarde Bella y yo desayunamos en mi casa, junto con los chicos.

La mayor parte de las conversaciones la notaba extraña, rara, ausente… y ella no se comportaba de esa manera las veces en las que se encontraba con nosotros. Disfrutaba de cada momento y reía de cada chiste de Emmett.

Cuando la pregunté que le pasaba, simplemente agitaba su cabeza y me dedicaba una amplia sonrisa, dándome a entender que estaba perfectamente. Pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos… y todos pudimos darnos cuenta de eso.

Pero si estuvo la mayor parte pegada a mí, a mi lado, acariciándome el rostro, entreteniéndose con mis dedos, mirándome fijamente y deleitándose de cada contacto que le brindaba. Es como… si nunca más fuera a disfrutar de mis caricias… Tal vez, una gran parte de ella, deseaba no olvidar los momentos que pasábamos juntos… sí, eso quería pensar yo, de eso quería convencerme por lo que ignoré el temor que cada minuto iba acrecentándose en mi pecho.

-¡Hey, Bella! ¿Dónde demonios estas? – exclamó Alice.

Esta última agitó su mano delante del rostro de Bella y, segundos después, parpadeó, confusa y mirando hacia sus costados, como si se preguntara: ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-Lo siento… - se disculpó ella – no… no he dormido bien – carraspeó, bajando la mirada – estoy algo cansada, eso es todo. -

-Ya… - dijo Emmett – y yo me chupo el dedo, ¿verdad? -

-Emmett – le regañé – basta. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunté a Bella, quien ya me miraba de esa forma tan triste que no pude interpretar.

-Si, por favor – casi suplicó.

Los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, mudos, con los ojos anonadados. Bella nunca deseaba dejarlos, todo lo contrario… lo que ansiaba es poder estar más tiempo con ellos, disfrutando de los chistes de Emmett, los gritos de impaciencia de Rose, los saltitos y grititos de Alice y la paciencia de Jasper. Yo también me mostré sorprendido, pero la llevé a casa si eso era lo que ella quería.

El paseo hacia su casa fue protagonizado por el silencio.

Tampoco estaba aquí. En estos momentos, me encontraba completamente estresado pues el hilo de sus pensamientos parecía estar cavilando profundamente.

No sabía qué hacer… si interrumpirla por el temor o dejarla acompañada del silencio.

El tiempo se prolongó y cuando quise darme cuenta, mi coche estaba estacionado en la entrada de su casa.

-Gracias por todo – la oí murmurar con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Levanté los ojos y la miré con extrañeza.

Había algo en su rostro que no era normal pues la felicidad no le llegaba.

-De nada – correspondí con otra – siempre que quieras. -

Y me incliné para besarla, acto al que respondió rápidamente.

Sus labios se movieron con insistencia. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello así como también sus dedos en mi pelo cobrizo. Acabó con su cuerpo pegado al mío y no paró hasta que lo dio todo en ese beso, un beso con infinito amor, cariño, pero tenso y preocupado.

Cuando se alejó, lo hizo a regañadientes. Luego, me miró y me dedicó un guiño.

-¿Te paso a recoger más tarde? – pregunto yo.

Me mira dubitativa. Al final, asiente y sale del coche sin darme oportunidad de responderle.

- O -

-Algo le pasa, ¡estoy segura que algo le pasa! -

-Alice… - intenté calmarla.

-Nada de Alice – me señaló – Edward, Bella esta… diferente – se sienta a mi lado – no se… es como si de la noche a la mañana esta Bella fuera otra… -

-Admito que yo también la encuentro diferente – opina Jasper – su comportamiento es totalmente incomparable con el de otras veces. ¿Qué ha pasado… esta mañana, Edward? – preguntó este.

Me quedé pensativo, estudiando cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada acto y cada mirada.

Después de ver el vídeo Bella se encontraba mal… muy mal y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, no tenía éxito.

Fruncí el ceño. Me encontraba desesperado.

¿Qué es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza de mi novia en estos momentos? ¿Por qué tan silenciosa? ¿Por qué tan alejada? No lo sabía… pero algo me decía que esta misma tarde me iba a revelar…

¿Puede ser, tal vez, por lo arrepentida que está al haberme dado en la cabeza?

-¡Edward, contesta! – me llamó Rosalie.

Agité mi cabeza y parpadeé un par de veces.

Aquí, todo el mundo estaba preocupado y no dejaban el tema por zanjado.

Dentro de un rato me tocaba ir a recogerla…. Y el temor, poco a poco, se apoderaba de mí…

Respiré profundamente para mantener la calma, era lo último a lo que podía recurrir.

En cambio, Alice, mi hermana atolondrada, no ayudaba en nada revoloteando de aquí hacia allá, prácticamente histérica.

-No lo sé – me encogí de hombros – no sé qué le pasa. Puede que… ¡no lo sé! – y frustrado como estaba, grité. – me preocupa lo que la tortura en estos momentos y digo torturar porque he visto sufrimiento en sus ojos. Simplemente tengo que esperar a que ella me confiese que es lo que ocurre… -

-¿Y si no lo hace? – preguntó Alice.

-Me lo dirá – aventuro – estoy seguro de eso. -

-Y espero que se arregle. No me gusta nada verla así. Hoy apenas se ha metido conmigo – apostillaba Emmett, rascándose la cabeza, haciendo muecas con su boca.

Descanso mi espalda contra el respaldo del sofá e intento pensar.

No tendría que haber dormido anoche con ella, no debimos hacer nada, pero mis malditas hormonas estropearon todo…. Maldita sea… tal vez, si me hubiera contenido, no habría pasado nada, pero tarde para remediarlo. El pasado hecho esta…

Y como deseo cambiar tantas cosas…

Vuelvo a suspirar, pensativo.

En el aire noto tensión y preocupación. Cansado, me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta, con intensión de sentarme en las escaleras del porche y despejar mi mente.

Minutos después me encuentro en el coche, con las llaves en el contacto y dispuesto ir a recogerla. Sé que me estoy adelantando a la hora quedada, pero no puedo seguir con la incertidumbre que llevo en mi cabeza. Siento que me va a matar.

Las preocupaciones aumentan cuando la veo sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rostro.

Mis pulsaciones aumentan tanto que por un momento pienso que sufriré un ataque.

¿Sufre por su accidente? ¡Qué demonios es lo que le pasa!

Bajo del coche y me apresuro a sentarme a su lado.

Rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo y siento un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, dándome a entender que la he asustado. Levanta la cabeza ipso facto y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Cierra los ojos y deja escapar un sonoro suspiro, un suspiro cansado, nervioso…. Lleno de miedo….

-¿Bella? – pregunto, esperando una explicación pues ambos sabemos que algo está sucediendo.

Asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a respirar.

Son tantos los segundos que pasan… se me hacen eternos, pero tengo que esperar. Cualquier cosa que está a punto de decirme, debe de ser difícil para ella y yo ya me temía lo peor…. Aunque una parte de mi se contradecía a la pequeña y rápida especulación que ya se había formado en mi cabeza.

-Edward… debemos cortar – arrastra las palabras de forma dura… como si le costara mucho pronunciarlas.

Levanta mi mirada y espera mi reacción.

Parpadeo varias veces e intento serenarme. Mis músculos se encuentran estáticos y no puedo realizar ningún movimiento.

La cabeza me da vueltas y las únicas palabras que martillean en mi cerebro son: ¿Por qué?

Para haber tomado esa decisión tiene que haber una causa… una razón importante para ella.

Parpadeo y frunzo el ceño. Responde a mi pregunta, realizada torpemente por mi faceta.

-Edward… tienes una carrera profesional por delante, un futuro por delante… tienes algo que yo nunca voy a tener – murmura tan bajito… que tengo que acercarme para oírla… - Se que te han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo muy importante en Alaska y sería realmente estúpido si dejaras pasar aquella oportunidad. – hace otra pausa, levantando… y relajándose. Se encuentra realmente incómoda – escucha… lo hago por ti… porque te quiero… - y se traba con sus palabras… por mucho que tartamudea, yo se que este pequeño discurso tan doloroso para los dos lo llevaba planeando desde hace minutos ya – tu no vas a ser feliz a mi lado. Veo la vida que han tenido mis padres hasta hace unos meses y… no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo – no puede seguir… como yo no puedo seguir oyéndola – no tienes porque soportarme cada día, por aguantarme cada día. Tu paciencia acabará y terminarás dejándome, lo sé. No tengo remedio, y es algo que tengo que plantearme cada día. – y el timbre de su voz va bajando… dejando notar el sufrimiento que le causaba pronunciar cada palabra – no soy una chica normal… y un chico normal, guapo, talentoso, no puede estar al lado de una indiscapacitada. -

Las náuseas suben como un torrente hacia mi garganta. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esto no sea más que una simple pesadilla. Pero la tortura era tan intensa, tan vivida, que la realidad reinaba aquí y ahora.

-Lamento… lamento el tiempo que has gastado conmigo, lamento que te hayas tomado muchas molestias… -

-Bella… - tenía que hacerla entrar en razón… -

-Y ya he tomado la decisión – me interrumpió bruscamente – por favor – casi suplicó – aléjate. Busca tu felicidad en otra parte porque lo único que te traeré yo será sufrimiento. Prefiero que te vayas ya, sabiéndolo al menos durante unas horas y vivir el dolor, que no sentir nada cuando tu ausencia llegue. -

-No, Bella… tu no… -

-Sé que no encontraré a nadie más como tú, un chico que me hace enamorar cada día… como si fuese la primera vez, aguantando mi sufrimiento y esperando a que riera y viviese los momentos felices que tú y mis amigos me brindaban. Pero… eso es lo que no quiero, que gastes tu tiempo en hacerme enamorar todos los días…porque tienes talento, años… años que veras pasar y yo no. ¡Tienes un futuro pero no conmigo! Cásate, ten hijos, una vida feliz… -

¡Anoche aceptaste en casarte conmigo! – grite.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Veo tu dolor… porque sabes que yo no lo recuerdo y eso te duele! Olvidarme de algo trascendental… como casarme contigo… y nada me gustaría más. – sollozaba – por favor, entiéndeme… ¡es lo que quiero! -

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que… no sabes tú… las veces que te he dicho que no puedo vivir sin ti? -

-Edward… - murmuró, como si no viera lo evidente – pero yo no me acuerdo… -

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Miré hacia otro lado para evitar que me viese mal… tan mal… era indescriptible contar como me sentía ahora.

Me costaba respirar… y aun tenía la esperanza de levantarme y reírme de la propia estupidez que recreaba mi mente en las noches de insomnio. Pero eran tan audibles sus sollozos que toda esperanza evaporó… y poco a poco desapareció.

Me encontraba en un enorme mar… ahogándome… intentando respirar profundamente… inútil. El agua salada me ahogaba.

Cada palabra sonaba en mi cabeza, haciendo eco de su voz, haciendo eco de su decisión… y era imposible callarlo.

Estaba rompiendo conmigo. No me quería en su vida. Quería que desapareciese porque pensaba que no tenía ni un futuro. Si aun lo tuviera entre mis manos, podía ver un enorme futuro que se extendía entre nosotros… lleno de felicidad y amor.

Pero ella no lo quería así. Quería lo mejor para mí y su punto de vista es… alejarme de ella…Bella no sabía que siendo feliz seria únicamente a su lado.

-No puedo hacerlo. -

-Hazlo, por favor. – volví a escuchar el timbre de súplica de su voz. – hazlo… -

Arrastrándome como un vagabundo en una calle desierta, bajé poco a poco las escaleras… cuando oí su vocecita, reprimiendo un sollozo y con él su autocontrol.

-Edward… - me llamó débilmente - ¿Podrías… podrías darme… un último primer beso? -

Cuando me volteé, estaba toda echa una muñequita de trapo abandonada. Su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de los sollozos, luchando con ella, intentando contenerse. Su rostro, demacrado por el dolor, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa. No lo hizo. No podía.

En tres zancadas recorrí el espacio que nos separaba, la cogí entre mis brazos y la estreché con fuerza. Devoré sus labios, como un manjar único y exquisito, como una fruta extinguida…. Como si de ellos necesitaras el veneno de la adicción…

Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo… por última vez… pero para ella, la primera vez.

Pero a la vez que saboreaba sus labios, notaba también el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

Con todo, lo memoricé en mi mente, deseando no olvidarme de ellos jamás.

* * *

_**Chicas dos capitulos mas y el epilogo, y esto llega a su fin (que penita) :(**_

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**_

_**Diyola, **__**Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders, CarolinaALopez, Dianita Cullen Kuran, Criistal Plateado y Andrea Aurora, Cullen-21-gladys, Jessy-Jess y también a mis chicas anónimas.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**SOLO QUEDA UN CAPI MAS EL EPILOGO, ¿QUEREIS CAPI EXTRA HOY? ESPERO LA CONTESTACION EN EL REVIEW.**

_**Bienvenidas Erk92 y Antuss.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella.**_

**Unos sollozos, sollozos inconscientes se escapaban de mi pecho… sollozos dolorosos… sollozos que me despertaron, levantándome bruscamente, con la cara empapada de lágrimas... El intentar respirar profundamente fue algo que no logré. Esperé un par de segundos, segundos que se me hicieron eternos… largos… **

**Pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que el oxígeno, pasar por mis pulmones, me era algo… insustancial, sin importancia pues no me llenaba, no me aliviaba. **

**A continuación, un enorme agujero, negro y sin fondo, sentí con nitidez en mi pecho.**

**Otro gemido abandonó mis labios… y volvían a caer en un torrente de lágrimas.**

**Era como si alguien me hubiera clavado una estaca en el corazón y, no teniendo suficiente con eso, escarbaron y escarbaron hasta llevarse lo que para mí era trascendental, importante… ¿pero qué es lo importante, trascendental, por lo que ahora estoy sufriendo en agonía?**

**A parte de encontrarme medio muerta, también lloraba porque no entendía nada, porque me encontraba así, porque tan melancólica, porque tan angustiada, tan torturada, tan achacada…**

**Y el agujero parecía agrandarse cuanto más lloraba. **

**Una pieza valiosa, primordial, faltaba en mi interior…**

**Me sentía tan desamparada, que me acurruqué cuidadosamente y, tapándome con las sabanas, de pies a cabeza, volví a cerrar los ojos… y, minutos después, sorprendentemente, me dormí.**

**Unos ojos verdes… un verde tan profundo, me miraba con distintas mezclas de afecto: amor… un amor indescriptible; cariño, ternura… había tanta ternura que hacía que me derritiese, elevándome hacia el cielo, haciendo que llorase de felicidad.**

**Y… también vi dolor… un brillo de tortura aparecía en sus pupilas… y era tal la intensidad que hacía que las lágrimas de felicidad se convirtieran en angustia…**

**Quería hacer algo para calmarlo, algo para que sonriera otra vez…**

**Estiré mi mano, mis dedos… todo en vano. Moverme era lo único que podía hacer, pero los músculos de mis piernas no me respondían por mucho que hiciese. Y él se alejaba… la luminosidad de alegría de sus retinas se iba perdiendo… y yo no quería perderlo….**

**Grité, llamándolo, diciéndole que viniese pues un nombre a este ente celestial no encontraba… no sabía su nombre… ¿Un dios podría ser? **

**Era hermoso, y aquella hermosura no desaparecía aun así teniendo el rostro demacrado. **

**Volví a abrir los ojos.**

**Me revolví entre las sabanas….**

**-Donde estas…. – murmuraba… apenas podía oírme… - ¡donde estas! -**

**La punzada de dolor en mi pecho fue la gota que colmo el vaso: mis ojos se encontraron en unos segundos, llenos de lágrimas saladas para después, recorrer mis mejillas y humedecer la almohada.**

**De repente, unas palabras… entonadas con un timbre de melodía, sonaron en mi cabeza:**

**However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words you say, I will always love you  
I will always love you**

**Esa canción… **

**Me levanté con una sensación de añoranza… otra vez me sentí sola… vacía y completamente rota.**

**Había algo fundamental… hay algo que me falta… pero no sé que es y eso me estresaba.**

**Empapé mi rostro con agua helada, echándomela con un estremecimiento, consiguiendo que la carne se me pusiera de gallina.**

**La puerta se abrió… y vi a mi padre entrar con rostro preocupado. Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Era muy tarde como para andar en mi habitación. Debería estar durmiendo.**

**-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.**

**Esperé a que añadiera algo más pues no entendía sus palabras.**

**-¿Por qué tendría que estar mal? – pregunté sentándome en la cama.**

**-Te he oído gritar. – explicó.**

**Abrí mi boca. Mis labios de despegaron unos centímetros. Mis ojos descendieron hacia el suelo. Me encontraba perpleja… y la canción, el significado de esas palabras, seguían en mi cabeza. No la había escuchado nunca… pero para mí tenía un gran significado y no podría haberla inventado mi simple imaginación.**

**Estudié las palabras de mi padre. ¿Gritar? ¿Por qué tendría que haber gritado? **

**Es cierto que estaba soñando… y ese sueño era una mezcla de deseo, un ardiente deseo y pesadilla. Pesadilla porque el dolor de aquel hombre desconocido ardía en mi venas, tan real… y deseo porque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se hiciera realidad, pues algo en el me atraía, me empujaba a estrecharlo entre mis brazos… **

**¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de un sueño?**

**-Supongo que tuve una pesadilla – y en parte decía la verdad.**

**-Hija… - se sentó a mi lado, con rostro nervioso y demacrado – tenemos que hablar. -**

**Suspiré y esperé a que empezara la conversación pues no tenía ni idea de que quería hablarme.**

**Conforme hablaba, poco a poco, el nudo de mi garganta empeoró.**

**Tres días después.**

**Edward**

**-¡Y te vas a marchar así, sin más!**

**Me preguntaba si era el frío insoportable en Alaska. Pero… ¿para qué abrigarse? En estos momentos era nada lo que sentía.**

**-¿Es que todo lo que has avanzado estos meses… te parece insignificante ahora, como el amor que sientes por ella? -**

**También me preguntaba si mis tíos de Alaska me recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Tengo una popularidad en mi familia que no es muy buena, la verdad. **

**-¡Pero me estas escuchando! -**

**Miré sus energéticos ojos azules… pero esa energía ahora mismo no era para bien. Me fulminaba con la mirada.**

**Bufando, volví mis pupilas hacia mi petaca y dedicándome a empaquetar mis trapos.**

**-Eres un estúpido, cobarde. ¿O es que no te atreves a enfrentarte a su padre?. – escupió las palabras.**

**La miré, confundido por sus palabras… me molestó mucho sus anteriores frases.**

**-¿Estúpido? – pregunté con voz casi ininteligible - ¿cobarde? ¡Seria capaz de enfrentarme a su padre mil veces para poder estar con ella! ¡Ya lo hice una vez y no me importaría volver a hacerlo…! ¿Cobarde dices? ¿Crees que me voy por cobardía? -**

**-Edward… Bella no se va a acordar de su petición dentro de unas horas. -**

**-¿Y engañarla? ¿Creéis que quiero irme? ¿Pensáis que he dejado de quererla? – esperé al menos, una respuesta por parte de mis amigos. Solo obtuve silencio – Os equivocáis si es así como definen mis actos – mascullé – Bella quiere – enfaticé mucho aquel verbo, pero aquella enfatización arrastró un tono audible de dolor – que me vaya. Esa es su decisión, chicos, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Puede que al día siguiente se olvide, pero no me parece justo… - suspiré, intentado tragarme las lágrimas. – Charlie ya sabe la decisión de su hija, estoy seguro, por lo que él se encargara de hacérmela respetar. Yo la voy a respetar, pero no por el simple hecho de temerla a su padre, sino porque es Bella quien lo pide. -**

**Caí, sentado en el sofá de mi casa… Se me hacía difícil respirar… por lo que tomé un gran trago de oxígeno. No me sentí mejor.**

**-Edward… - habló Alice, posando una mano sobre mi hombro – no puedes irte… no puedes hacerlo… - ahora, casi me suplicaba.**

**-No quiero hacerlo – le expliqué – pero tengo que hacerlo. -**

**-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Por un lado… tienes razón. La amas tanto… -**

**Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, angustiado.**

**- O -**

**La última llamada con dirección a Alaska sonó… **

**Había ignorado los primeros avisos, pues mi cerebro no se dignaba a obedecer la orden de la chica quien hacía saber a los pasajeros que el avión está a punto de despegar.**

**Una parte de mi deseaba olvidarme de todo. Por un segundo, ansiaba poder tener aquella lesión cerebral. Hoy viviría con el dolor. Mañana, olvidaría la primera vez que la vi, su rostro, su sonrisa, aquellos ojos temerosos… sus carcajadas, sus rubores… su cuerpo… todo. **

**¿Dónde estaba el bate de beisbol cuando más lo necesitabas? ¿Un fuerte golpe bastaba para dañarte el lóbulo temporal? Le rogaría, si fuera necesario, a Emmett que lo hiciera. **

**-No me gustan las despedidas – sollozaba mi hermana hundiendo su alargado, pero bonito rostro en el hombro de Jasper. **

**Este último la consolaba, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda.**

**-Bueno hermano – se acercó Emmett – que te vaya bien el viaje tronco. Llámanos cuando llegues, ¿de acuerdo? -**

**-Claro – acepté. **

**Nos dimos un abrazo. Al separarnos, juraba que un signo de tristeza atisbaba en sus ojos… **

**Fue Rosalie la siguiente en despedirse. Me lanzó una sonrisa de ánimos, pero sus ojos la delataron pues la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos. Una parte de ella quería también que me quedara. Con un fuerte abrazo, se alejó y se pegó a mi hermano.**

**-Ha sido un placer conocerte. La verdad es que es inolvidable el modo en que nos conocimos.- sonreía.**

**Le fulminé con la mirada. El lugar y la forma en la que nos conocimos era una de las últimas cosas que quería recordar.**

**-Lo siento – murmuró – no pretendía… -**

**-Da igual – sacudí la cabeza.**

**Dicen que las cosas más tristes hay que recordarlas con alegría… Para mí era imposible.**

**Le brindé una gran sonrisa y también me deseoó suerte.**

**Alice se echó a llorar cuando su cálido cuerpo se unió al mío.**

**Oh, perfecto, esto no ayudaba. **

**Cerré los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra las lágrimas.**

**De repente, aquellos sollozos cesaron y se alejó unos milímetros de mí, susurrándome en el oído.**

**-Charlie ha internado a Bella en el hospital. Ahora vive, hace vida social allí. Está contenta… - una gran sonrisa me dedicó. Mejorando mis ánimos.**

**-Me alegro. – dije de todo corazón.**

**-Y… ha vuelto a cantar – añadió con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo energético… delicioso… pero no pude interpretar el porqué de tan inesperada felicidad en Alice. – una canción… como se llama… a si, Love Song. -**

**Fruncí el ceño, estudiando sus palabras…**

**-¡Ah, toma! – un disco, color blanco, me extendió. – ayer me encontré a Charlie y me ha dado esto como regalo de despedida para ti. Agradece todo lo que has hecho por su hija – finalizó.**

**-Gracias – respondí, aunque no tenía ni idea de que podía ser.**

**Minutos después me encontraba ya haciendo la enorme cola, esperando…**

**Aproveché esos minutos para coger mi discman y meter el Cd de música. **

**Con solo apretar el botón play, en menos de unos segundo ya me encontraba escuchando la primera canción y…**

**¡Pero qué hijo de la gran p***!**

**Mis puños se cerraron, haciéndome casi daño, pero apenas lo note.**

**Perfecto… Era un disco que contenía las canciones que escuchaba con su hija en nuestros paseos y citas… en nuestras 50 primeras citas…**

**30 minutos después… jejejejeej**

**-You´ve been crying your face is a mess. Come in baby, you can wipe the tears on my dress. She´s hurt you again, I can tell, I know that look so well. Breakfast In Bed, Kisses For Me. You don´t have to say you love me  
Breakfast in bed, love can make you sing-**

**Los chicos de atrás me veían como si estuviera loco. No los culpaba. Tal vez lo estuviera. **

**-Josie´s on a vacation far away  
Come around and talk it over  
So many things that I´d like to say  
You know I like my girls a little bit older  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don´t wanna lose your love tonight-**

**Los niños pequeños se carcajeaban de mí, señalándome.**

**Yo creo que al final no me voy a contener y voy a acabar llorando… perfecto, llorando delante de unos niños…**

**-Se-señor… - oí una vocecita con un timbre muy mono.**

**Levanté mi cabeza y mis manos.**

**Tanto estar parado acabé sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mi cabeza gacha, sin ser capaz de devolver la mirada a nadie.**

**La niña tenía unos ojitos marrones, tan morrones… un color chocolate. Las lágrimas aumentaron.**

**-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó sentándose y apoyando sus codos en sus piernas pegadas en el pecho.**

**-Eh… - no sabía que responderle. ¿Por qué mi novia me ha dejado?**

**-¿Te has perdido? – preguntó con un mueca de preocupación.**

**-Eh… - casi me ha dado la respuesta – si. No… no encuentro a la chica con la que debería estar. -**

**-¿Es tu novia? -**

**Casi no podía hablar… sus ojitos brillantes me tenían hipnotizados… Me recordaba tanto a Bella… **

**-Si, lo es. – asentí.**

**-Debes de quererla mucho… - murmuró. – yo no dejaría que un chico guapo como tu desapareciera de mi lado. Te tendría vigilado. -**

**¿Pero cuántos años tiene esta niña? ¿5? Era una ricura, y hacia que el nudo de mi garganta cesara.**

**-Yo que tu iría a buscarla… - me aconsejó – puede que ella te este buscando también… seria un enorme error que viajarais por separado… - con un encogimiento de hombros, se levantó y me tendió la mano.**

**La acepté con una triste sonrisa. Algo brillo en sus ojos, pero no pude descifrarlos… fue ella la que me desenganchó del contacto visual cuando me avisó:**

**-Es mejor que sigas la cola antes de que te cuelen… - frunció el ceño – a no ser que hayas cambiado de opinión y decidas quedarte para buscarla – finalizó con una sonrisa.**

**Mis ojos giraron hacia la izquierda, así como lo hizo mi cabeza para verificar que la cola había avanzado unos metros.**

**Cuando volví la vista para verla, la adorable chica con ojos chocolate había desaparecido.**

**¿Dónde demonios se había metido?**

**No la veía por ninguna parte… ni por el final, ni por el principio de la cola… y eso me asustaba. **

**¿Habrá sido esa niña alguna creación de mi imaginación? ¿Tan triste y solo me siento y utilizo a mi cabeza para crear alguna imaginaciones….?**

**Si, definitivamente estoy loco, completamente loco. Aun no me podía creer lo que hace unos segundos había pasado y, con estas cavilaciones, intenté hallar alguna realidad de mi conversación… si, imaginado, pues yo quería volver atrás… ella me aconsejaba a regresar… eso es lo que mi mente quiere. Pero se equivoca, pues Bella… no me está buscando, por supuesto que no… ella no se acuerda de mí.**

**Una vez acomodado en el avión, seguí con la lista de canción que Charlie me había ofrecido para deprimirme más. **

**Con lágrimas en los ojos, cesando la lucha que batallaba contra ellas, las dejé empapar mi rostro, sin algún movimiento en mi faceta.**

**La siguiente canción fue la de Love Song. La agonía empeoró, aumentó las aguas…**

**Love Song… **

**Y… ha vuelto a cantar recordé las palabras de mi hermana – una canción… como se llama… a si, Love Song.**

**Ha vuelto a cantar… me alegraba por ella… **

**Hemos notado que solo canta los días que te ve. **

**Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo. Fue el saltito que di al recordar aquel día, aquellas palabras…**

**La chica de al lado me miró preocupada.**

**Bella… pintando, cantando… y las palabras de Charlie volvían una y otra vez a mi mente: hemos notado que solo canta los días que te ve… que solo canta los días que te ve… los días que te ve…**

**Una carcajada escapó de mi garganta. El avión entero quedó en un profundo silencio y varias cabezas se movieron en mi dirección. Las ignoré.**

**Las palabras, la frase, hacía eco una y otra vez en mi mente. La esperanza acudió por milésima vez, haciéndome saber que lo último que quería hacer era llorar. **

**Me levanté, cogiendo mi pequeña maleta (pues muchas no llevaba, gracias a dios no hice caso a Alice) y me dispuse a salir del avión. No quería seguir más en ese sitio pues nada más recordar que ese avión es el que me conduciría rumbo a Alaska, hacia que mi corazón dejara de latir. No quería separarme de Bella, no ahora que se que de mí se acuerda.**

**Corrí los pequeños pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde la estaban ya cerrando.**

**-Espere, señor, ¿A dónde va? – pregunta la chica, posando una mano en mi pecho.**

**Meses atrás, la hubiera llevado al pequeño cubículo que nombran como baño y la hubiera hecho mía. Además, mi mente ambigua la habría añadido a la lista de: tías perfectas. **

**Mi corazón latía a cien por hora, pero no por la rubia con contornos llamativos, sino por Bella. Ansiaba llegar a Bella y tomarla en mis brazos.**

**-Quiero bajar del avión – murmuré con brusquedad.**

**-No puede. Las puertas están a punto de cerrarse. -**

**-Usted lo ha dicho: están a punto de cerrarse así que… -**

**Avancé un paso hacia la puerta. Su presión se hizo más fuerte.**

**-Está prohibido bajar minutos antes de despegar… -**

**-Pues hagan una excepción. Esto es importante, señorita. -**

**Me miró fulminante. **

**Entonces, sin pensarlo, avancé hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder… endulzando e intensificando mi mirada. Una adorable sonrisa, lo más perfecta y abrumadora posible, le dediqué. **

**Al poco tiempo empezó a hiperventilar. Un suave rubor apareció en sus mejillas… **

**Era más alto que ella, tenía esa ventaja…**

**Posé una mano en su cadera y la separé lentamente de mí.**

**-¿Podrían abrir la puerta, por favor? Acaban de llamarme… - borré la sonrisa – a mi madre la han detectado un tumor… - tragué saliva… bajé la mirada, fingiendo tristeza.**

**-¡Ya he oído eso antes! – gritó histérica- ¡vuelva a su sitio! – me ordenó.**

**¡Hija de la gran puta!, grité en mi fuero interno.**

**Estrangularla… era una salida… pero no me lo podía permitir. **

**-Muy bien – me encogí de hombros.**

**Di media vuelta mientras escuchaba a una de las azafatas diciendo que estaban a punto de despegar. Cambié la trayectoria de mi camino, llegando hacia donde todas las azafatas se encontraban conversando, riendo y cotilleando. Cuando me vieron, se sorprendieron y, rápidamente, contuvieron la respiración. Vaya, he de admitir que echaba de menos esto…**

**-Hola preciosas… si me permitís… - cogí el pequeño micrófono y hablé - señores y señoritas, pasajeros de todas las edades… este avión contiene una bomba así que por favor, no armen una buena. Salgan tranquilos. Al fondo a la derecha encuentran la puerta de salida que se encuentra, en estos instantes, cerrada, pero no tienen nada más que aporrearla para que se abra. Un placer y nos vemos en el próximo viaje. Esperen, ¿he dicho que salgan tranquilos? No, pasajeros, estáis a punto de morir y la cuenta atrás empieza ahora. – lo decía con tal calma, con tanta normalidad… como si un aviso así se anunciara todos los días. - Os esperamos, y, ya saben, elijan Iberia. -**

**Las chicas no querían hacer nada más que cogerme y torturarme hasta dejarme muerto. Por muy bueno que este… en fin. No las culpo, pues las acabo de dejar en el paro… Me daban un poco de pena, pero habían razones importantes detrás de todo esto.**

**No fueron muchos los segundos que pasaron. Pronto empecé a escuchar los grititos histéricos de las jovencitas… los quejidos de las señoras… me sentí irremediablemente culpable… pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía remediarlo. **

**Las puertas, gracias a dios, se abrieron. No tardaron traer las escaleras.**

**Con prisa, las bajé, casi volé y cuando por fin toqué el suelo, supe que pronto vería a Bella…**

**Y ella me recordaba…. Cantaba nuestra canción, la que tanto significaba para ella… **

**Recorrí los enormes metros de carretera…. Corriendo hacia mi futuro con Bella.**

**

* * *

**

¿Y quien habra sido esa niñita? Echenle imaginacion jaja

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:_

_Diyola, __Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders, CarolinaALopez, Dianita Cullen Kuran, Erk92, Antuss y también a mis chicas anónimas._


	23. Chapter 22

_**¡Hola chicas! Siento muchísimo a las que le dije ayer que había actu extra… pero me tuve que ir, pues mi bebita andaba teniendo pesadillas **__**, pero esta noch os colgare el epilogo como regalo de navidad **__**, un besito.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bienvenidas a: **__**Esteliolo, Julimuliluli De Cullen,Alejandracullen21**._

_

* * *

_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Edward.**

Llovía.

_Oh, genial_, pensé con sarcasmo en mi fuero interno.

Era un pequeño sirimiri, que poco a poco incrementaba a medida que avanzaba más rápido.

Malditas nubes negras…

¡Oh, no se corten, descarguen en mí todos vuestros relámpagos!

Y nada más pensar eso, la lluvia incrementó, empapándome de pies a cabeza. El día no me podía ir mejor…

Cogí un taxi, quitándoselo a una pobre anciana… Este día me estaba pasando de la raya… pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Minutos, horas? Un profundo atasco nos pilló desprevenidos y mi paciencia iba bajando por los suelos…

-¿Podría ir usted más deprisa? – pedí amable pero bordemente.

-¿No ve usted la de coches que nos impiden el paso? – espetó.

Y su tono de voz no ayudó nada.

Sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias, cogí el volante entre mis manos y fui yo el que sustituyó al conductor.

-¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo, loco! -

-Lo que ve. Ya que no se ve capaz de ir más rápido, déjeme hacerlo por usted. -

Luchó contra mí, quitándome el volante, pero fue en vano. Tenía de mi parte la fuerza y las incesantes ganas de volver a estrechar a Bella entre mis brazos.

Me metí por la primera calle que encontré despejada. Conocía a la perfección cada carretera, cada atajo, cada salida, por lo que aproveché esa ventaja.

Pronto nos libramos de los atestados coches.

-Está loco. -

No le respondí, además, apenas fue audible para mí su voz.

Segundos… minutos… minutos eternos… y todo se hacía interminable.

Por fin llegué, por fin.

Le di más dinero del que el conductor debía obtener. No esperé el cambio y me miró totalmente sorprendido, pero agradecido.

No vi cuando se alejó. No importaba nada ahora. Tampoco me paré a pensar si seguía lloviendo o no.

Entré, a una velocidad inhumana, al hospital, perdiéndome entre los pasillos, y fue algo raro pues me conocía cada rincón como la palma de mi mano. Fue la desesperación lo que hizo que tardara unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a aquel enorme salón.

Tenía la esperanza de que se acordara de mí. Aquel pensamiento fue cortado cuando… la vi.

La vi, parada, en medio de la multitud de los internados del hospital.

Se encontraba inclinada al lado de un hombre sentado con la cabeza vendada. Su pelo caía por sus hombros desnudos, y la palidez de su piel… hizo que el deseo se apoderara de mí.

Agité la cabeza y me concentré en ella… verla otra vez era como un sueño hecho realidad. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, hablando con aquel hombre. Al dar la media vuelta, es decir, hacia mi dirección para seguir con su camino, nuestros colores se encontraron.

Entonces… todo desapareció en nuestro alrededor.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, pero si me miraba con cierta curiosidad y anhelación… pero no perplejidad ni como a un extraño, algo que solía hacer. Era como si esperara mi aparición... O como si ya me hubiera visto antes, cosa que sería imposible.

Me acerqué a ella, vacilante, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y apunto de salírseme del pecho.

-Isabella Swan – hablé en voz alta - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

Asintió con media sonrisa en los labios. Avanzó unos pasos hacia mí con decisión.

-¿Tienes idea de quién soy? -

Frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

Se mordió el labio inferior, por lo que supuse que estaba concentrándose en la pregunta profundamente.

Empezó a retorcerse los dedos. Temía que se hiciera daño.

Bajó la mirada, estudiándome.

Se acercó más. Acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos, mis pómulos, mis párpados… Cerré los ojos al sentir el cálido y tranquilo contacto. Me encantaba cuando hacia eso, todos los días… y nunca me iba a cansar de ello, estaba seguro.

Parpadeé varias veces evitando así que las lágrimas recorriesen mis mejillas.

Me miró profundamente, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… pero en realidad nos conocíamos desde hace un par de meses… y ella, desde hace unos segundos.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente y… esperé a su respuesta.

-No. – negó rotundamente con una hermosa sonrisa – Pero dime quien eres. -

-Soy Edward, Edward Cullen. – respondí sin esperanzas ya.

-Encantada – cogió mi mano para estrechármela.

Era como empezar de cero, como si fuese la primera vez.

No dijimos nada más. Ninguno abrió la boca… además, no me encontraba en condiciones para entablar una conversación con ella.

Las esperanzas salieron de mi cuerpo, siendo alejadas por el aliento que produjo al negar como respuesta a mi pregunta.

Mis pupilas profundizaron la mirada. Intentaba penetrar en su mente… con intención de ayudarla a recordar aquellos momentos tan maravillosos… pero era algo imposible.

Pero ahora, pensándolo, su respuesta no dolió mucho, tal vez porque me encontraba acostumbrado, tal vez porque me miraba con aquella mezcla de añoranza y anhelación, tal vez, también, porque a pesar de que no me recordaba, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla otra vez pues para mí sería insoportable.

Mis raciocinios fueron interrumpidos por su hermosa sonrisa, por aquel brillo en sus ojos, por aquella chispa de amor que brotaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-¿Podrías acompañarme, por favor? – pidió con voz gentil, pero, aun así, la noté nerviosa – quiero enseñarte una cosa. -

La miré estupefacto. No entendía nada… Siempre se mostraba borde y temerosa cuando un extraño se acercaba a ella. Llevábamos días sin vernos… y su reacción me era completamente extraña. Aun así, la seguí.

Aun seguía mi mano en torno a la suya. De vez en cuando me lanzaba miraditas de reojo. Cuando la pillaba observándome, ella se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada.

-I will always love you… - murmuré casi inconscientemente – I will always love you… - suspiré, compungido.

-¿Qué… que has dicho? – preguntó titubeante.

Frunciendo el ceño, la miré.

-Nada. – respondí.

Aumentó el paso… y casi corrimos por el largo pasillo.

Entramos en una pequeña habitación oscura, si, no había resquicio alguno de luz.

-¿Bella? – llamé cuando no noté su presencia a mi lado.

-Espera un momento. – me ordenó.

Y así hice. La obedecí pues haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera.

-¡Au! – la oí quejarse.

-¿Es-estás bien? – pregunté preocupado.

-Claro, si, no te preocupes, soy así. -

Reí por lo bajini.

-Lo sé, cariño. -

Juro, juro que noté su respiración acelerarse. Se hallaba cerca, lo sentía, la sentía. Me encontraba conectado a ella de una manera sorprendente y, sin verla, puedo notar su vacilación… ¿miedo quizás? Nervosismo… desesperación y añoranza…

Una tenue luz laminó la estancia… y lo que mis ojos observaron a continuación me dejó indescriptiblemente anonadado.

Era un pequeño cuartito… con cuatro paredes… si, con cuatro paredes cuyo color no podía identificar pues estaba cubierto de montones e incontables dibujos.

Hojas y hojas por doquier. Mi rostro se encontraba en cualquier dirección donde mis ojos se fijaban. Mi sonrisa… el color de mis ojos… el desorden de mi pelo… la simetría de mi mentón… el color, la palidez de mi piel… Bella dibujaba extraordinariamente bien, tenía que reconocerlo.

Pero, viendo todo esto, no sé qué es lo que más me sorprendida, lo que se me antojaba imposible: el hecho de tener montones de dibujos míos creados por ella, o preguntarme el cómo me había recreado tan perfectamente en una hoja de papel. No lo entendía. Me encontraba abrumado, confundido. Necesitaba respuestas y, cuanto antes, mejor…

-Bella… - decidí preguntar cuando ella no se dignaba a hablar - ¿Qué es todo esto? -

-Eres tu – dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio - ¿Es que no te gusta? No se… ¿hay alguna imperfección? -

Me reí ante aquella preocupación tan tonta.

-No, cariño – dije acercándome a ella – dibujas estupendamente. – acaricié su mejilla, levemente ruborizada, y ese color carmín aumentaba conforme potenciaba nuestra mirada – me refiero a que… -

-Tengo… - me interrumpió, bajando la mirada, avergonzándose de algo – tengo sueños contigo. No sé porque los tengo, no sé el motivo por el que te apareces en mis sueños… ¡pero son tan vividos! – exclamó - ¿Por qué? Y cada vez que presencias cada sueño, te veo… - levantó la mano, para acariciarme el rostro. Simplemente, cerré los ojos para disfrutar del contacto que tanto había añorado y me dispuse a escucharla, a atenderla y regalarle toda mi atención – te siento melancólico, triste, perdido… tan herido… que no lo puedo soportar. Puede que… puede que no tienes porque importarme, no tiene porque importarme tu vida… pero es así. Te necesito... – sentí el líquido cálido en mi dedo pulgar… sus lágrimas – te necesito cerca y… probablemente tú no quieras pues… soy un torpe chica indiscapacitada… Y tengo miedo también porque hasta ahora no sabía si existías, y hoy, me levanto llorando, sintiendo esto tan fuerte por una hermosa, pero horrorosa pesadilla. Tengo miedo, Edward… -

-Shhh – la callé, posando en sus labios mi dedo índice – no tengas miedo, cariño, no tienes por qué tenerlo pues tus sentimientos son correspondidos. Soy de carne y hueso – sonreí – y me tienes cada noche en tus sueños porque tú y yo, hace un par de días, éramos novios… - sus ojos se agrandaron, perpleja. Era obvio que no se esperaba esta explicación – pero cortaste conmigo porque pensaste que yo no debía estar a tu lado, porque pensaste que yo no tenía vida… - junté nuestras frentes, y nuestros alientos rozaron los labios del otro, invitándolos a juntarlos. – pero no es así. Te equivocas. Te necesito a mi lado, te necesito en mi vida. -

-Y yo en la mía – aclaró – y yo te necesito… Edward Cullen. -

-No sabes lo aliviado que estoy, lo contento que me pones al oírte decir eso. -

-Me alegro… - rodeó mi cuello. Pegó su cuerpo al mío… y la distancia de nuestras bocas se desvanecía.- no te vayas… ahora te pido que permanezcas a mi lado… si no es mucho pedir, claro. -

Reí sonoramente, rodeando su cintura y alzándola levemente, situando sus pies en los míos, consiguiendo así que su altura concuerde con la mía.

-¿Si no es tanto pedir? Pasaría el resto de mi vida a tu lado, mi amor. -

Su sonrisa fue radiante, el rubor de sus mejillas exquisitas y sus labios seguían invitándome a besarlos.

Sin vacilación alguna, lo hice.

Otra vez nuestros labios se juntaron en uno solo, disfrutando del sabor del otro. Una felicidad indescriptible recorrió mi cuerpo. La estreché mas… permitiéndome abandonarme en su boca… en su lengua, sintiendo el juguetear de estas dos.

-Te amo… - murmuró tan bajito…

-Y yo a ti, amor, y yo a ti… siempre – yo mismo podía notar la severidad y la verdad con la sonaban mis palabras. Sus ojos chocolates parecieron derretirse.

-Ahora… - pareció vacilar – ¿Puedes bajarme? Es que siento que me voy a caer de un momento a otro. -

Mis carcajadas resonaron en las cuatro paredes, haciendo reverberación.

No lo hice, todo lo contrario, la alcé más y empecé a dar vueltas con la chica que amo entre mis brazos.

Su adorable risa no tardó en ser audible para mis oídos.

**1 año después.**

**Bella.**

Las llaves se me cayeron al suelo…

Mierda, perfecto, un día de estos voy a tener que tener un bastón para poder apoyarme en el, si es que me pasa esto cada día, claro.

Con un suspiro, y sujetándome a la silla que tenia al lado, me agaché, no sin cierta dificultad, para coger las llaves de mi coche.

Pero una mano, con dedos largos y uñas bien limadas, aparecieron antes, cogiendo las llaves.

Cuando levanté mi cabeza, mis ojos se encontraron con unos cariñosos ojos marrones, pero reprobatorios.

-Edward te ve haciendo esto y manda a Jacob como perrito faldero todos los días a acompañarte. Así que ándate con ojo avizor. – me aconsejó.

¿Bromeaba? Seguro, pero no evité echar un vistazo a mi alrededor, disimuladamente, por si las moscas.

-Pero ahora no puede porque está trabajando – dije con un tono un poco sarcástico.

-Créeme, ya conozco lo suficientemente a Edward como para ser capaz de faltar al trabajo y andar vigilando a hurtadillas todos tus pasos. -

-¿Haría eso? – pregunté exclamativamente.

-Ajá – asintió con una sonrisa – pero me mando a mí. – finalizó - ¿nos vamos? Alice no quiere que llegues tarde. -

-No lo entiendo – dije suspirando mientras veía como cerraba la tienda – no me permite hacer movimientos brucos pero si deja que su hermana me lleve a una discoteca… -

-En esa discoteca no fuman, cariño. La música es calmada y… - frunció el ceño – ¡ponen salsa! -

-Dice Alice que ha estado bailando salsa últimamente con tu hermano… -

-Eso es raro… -

-Nada es raro en Alice – dije riendo. – pero Jasper… - fruncí el ceño.

-Jasper hace lo que Alice le pide… - rió sonoramente – así que anda acostumbrándote. -

-Ángela – suspiré con cierta tristeza – nunca me voy a acostumbrar – aun así, me hizo gracia.

Llegamos a mi coche y fue mi amiga la que condujo hacia la casa de los Cullen. Dice que ya se había pasado por ahí tanto tiempo que se sabía ya el camino de memoria.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, aun seguía pensando en el vídeo que vi esta mañana…

Aun no podía creer que, desde mi accidente y el día de mi cumpleaños, había pasado ya un año y tres meses…. Me era imposible de asimilar, y más aun cuando llevaba en el vientre a un niño engendrado hace nueve meses, sin recordar como…

Parpadeé varias veces evitando así unas cuantas lágrimas melancólicas.

Pensar en Edward, en el novio con el que llevo más de un año, me hacia las cosas más llevaderas, es decir, todo me resultaba tan sencillo. Habíamos pasado el día juntos, bueno, en realidad, toda la mañana juntos, desde primeras horas de la mañana. Me llevó a desayunar a nuestro restaurante favorito, entablamos conversación. Era tan cariñoso, tan perfecto por fuera como por dentro. Aun no podía creer que un hombre tan atractivo fuera para mi sola cada día.

Me ayuda muchísimo, por ejemplo, a asimilar todo esto, mi lesión cerebral, afirmando los paseos que dábamos pues yo solo los definía como un hermoso sueño.

Mis amigos eran perfectos también. Emmett… hermano de mi novio… y Alice, hermana pequeña de estos dos primeros y novia, también, de mi amigo Jasper. Rosalie… Rosalie, la alta rubia perfecta, pareja de Emmett, tan agradable pero severa a la vez.

Y a todos ellos conocía todos los días, excepto a Alice y Jasper, claro.

-Bella, ya hemos llegado. -

La voz de Ángela, haciéndome saber que ya hemos llegado, interrumpió mis raciocinios y con una enorme sonrisa me bajé del coche... con cuidado.

Posé mi mano derecha en mi enorme vientre, acariciando al pequeño que llevaba dentro. Bueno, no sabía si era niño o niña, o mejor dicho, no me acordaba de su sexo.

Ahora, a soportar las terribles torturas de Alice… ¿Tendría mi amiga compasión para una indiscapacitada y, a la vez, mujer embarazada? ¿Y si pongo mi carita de: Oh, adorable Alice, por favor, no me tortures?

-¡Hola Bells! – gritó Rose - ¿Cómo está la pequeña Cullen? – prácticamente, pasó de mi para bajar su mirada hacia mi vientre y empezar a acariciarlo.

-¿Y si es niño? – pregunto yo.

-Cariño, ya lo sabemos, ¿Por qué crees que digo la pequeña Cullen? – dice blanqueando los ojos.

-Vale, vale… - acepté cansinamente.

-Lamento pasar de ti olímpicamente preciosa, pero es que caigo rendida ante tu futuro bebe. -

-Debería comprarte un nenuco. – mascullé.

La verdad es que a lo largo del día habían prestado más atención a mi niña que a mí misma, y eso que aun no había nacido. Si, vale, me ponía un poco celosa. Y si, vale, mi bebé es completamente afortunado de tener unas tías tan atentas.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Que serás una tía fantástica – modifiqué mis palabras con una gran sonrisa.

Ella me la devolvió y me abrazó tiernamente.

-Alice te está esperando en su habitación. Solo le falta alistarte a ti -

-Dudo que haya algo que me quede bien con este enorme tripón. – dije sin vergüenza, pues tener este vientre abultado me encantaba. Y no es cuestión de acostumbrarse… es mi hija a la que tengo aquí dentro.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, sujetándome en la barandilla que las acompañaba.

Cuando llegué, la encontré bailando. La música sonaba levemente, pero a ella le bastaba.

Carraspeé audiblemente.

-Caray Alice, bailas muy bien. – felicité.

-Gracias – dijo dando palmaditas y saltando – A Jasper le encanta. Bueno, a alistarte. -

-Alice… - retrocedí un par de pasos – eh… ¿Y si me quedo aquí? Al bebe… tanto humo… -

-Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Quedaras perfecta. Además, hoy no hace mucho frio, ¡hace calor! – rió – y… ya sé que vestido te pondrás. -

Rebuscó unos segundos entre su enorme armario. Esperé sentada en la silla de su tocador, haciendo pequeños círculos en mi vientre y sonriendo para mí misma.

Si, dudo que haya algo que me quede bien, como un vestido para ir a una discoteca.

-¡Aquí esta! – exclama exuberante - ¿A que es precioso? Rose y yo nos pasamos horas buscando algo así. Es de boda, pero no parece. Además, tú tendrás uno más bonito cuando te cases. Yo me encargare de eso. -

Aquellas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

Casarme… yo con Edward… una radiante sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Pero ipso facto desapareció pues… no me iba acordar del mejor día de mi vida.

No, no quería pensar en esas cosas…

-Bien… ahora quítate esos trapos y ponte esto. – me ordenó.

¿Qué podía hacer? Dice Edward que nadie podía ganar una batalla con Alice, y más aun cuando se trataba de ropa y todo eso…

La obedecí. Otra cosa no podía hacer, a no ser tirarme por la ventana… no, pobre mi niña.

La verdad, y tenía que aceptarlo, que el vestido era bonito. Además, me quedaba de maravilla y si, parecía de novia.

Suspiré y… empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación, encima de la gran alfombra de Alice.

Me perdí en una danza inventada, creando mi propia burbuja… con los ojos cerrados y creando mi propia melodía… cuando unas fuertes manos se posaron en mi cintura. De repente, al abrir los ojos, unas hermosas pupilas esmeraldas me observaban tiernamente.

-¡Wow! – nuestra danza paró. La intensidad de sus ojos me abrumó.

Me sostuvo fuertemente, impidiendo una posible caída.

-Lo siento, cariño, no debí asustarte así. -

Me sentó en la cama suavemente.

-Estoy bien, pero no deberías hacer eso. No me asustaste, me abrumaste. No es muy bueno esto para el bebé, ¿sabes?. – le regañe, pero él se tomo mis palabras como una broma.- Yo no me rio. Por cierto, ¿nos podemos ir ya de esta habitación? Es que en cualquier momento llega tu hermana y ya me veo atada de pies a cabeza en esa silla que parece tener ojos y llamándome diciendo: Ven aquí Bella, ven aquí y déjanos ser nuestro experimento. -

Las carcajadas de mi novio sonaron altas, sobre todo al escuchar como mi voz se fue agravando con la última frase.

-Pero aun no te he besado… - me hizo saber.

Y, acercando su rostro al mío, junto nuestros labios, embriagándome de su sabor. Esta mañana, para mí, fue la primera vez que nos besamos… y desde ahí me quedé con ganas de más… Era irresistible.

Ambos nos levantamos y me ayudó a bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras.

-Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda, ya no tengo tiempo a maquillarte Bella – gritaba Alice, revoloteando en el recibidor - ¡Estas horrible! – exclamó mirándome con ojos como platos.

-Esta hermosa – gruñó Edward, contradiciéndola – y así esta perfecta. No pruebes en ella tus utensilios. -

-Si, si, si – dijo ella, suspirando y blanqueando los ojos – bueno, vale, Bella, hoy te libras. – suspiré, fascinada y cogiendo la mano de Edward – pero que conste que será la última vez. -

Media hora después nos encontrábamos en el coche de Edward, bueno, en realidad, mee encontraba en el coche de Edward.

Lo veía fascinada… suspirando cada dos por tres… era tan guapo, tan atractivo…

-¿Tienes intención de borrarme, cariño? – pregunta divertido.

Bufé y aparté mi mirada de él.

-Creído… - le espeto – no vuelvo a mirarte, no te preocupes. -

-Me encanta que lo hagas. No te cortes. -

-No me corto. Pero con tu comentario tonto lo estropeaste todo… -

Blanqueé los ojos. Al final, sonreí y me pasé el resto del viaje mirándolo. No hacía más que guiñarme el ojo y dedicándome sus torcidas sonrisas.

Minutos después el ritmo de la salsa ocupaba los oídos de todo cliente.

Nos sentamos para después pedir nuestras bebidas. Edward pidió por mí una coca-cola y yo la recibí gustosamente.

Todos reíamos y conversábamos gustosamente.

De repente, una patadita, inesperada pero poco doloroso, sentí en mi vientre. Edward noto mi tensión… por lo que me miró esperando una respuesta.

-Perfectamente – me encogí de hombros con una radiante sonrisa.

Entonces, un círculo se forma en la pista de baile. Llena de curiosidad, me levanto suavemente y me acerco.

Y veo, en el centro, una pareja moviéndose con ágiles pasos.

Salsa, me dije a mi misma, eso es salsa.

La canción era suave, pero conforme fueron avanzando los segundos, los movimientos se hicieron más llamativos. La chica bailaba fantásticamente bien. Era tal su gracilidad que me quedé con la boca abierta y me pregunté varias veces: ¿Cómo puede moverse tan rápido? Disfrutaba del baile. Su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro… y daba vueltas y más vueltas… su pelo volaba con ella. Y las vueltas eran producidas por el chico, que la manejaba a su antojo.

Ella, alta, guapa, con curvas finas y piernas trabajabas… se me hacia su rostro tan… ¡parecido al mío!

El chico, su pareja, quien la veía como si de una diosa se tratara, también se movía bien, pero parecía un primerizo en este baile.

La cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pegándola a su pecho. Un paso nuevo empezó… lo hacían a la vez, simétrico era todo, como si estuviera ya preparado… era también un baile muy… ¿Cómo lo diría? Arrimado. Es decir, veo como el chico la toca, el culo… y… acaricia su cuerpo…

La canción terminó. Ambos se abrazaron, cansados.

De repente, los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los míos… fruncimos el ceño. ¡Vaya que si nos parecíamos! Esto no puede ser más que un simple producto de mi imaginación… Aun así, nos sonreíamos amablemente y, luego, me guiño un ojo. (N/A: no saquen conclusiones sobre esto del baie, fue una idea de la autora para otra fic).

Con una última sonrisa, di media vuelta y volví a mi mesa… pero no pude terminar el recorrido que me llevaba hasta ella pues otra patadita, más dolorosa aun que la de antes, volví a sentir.

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en los míos… y, luego, un líquido cálido caía lentamente por mi entrepierna.

Edward no tardó en reaccionar…

Asustada y temerosa, me dejé llevar hacia el coche de mi novio, donde no dejaba de decirme que todo saldrá bien.

-Estoy asustada… ¡Edward estoy asustada! -

-Tu respira… ¡respira! ¡Respira! -

-¡Ya lo hago! ¡Ya lo hago! -

No, en realidad, no lo hacía, pero en cuanto me lo recomendó, no dudé en obedecerle.

-¡Edward, Edward la cámara! – grité buscando en mi bolso la grabadora.

-Bella, no es momento para ponerse a grabar… cariño – sé cómo se esforzaba para mantener la voz calmada. Estoy segura que él esta tanto o más histérico que yo.

-¿Y olvidarme del nacimiento de mi hija? ¡No! -

Suspiró, intentando relajarse. Por fin, encontré la pequeña cámara.

-Bella… concéntrate en respirar. -

-¡Tengo que grabar –

-Ya lo hará Alice después. – dijo exclamando.

-No, ¡quiero hacerlo yo! -

-¡Bella, hazme caso! -

-¡Edward, nuestra hija va a nacer y no quiero olvidarme de nada! -

-¡Bella! – gritó reprobatoriamente.

-¡Edward! – añadí.

-¡Bella! -

-¡Edward! -

-¡Respira! -

-¡Pero es que no me dejas respirar! -

-¡Eres imposible! -

-¡No ayudas! – dije al borde de las lágrimas.

El coche dejó de moverse, lo sentí cuando el pequeño traqueteo dejo de moverme.

Me encontraba con la espalda pegada en el respaldo del coche, sintiendo ya las contracciones, pero ahora débiles, por suerte.

Suspiró profundamente antes de mirarme. Calmado, posó sus ojos en mí, luego, en mi vientre y así repetidas veces…

-Lo siento. No es forma de llevar esto. Se nos ha descontrolado. -

-Un poco, si – admití.

La verdad es que me sentía culpable.

Ahogué un gemido de dolor.

Sus manos acunaron mi rostro, empapado en sudor y un par de lágrimas.

-No tengas miedo – susurró. Luego, puso una mano en mi vientre abultado, acariciándolo – no sabes lo deseoso que llevo esperando este momento. -

-Me lo imagino – respondo con una leve sonrisa – yo también, estoy segura que desde hace meses – si, completamente segura.

Me besó lentamente, rozando cuidadosamente mis labios con los suyos, temiendo hacerme más daño del que el bebé ya me hace. Pero, una contracción, más dolorosa que las anteriores, hizo que me tensara y gimiera de dolor.

¡Mierda!

Suspiro ruidosa y enfatizadamente.

-Me pondría menos nervioso e histérico si me dijeras que las contracciónes ya te han empezado a doler mas, cariño. -

-Lo siento… pero no quería estropear el momento. -

Blanqueó los ojos y luego rió.

-Esto es más importante que nada. -

-Ajá. -

-Ahora… ¿preparada? -

-Ni un poquito. -

-Entonces perfecto. -

-No… - titubeé – no te separes de mi en ningún momento, ¿vale? – supliqué.

Mirándome cariñosa y amorosamente, prometió:

-Nunca – respondió.

* * *

**_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:_**

**_Diyola, __Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders, CarolinaALopez, Dianita Cullen Kuran, Erk92, Antuss, Esteliolo, Julimuliluli De Cullen,Alejandracullen21 y también a mis chicas anónimas._**


	24. epilogo

_**Chicas estoy super triste! No quiero que esto se acabe pero aquí ya estoy con el epilogo :(**___

_**Espero que hayais disfrutado con esta historia, asi como lo he hecho yo publicándola. :)**_

_**Nos leemos abajo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de la película 50 primeras citas, la cual es creada por mi amiga Elizabeth, quien me la concedió para compartirla con vosotras**_

_**

* * *

**_

No sabía que hacia aquí, no sé en qué lugar del mundo me encontraba y mucho menos conocía este lugar.

La brisa fresca soplaba a mí alrededor, revolviendo mi pelo y jugando con mis cabellos. El rozar de las hojas de los árboles era audible para mis oídos, así como también lo eran el pio-pio de los pájaros que volaban y se ocultaban a mi alrededor.

Todo era verde y me hallaba en el centro de este hermoso prado multicolor, decorado por flores de todo tipo, siendo mecidas por el aire e iluminadas por el astro, cuyos rayos amarillos daban un tono rojizo a mi cabello.

Comencé a moverme lentamente… Y, de repente, el perfecto círculo se hizo más grande, más amplio y hermoso…

Risas desconocidas sonaron cerca de mí. Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás y no había nadie. Juraría que algo parecido a las carcajadas oí.

Con el ceño fruncido, seguí caminando, vacilante, disfrutando al máximo de esta naturaleza.

Y más risas…

Breakfast In Bed, Kisses For Me  
You don´t have to say you love me  
Breakfast in bed, love can make you sing

Esas voces… no se escuchaban a mí alrededor… no, se escuchaban en mi cabeza… pero tan vivido…

Una punzada de añoranza, pero de alegría a la vez, inundó mi cuerpo, dejándome aun mas confundida.

-¿Ho-hola? – pregunté.

_-Bella… - _una hermosa voz sonó en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, asustada y deseando salir de este lugar, queriendo regresar a mi casa.

Decidí abrirlos. En realidad, ¿de qué tenía que asustarme? Este prado era hermoso… tan hermoso, que no debería dejar que mis vista se perdiera aquella hermosura. Pero al abrirlos…

De mi garganta salió una exclamación sorprendida, perpleja, anonadada…

Me encontraba encima de una alfombra de cartas de póker, blancas…

¡¿Pero qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de imaginación tengo?

Me había convertido en una Bella en miniatura y resbalaba cada dos por tres encima de estas cartas, esparcidas por doquier en una mesa de madera… Pero no, eso no era lo que más me sorprendía: un rostro, hermoso, con una sonrisa que le quitaría la respiración a cualquier jovencita, con unos ojos esmeraldas y un brillo exquisito… sustituía los números de cada esquina de cada carta…

Fue mi inconsciencia lo que hizo tumbarme boca abajo, apoyar mi rostro en mis manos y mirar fijamente aquella hermosura, cuyas pupilas me miraban cariñosamente.

Así… pasaron minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sabía, tampoco me importaba. Este extraño sueño se había convertido rápidamente, en un deseo.

De repente, empecé a sentir calor, un calor insoportable. Me desprendí del pequeño jersey que llevaba puesto, pero cuando mi chompa salió de mi cabeza, lo que vieron mis ojos fue algo totalmente sorprendente, pero imposible.

Ahora, lo que tenia debajo de mi, ya no era una enorme alfombra de cartas, sino un suelo rocoso y duro de color medio rojizo. No tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba en el borde de un enorme mar de lava…

Me alejé lo más rápido posible, temiendo caer y arder.

Pero algo en mi interior me dijo que no tenía por que temer. Cuando alcé la mirada para observar el enorme volcán, me di cuenta que sus paredes estaban ahuecadas formando unos perfectos cuadrados de unos 5 centímetros y separados a una distancia igual, de 1 centímetro cada uno.

A pesar de esta estructura tan extraña, olía de una forma… exquisita, igual que a los gofres y, si me ponía a pensar… su forma es de gofres… aunque triangular, claro.

La lava olía también bien, a café, y con un color negro.

Fruncí el ceño… Esto empezaba a preocuparme…

Entonces, una luz clara y brillante me dio en todo el cuerpo.

Una pequeña puerta, que apareció de forma inexplicable, se hallaba detrás de mí. No podía ver qué era lo que había en el exterior por lo que me dejé llevar por la curiosidad. Fueron pocos los pasos que tuve que dar para asomar mi cabeza.

Lo primero que mis ojos se encontraron fue un color blanco. No tardé en saber que era un pecho musculoso lo que tenía delante de mí. Sorprendida, alzando los ojos, vi el mismo y perfecto rostro con una radiante sonrisa, más espectacular que antes, mirando hacia el frente, con ese verde clavado en un punto fijo y brillando hasta más no poder.

Verlo realmente, de cara a cara… era algo indescriptible.

Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo. Hiperventilaba de forma, tal vez, exagerada, pero no podía evitarlo. Nerviosa como estaba, salí y deseé poder tocar ese rostro que desde mi estatura parecía una estatua tallada con el más mínimo cuidado y la máxima paciencia. Pero no podía. Era demasiado pequeña, ni siquiera poniéndome de puntillas podía rozar su pálida y suave piel. Aun así, no dejé de intentarlo y mis ojos no podían hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Me sentí muy alejada de pronto, pues era tan pequeña que ni siquiera se percataba de mi existencia. Seguía mirando hacia delante, como un ciego viendo el sol por primera vez. Molesta, decidí saber que era lo que tanto atraía su atención, por lo que rodeé el pequeño volcán de gofre y pronto me encontré en el otro lado.

Yo. Era yo lo que aquel chico, que tanto me gustaba, veía intensamente.

Mi boca se abrió, pues esa chica tenía un aspecto diferente: ojos brillosos y sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mejillas sonrojadas y la timidez escrita en el rostro. Aun así, me veía claramente enamorada.

El chico y ese otro _yo, _nos miramos sin parpadear, como unos tortolitos…

Pero pronto, la luz desapareció y fui enterrada en la oscuridad. Parada en medio de la nada, oía unas voces poco trascendentales e indescifrables para mí.

_Accidente automovilístico…_

_Pérdida de memoria a corto plazo…_

_Mi vida es una mentira…_

_Te quiero… y ninguna lesión cerebral podrá separarme de ti_

Y mientras escuchaba todas esas voces… entre ella desconocidas, familiares, y una hermosa, lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Encantada, yo soy Bella_

_Yo soy Alice: la hermosa, fantástica, simpática, mejor amiga de Bella…_

_Así que me habéis estado mintiendo día tras día…_

_Domingo, 13 de septiembre del 2009, Domingo, 13 de septiembre del 2009, Domingo, 13 de septiembre del 2009_

_…No quiero olvidar… no te quiero olvidar... _

_… ¿Te conozco?..._

_…Estas rodeada de gente que te quiere, Bella…_

_…Tus __50 __primeras __citas..__. _

_…Escucha, tienes que hacer tu vida, con alguien normal. Encontrar a alguien que se acuerde de ti todos los días, que no olvide nunca el amor que siente por ti…_

_…Formaríamos una perfecta familia…_

_¡Yo no quiero ser así!_

_Escúchame bien, Isabella Swan, nunca, ni por un momento, pienses que te voy a dejar…_

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_No te olvides de mí…_

_¡Veo tu dolor… porque sabes que yo no lo recuerdo y eso te duele!_

_Tienes algo que yo nunca voy a tener…_

_¡Donde estas! _

_¡Edward, nuestra hija va a nacer y no quiero olvidarme de nada!_

_No tengas miedo…_

_¿Tienes idea de quién soy?_

_Soy Edward… Edward Cullen… _

_Edward Cullen…_

_Edward Cullen…_

_Edward Cullen…_

Y de la oscuridad resplandeció una enorme pantalla de cine. Una sola imagen apareció en ella… y era el mismo rostro que hacía que mi corazón latiera de una forma ensordecedora…

Una sonrisa hizo desaparecer la mueca de dolor que reinaba en mi rostro…

Pero la imagen no duró mucho pues otra la sustituyó.

Era una niña, una niña de rostro pálido, rizos cobrizos y sonrisa perfecta, con unos dientecitos blancos como la nieve y unos ojos color chocolate más un color carmín en sus mejillas. Sus rasgos se asemejaban a los de mi bello ángel… se parecían mucho… pero esos ojos me eran tan familiares…

Podría decir que la niña, tenía aproximadamente, cinco adorables añitos.

La oscuridad volvió a cubrirme… y yo no quería que todo eso desapareciera… Deseaba a la niña… deseaba al chico…

¡Deseaba que todo ello fuera realidad!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tapándome el rostro con las manos…

-¿Mami? – una vocecita, probablemente de mi inconsciencia, habló en mi oreja - ¿Mami? Levanta… ¿Tenez una pesadilla? -

Hice caso a aquella vocecilla… y los abrí.

Lo primero que vi fue la misma sonrisilla de mi sueño y unos ojitos marrones. Fácilmente y sin dificultad alguna, me guiñó un ojo y me dio un sonoro pero leve beso en los labios. Sentía su mano acariciar mi cabello con ternura.

-¿Qué…? – pregunté, confundida.

-¡Oh! – abrió sus adorables ojitos y una gran _O_ formo su boca - ¡es verdad! – saltó – toma – y me extendió un vídeo.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunté.

-Te lo pongo yo – se ofreció sonriente.

Me lo quitó para después acercarse a la tele que tenía delante e incrustar el vídeo en el aparato. Cogió, después, el mando y encendió la televisión.

Acto seguido, corrió, se subió a mi cama y se puso entre mis piernas, donde se acomodó y posó su cabeza en mi pecho. Esperé, ambas esperamos… pero de la pantalla no aparecía nada.

Bajé mis ojos y la vi fruncir el ceño… ¡Me eran tan familiares sus rasgos!

-¡Renesmee! – oí la voz de un hombre llamar.

-¡Me ha pillado! – susurró tapándose la boca y metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

Reí ante su acto. Ayudé a cubrirla y quedó bien enterradita a mi lado.

Un momento… ¿Antes me había llamado mami?

Pestañeé de forma exagerada. ¿Madre? ¿Yo madre? ¿Era esto otro sueño? Era tan real…

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo y mi boca se abrió, sorprendida, al ver al hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación: pelo cobrizo, tez pálida y ojos verdes… único, hermoso, perfecto… Era el chico de mis sueños. Esto tenía que ser un sueño… No me cabía la posibilidad de vivir esto realmente.

Al mirarme, apareció una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Despacio, se acercó a mí, notándolo vacilante a su acto. Su rostro acabó junto al mío y sus labios a unos milímetros de los míos. Me tensé… ¿Iba a besarme?

No podía ser… no se que estaba pasando… esta no era mi casa, no era mi habitación… Necesitaba respuestas, explicaciones…

-Buenas días, mi amor – sentí su aliento rozar mi rostro… para después, besarme.

Al principio, me encontré desconcertada, pues no entendía aquel beso. Hubo una milésima de segundo en la que me negué a responderle, pero sus labios, tan dulces, tan exquisitos y suaves, me derritieron y mi fuerza de voluntad cayó por los suelos, obligándome a mover mis músculos y besar al desconocido.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello para atraerlo más hacia mí…

-¡BUUUUUU! – un grito agudo, pero algo grave a la vez, nos interrumpió.

La niña salió de las sabanas y nos asustó… si, si, nos asustó.

Confundida y abrumada, me alejé de él, con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Te dije que no levantaras a mamá, Renesmee – reprendió… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Es que mama estaba teniendo una pesadilla – gimió la niña en brazos de…

Edward… ¿Edward? Ese nombre… lo oí en mi sueño… tenía que ser él Edward.

Edward frunció el ceño y me miró con preocupación.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado y recogiendo un mechón de mi pelo para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja.

Me puse nerviosa. Con esa cercanía no podía hablar…

-Yo… - no sabía que responder – no entiendo nada… - fui capaz de murmurar.

-Lo sé – suspiro él. Luego, volvió a mirarme – lo noto en tu rostro pero… - una sonrisilla apareció en sus labios – bueno, ¿Dónde está el vídeo, Renesmee? – preguntó.

-Lo he pesto, pelo no fuciona. – se encogió de hombros apretando sus labios con fuerza.

Edward rió; la volvió a coger y caminó hacia la televisión de plasma.

Momentos después, dio la vuelta y me miró.

-Te dejo unos momentos solas para que lo mires – avisó – nosotros nos vamos. Cuando… -

-No – le interrumpí – no, Edward… no te vayas. – casi supliqué – no se vayan. – pedí.

De repente, el rostro de Edward pareció perplejo. Me miró atónito, tragando saliva fuertemente y sin mover ni un solo musculo. La niña, la que correspondía con el nombre de Renesmee, en cambio, empezó a aplaudir y a reír angelicalmente. Sonreí ante su rostro. Era hermosa.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó, acercándose rápidamente y dejando a la niña a un costado.

-No quiero que se vayan y… -

-No – negó - ¿Sabes mi nombre? -

-¿No debo saberlo? – pregunté.

-No, no es eso – negó.

Sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, pero pude interpretarla como felicidad.

-Entonces… -

-Repítelo – pidió – repite… -

-¿Qué diga tu nombre? – no entendía nada…

-Exacto. -

Vacilé, pero al final, sus ojos derritieron los míos y, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, murmuré con un tono de voz aterciopelado:

-Edward… - y me gustaba como sonaba – Edw… - no pude terminar pues sus labios taparon los míos.

El beso fue aun más urgente, más intenso, pero cariñoso.

Al final, juntó nuestras frentes, pero no separó nuestros rostros. Tenía la respiración agitada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te acuerdas? – parecía ilusionado, esperanzado.

-No sé de qué tengo que acordarme… - fruncí el ceño – pero… bueno, es un poco raro. Soñé contigo… - suspiré – aparecías tu… y la niña… era un sueño muy extraño, Edward, pero… os quería, a los dos… -

Con los ojos entrecerrados, noté como su sonrisa se enchanzaba. Luego, desapareció de una forma preocupante.

-Tuviste un accidente de coche el 13 de septiembre del 2009, Bella. Eso te provocó una lesión cerebral, causándote pérdida de memoria a corto plazo… - su voz angelical acabó en un susurro lastimero – ambos nos conocimos hace, aproximadamente, 7 años. Me enamoré de ti – acariciaba mis pómulos, enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo… limpiaba las lágrimas silenciosas que caían de mis ojos… - me enamoré de ti y este sentimiento se convirtió en algo irreversible. No quería separarme de ti. Me dijiste que lo nuestro no podía ser… me suplicaste que me alejara de ti… y así hice. Estaba a punto de marcharme, cuando la esperanza volvió a apoderarse de mí. No me fui. Te amaba tanto que regresé a tu lado, pero aquella esperanza desapareció cuando me hiciste saber que no te acordabas de mí. Pero cuando me dijiste que aparecía en tus sueños cada noche… Era una forma extraña de acordarte de mí, y de volver a enamorarte de mí. Me pediste que no me alejara. No lo hice. Tampoco me veía capaz. -

Abrió los ojos, brillantes, pero ahora por los recuerdos. Parecía querer llorar…

Ahora ambos llorábamos, pero en silencio, manteniendo los rostros inexpresivos.

No acariciábamos mutuamente, nuestros labios, nuestras mejillas… Le amaba. Ese sentimiento empezó a surgir nada más tener ese hermoso sueño con él.

-No lloren… - la vocecita apenada de Renesmee interrumpió al silencio.

Se acercó a nosotros, se interpuso entre los dos y limpió nuestras lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Ya basta – nos ordenó – teno hambe y quelo desayuna – hizo un lindo puchero, haciéndonos reír - ¿Polemos i a desayuna? – preguntó parándose en la cama y poniendo sus manitas en la cintura.

-Claro. -

Y con una sonrisa, saltó para después echar a correr hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio cuando hablé:

-Ella es mi hija, ¿verdad? – pregunté. Edward tuvo que acercarse para oírme mejor.

Asintió, sonriente.

-Si, lo es – se abalanzoó hacia mí, haciéndome tumbar en la cama – tenemos una vida perfecta, una hija maravillosa, una familia feliz… - reí a la vez que besaba mi cuello. - ¿vamos a desayunar? – preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que Renesmee.

-Claro, vamos – acepté.

Cogí de su mano, la cual tiró suavemente de mí para ayudar a levantarme. Me guió con su brazo rodeando mi cintura. Las escaleras eran en forma de caracol, hechas por madera con una barandilla de cristal, segura y resistente.

Renesmee se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, una de plasma, más grande y carísima, seguro…

-Cariño, a desayunar – avisó Edward.

-Ya voy papi. -

Nada más escuchar las palabras de Edward, se levantó cogiendo mi mano y tirando de ella para sentarme en el comedor, alejándome de mí marido… ¡qué raro era pensar así!

Momentos después Edward traía una gran bandeja con dos tazas de café y una, color azul con dibujitos de ositos llena de leche con colocado para Renesmee. Había también fruta, como manzana, plátano o mango; zumo de naranja y… gofres.

-Serviros – habló con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Cogí un platito de gofres, los cuales venían untados con chocolate. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que observar a mi hija cuando me di cuenta de sus actos: cogió tres cuadrados de gofres, con el cuchillo empezó a cortarlos en forma de triangulo y, cuando los tuvo listos, los paró, formando las paredes de un volcán. Mi boca se abrió, sorprendida… Sus ojos, entrecerrados formando una arruguita entre ceja y ceja y los labios apretados, me daban a entender que estaba en máxima concentración. Sus manitas se escurrían con el caramelo, impidiendo así que se formara el volcán gofriano. Luego, cogió un mondadientes y los hincó en los laterales de las paredes para que se mantuvieran juntas. Al terminar, se chupó los dedos y cogió su taza de cola-cao para después beber de ella y proferir un suspiro mas una sonrisilla.

Cuando nos miramos, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Me lo enseñaste tu – se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué te parece? -

-Eh… - no sabía que decir. Me había quedado sin palabras – mejor que yo los haces… - y estiré los labios.

Edward, a mi lado, no hacía nada más que reírse.

-Hoy van a venir todos – empezó a hablar – mi hermano Emmett con su esposa, Rosalie y su pequeño Henry; mas mi hermana, Alice y su esposo Jasper…

-¡Jasper! ¿Jasper está casado con Alice? – exclamé sorprendida.

Rió sonoramente al ver mi expresión y me metía un trozo de gofre en la boca.

-Si, ya llevan los mismos años de matrimonio que su pequeña hija Hannah: tres. -

Descansé mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla. No me lo podía creer… no podía asimilar los acontecimientos de seis años en tan solo unos minutos…

-Esto es tan… -

-¿Rápido? – me interrumpió él – si, en realidad, los años últimamente se pasan rápido. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Alice y…

-¡Pero no tengo su regalo! – casi grité.

-En eso te equivocas. Hace una semana fuimos a comprarlo – suspiré tranquila.

-Bien pues… - empecé – A prepararlo todo… Aunque no creo que esta casa tan bonita tenga preparación – reí sonoramente.

-Yo kleo que la tía Ali va a preparar todo pala su festa – a la vez que hablaba, comía la mitad de su volcán – Esta casa es poco para ella. Ayel me dijo que si cambliaba mi habitazion pelo yo le dije que no polque como la decore con mi mama me guztaba. Despues hicimos una batalla de quien hacia el puchelo maz pelfecto. Gane yo. -

Edward y yo comenzamos a reír. Renesmee se unió a nuestras risas.

Momentos después me encontraba en mi habitación abriendo la puerta del enorme armario. Suspiré. Encontrar la ropa perfecta para el cumpleaños de Alice iba a ser como buscar una aguja entre un pajar. La vestimenta era de marca, cara y ocupaba cajones y cajones. Para hallar con el conjunto perfecto, tendría que meterme en el armario.

-¿Problemas? – oí su dulce voz detrás de mí.

-Pues… - me encontraba nerviosa – ¿Cómo dejaste que Alice me comprara tanta ropa? – pregunté fastidiada.

-En realidad… - se acercó a mi posando sus mano en mi cintura – fue ella la que vino con toneladas de bolsas llenas de ropa. No me eches a mí la culpa, cariño. -

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás. No tardé en sentir sus labios húmedos, pero cálidos, en mi cuello. Suspiré y mis fosas nasales fueron embriagadas por su exquisito olor… y me era tan familiar…

Sus manos acariciaban mi vientre por debajo de mi camiseta. El bello de mi nuca se erizó ipso facto y…

-¡Mamá, papá, la visita acaba de llegar! – la voz aguda de nuestra hija hizo que saltáramos en nuestros sitios…

Ambos nos caímos en la cama y comenzamos a reírnos.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar a las cosquillas! -

Renesmee se tiró encima de nosotros, golpeándonos levemente pero uniéndose a un juego del que acabábamos de empezar.

-¡Aun no me he cambiado! – exclamé levantándome rápidamente y cogiendo lo primero que vi en el armario.

-Te esperamos abajo – Edward cogió a Renesmee y se la llevó no sin antes darme un beso en los labios.

Lo último que vi antes de que desaparecieran fueron sus sonrisas, tan iguales…

Me puse unos pantalones negros piratas, y una blusa manga corta, pero larga, casi me quedaba como un vestido. Intenté arreglar mi pelo, pero fue imposible. Con una improvisada coleta y un leve brillo en los labios bajé corriendo.

Y allí me los encontré a todos, riendo, picando cosas de encima de la mesilla que se encontraba en el salón.

Los niños, se encontraban correteando de un lado para el otro. Casi no dejaban caminar sin tropezarse con ellos.

-¡Chicos, quietos! – regañó Rosalie – Henry, no te acabes todo… - el pequeño hijo de Rosalie había terminado con los panecillos – no pongo en duda que eres hijo de tu padre – suspiró, derrotada.

Alta, pelo rubio, tan rubio como el sol al igual que su hijo.

El niño se encogió de hombros y, con una risilla, se escapó, encondiéndose detrás del sofá.

-¡Bella! – exclamó Alice dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Alice! Feliz cumpleaños amiga. Me alegra tanto también que encontraras a la persona adecuada para ti. -

-¡Gracias Bella! La verdad es que sí, soy muy feliz – se separó de mi con brillos en los ojos.

-Hola tía Bella – un niño, de la misma edad de mi hija, tiraba de mis pantalones– encantado de conocerte otra vez – y extendió su mano.

Alice y yo rompimos a reír. Me agaché para abrazar a mi sobrino.

-¿Cansado de decir la misma frase todos los días? – pregunté.

-Mmmm – pareció pensárselo – si, un poco – asintió – pero ya estoy acostumbrado – rió travieso - ¿Puedo coger las galletitas que tienes en la lacena? – preguntó algo avergonzado.

-Claro – acepté con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que es la quinta vez que te pide esas famosas galletitas que tanto le gustan? – me hace saber Rosalie, con las manos en la cintura y parada delante de mí.

La abracé instintivamente. Algo en mi interior me avisó que ella era una de las mejores amigas que tenóa, aparte de Alice, claro.

-No. Pero da igual. ¿Es que no le compras tú…? -

-¡Lo hago! – exclamó llevándose una mano en el pecho – pero su padre es quien se los come… míralos, peleándose por la galletitas. -

Seguí la dirección de sus ojos y me encontré con dos niños. En realidad, el primero era un niño, el segundo aparentaba como unos 30 años pero, aun así y con su comportamiento, tirando de un bote de galletitas, peleándose con su hijo, parecía de la misma edad que su hijo.

Rosalie blanqueó los ojos y ambos empezamos a reír.

Saludé a Jasper, quien parecía intentar calmar a los dos enemigos.

Entablamos una conversación de la que yo apenas era participe ya que yo no recordaba absolutamente nada y eso me aplacaba. Pero si me contaban anécdotas mías, las cosas que hacia Edward para conquistarme. Trabajaba en una tienda de objetos deportivos. Conocía a los propietarios, padres de un conocido mío. Edward era doctor y a Renesmee le encantaba el dibujo tanto como a mí.

Fue la pregunta de Renesme lo que hizo que perdiera el rumbo de la concentración.

-Mama, ¿pedo cogel un poquito de leche? -

-Claro – le dije - ¿Te la preparo yo? – hice ademán de levantarme.

-No, no, ya la cojo yo. – y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Momentos después la veíamos con un tarro de leche de un litro entre las manos, caminando hacia la alfombra.

Sus andares sigilosos y el silencio de los niños hizo que los ojos de todos nosotros fuéramos hacia nuestros hijos. Con curiosidad, fingimos seguir hablando. Sabíamos que algo tramaban estos tres…

-Y bien – se sentó Renesmee en la alfombra con un juego de cocinita delante de ella.

Henri y Hannah estaba sentados con las piernas cruzadas esperando a que Renesmee siguiera.

Tenía, también, dos huevos, una pequeña botellita con algo polvoriento color marrón dentro y una bolsa en la que ponía: sal gruesa.

Mis ojos se agrandaron e hice ademán de levantarme. Pero la mano grande y fuerte de Emmett me lo impidió.

-Veamos que hacen. – susurró.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieren pedir? – preguntó mi hija.

-Quelo… - empezó Hannah - ¿Qué hay? – quiso saber.

-Hay un montón de cozaz ricas: salchichas… - le mostró una salchicha de plástico – pan, aloz… -

-¿Y mi huevos levueltos? – hizo un puchero.

-E… - mi hija pareció vacilar.

-¡Yo si quiero salchichas!- pidió Henry.

-Toma – Renesmee cogió un platito y se lo dio con un tenedor (obviamente, todo de plástico).

-Está bien, ahora te hago los huevos revueltos. -

La cocinera cogió una sartén, la puso en aquellas pegatinas en las que había dibujada un hornilla y reventó ahí mismo los dos huevos ¡eran huevos de verdad! Con la espátula, empezó a removerlos.

Cerré los ojos al ver la que estaba montando.

-La, la la la la la la – canturreaba a la vez que cocinaba.

-Hazlos ben, estoy en pleno desalollo y kelo klecer ben. – ordenó Hannah.

Renesmee, con un suspiro, asintió.

-Los huevitos conciendose… ¡que levolcón se están dando los huevitos! La, la la la la… -

-¿Y la sal? – preguntó Hannah – Echale la sal. -

¿Quién demonios les dijo que podían utilizar ingredientes de verdad?

-No, al final, ¿vale? -

-No – negó Hannah rotundamente – echale la sal ahorita – ordenó señalando el paquete. – yo quelo ver cuanta zal le echas. Polque a lo mejor – me miró a mi con ojos fulminantes – a lo mejol tu hija quiele echarle mucha sal para que clezca mal… -

Apreté mis labios fuertemente para no reírme.

-¿Quieres ver cuanta zal le echo? Muy bien – mi hija se encogió de hombros para después coger una pizquita de sal y tirarla a la sartén.

-Más – ordenó - mas sal. Es mu poquísima! -

-¿Mas? – su prima frunció el ceño.

-¡Sí! ¡Mas! -

-Pero… estará asquerosa! -

-¡Mas! -

Renesmee, enfadada, cogió la bolsa entera y la vació toda en la sartén.

-Así está bien – mi sobrina estuvo de acuerdo.

Refunfuñando, Renesmee siguió moviendo los… la sal porque huevos allí casi no había.

Luego, la cocinera empezó a bailar y Hannah con ella.

-¡No bailes! – gritó – yo solo puedo bailar polque soy la cocinela, ¿vale? -

Hannah se cruzó de brazos y la miró fulminantemente mientras bailaba.

-Hay como revuelvo, hay como revuelvo – cantaba mi hija – la la la la… -

-Holas y holas revolviendo… - gruñó Hannah - ¿y la leche? ¿A qué hola le echas la leche? -

-¡Ya va, ya va! -

Renesmee cogió el bote de leche y hecho un par de gotitas al pequeño arenal que se había formado ahí.

-Ya está. – suspiró.

Hannah, tapándose la cara con las manos, suspiró sonoramente, cansada. Empezó a reírse sarcásticamente.

-¡Eres una tacaña! – se levantó y se puso las manos en la cintura.

-¡No le echo mas leche porque el huevo se agua, se agua el huevo! -

-¡A mí me gusta agua! ¡Me guzta… aguado! -

-Ah, ¿Quieres el huevo aguado? -

-¡Sí! -

-Muy bien – se volvió a sentar y tiró el bote entero de leche en la sartén.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, volvía a remover sin darse cuenta del derramo que había producido. La alfombra estaba empapada de leche pero, al menos, Hannah parecía satisfecha. Se sentó al lado de su prima y esperó con paciencia a que terminara… o a que echara el próximo ingrediente.

-¿Ahí está bien? ¿Está bien ahí tu sopa de huevos? -

-Está bien, está bien… - bufando, miró hacia otro lado y luego, preguntó - ¿Y la canela? -

Renesmee abrió los ojos, sorprendida y anonadada.

-¿A qué hola le vaz a ponel la canela? -

Mi hija se le formo una gran O en los labios. Incrédulamente la miró. Después, se levantó amenazadoramente y mi sobrina junto con ella.

-Canela quieres. -

-Si. -

-Canela al huevo que le acabo de echal sal. -

-Si, quelo canela. -

-¿Habéis escuchado? Mamá – me miró – papá – miró a Edward – tíos, tías, padres de mi prima más tonta: Hannah quiele que le eche canela al huevo levuelto que ezta con sal y lo acabo de mezclar con leche. – gritaba enfadada.

-Oye, primita linda, - Hannah llamó la atención de Renesmee – para que sepaz, en Francia los huevos se hacen con canela. -

-¿Así? – se acercó a su prima peligrosamente.

-¡Si! -

-¡Pues entonces te vas a Francia y te comes ahí tus huevos polque mi papá dice que en los huevos no va canela! -

-¡Pes tu padle no sabe cocinal! -

-¡Si sabe! -

-No zabe! -

-¡Eh, eh, eh! – intervine yo – ya está bien. No os peleéis por una tontería que… -

-Tía, tía, tía…- me llamaba Henry - ¿puedo comerme yo los huevos reveltoz que Renezme pleparo? -

Los presentes se echaron a reír a carcajadas pues hace rato que ya aguantaban sus risas y, para no echar a perder el numerito que las niñas estaban montando, cogieron las pequeñas almohadas y se taparon con ellas las bocas.

Yo tampoco pude evitar reírme. En cambio, Renesmee y Hannah se miraban con mala gana.

-Ven aquí pequeña – cogí a mi hija.

-¿A que a los huevos revueltos no se le echan canela? -

-No, mi amor. Tienes razón en eso, Renesmee, pero… aun así, cariño – le dije con dulzura – estas castigada por echar la alfombra a perder, ¿de acuerdo? -

Renesmee abrió la boca con el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos. La cerró y apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Vale – refunfuñó.

Volvimos a sentarnos con mi hija en mi regazo. Poco a poco, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se quedó dormida acomodada en mis brazos.

Nuestra familia se iba retirando a sus casas.

Cuando hice ademán de levantarme y dejar a Nessi en el sofá, Edward me dijo que no hacía falta ayudarle. El mismo recogería lo sobrante. Acepté con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios por su parte. Pero Renesmee no tardó en levantarse.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunté.

-Quiero il al columpio que esta a fuela. -

-Vamos entonces. -

Me dirigió hacia un pequeño columpio en el que la ayudé a empujarle suavemente.

-Mas, ¡Mas! – pedía.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, obedecí.

Rememorando los momentos de hace un rato, de la familia que tengo, hacia esto más llevadero. ¿Me aguantaban todos los días, esperando a que asimilara todo? Hoy me había habituado bien, o eso suponía yo. Las miradas de Edward, las carcajadas, las conversaciones y las explicaciones que me aportaba mi familia ayudaban mucho. Y mi hija… Nunca me imaginé con una hija, tampoco pensé en tenerla pues lo consideraba un futuro muy lejano.

Ahora mi hija (y aun se me hacia raro llamarla así) la tenía delante de mí, columpiándose con una enorme sonrisa, observando cómo sus rizos se balanceaban de un lado para el otro. Tenía los rasgos de Edward, pero sus muecas, su forma de mirar o la forma de moverse eran mías…

Sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura y un mentón posarse en mi hombro.

Me sobresalté al principio, pero al reconocer el olor embriagador me tranquilicé y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiré en su oreja, viendo de reojo su sonrisa.

-Es preciosa – murmuró dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo es… pero… me gustaría recordar… -

-¡Oh! ¡Hay montones de videos dentro! – exclamó – lo vemos todos los días… pero no me importa para nada repetirlos… -

-¿De verdad? -

-Si. Nuestra boda, el nacimiento de Renesmee… vídeos grabados por ti, por mi… Tú elegiste este lugar para forjar nuestra familia, cariño. -

-Pero… - vacilé - ¿No te canso? Es decir, ya sabes. Me levanto… sin saber… -

-Eso es mentira – me interrumpe – sé que siempre sueñas conmigo, con nuestra hija… por eso te resulta esto tan llevadero, tan reconocible algunas veces, tan fácil… -

Me volteé, encarándolo y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Ambos nos miramos intensamente…

Entonces, montones de imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza… Ambos bajo la lluvia, su rostro se encontraba entristecido, con pesar y dolor. Fruncí el ceño. También recordé un beso, en el mismo sitio, en el bosque detrás de mi casa… También recordaba risas, rostros felices… Un juego de cartas, un paseo en el prado… ¡¿Un cuerpo desnudo?

-Edward… ¿Vi alguna vez a alguien desnudo? – le pregunté.

Este abrió los ojos, sorprendido y anonado.

-Bella… -

-¿Qué? ¿Es verdad? -

-Si, si, pero… ¿Cómo lo recordaste? -

Volví a fruncir el ceño. Tenía una lesión cerebral irremediable, pero la fuerza de mis sentimientos, del cariño, del amor hacia mi esposo y mi hija eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier accidente.

-Simplemente, lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis hoy? -

Rompió a carcajadas, separándose de mí y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Fue a mi padre a quien viste desnudo… -

-¡A tu padre! ¡Y encima te ríes! – casi grito.

Un fuerte rubor moró en mis mejillas, desviando la mirada y dirigiéndola al suelo.

-No queríamos decírtelo justo por este precioso rubor – acarició mis mejillas, sujetándome el rostro con ambas manos – seria embarazoso para ti. -

Me calmé. Tenía razón. Sobre todo sabiendo que Rose y Emmett eran como unos desconocidos… pero ya no.

-Edward… -

-¿Sí? -

Esperé.

-¿Cómo me puedo poner, cuando un día me levante… y me vea la piel arrugada? Habrá una explicación, pero… ¿Seré capaz de soportarla? -

Sentí su tensión. Sus manos apretaron su cuerpo con el mío y pude sentir la calidez que él me proporcionaba.

-Edward… el tiempo pasa… pero yo no lo notaré. – susurré – nuestra hija crecerá, pero yo no viviré con ella su desarrollo, su cambio… no me acordaré y… - cerré los ojos, evitando echar unas lágrimas - ¿Qué harás? – me alejé.

Se quedó callado, mirándome y meditando mis palabras para darme una respuesta. Cuando alzó los ojos y me miró, pude ver tristeza… miedo y dolor en ellos.

-Estaré aquí siempre, mi amor… para ayudarte – volvió a abrazarme.

-¿Repitiéndome lo mismo todos los días? -

-No me importa, en absoluto. Además, hay vídeos… -

-No puedo vivir siempre de los vídeos… -

-Bella… -

-No, Edward, esto… No quiero alejarme de ti, simplemente, empiezo a pensar en el futuro y… Tengo miedo. ¡Tengo miedo! -

-¡No lo tengas! Bella, estas rodeada de gente que te quiere, que te ama, de tu familia, familia que estará siempre contigo – acunó mi rostro entre sus manos… - puede ser difícil, si, pero te amo, ¿Entiendes? Y eso supera cualquier dificultad. No temas, mi vida, porque tenemos una hija, una familia, estás casada, eres feliz y todo esto es algo que tu padre y tu hermano consideraban un futuro imposible. Con el paso de los años, estos seis maravillosos años, he llegado a comprender que nada es imposible, Bella. Además, estando a tu lado todo es fácil. -

Sonaba tan seguro, tan serio pero con voz poderosa, haciendo que todos mis miedos se evaporaran. La opresión en el pecho desapareció, así como también el nudo en la garganta.

Asentí un par de veces, juntando nuestros labios… los sentí dulces, tiernos moviéndose contra los míos. Le respondí con la misma intensidad.

Si, Edward tenía razón. No tenía por que temer. El estaba a mi lado pero…

-Nunca me separare de ti – juró.

Abrí los ojos, viendo sus esmeraldas.

-No lo hagas – susurré.

Con un último leve beso, nuestros ojos se posaron en nuestra hija, cuya sonrisa iba dirigida a nosotros, mirándonos con picardía y una pizca de travesura.

La puesta de sol empezaba a llegar a su fin… mañana seria otro día, otro día nuevo para mí, en el que la misma información que hoy me costó poco asimilar, será otra vez una nueva noticia para mí. Pero no tenía miedo, en absoluto pues… tenía a Edward, a Edward y a mi hija.

* * *

¿Y que os ha parecido?

Espero que os guste el epilogo, a mi me fascino jejeje. :)

Un besito, os extrañare a todas y a vuestros comentarios impacientes jejeje.

Hasta pronto, seguro que por ahí coincidiremos

_

* * *

_

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas a:**

**_Diyola, __Mrs. Armstrong Cullen, Danahh, BellaCullenMasen14, cami21, Leta P, Rossy04, Angel0607, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elena robsten, BlissvmpKr, Anrresweet, Angel0607, Monchii, VICKY08, Angel of the Marauders, CarolinaALopez, Dianita Cullen Kuran, Erk92, Antuss, Esteliolo, Julimuliluli De Cullen, Alejandracullen21 y también a mis chicas anónimas._**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_


End file.
